Immoral Love
by JessicaGoble
Summary: This fanfic continues where VK Guilty ends. 1 year has passed and Yuuki and Kaname are in hiding. Will they ever find peace? Will Kaname be able to protect her when she is listed by the Hunters Association? Who got the order to exterminate her? KanaxYuki
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Here's my new fanfiction! Let me know what you think in a review!!!

**Vampire Knight – Immoral Love**

_–Chapter 1—_

The bedroom was dark and cold, any normal person would shy away from a room as depressing as this one. A girl sat on the huge four-poster bed, the soft silk curtains pulled away, allowing the moonlight to pour in like sad silver tears coating across the girl's nightdress. Her knees were drawn close to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around her thin legs. Her long brown hair was strewn carelessly around her chin. Her eyes glistened, the moonlight reflecting off of her unshed tears. She bit her lip feverishly until she tasted blood.

Red flashed.

She felt the pain, the _urge_ of a vampire's thirst. It made her feel weak, yet strengthened at the same time. She looked out of the huge bay windows beside her bed and wondered when _he_ would return. It had been two weeks, _far_ too long for her tastes. The pain of loneliness was pushing her heart against her ribs painfully.

"Onii-sama…"

The tone of her voice floats around in the silence until it finally quiets. She realized then that the solitude was devouring her resolve.

After an hour or so of allowing her mind to wander, she hears a _tink, tink, tink _at one of the bay windows. Her head raises slightly from her knees and she sees a figure standing in her room. His hair is covered in white snow and his trench coat floats lazily with the breeze. His eyes capture her attention, they are blood red.

Exhilaration rocks her to the core and her cold heart becomes immediately scorching. She untwines her limbs and kneels on her bed to look over at him, the blood in her body pumping ferociously.

"I'm home," he says finally, his red eyes betraying his calm demeanor.

"Onii-sama."

He doesn't resist, he doesn't hesitate, he just takes her in his arms, pressing her against the mattress.

She can smell it, the blood coursing through his veins. She presses her cheek against his neck, taking in the scent of his pumping life force.

"It's been far _too_ long, Yuuki," he murmurs, his red eyes becoming wide and wild with need. She doesn't waver or vacillate to expose her neck, pulling her nightdress down her shoulder to give him better access.

She's amazed at how gentle his bite is, as compared to her violent feeding methods. She feels a familiar pleasure ripple up her spine as he gently pulls the scarlet liquid from her neck.

"Ka…Kaname," she moans, and after a moment he gently pulls away, hovering over her. His warm eyes return to their brownish-red hue and his lips turn into a soft smile. He wipes the stream of blood from his chin and pulls his wet trench-coat off of his broad shoulders.

"Take it, my precious Yuuki, for my blood is for you only."

She can feel the thirst twisting through her body. Her throat dries and burns with desire as she positions him so that she is straddling his body, her chest resting atop his, her mouth against the nape of his neck. The pain is almost unbearable, but she pulls away, her heart crushing beneath the weight of her guilt.

"I… I can't… Onii-sama…" she cries, and tears form in the corners of her eyes. "I…"

He looks at her with an expression mirroring sympathy and devotion.

"My dear sister can't even bear to have her beautiful fangs in her own brother's neck?"

"I can't… do it to you," she said, her red eyes the only thing visible in the room. "I'm afraid."

"It's who you are, Yuuki-chan," he said. "This method is taught to tiny children, if you don't learn to get the blood for yourself you will never become truly independent as an adult, but always forced to rely on others to get the blood for you, you will remain as helpless as a little girl."

Her eyes closed tightly shut and she shook her head feverishly, fighting the overpowering thirst in her body.

"Please… Nii-sama," she begged. Her brows furrowed together, framing her red eyes in desperation.

He looks down at her, his expression mirroring worry and sympathy. After a moment of hesitation he pulls his hand up to his lips and the moonlight reflects off his vampire fangs as he sinks them unflinchingly into his wrist. The blood pumps silently from his wrist and down his long fingers until they drip onto the satin sheets of the bed.

She begins heaving uncontrollably as the scent reaches her nose. She doesn't hesitate to reach for his outstretched hand and lick the flowing blood from his fingers. She then covers the two tiny holes his fangs created with her lips, quenching her thirst.

"My innocent baby sister," he whispers, watching as her lips draw out the blood from his wrist. "I am eternally powerless against you."

She pulls away and he wipes the scarlet liquid from her pale lips. "Forgive me," she murmurs, sinking against his body, her torso form-fitting to his own as he pulled her into an embrace.

"What has Yuuki done that would necessitate my forgiveness?" he asks gently, staring at the ceiling as she snuggles into his chest.

"I am a weak person."

"Weak?"

"I cannot bring myself to pierce your flesh, yet I can't survive without your blood."

Silence surrounded them as he considered her words, after a moment he spoke. "You are not weak for wanting the blood of your love," he said, kissing her lips affectionately, "I only worry what would happen if something was to happen to me, would you be able to survive?"

She looked back at him, her eyes wide with shock. "Don't say that!" she stammered, her heart banging in her chest. "Nothing will ever happen to you!"

"I meant in theory, love."

She looked away. "I wouldn't want to survive without you."

He smiled tenderly at her and kissed the crease between her brows.

She unbuttoned the first button of his shirt by his collar. "Onii-sama, will you stay with me tonight?"

Kaname leaned over and rested his head atop one of the pillows. "I will be wherever you want me."

She breathed a sigh of relief and snuggled into his chest After a few moments the exhaustion overtook her and she fell into a deep relaxing slumber.

x**V**x**K**x

Yuuki woke up the next morning, the room shrouded in darkness where the heavy curtains had been pulled to block out the bright sun. She reached out and flattened her palm against the spot where Kaname had slept. It was still warm from his body.

"Kaname…" she murmurs, her fingers twisting in the soft fabric.

"Ohayo, Yuuki."

She looks up, and there he is, leaning against the wall, watching her. He is wearing a different change of clothes and his hair is wet from a shower.

"O…Ohayo, Kaname" she replies, wishing her older brother a good morning.

The sound of his name on her lips made him smile warmly. He walked over to her bed, sitting beside her on the crumpled sheets.

"Tell me about your trip," she requested, as the sound of birds chirping outside made her feel imprisoned.

He looked out towards the covered window. "I went to speak with one of our distant relatives Akito Ganzo, to see if he would be the Kuran family's ally, should the need ever arise."

She cocked her head to the side. "An ally of the Kuran family?"

He nodded. "Yuuki, you and I are the only remaining members of the Kuran clan since the death of Rido," he said. "The fate of the most powerful clan in the history of the vampire race rests in our hands."

"So did Ganzo-san accept our offer of diplomacy?" Yuuki asked.

"He accepted, though not too easily." he explained, cupping her cheek. "That's the extent of what you need to know,"

She looked away. "You treat me like a child."

He rested his hand atop her head as he had so many times when they were younger. "Only because I wish to protect you from the horrors of a vampire's life."

"I don't understand," she said, her head falling.

"Which confirms that my plan is successful," he said gently, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. "The less you understand, the better."

"I don't need to be protected from who I am, Kaname."

His face became less gentle, his smile turning into a frown and his eyes darkening. "Yuuki, there are things that I experienced this week that I would never in all my life want you to witness."

She looked away. "I want to go with you, next time."

He smiled warmly. "Did Yuuki-chan, perchance miss her Nii-sama?"

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and full of emotion. "What kind of question is that? Didn't you see me last night?" she asked incredulously. She reminisced of how she had unabashedly sucked the blood from his wrist.

"It makes me happy that you missed me, but if you needed to quench your thirst so desperately, why didn't you use any of the blood tablets I left for you?" he asked.

She looked at the box resting atop her nightstand and turned away ashamedly.

"I…I'd rather have…"

He smiled pitifully. "Yuuki…"

"I'm a pathetic vampire, aren't I?" she asked, wiping a single tear from her cheek. "I can't… be satisfied…"

"If it makes you more comfortable while I'm away, I'll assign someone to help… satiate your thirst."

She looked up, her eyes wide with horror. "No! I couldn't…" she said, looking away. "Besides, it's not their blood… I thirst for."

"Yuuki…"

She looked up at him to see him smiling tenderly.

"What?"

He chuckled. "There's times when you seem completely matured, and then there are other moments where I swear I see the tiny helpless little girl who used to cling to my pant leg to keep me from leaving."

"I'm sorry, Onii-sama," she said looking away. "I don't deserve you."

"Don't speak such foolishness," he said, "We were created for each other."

She looked up at him as silence fell upon them. "How do you do it?"

He leaned his head to the side confusingly. "How do I do what?"

"How do you… resist… for so long?" she asked.

He smiled warmly at her. "I've had sufficient practice."

She stared at the sheets of her bed. He had been forced to watch her from a distance for ten years after her memory had been erased, and her vampire side sealed away. So many years he had been forced to live without the only blood that would fully satisfy him, _her_ blood. Yet he had still remained close by to her, always watching over her, always protecting her.

"Onii-sama… When are you leaving?" she asked, looking up at him.

He turned away. "I'm leaving tonight."

"How long will you be gone?"

He crossed his ankles. "A few days, perhaps."

"Then please, take me with you."

"That is out of the question," he told her, his eyes becoming serious.

"I can help you! If our potential allies see that the powerful Kuran clan has reformed, perhaps they will be convinced to join us."

He looked away and she knew that he saw the wisdom in what she had suggested, two pure-blooded Kurans were better than just one, but his protective side was fighting an inner battle with that wisdom.

"Kaname…" she began, reaching her arms out and taking a fistful of his shirt. "I feel so alone, all the time…"

His eyes widened in surprise. "But what about Aidou-san, Shiki-san, Rima-san, Akatsuki-san, Ru—"

"You know what I mean!" she stammered, beating her fist against his chest. "I need you!"

"Hush," he crooned, taking her fist in his hand and carefully untwining her tight fingers.

"Don't leave me alone," she said, burying her head into his shoulder. "Please… Kaname…" she begged.

He held her closely against his torso, his eyes distant, as if he was thinking deeply. After a moment or two he chuckled and brushed her brown hair out of her eyes. "I've just never been able to say no to you, have I?"

She flashed back to a moment when she was younger. A moment that occurred over ten years ago.

_Fear struck Yuuki to the core. She was sitting up in her bed, her heart beating violently in her chest. The darkness of the windowless room was suffocating._

_ She exited out of her bedroom and snuck silently up the stairs of her parent's mansion, trying her best not to make any noise. Her tiny palm was shaking uncontrollably when she reached her destination. She didn't knock or cry out, she merely placed her little hand onto the large gold knob and turned it, relief flowing through her when it opened effortlessly. _

_ "Nii-sama?" she whispered, as she walked over to the large water bed. When he didn't respond she pulled herself onto the bed, her weight pressing lightly onto the bed, water rushed around her._

_ "Nii-sama?" she called again, this time reaching her hand out to touch her brother's cheek._

_ His eyes snapped open, and a bolt of surprise registered in Yuuki's mind. He sat up straight, putting his arms around Yuuki's body protectively as he searched the room for potential threats._

_ "Nii—"_

_ His breath was coming in heaves and she could feel his heart beating wildly against her cheek._

_ "Yuuki-chan, are you alright?" he asked, cupping her chin in his big hands._

_ "Nii-sama… I had a scary dream…" she murmured. Hiding her face in the expanse of her brother's chest. After a moment of realization he took her into his arms._

_ "I'm sorry, little one," he comforted, brushing his fingers through her messy brown hair._

_ "Can I sleep with you, Nii-sama?" she begged, turning to rest her head on his pillow. He looked down at her lovingly._

_ "You know that Otou-sama and Okaa-sama doesn't want Yuuki-chan to be out of the safety of her bedroom," he said, looking down at the little girl who closed her eyes in pretend sleep._

_ "We won't tell Otou-sama and Okaa-sama," she offered, opening her eyes and looking up at him pleadingly. "I can keep a secret."_

_ "What if I was to come back to your room?" he asked, cupping her cheek._

_ "I like Nii-sama's bed," she said snuggling into the blankets. "It's always warm."_

_ He smiled down at her and laid down so that he was facing her, their eyes connected and she smiled childishly. He returned her grin._

_ "Do you know, that there will come a time when Nii-sama and Yuuki-chan are like Otou-sama and Okaa-sama?"_

_ "Really?" she asked, her eyes wide with pleasure._

_ He nodded. "If Yuuki wants that."_

_ "I want it, very much!" she said, snuggling against her brother's shoulder. He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly._

_ "Now go to sleep, little one," he ordered. "I will fight the scary dreams away for you."_

Yuuki looked up at her brother, her eyes full of tears. "Please, Nii-sama."

Realization fell hard upon him at the use of her childish intimate nickname for himself. He turned and kissed her forehead, similarly to when she had climbed into his bed and asked him to fight away her nightmares.

"All right, under a few circumstances."

Her eyes widened in pleasure and her mouth turned into a bright smile. She threw her arms around him. "Thank you so much!"

"Did you disregard the part where I said that you must submit to a few circumstances?"

She cocked her head confusingly. "What kind of circumstances?"

He stood then, walking towards the door. "Get dressed, we'll go for a walk around the lake."

"Outside? I get to go outside?!" she asked, jumping up.

He closed his eyes gently and shook his head. "Yuuki, you make it seem as if I keep you prisoner here."

"I just haven't been allowed out of the house for months," she muttered, looking down at the floor.

"Can you blame me for being concerned for your safety? Vampires and vampire hunters alike have been searching for the Kuran princess since the death of our Oji-sama," he said, staring out the window into the sunlight, which poured in from the cracks of the window. He turned slowly to her. "Okaa-sama instructed me with the duty of protecting their only daughter, and I will shoulder that task to the best of my ability," he said.

"You're quite selfless, Kaname," Yuuki said, unbuttoning the front of her nightshirt, her back to him.

His hand rested atop hers, putting his hands around her waist and halting her undressing. The shirt was unbuttoned enough to expose her neck to him and he bit into her flesh, carefully sucking out her blood.

"I'm not as selfless as you may think, little one."

She watched him as he left the room, gently wiping the scarlet liquid from his lips.

x**V**x**K**x

"Kaname-sama! You can't be serious about taking Cross Yuuki!" Aidou shouted, standing.

Like a flash Kaname was at Aidou's side, and slapped him so quickly he couldn't even react.

"You will not speak to me about my sister so informally," he snapped. "She's the princess of the Kuran's, the oldest pureblood family in Vampire history, and I will not allow you to address her with such familiarity."

"Onii-sama…" a voice said, and all of the other vampires in the room turned their heads to see Yuuki's entrance.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Yuuki-sama!" They all announced, standing and bowing in respect.

"Oh-Ohayo," she said, returning their bow with her own. She then turned to Aidou. "You may call me Cross Yuuki if you wish, Aidou-sempai."

Aidou's head bowed in respect. "Please forgive me for addressing you so casually, Hime."

She frowned. "I am no princess, I'm just a high school student, and to be honest, I'd rather you address me as Yuuki-chan," she said, looking up at her brother with a smile. "I was simply Yuuki before I awakened, and I would like to remain simply Yuuki."

They all looked at Kaname for his approval, after a moment he smiled warmly. "As you wish, Yuuki."

She grinned happily. She had decided to wear a pale pink skirt with knee-high brown boots and a white long-sleeve t-shirt.

"Yuuki, it's snowing outside, so you should probably put on your coat." Kaname ordered, handing her a heavy navy blue coat with white fur. He had chosen a simple pair of slacks and his heavy navy blue overcoat.

They walked to the door and Kaname allowed Yuuki to exit the mansion ahead of him. She spun around in a circle, slowly taking in the image of the winter wonderland surrounding her. Snow had weighed down the trees and coated the fountain in the front, freezing the water. As far as the eye could see was covered in a blanket of white. Snow was falling heavily and Yuuki put her hands out, catching the falling snowflakes.

She turned suddenly, grinning in Kaname's direction. "Isn't the snow beautiful, Nii-sama?"

He was watching her with a blank expression on his face. She cocked her head to the side. "Are you all right, Kaname?"

He snapped out of his day dream and smiled warmly. "This is all very nostalgic for me, it reminds me of unhappy times."

"Unhappy?"

"It was snowing the day your memory was erased and you were stripped from my arms for ten years," he reminded her, but she turned to him and took his hand.

"That wasn't necessarily an unhappy time, Nii-sama," she said, as she led him towards the lake. "You saved my life that day."

He intertwined their fingers as she pulled him towards the bank of the frozen lake.

"Look Nii-sama, the lake is frozen solid!" she said, taking a step onto the ice.

"Yuuki-chan, please come off the ice, I'm afraid you are making me quite worried, you could fall, or even fall through the ice," he said, holding out his hand.

"Oh Nii-sama," she said, giggling. "You're very protective of me, but I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm a woman," she announced, her hands on her waist. He looked over at her, passion flickering in his eyes. "That I know, far _too_ well," he said stepping onto the ice. She stood there, chin raised and eyes arrogant until he reached her.

His arms went around her in a loving embrace and his lips covered hers, they kissed passionately atop the ice as the snow fell around them. He kissed her chin and then her neck, but pulled away to keep from becoming tempted. "Consider my concern a reaction of a worried fiancé to his future wife, instead of an older brother to his younger sister."

She looked away. "When you say it like that, I feel as if I am doing an inexcusable act by loving you."

He chuckled. "I find the human side left in you almost as endearing as the memories of a gangly little girl who ran into the bedroom of her "Nii-chan" after having a nightmare."

She turned then, but she slid on the ice falling backwards. Kaname caught her easily in his strong arms, holding her close to his body.

"You… you caught me," Yuuki said, stunned at Kaname's quick reflexes.

"I'll always catch you when you fall, Yuuki."

She looked out at the falling snow, her eyes deep in reflection.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, holding her close to him as he carefully stepped out of the ice.

I was thinking about…" but then she silenced. "Never mind."

"Yuuki, you don't have to hide anything from me, nothing you say or do will push me away. I want to know your thoughts."

"I was wondering…" she started, her cheeks reddening. "I was wondering how is it that Aidou-sempai, and all the other vampires can usually go a few weeks without needing someone's blood, but if I'm without yours for a few days, I become restless?"

He tucked her head under his chin, and she could sense the blood pumping though the veins on his neck. "Because," he said. "Aidou-san and the others have been taught to drink blood since they were young children, but as for you, you haven't developed the foundation of vampire behavior. My blood was given to you freely when you were young. Your fangs hadn't fully developed and you were unable to get it yourself, so it was given to you to keep you strong and healthy, but when your vampire side was sealed your thirst was sealed as well, and you lost the foundation of knowledge that most vampires have," he explained. "This causes you to become thirsty quickly and is also the reason why you won't bite to get your own blood."

She licked her lips absentmindedly as she stared at the vein on his neck.

He pulled back the collar of his shirt, exposing his neck. "My blood is always available to you, Yuuki."

"I… I can't."

"Look at me, Yuuki," he says and her eyes flashed red in response to her growing thirst. "You _can_ do this, you _must_, it is something you have to do in order to grow as a vampire."

She put her hands around his shoulders and propped herself up, still in his arms. She pushed back the brown hair around his neck and buried her head into the crook of his neck.

She exposed her fangs, but as soon as she did, tears spurted out of her red eyes. "I… I'm scared."

"It will not hurt me, Yuuki," he promised. "It will just give me a large amount of relief."

She placed her fangs against his smooth neck, but when her lips touched his cheek she began to shake uncontrollably. Her breath came in heaves and her chest rose and fell with her racing heartbeat.

"Bite, my love."

She began sobbing, her tears rolling down her cheek, and she hid her face into his chest. "Let me go," she said.

"No."

She looked up, stunned. "Kaname, let me go."

"You need to learn how to get it for yourself."

"I can't," she said, struggling in his arms, but after a swift kick he released her and she fell upon the ice, crashing through the layer and hitting the ice cold water.

She was sucked under the ice, unable to find the surface. She could smell her blood everywhere, and the smell made her scream in agony, which only caused her to inhale more water. Within seconds she felt a pair of hands wrapping around her waist and dragging her to the surface.

"No! Get away!" she fought. Now all she could smell was blood, not only her own, but his.

"Take it," Kaname finally said, slicing a large gash in his neck. Blood came down his neck and soaked his shirt, the water was stained with it. "You'll go into shock if you don't drink it, now."

She couldn't resist his scent and began to lick the blood off of his neck. She then sucked at the gash at his neck which was now gushing blood. She didn't even stop for air, not wasting one drop of the blood that was streaming down his neck. The smell was overpowering, and the taste, was wonderful. She drank so much she began to wonder if he was alright.

"I should stop…" she said, looking into his pale brown eyes.

As soon as she took her lips off of the gash, it began to heal, and after a few seconds, it sealed off completely.

Her hair was still caked with his blood, she could smell it everywhere. Her eyes weren't changing back to there original brown color. She still thirsted uncontrollably for his blood.

"Kaname, you need to get away from me," she told him as she shivered in his arms as they floated in the ice-cold water. "I… I can't control…"

It was then that she did it, as if she had always taken her blood that way. She bit down on his neck gently, just until the blood began flowing into her mouth. This time she felt different. This wasn't just for survival, this was showing her adoration for her future husband. She kissed his neck and began drinking his blood, unable to stop. She then kissed his lips, biting gently on his bottom lip until she tasted a small hint of his blood.

"Kaname…"

"Drink until you've reached your ceiling, my beautiful adult vampire."

And she did.

**A/N:** Hope you all liked it! Please review and tell me what you think about it!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't really get to talk much during the last chapter! I just kinda wanted to release it! Well let me introduce myself! My name is Jessica and I'm 19 years old and in college. I LOVE vampire knight, and think that the KanamexYuuki pairing is pure love. I decided to write a fanfiction for it! This isn't my first fanfiction by any means, but it's my first VK fanfic so I hope you all like it!

Just a few notes on the story, I'm rating it M because of violence and adult themes. I also want to clarify that this fic is set during the current manga arc (right at the end of VK guilty) i'd like to know any kind of feedback you have for this story so please review! Thanks!

**Vampire Knight – Immoral Love**

–_Chapter 2—_

"Kaname-sama!" All the vampires called as he walked in carrying Yuuki in his arms, who was fast asleep and soaking wet.

Ruka stood. "Kaname-sama, you both are covered in blood! Are you all right?"

Kaname looked down at Yuuki's face, who had blood all over her face and in the front of her shirt.

"The little girl finally became a woman," he said lovingly as he carried her up the stairs of the mansion. All of the other vampires exchanged wary glances.

x**V**x**K**x

Yuuki woke up in a soft water bed, it was the same one that she had slept in whenever she had a nightmare with Kaname.

She suddenly lurched forward as all of the memories of what had happened today came flooding back to her. The blood, everywhere. But it wasn't just the blood. It was the emotions, the devotion, the mania, the fixation, the bodily worship that had occurred between them.

It was then that she saw him, Kaname was sitting beside his bed, calmly reading a book.

Her heart lurched and tears spurted out of her eyes. "Onii-sama! I'm so sorry!"

He looked up from his book to stare at her questioningly. "For what, my love?"

"I… I must've come close to killing you! I just remembered drinking and drinking, until I couldn't control myself anymore."

He chuckled and placed the book on the chair as he walked over to her and climbed on the bed, straddling her so that he was hovering above her.

He ran his fingers through her hair, smiling warmly. "Any vampire within a mile would know who you belong to," he said huskily. "You smell so strongly of me."

"You… you bathed me, and changed my clothing?" she asked, touching her wet hair with her fingertips.

He smiled tenderly. "I used to bathe you when you were younger, too."

She blushed. "That's a lot different, Onii-sama."

He cocked his head to the side. "Did I make you uncomfortable? Will it make you more at ease to know that I only washed you hair, and had Rima-san dress you?"

She nodded, relief flowing through her.

He chuckled. "Silly Yuuki," he said, burying his head in the crook of her neck. "I want to teach you… how a man loves a woman."

The thought made her heart pound in her chest. She grasped his shirt passionately in her fist.

"What… what about… leaving… tonight?" she asked as he took a bite out of her neck, drinking her blood.

After a moment he looked up at her, his eyes loving. "Perhaps we should postpone our lesson until another time."

Her breathing stopped as she smelled the faint scent of his blood. "You… you didn't shower yourself?"

He nodded. "I did, but I didn't change my shirt," he said, gesturing down to his shirt. "I figured I give you a little incentive to bite me again."

"You fight dirty…" she murmured and he chuckled. "You want me to drink your blood again? After I almost sucked you dry just a few hours ago?"

He exposed his neck.

She didn't hesitate this time, sinking her fangs into his neck. He moaned in what sounded like pleasure as she pulled the blood from his vein.

"I'm going to kill you," she said, pulling away. "I just… can't stop."

"You're making up for lost time," he told her, running his hand through her hair. "I carry enough blood to support you, my love."

"Kaname-sama, dinner is prepared," Seiren said, from the doorway.

"Thank you, Seiren."

"Did…" Yuuki gulped, her cheeks turning red. "Did she see me?"

He smiled. "I'm sure she did, and if she didn't, everyone in this house can smell my blood, I'm sure the scent doesn't even affect them anymore."

Yuuki buried her head in his chest. "How embarrassing."

He stood and took her with him. "Our love isn't embarrassing, it's beautiful."

She followed him downstairs where platters of all different kinds of food lined the huge dining table.

"So much food…" Yuuki commented as she took her seat beside Kaname.

"I asked the cook to make a large amount, we both have a lot of blood to make up for," he said loudly, and all of the other vampire's eyes centered on them.

Yuuki's cheeks reddened. "I see."

He chuckled and rumpled her hair with his hand. "Just eat up, my love."

x**V**x**K**x

Yuuki waved goodbye to the other vampires as she got into car beside Kaname. He was driving.

"Are you sure we'll be all right driving in all of this snow?" she asked as he turned up the heat.

"We'll be fine," he said, smiling tenderly as he took her hand in his. "Do you even want to know where we're going?" he asked.

She shook her head, resting her head against Kaname's shoulder as he navigated out of the long driveway an onto the dark streets. "I'm just glad that I'm with you."

"Well for your information, we're traveling to a vampire village just south of here, there I'm hoping to convince an old acquaintance of mine to ally with us."

She nodded. "I get to go with you right?" she asked.

He looked over at her, his eyes searching. "We never got to discuss the circumstances that I referred to before I allowed you to accompany me."

Yuuki nodded, intertwining her fingers with his. "I'm listening."

"The first, and most important prerequisite that I must be adamant about is that you are not to leave my side, for any reason," he started. "Not for a moment, you will go where I go, you will sleep where I sleep, this cannot be disobeyed under any circumstances."

"I understand, Onii-sama."

"Prerequisite number two, you mustn't remove your hood for any reason, and you may not speak of any of our vampire companions, and you may not speak of Zero Kiryuu to anyone.

The name stabbed at her heart like a swift flashing knife. Zero Kiryuu…

She pushed the thoughts aside and nodded. "Hai."

"And now, the final prerequisite," he said, staring at her intently. "If I tell you to run, no matter what the situation, you turn and run. You don't stop running until you either get back to the mansion, or until I catch up with you."

She looked at him, fear evident in her eyes. "I…I can't leave you…"

"I have to come clean about something," He said, and his eyes centered on her, they were red with intensity. "I have made arrangements if I am killed, if I die, then you will return to the chairman and I have appointed Ruka and Akatsuki, who will be at your side until you remarry."

"What? No!" she said, gripping his arm roughly. "I can't live without you!"

He looked at her. "You can take blood for yourself now, can you not?"

"But… I couldn't… do that… to someone who wasn't you!" she exclaimed, as frustrated tears rolling down her cheek.

"Listen to me," he said, turning. "I don't expect to die, I just made some arrangements incase something should happen to me. The last thing I want to do is to leave you in this world alone and unprotected," he said. "But I will not allow them to have you, I will not bury your remains like I had to bury Otou-sama's and Okaa-sama's," he said, a chilling tone to his voice.

"Onii-sama…" she whispered.

"We're here," he said, pulling to the side of the road. Ahead of them was a large town with bright lights and loud music blaring. It was obvious that this was a vampire town since they lived at night and slept during the day.

"Stay beside me," he said as he entered the town. Yuuki was clinging to her older brother's arm as he followed her into the city.

Yuuki couldn't believe how booming the snow-covered city was at 2:30 in the morning. People packed the streets, and there were bright flashing lights everywhere.

"I… smell…" she stammered.

"Reign yourself in, Yuuki," Kaname said, holding her against him. "This is a vampire city, which means an unlimited amount of blood."

Suddenly a tall man with beautiful blond hair and a stream of blood down his chin approached them.

"Are you guys lost?" he asked, staring at Yuuki, who pulled her hood closer over her head.

"My fiancée and I are vampires merely looking for a place to stay for the night, friend," Kaname said, placing Yuuki on the other side of himself so that he stood between them.

"Fiancée you say," he asked, looking down at the brown haired girl who's face was shrouded in darkness. "If you guys are looking for a place to stay, why don't you head over to the Inn in the center of town, but I'd be careful if I were you, there was a riot over there a few minutes ago, apparently a few human's had their car broke down and they had traveled into the city to look for repairs. Their blood wasn't that appealing to be honest," he said, staring at Yuuki and licking his lips.

"Thank you sir, we will be going then," Kaname said, taking Yuuki's hand and pulling her along with him.

"Hey lady, you smell good enough to eat!" Another man yelled suddenly, reaching out to grab Yuuki's hand. His nails bit roughly into her wrist, blood trickled down her arm.

"Ouch!" she yelled suddenly and Kaname jerked her behind him. When she opened her eyes and looked around, she noticed that everyone was staring at her, and that their eyes had all turned a bright shade of red.

"I'm sorry, Onii-sama," she said clinging to his coat. His eyes were violently red, as if the blood was swirling around his head.

He growled threateningly as he held his arms out wide to protect her. "This is my fiancée," he snapped. "Her blood belongs to no man besides me," he said. But they continued to approach them.

"Run," he ordered.

"What? No I can't! I—"

"Go! Now!" he bellowed, pushing her roughly. She closed her eyes tightly and turned and within a second she was flying down the path they were taking. She ran past her red-eyed attackers who reached out to stop her flight from the city. She maneuvered around them and exited the city, passing her car as she sprinted down the asphalt road.

Tears slipped out her eyes as she heard growling and screams from the city. Was Kaname alright? Could he honestly fight a city full of thirsty vampires, and win? A car came down the road and Yuuki turned and ran in the woods, knowing that it would be best to stay out of sight.

Branches and limbs ripped at her overcoat and ripped her hood off her head, leaving her hair flying wildly. Small scratches covered her body as she ran straight through a thorn bush, not stopping to feel the pain.

_"You don't stop running until you either get back to the mansion, or until I catch up with you."_

She tripped then, her knee landing roughly onto a rock, slicing it open. She stopped, sitting underneath a tree as tears streamed down her hot cheeks. Snow fell around her and mixed into her hair.

"Onii-sama…" she cried, wiping her eyes.

"Found you," a voice said suddenly, and when she looked up, she saw the image of the man in the city who had grasped her arm. "You smell so delectable."

"Stay away from me!" she exclaimed, standing. She put pressure on her injured knees and immediately collapsed. "My brother will kill you if you touch me!"

"He's your brother too, well aren't you a little monster?" he asked, approaching her. "Are you playing pureblood pretend?"

All of her pent up fear and terror released all at once in a piercing scream. "Nii-sama!!!"

But when she looked behind her predator, she saw red eyes standing behind him. The moonlight reflected off of his beautiful face.

"Nii-sama!" she called, tears spurting out of her eyes.

"Close your eyes, Yuuki."

She obeyed, and within the next second she felt someone's hands on her. She snuggled into her brother's chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Nii… Nii-sama…" she mumbled, shaking hysterically. "I thought… you…"

"It's all right now, Yuuki," he said, holding her against him. "You're hurt,"

When she looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheek. His eyes were still red. "Onii-sama…"

He pulled his brown hair away from his neck exposing it. "Drinking my blood will help calm your heart," he said.

She flashed back suddenly to a similar situation that had happened when they were little.

_"Nii-sama…" she murmured, her tears rolling down her cheek. She was wrapped up in his blanket beside him on the bed. Her brown hair hiding her fearful eyes. "I thought you were dead!"_

_"I'm right here, Yuuki," he told her. "You just had a bad dream."_

_She clung to his neck, crying softly. "It was so real,"_

_This time she hadn't carefully tiptoed up to her brother's room after a nightmare, she had ran there, sobbing wildly._

_"You gave me quite a fright," he said, running his fingers through her hair softly. "I thought I would have to kill someone for you, the way you came in here crying."_

_Suddenly two figures came bursting through the door, flipping the light on._

_"Yuuki-chan!" the called together, finally relaxing._

_"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama…" she murmured, continuing to cling to her brother._

_"She had a nightmare that I had… died," Kaname explained, hugging her devotedly. _

_"Yuuki-chan, you have to go sleep in your own room, above ground isn't safe for you."_

_"But Okaa-sama," she cried, snuggling into her brothers chest. "I'm scared."_

_"Okaa-sama, don't worry about Yuuki," Kaname said, placing his hand upon her head. "I will stay awake protecting her, if you allow her to sleep in here."_

_"Let's go, Juri-san," Haruka said, pulling on her gently. "Kaname will protect her just fine," he said._

_After they finally left Kaname turned to her, she was laying back on his pillow, her long hair twisting around her face. The moonlight reflected off of his vampire fangs as he pushed them into his wrist._

_"Yuuki, open your mouth," he said lovingly and she obeyed, pulling her tiny pale lips apart._

_He dripped his blood into her mouth and smiled when her crying ceased._

_"Your blood tastes different than Okaa-sama's," she said, licking her lips. "It tastes very good."_

_He smiled warmly, licking his blood off of her cheek. "Do you know why?"_

_"Because we love each other?" she asked, pressing her hand against his young face._

_He kissed her forehead gently. "That's right."_

She bit gently into his neck, pulling the blood from his neck. Her tears eventually ceased and her heaving chest calmed.

The blood slid down her throat, bringing relief to her. She nuzzled Kaname's neck.

"You're thirsty too," she said, rubbing the dark shadows under his eyes. "Here," she said, exposing her own neck.

"I won't take your blood when your injured," he said, looking over her bloodied knee.

"It's not that bad," she said, as he pressed his sleeve against the open cut.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

She attempted to pull her self up to stand, but as soon as she put weight on her leg, she collapsed. "I guess not," she said.

He leaned down and licked the blood from her knee, using his own healing powers to mend her cut. He then covered her scratched arms with his lips, kissing them lightly, healing wherever his lips touched.

"You're vampire power is almost depleted," he said, "Because your regenerative powers aren't working."

She blinked at him, her lids weighing heavily. "I _do _feel tired," she said. "But I don't want to sleep yet," she said.

"Here," he said, biting his hand.

"Onii-sama, you're not going to have any blood left!" she exclaimed as he took it and ran his bloodied hand through her hair and by her neck.

"What are you doing?" she asked, grabbing his wrist and licking on his cut instinctively and unintentionally. "Your blood is all over me, it's making me thirsty…" she murmured.

"I'm covering you with my scent, so your own won't be so tempting to outsiders," he explained, picking her up. "Besides, you need the strength."

He carried her out of the woods and down the road toward the city, which hadn't quieted since the recent turn of events. Her hood was pulled far over her head and when they entered the city all the other vampires froze in fear.

"Kuran-sama!" they bowed respectively as they made a spot for Kaname to easily walk through.

He entered the building in the middle of the city and immediately the Inn staff was at attention. "Kuran-sama! What can we do for you?"

"My fiancée and I would like a room to stay in, possibly a quiet one," he said as he carefully pulled off his hood. "Yuuki, you can take off your hood."

"Yuuki? The Kuran princess has accompanied you?! Rumors have been going around that the Hunter's Association is hunting her! It's not safe for you here, Kuran Yuuki-sama!" he said, looking worriedly in her eyes.

"Hunting?!" Kaname asked, his eyes terrifying. "Where did you hear this?"

"I overheard some brethren speaking about it at the bar," he said, pointing at the bar in the corner of the lobby. "But that was about a week ago."

"What does that mean, Nii-sama?" she asked.

He didn't answer her, he just merely frowned and closed her eyes. "We need our room key, Inn keeper."

She grabbed the key from the Inn keeper's hand and Kaname carried her up the stairs to their room. When she opened it, he carried her inside and sat her down carefully on the floor.

He turned and locked the door, and then turned to Yuuki. He unbuttoned her coat and removed her boots. Exhaustion was pulling at her but she fought with her heavy eyelids and just stood there as he gently undressed her.

He threw his shirt over her bra and panties, since they hadn't yet retrieved their bags from the car. His beautiful body glistened in the moonlight as he lifted her up and placed her in the center of the bed.

"I don't… want to sleep," she whined.

"Then wait a moment for me," he said softly as she watched him as he carefully pulled off his shoes and climbed into bed with her, wearing nothing except for his pants. The bed shook her gently as he moved beside her, he then lifted her up and placed her on top of him, her head falling into the crook of his neck.

"No… no more…" she said, turning away.

"Yuuki…" he scolded, "You're injured, you can't even heal your own wounds."

"I'm killing you…" she said, but he chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me!" she exclaimed, a few tears dripping down his neck. "I want you… but… I'll feel like a monster if I take one more ounce of your blood."

"Then kiss me," he muttered and she lifted her head and rested her hands on each side of his head, kissing him gently as she straddled him.

"You!" she snapped pulling back suddenly. "You bit yourself!" she cried in agony. "Kaname, you jerk!" she yelled beating her fist against his chest.

He caught her wrist in his hand and she bit him on his forearm. She sucked his blood desperately from his arm. He hugged her to him as she slowly fell asleep, her fangs still embedded in his forearm.

"Sleep, my love," he said wiping the blood around her lips.

x**V**x**K**x

She woke up the next night, her limbs tangled with Kaname's. She was still laying atop him, her cheek resting right under his chin. She rose and fell with each of his soft breaths which blew her bangs gently.

Her memory flowed back to her as she remembered him gently biting his lips before she kissed him. She laughed gently, he always had to have his way concerning her…

"Well let's see you have a _taste_ of your own medicine…" she said, lifting her hand up to her fangs, biting softly down onto them. Blood trickled down her hand and she hovered it over his lips until a few drops fell into his slightly opened mouth.

She almost jumped off him when his eyes flew open, their color a blood red. He coughed violently.

"Morning," she said, a satisfied smirk on her lips. Realization slowly fell upon him.

"You…!"

She moved her brown hair aside, exposing her neck for him.

He violently flipped her underneath him. He was on his hand and knees, his brown hair falling into his eyes.

"That wasn't smart…" he finally said, his eyes returning to it's normal brown color.

Her eyes widened. "But... How?" she asked incredulously.

He sat up, bringing her with him so that she sat in his lap. "Seasoned vampires gain a better control over their thirst than inexperienced vampires," he said brushing his hand through her hair. "Now what prompted you to tempt me by injuring yourself?" he asked, taking her bloodied hand in his, the wound had already healed itself.

"I… wanted to trick you into drinking my blood… like you did to me!" she said, looked away ashamedly.

He chuckled and softly kissed her forehead. "You don't have to trick me, little one," he said, his eyes changing back to their thirsty blood-red color. "All you have to do is ask."

"I asked last night, and you said no!" she exclaimed.

"Yuuki," he said, burying his head in her neck. "You were so exhausted _I_ had to undress you last night…"

She blushed, looking down at his oversized t-shirt on her body. "You… undressed me?"

"Don't worry yourself," he said, licking her neck tenderly. "I was the perfect gentleman…"

"I'm sure you were," she said, her mind floating away as he sucked lovingly on the flesh of her collar bone.

"I have to admit though, you did look cute in nothing except your under things."

"Nii…sama…" she moaned and in that second she felt a slight pinch at her neck. Her body shivered as she felt the lovely sensation of feeling her blood being pulled from her neck. "How did you live without this for so long?" she asked.

He turned away and she leaned up, licking her own blood from his lips.

"I dreamed, and I imagined…" he said. "But I was no where close."

"I love you, Nii-sama…" she said, looking away. "Even it makes me a monster to…"

He chuckled. "You're no monster, little one."

She, still sitting on his lap, rested her head under his jaw, pressing her cheek against the warm smooth skin of his chest. "I feel so safe… right now…" she said, placing her arms around him.

He kissed her warmly on the lips and she gently bit his bottom lip until she tasted a hint of his blood. Her eyes flashed red, but she froze, trying her best not to move for his neck.

"You don't ever have to hold back with me, love," he told her, leaning his neck down closer.

"No… I'm… trying to… resist…" she said, looking up at him, red in her eyes. "I want to… be… like you…"

He cupped her cheek, worry reflecting in his eyes as he rubbed his thumb under her red eyes. "Resisting me will be too strenuous for you, it'll deplete your vampire energy…"

"I smell your blood…" she choked. "It… it hurts…"

Her heartbeat began to pound ferociously and she shook in response. He took her gently by the shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace. She devoured his neck, not only biting but scraping her fangs over his neck. He flinched in pain.

"No… Kaname… stop me…" she begged, as she swallowed every ounce of blood that poured down his neck. He held her tightly to his neck, and when she tried to pull herself away, she realized she couldn't.

"I don't think bad of you, Yuuki," he said. "No one understands the cravings of two lovers like I do."

Her sobbing mixed with the gulping noises coming from her throat. "Kaname…" she mumbled.

"Don't cry, little one," he said, running his hands through her hair. "Don't you see? This is what is beautiful about our union… Neither one can live satisfactorily without the other."

She finally pulled away and looked down at the mess she had left his neck in. Blood was smeared everywhere. The scratches and the bite marks healed quickly. Her shoulders shook violently as she stared at his neck, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Yuuki…"

"I hurt you…" she said, wiping her eyes with her arm. "I'm so sorry…"

He wiped the blood from her face with a handkerchief and kissed her lips softly. "It's hurts me more to see you suffer this way," he said, holding her against him. "For something you can't elude."

"I'm a horrible vampire," she said, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No, you're a inexperienced vampire," he explained. "I've been a vampire for a long time," he reminded her.

"Nii-sama…"

He looked at his watch, it read 9:25pm. "We have a meeting with Sota Fukaku at 10:00pm…" he said, standing. "We should probably get our things and change."

She looked over her outfit. "You want me to walk out like this?" she asked, gesturing to her naked legs.

"Definitely not," he said, smiling at her. "Why don't you take a shower while I go get our things?" he asked.

"What about not leaving your side?" she asked, her eyes becoming fearful at the thought of losing her body guard, even for a few moments.

He smiled warmly. "If you need me, all you have to do is bite your finger," he said. "I can pick your blood out of a hundred other scents, even if I'm miles away."

Her eyes widened. "How can you do that?" she asked.

"When I was younger I memorized the scent of your blood, so that I could protect you."

Yuuki shook her head. "Okaa-sama and Otou-sama really had this whole thing planned out from the beginning…"

He smiled as she unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off of her body to hand it to him. He walked up to her and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"It was really a masterful plan," he said, kissing her collarbone. "Beautiful, completely beautiful."

**A/N**: Did you guys like it? Let me know in a review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Thanks for the wonderful reviews... A few things I would like to confess to... I realize I kinda made a mistake when Yuuki and Kaname enter the city and no one realizes their pureblood. I'm really sorry for making that flub lol! But anyways if you guys see any more mistakes, please feel free to tell me, it helps me write better chapters in the future! Also since I'm so new to VK I need all the help I can get, so thanks to VampireMaddy and all the others who oh-so-kindly pointed these out (in a nice, constructive, way!). Enjoy this chapter!

**Vampire Knight – Immoral Love**

–_Chapter 3—_

Yuuki followed closely behind her brother as they entered the mansion at the end of the city. It was snowing again, and Yuuki's face was covered with her heavy hood. She held Kaname's hand tightly.

As soon as they reached the door, it slowly creaked open without aid from a living life form.

Yuuki's eyes widened as she eyed the door fearfully. "How…?"

He squeezed her hand. "Let's go,"

She gripped her other hand around his forearm as they walked into the shadowy entrance. A large chandelier hung from ceiling, but instead of lights there were eerie candles hanging above them, casting a ghostly glow around the room.

"Nii-sama…" she muttered. "This place terrifies me."

He put his arm around her shoulders. "Don't be afraid," he said, reassuringly. "I'm with you." He then looked up the large staircase.

"Hello? Fukaku-sama?" he called.

Suddenly a heavy wind traveled down the staircase, blowing their hoods off their heads.

"Enter, Kuran-san," A deep, frightening voice said, and Kaname took a confident step towards the staircase.

"Calm down, Yuuki," Kaname said. "Your blood is pumping wildly."

"Am I the only one seeing this place?" she asked, her eyes flashing back and forth between the disturbing gargoyles and fallen angels all over the ceilings.

"Don't make me regret taking you along," he scolded, and she nodded, mustering all of her courage.

"I'm all right," she said as she let go of his arm and merely clasped her hands together in front of her.

When they traveled up the staircase they heard a piercing scream and she reached out and grasped Kaname's sleeve.

"Kaname—" but when she looked up, the face she saw wasn't Kaname's, it was distorted and horrifying. The figure's eyes were blood red and his mouth was cut at the side where it had been carelessly stitched back together with terrifying black stitches. It's face was pure white.

She stepped back, her eyes widening and sweat pouring down her face.

"Who… who are you?" she choked.

"Yuuki?" the demon asked, his voice low and foreign.

"Stay away!" she yelled when he reached out for her. She ran up the stairs, checking over her shoulder to see the disturbing figure chasing her. As soon as she reached the top of the stairs she bumped into a hard body, throwing her to the floor.

When she looked up, the person she had bumped into had a similar face to the one that was running towards her. She stood up and ran down the hall until she an invisible wall violently. She turned and screamed. "Nii-sama!"

It was then she smelled it, his blood. Her eyes snapped up and the two figures were centering on her. Her eyes flashed red.

"You know she isn't going to find humor is this practical joke your playing on her, Fukaku-sama," One of the voices said to the other. "She can smell my blood."

She looked up dumbly at the two figures who were conversing as they walked closer to her.

"You're never any fun, Kuran-san," he said and then suddenly their faces transformed.

Kaname stood before her, holding out his hand. The other character laughed quietly at the side.

"Any vampire should know not to trust their eyes," he said, laughing boisterously when he couldn't hold back anymore.

Kaname turned his head to glare at Sota. "She's an infant," he snapped.

"She doesn't look like an infant," Sota responded, crossing his arms.

Kaname sighed and pulled Yuuki to his side. "She's only been an adult vampire for a year," he explained. "Her vampire side was sealed for 10 years, and before they sealed her away, Otou-san and Okaa-san didn't teach her how to defend herself."

Realization fell upon him. "Well why would they, as long as she had her Onii-sama, possibly the strongest pureblood in vampire history, to protect her?"

Kaname grunted. "Apparently, that doesn't always apply."

Yuuki stood, frozen at Kaname's side. She was still shocked at the 'practical joke' that Sota had chosen to play on her.

"I really scared her," he said pleasantly.

"I hope you acknowledge how much hassle this creates for me," Kaname said, cupping Yuuki's cheek. "Yuuki, love, are you all right?"

Yuuki's eyes blinked as she tried to remove the "glazed over" look she was currently mirroring. "What… what happened?"

"I'm sorry, Kuran-chan," Fukaku said, placing his hand upon her head. "I just thought I'd play with your mind a bit, I never expected you to react so harshly to my mind-control."

"Fukaku-sama…?" she asked as she looked over the man who almost perfectly mirrored Kaname. The only difference was the color of his eyes. Instead of the warm brown color of her brother, he had bright yellow eyes.

"I'm glad to finally make you acquaintance, Hime," he said, leaning down to kiss her hand. He paused there and breathed in deeply, smelling her blood. "Absolutely breath-taking."

She felt Kaname pull her to his side. "I'm afraid this is purely a business visit."

Fukaku smiled warmly at Yuuki, winking at her. "I don't mind mixing a little bit of business with pleasure…" he said softly. "How old are you, Kuran-chan?"

Yuuki glanced over at Kaname and after he nodded she opened her mouth to speak. "I'm sixteen."

"Sixteen?" he asked, looking at Kaname. "You wicked boy."

"Since when has Fukaku-sama become such a hypocrite?" he asked.

"Good call," he chuckled. "Follow me please!"

A door opened and Yuuki and Kaname followed him into a dark chamber, lit by a few candles. "Can I offer you anything, perhaps… a drink?" he asked, gesturing to a few women who were sprawled across the chairs. "Of course I have some that you may enjoy as well, Kuran-chan," he said, winking at her.

"We'll pass," Kaname said, as Yuuki's eyes widened as she scooted closer to Kaname's side.

"Oh that's right, the whole 'we only thirst for each other' foolishness," he said, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, how do you know if you've only drank each other's blood?" he asked, leaning over to look into Yuuki's nervous eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to experiment a little? How about an even trade?" he asked turning his neck towards her. "I'll give you a taste and you return the favor?"

She turned her head into Kaname's shoulder, shaking her head vehemently.

"I'm sorry Fukaku-sama, but thankfully, my sister developed a fear of biting strangers," Kaname explained, placing his hand upon Yuuki's head. "To be honest, she didn't even take blood from me by biting until recently."

"Fascinating," he said, cupping Yuuki's chin. "To have the innocence of a child, and the appearance of a woman, it's truly rare."

"Can we please return to the business that sent Yuuki and I here?" he asked.

"Of course, I'm sorry I was just too enthralled by your sister's extraordinary story," he said, pointing to a couch. "Please, have a seat."

Kaname sat on the leather couch and Yuuki sat beside him, resting her hand upon his knee.

"What was is it that sent you my way, Kuran-san?" he asked.

"Well, I'm sure you've already heard the rumors, Fukaku-sama," he started.

Fukaku leaned forward, crossing his ankles. "Are they still being characterized as rumors?" he asked, laughing. "But yes, I did hear the "rumors" as you call them, the entire Elder council has been destroyed and the Hunter's Association is on the move to take out the remaining purebloods," he said. "Which is why I assume you've put your sister on house arrest, considering she has been listed for extermination by the Vampire Hunters?"

Kaname looked away, but then back. "If you know anything about the person they assigned to assassinate my fiancée, I would appreciate any information you could give me about them."

"Is that what you do to every person who doesn't give you your way, Kuran-san?" he asked teasingly. "Turn them to dust?"

"I'm protecting my sister, I don't see a fault in that,"

"Ah, but is that your only motive? If it is, what was the reason for obliterating the old men in the council?"

"I will not give my reasoning for what I did and I will not give you my motives for requesting your help, all I ask is that you remain an ally," Kaname said, his eyes furrowing together.

"Such a heavy request, especially without knowing your true intentions, don't you agree, Kuran-chan?"

Yuuki suddenly looked up. "I feel that it would be in your best interests to join sides with us, Fukaku-sama,"

Both Kaname and Sota looked shocked by her sudden response.

"I suppose the Kuran family has reunited once again,"

"Yes," Kaname said, putting his hand over Yuuki's. "And we will be officially united when Yuuki reaches the legal age," he said.

"Marriage, eh?"

Yuuki looked shockingly over at Kaname, but dropped her head when Fukaku concentrated fully on her.

"Are you on our side, or not?" Kaname asked.

"And if I refuse?" he queried, staring over at Yuuki. "Will you destroy me now?"

Kaname frowned grimly. "I'm afraid that if you are not an ally, you are an enemy."

Fukaku leaned back, scratching the back of his neck absentmindedly. "Well, I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?"

Kaname stood, shaking hands with him as he stood. Yuuki jumped up beside Kaname.

"Thank you, friend," Kaname said, putting his arm around Yuuki.

"Please, bring your mesmerizing sister over any time," he said leaning down to kiss Yuuki's hand. "Be sure to stay at your brother's side, Hime," he said, looking over at Kaname. "It is where you are most safest."

_Kaname leaned over and pulled Yuuki to his side. "Beside me is the safest place, Yuuki."_

"What do you know about my sister's hunter?" Kaname asked.

Fukaku scratched the back of his neck. "Not much, all I know is that he is one of The Cursed Twins."

A moment of silence passed between them and then a light sob was heard from Yuuki's insides. Her knees hit the hard floor and her arms went out to catch herself. She sat there, hands out, hair falling around her face, eyes wide. "Zero…" she whispered.

"Was it something I said?" Fukaku asked, staring at the hunched over form of Yuuki.

"I'll destroy him…" Kaname hissed darkly. "How dare he?"

"I'm sorry if something I said troubled you, Kuran-chan," Fukaku said, placing his hand on Yuuki's shoulder.

"Come Yuuki," Kaname said gently, lifting her off the floor. "Time to return home."

"Have a safe journey!" Fukaku said, but Yuuki's mind had floated to other worlds and was unable to respond.

x**V**x**K**x

"Talk," Kaname said in the car as he drove down the snow-covered road. Yuuki had been staring out the window for the past ten minutes in complete silence. "This silence is suffocating me."

She opened her mouth to speak, but then suddenly shut it tight. Another few moments of silence past.

"It's him isn't it?" Kaname asked. "Kiryuu-kun?"

The sound of Zero's name voiced with Kaname's angry rumble made Yuuki gasp.

"You want to go look for him, don't you?" Kaname asked, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. "You want to save his life, don't you?"

"I don't want to look for him," Yuuki said. "In fact, if he finds me, I will run away."

Kaname looked over at her, confusion mirroring his features. "I don't understand, this… wisdom… isn't like your usual personality."

"Why does that sound like an insult?" she asked dejectedly as she stared out the window.

"I wish you would let me into your mind," Kaname said, turning a sharp curve with the gentlest precision.

"If Zero finds me," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "He will kill me," she said, looking up, "And I will not raise a hand against him."

"There's that foolishness that characterizes you so well," Kaname said sarcastically.

"Nii-sama," she asked. "If I ask you of something, will you please consider it?"

"You don't want me to execute Zero, do you?" he asked, his eyes dark.

"Please…" she stammered. "Allow him to live, if he finds me, I promise with everything that I am that I will run with you."

Kaname was silent for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak. "If it was anyone other than you, Yuuki," he said softly. "I will allow your request," he took her hand in his. "But if he raises one hand against you, I will personally terminate him," he murmured angrily.

Yuuki nodded. "Now tell me what is in your mind, Onii-sama."

"I am of course worried about your life," he said, looking out towards the road. "I won't be able to leave your side for a moment now, knowing that Kiryuu-kun could appear on my doorstep at any moment to destroy the person I hold dearest."

"What about gathering the other purebloods and the nobles?"

"You will have to remain by my side, no matter where I go, from now on," he said.

"What about Aidou-sempai?" Yuuki asked. "And the others?"

"They will remain at our safe-house and keep an eye out for potential threats, I will order them to leave Kiryuu-kun alive if spotted."

"Thank you, Kaname," she said as they pulled into the driveway leading to the mansion.

"You're welcome," he said softly. "Now let's get inside, before you get sick."

x**V**x**K**x

A few weeks had passed and Yuuki had traveled with Kaname all over the country searching for allies, a few had refused them, but thankfully Kaname had kept them alive. Most of them had begrudgingly agreed and had allied with the powerful Kuran family.

No news had been heard about Zero or his hunt for her life. Also since rumors had traveled around about Kaname's livid commitment to protect Yuuki, the threats on her life had drastically lowered.

"Happy Birthday, Yuuki-chan!" the entire vampire group yelled in complete unison.

"Birthday?" Yuuki asked, brushing the snow off of her jacket as she walked into the elaborately decorated parlor. "Oh, today is my birthday, isn't it?"

Kaname leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Yuuki, don't ruin the atmosphere…" he said softly and when she looked up, she saw that they all had disheartened expressions on their face.

"Thank you so much for remembering!" she said, smiling widely. "Nii-sama, is this why you insisted we leave early?"

"If I had thought you would have forgotten your own birthday, I would have brought you breakfast in bed to remind you," he said mockingly.

"Thank you all so much," she said, looking around the room.

"We all chipped in and got you something," Aidou said, handing her a small letter.

She opened it up and pulled out two tickets. "What's this?" she asked, looking down at the plane tickets.

"They are tickets to go to Moon Beach on Higarama Island," Aidou explained. "We figured you and Kaname-sama might need a vacation."

Yuuki smiled broadly, she turned to Kaname hopefully. "Please can we go?"

He smiled warmly. "Just seeing the smile on your face gives me no choice but to accept."

She hugged him warmly. "Thank you, Onii-sama!" She then turned to the others. "Thank you all so much for your considerate gift… I love it."

"Would Yuuki perhaps want to know what _I_ got her?" Kaname asked, turning his head to the side in question.

"You got me something too?" she asked incredulously as he covered her eyes with one of his hands.

"Why of course, now hold out your hand," he ordered and she obliged.

What happened was something she never would have thought would have happened, instead of something dropping into her outstretched hand, she felt a pair of hands lovingly take them into hers. When Kaname removed his own hands from her eyes she met face to face with her best friend, Yori.

Yuuki blinked dumbly in the direction of the best friend she hadn't seen in over a year. Her heart pounded in her chest and her eyes were the size of baseballs.

"Yori…chan…" she murmured and Kaname caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist before her knees gave out from underneath her.

"Happy Birthday, Yuuki-chan," Yori said, wrapping her arms lovingly around Yuuki. Yuuki's knees hit the floor softly as she embraced her friend.

Sobs shook Yuuki to the core, all the emotion, all the painful absence of her confidant came flooding back to her. She fell hard, crying painfully. Her shoulders shook with each painful lurch and she hugged Yori tightly, her arms wrapped around her neck.

After a moment Yuuki turned and grasped the pant leg of Kaname's trousers. She wrapped her arms tightly around his leg, getting on her hands and knees.

"Are you happy Yuuki?" he asked.

"Y…Yes…" she hiccupped, twisting the pant material she was grasping onto.

"I'm glad you liked your gift," he said softly.

After the emotional reunion between Yuuki and Yori, they spent hours just talking. Mostly about how their lives were. Yuuki didn't go into too many details about her recent past, but wanted Yori to divulge as much as she could about how Cross Academy was and how Kaien Cross was doing.

"He's lively as always…" Yori said, sweat dropping. "He speaks of you constantly though, after a while, Zero-kun began to scold him for discussing you in his presence."

Yuuki's heart dropped into her stomach. "Zero is still at Cross Academy?" she asked.

"He dropped out at the end of this semester," she said sadly. "He said he had something personal he had to tend to."

"I see," Yuuki said, her heart sinking even lower inside her stomach.

Then suddenly she looked up. "Are you staying the night, Yori-chan?"

"I can… if your brother agrees of course."

"Really? I'll go ask him!" Yuuki said excitedly, "You stay here,"

Yori nodded and Yuki went to search for her brother. She found him standing in his room, looking outside of a window pensively.

"Onii-sama?" she asked, resting her hand on his arm. He snapped out of his day dream and turned to look down at her.

"Have you had a wonderful 17th birthday, my love?" he asked warmly.

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Yes, thank you so much, you've given me the best gift I could ever ask for,"

"What else can I do for you?" he asked, leaning down to kiss her neck. "It's been a few days since you've had any blood, hasn't it?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Really, having Yori here makes me forget I'm even a vampire!"

He looked at her, concern etching his features. "Is that what you want, Yuuki? To be human?"

She looked down. "I didn't mean it like that, Kaname," she said. "I'd never want to be human if that meant that I couldn't spend my life with you."

He smiled, kissing her forehead. "That makes me happy."

She hugged him warmly. Snuggling into his chest lovingly.

"What was it you came in here for?" he asked, brushing his finger over her cheek and down her jawbone.

"I…Oh!" she exclaimed. "I was wondering if Yori-chan could possibly stay the night!" she asked, turning to him, her hands intertwined together giving the impression that she was begging.

He looked out the window, his thoughts unclear. "I don't know Yuuki, it's dangerous," he said. "Especially since you haven't fed since a few days ago."

"I would _never_ hurt Yori-chan…" she said, hurt.

Kaname bowed in apology. "Forgive me, Yuuki," he said. "I did not mean to imply that you would purposefully attack your friend."

She ran into his arms unabashedly. "Please, Nii-sama…"

_"Nii-sama!"_

_"Please Nii-sama!"_

_"Nii-sama?"_

He smiled, resting his hand upon her head. "Of course your friend can stay."

x**V**x**K**x

Yuuki laid beside Yori-chan in her oversized bed, the curtains drawn shut. She was now thinking of pleasant memories of the day as she let her mind wander. She realized she hadn't even said goodnight to Kaname, who was sleeping in his own bed tonight. She felt strange, this was the first night in a long time she hadn't snuggled up to him as his gentle breathing had rocked her to sleep.

She looked over at Yori-chan and smiled. Kaname knew what she needed all along. He had gotten her the best gift she could ever ask for.

Yori turned over, her back facing Yuuki and Yuuki caught a glimpse of the back of her neck. Suddenly her throat began to burn inescapably. She coughed a few moments and tried to lay back down, ignoring the pain she felt.

But then suddenly an image popped in her mind. The last time she had resisted this urge, she had injured Kaname. A poor little helpless human like Yori wouldn't stand a chance against Yuuki's sharp fangs.

What should she do? She couldn't ignore the pain in her throat for very much longer, and she definitely couldn't bite Yori.

Yuuki's heart banged heavily as another image entered her mind. She was a pure blooded vampire. With one graze of her fang against Yori's human soft flesh and Yori would transform into a Level E.

She flashed back to the first Level E vampire she had come across, when she was still human. It was a small child carrying a red balloon. Her mind then flashed to Zero, as he fought to control his thirst for her.

Yuuki's eyes flashed red and she jumped out of bed, dashing for the door. She could barely hear Yori's worried voice and she bounded for Kaname's bedchamber.

She twisted the knob violently and slammed it open. He was sprawled out on his bed, a book in his lap, when he calmly looked up.

"I was wondering how long it would take before your endurance ran out," he said, holding out his arms wide.

She fell then to her knees, tears rolling out of her red eyes. "I'm… I'm a monster…" she cried.

"You're a vampire," Kaname answered, standing up and walking over to her. He picked her up softly and laid her in the middle of his bed as he removed his white t-shirt.

"I… can't…. Yori-chan…" she stammered. "I wanted to bite her."

"You're thirsty, it's been a few days," he said, rubbing the dark circles underneath her eyes.

"I wanted to turn Yori-chan into a Level E!" she exclaimed.

He brushed her hair softly. "You didn't want to turn your friend into a Level E, you just needed to quench your thirst,"

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Because, I know, that even though you were thinking about Yori-chan, in reality you wanted my blood."

Yuuki's heart lurched. "You're… You're right… When I was imagining biting her… I imagined the taste of your blood…"

"—and you became thirsty," he answered for her, embracing her.

She couldn't resist sinking her fangs into his neck gently as the burning sensation slowly ceased. She turned to the side and closed her eyes.

"You aren't going to stay with your friend tonight?" Kaname asked as he played with her hair absentmindedly.

"When… when I'm not… with you… the bloody nightmares return…" she murmured.

He kissed her forehead. "Well then sleep, my precious little one, and I will fight the nightmares away for you."

**A/N:** I just love writing this story (as you can tell I've written over 50 pages of word in like... three days lol). Anyways please review if you have a chance! Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm posting this chapter early because I'm going to be working ALL day tomorrow (and from all day I mean from 9am to 10pm). I doubt I'll have chapter 5 out by the day after tomorrow, but I will try my best! 3

Also thank you all for the reviews they were well appreciated!!!

**Vampire Knight – Immoral Love**

–_Chapter 4—_

When Yuuki woke up the next night she felt warm and secure, she smelled the subtle hint of blood and when she looked up she saw that she was in her own bed, Yori-chan sleeping nearby. She heard the faint click of a door closing and footsteps leading from the hallway.

"Nii-sama…" she murmured, turning to face her friend. "How can you be so wise?"

Yori's eyes opened and she glanced over to Yuuki. "What did you say, Yuuki-chan?" she asked, hugging her friend warmly.

"Nothing," Yuuki smiled, kissing Yori-chan's cheek. "Good evening."

Yori giggled. "I feel like a vampire, sleeping during the day and awake during the night,"

Yuuki smiled.

"Are you happy, Yuuki-chan," Yori asked, concentrating on her best friend, she rested her hands on her shoulders. "Honestly?"

Yuuki sat there, looking across the bed at her friend confidant. So badly she wanted to just break down and cry in Yori's shoulders, but she knew that this would just affect her friend negatively. She still couldn't bring herself to smile reassuringly to her either.

"I… I don't know…" Yuuki whispered. "I… I love Kaname with everything I am, and I wouldn't want to live without him… under _any_ circumstances… but… I just feel so weak and useless all the time, at least at Cross Academy I was a prefect and held some sort of importance… but here… I just feel… inadequate all the time…" she murmured, a few tears rolling down her cheek. "Nii-sama… he protects me, and he worries over me… but sometimes I wish he'd let me fall so I could pick myself up and brush myself off."

Yori hugged her. "Be easy on him, he loves you, and he just wants to protect you."

"But sometimes that's the thing," Yuuki said softly. "It's hard to distinguish whether he's trying to protect me, just Yuuki, or if he's trying to protect the five year old version of me…"

Yori bit her lip as she considered Yuuki's dilemma. "I don't know very much about Kaname-sempai, except that he is a vampire, but I do know one thing," she said, holding up her finger to elaborate a point. "Kaname-sempai could have had any other girl, human or vampire alike, in the entire school, yet he didn't have eyes for any other girl except for you."

Yuuki considered Yori's point for a few seconds before smiling. "You… You're right…"

"Let's get dressed and go outside, we can play in the snow like we did when we were in school!" Yori said, jumping out of bed. "I'll race ya!"

x**V**x**K**x

Kaname leaned against the window in the parlor amongst the other vampires when he heard running coming from the hallway. All the vampire's heads shot up to stare as Yuuki and Yori came running into the room, giggling and gasping as they avoided each other in a mock game of tag. They screeched to a halt in front of Kaname, who looked down at them amusingly.

"Nii-sama, is it all right if Yori-chan and I go outside and play in the snow? I promise we'll be extra careful!" Yuuki begged, grabbing his shirt in her two hands.

"It's quite dark and cold out there right now, ladies," Kaname said, looking out the window at the soft falling snow.

"I know, but I promise Nii-sama, if we get cold, or if we sense any kind of danger we'll come inside!" Yuuki reassured.

"Please Kaname-sempai?" Yori asked, intertwining her hands together.

"If it makes you feel any better, Kaname-sama, I will accompany these beautiful ladies on their play date!" Aidou said, leaning over to kiss Yori and Yuuki's hands.

Both of them ripped their hands back and slapped him before Kaname even had time to react.

"Wow Hanabusa got that from both sides…" Kain said pleasantly.

"Actually… I feel that they would be in more danger if put in your care, Hanabusa-san," Kaname said, sweat dropping. But then he turned to the giggling girls. "You may go outside if you so wish, but please bundle up, it's quite cold outside, and we wouldn't want you two to catch the flu, would we?"

"Thank you, Kaname-sempai!" Yori said, running towards the hall.

Yuuki looked deeply in Kaname's eyes, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek lovingly. "Thank you, Nii-sama,"

"Have fun, my love," he said, brushing her hair with his fingers.

"C'mon Yuuki-chan!" Yori called and Yuuki twisted around, giggling as she ran past the other vampires towards the exit.

"Kaname-sama?" Aidou asked gently, looking over at him.

"I know…" Kaname answered.

"How long has it been," Shiki asked, throwing a small ball up in the air.

Rima caught it in her outstretched hand. "—since Yuuki-sama smiled and laughed like that?"

"Too long…"Kaname said sadly as their joyous laughter echoed off in the distance.

"You're gift, was _perfect _for Yuuki-sama." Kain said.

"What are your thoughts, Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked softly as he watched out the window as the two girls ran around the snow, leaving a trail of footprints behind.

"I wonder if I made the right decision to strip Yuuki from this happiness," he said sadly. "I thought my love would be enough to make her happy, but apparently I can never make her smile the way Yori-san can," he said sadly.

After a moment Aidou sighed. "Kaname-sama, Yuuki-chan has a much different relationship with you than she does with her human friend," he said, standing as he walked beside him to the window. "Yori-san fills a void that comes from not having an influential female relative, like a sister or a mother," he said. "You could never hope to fill that void,"

Kain looked at Aidou, completely shocked. "Where did all this wisdom come from?"

"It's been known to happen!!!" Aidou snapped.

x**V**x**K**x

Yuuki was wrapping her scarf around her and Yori's snowman when she sensed Kaname's approach.

"Lunch is ready," he said calmly as he smiled amusingly over at Yuuki, who's hair was dripping wet, her clothes were heavy and soaked through. "You look pitiful," he said, squeezing the freezing water out of her hair.

"I'm having so much fun, Nii-sama…" she whined, and out of no where, Yori had hit her with a snowball, giggling.

"I'll get you for that, Yori-chan!" Yuuki said, leaning over to scoop up a handful of snow, throwing it towards her. There was a loud _thwack_ as it smacked Yori on the shoulder.

"Owwie!!!" she yelled, and they both surrounded the front lawn with joyous laughter.

"Yuuki…" Kaname scolded, and Yuuki turned to him. His face was serious.

"Oh… Okay Nii-sama," she said lightly, turning to Yori. "You want some lunch, Yori-chan?" she yelled.

"Yes!" she said, running towards the house. "I'll go change really quickly!"

Yori disappeared inside the house and Yuuki took Kaname's hand.

"Your fingers are freezing," he said, rubbing them to warm them up.

"Yes, they're quite numb," she said contently as he led them towards the large mansion.

"I'm afraid that this is the last day that Yori-san can sleep here," he explained, squeezing her fingers. "We must leave for our vacation in a few nights,"

Yuuki nodded. "Thank you for allowing her to stay here, Nii-sama," she said, kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed her company," he said calmly.

"I know I've been neglecting you," she said as he led her up the stairs to the entrance. "I'm really sorry."

He chuckled. "You will know when I feel neglected, Yuuki."

He led her up the stairs into his bed chamber where he slowly peeled off her jacket and hung them over the closet door. He then playfully slipped off her cap and threw a towel over her soaked brown hair.

"Do you remember when I used to sit here and dry your hair?" he asked.

"I remember falling asleep before you could finish…" she responded, smiling warmly as she kicked off her boots and put on her slippers. "Why did you do it?"

He smiled all-knowingly, placing the towel around her neck, pulling her against him. "Because, I wanted to protect you, and I wanted to make you happy."

"But why?" she asked. "Why did you fawn over me so much when I was little?"

He smiled. "Because I wanted to preserve the little girl, in the woman I knew you would one day become."

An image popped in her mind as she remembered her running around in the snow, a smiling Kaname walking behind her.

_"Nii-sama! Nii-sama! Let's race!!!" she exclaimed, grabbing Kaname by the hand dragging him towards the middle of the yard._

_"Be careful, Yuuki!" he said, slowly chasing after her as she giggled and ran in circles around him._

Then suddenly another image popped in her mind. It occurred just a few moments ago.

_"I'll get you for that, Yori-chan!" Yuuki said, leaning over to scoop up a handful of snow, throwing it towards her. There was a loud thwack as it smacked Yori on the shoulder._

_"Owwie!!!" she yelled, and they both surrounded the front lawn with joyous laughter._

She smiled. "I think you succeeded."

"After seeing you today," he said, throwing her a warm sweater and a khaki skirt. "I don't doubt for a minute that I succeeded."

x**V**x**K**x

Yuuki smiled to herself when Yori finally fell asleep as the sun slowly peaked over the horizon. She carefully climbed out of bed and made her way towards Kaname's bedroom.

She turned the knob and smiled when he was standing by a window staring pensively out the window.

"You're still awake," she said sweetly.

"I was waiting for you," he said holding out his arms, but she was already running towards him.

He twisted her around and dropped her on the soft bed, her body bouncing as she hit the soft comforter. His face buried into her neck, leaving short kisses wherever he went. She ran her long fingers through his brown hair.

"Will you please take my blood, Kaname?" she asked breathlessly as she exposed her neck.

"I thought you'd never ask…"

x**V**x**K**x

"Do not question me on this, Yuuki." Kaname said, his eyes dark.

Yuuki stood before him, arms crossed. "I'm going with you!" she exclaimed.

"No, you are staying here," he said, matter-of-factly. "Cross Academy is too dangerous for you right now."

"I'm not letting you take Yori-chan home by yourself," she said pointedly.

His eyes widened. "Is this what this whole thing is all about?" he asked incredulously. "You are worried that I will bite your friend, when I avoided biting you for ten long years? The only woman I thirsted for?"

"No, that has nothing to do with that!" she exclaimed. "I want to see it again, Cross Academy…" she said, then glanced up. "And Otou-san! I haven't seen Otou-san in over a year!"

"Need I remind you that there is a possibility that Kiryuu-kun could be lurking around any corner, awaiting your return to kill you?"

"I am going," she said stubbornly.

"No you will not, even if I must subdue you, I will not allow you to come," he said.

"You couldn't subdue me! I'm not one of the nobles Kaname, I am a pureblood as well!"

He pushed her against the mattress, his hands pinning her under him as he stared darkly into her eyes. "I do not need that power to subdue you,"

She struggled to free herself, but he had her pinned. Frustration bubbled inside of her after a few moments and tears rolled down her cheeks. "You can't do this…" she said.

His eyes widened in shock. "Do what, Yuuki?"

"You can't go back there… and not take me with you," she cried.

What are you talking about?" he asked, confusion mirroring his expression as he held her tightly against the mattress.

"You can't… you can't strip me away from that place for an entire year, and then the moment I get the opportunity to visit, you rip it out from under me."

"I didn't steal you away from Cross Academy, Yuuki," he said, hurt etching his features. "You chose to follow me."

"Nii-sama…" she begged. Tears rolling down her eyes. "The moment I sense Zero's scent, I'll run… I promise…"

He sat up and she embraced him, burying her head into his chest, just under his jaw. "Please… Nii-sama…"

He looked down at her and kissed her forehead lovingly. "Powerless…" he said with a chuckle.

She smiled warmly, running her fingertips over his back as she planted kisses over his chest.

x**V**x**K**x

"We are only staying a few hours at most," he said as he, Yuuki and Yori walked towards the school.

Yori pointed her finger towards the night dorms. "According to President Cross, the Vampire Hunter's Association wants him to fill the Moon Dorms with new students, but President Cross refuses to, he says he's locking them down for "safe-keeping"," Yori said, looking over at Kaname. "Are the vampires perhaps considering moving back in?"

Kaname shook his head. "Not until some things fall into place, Yori-san."

She turned and smiled. "Well this is our dorm," Yori said and Yuuki looked around the campus that she had once spent all of her time in. Everywhere she looked there was a new memory, and almost every memory, had Zero in it.

"Thank you so much for inviting me, Kaname-sempai," Yori said, bowing respectfully.

"No, thank you," Kaname said, returning her bow. "You have made my Yuuki very happy."

"Goodbye, Yuuki-chan," she said, hugging Yuuki tightly. "Take care, all right?"

"I will," Yuuki responded pulling her tightly against her. "You take care as well…"

"Later!" she called as she ran towards her dorm.

"Yuuki-chan!!!" A voice suddenly called and just as he was about to pull her into a tight hug, Kaname grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. The blonde-haired man fell on the ground head first.

"Just like old times huh?" he said standing up.

"President Cross!" Yuuki said, hugging him.

"I thought it was Otou-san…"

She smiled. "I missed you… Otou…san…"

He chuckled. "I missed you too, Yuuki." He then sobered, turning to look up at Kaname. "How have you been, Kaname-kun?"

"I'm sure you've heard about Kiryuu-kun's new assignment…" Kaname said, pulling Yuuki close to him. "Is he around?"

"He dropped out and left Cross Academy about a month ago, he hasn't returned… I've been _so_ lonely!!!"

But Kaname's grunt sobered him.

"How was his… urges?" Kaname asked.

"He has gained amazing control over his vampire inclinations," he said.

"With the gifts he's been given, that not surprising…" Kaname murmured.

"Gifts?" Yuuki asked, confused.

"Like your blood, for instance…" Kaname reminded, purposefully leaving out himself.

"Oh…" she said, looking down.

"Well, we must leave…" Kaname said, bowing to President Cross. "I appreciate you giving Yori-san a few days off to spend with my sister."

"Oh of course, Happy belated birthday, Yuuki," he said, hugging her.

"Nii-sama… I don't want to leave…"

"Come Yuuki," he said. "I'd like to get back before day breaks."

She crossed her arms standoffishly.

"Didn't we talk about this before I allowed you to come along? You would go when I say without any arguments…"

She sighed, turning towards the sidewalk that led to the stairs which exited the campus. Suddenly a scent filled her nose. Blood…

But not just anybodies blood… this blood she hadn't smelled in over a year… it was _his_ blood."

"It appears the prodigal son makes an appearance after all…" Kaname said darkly when he heard a _click_ by his head.

"Z…Zero…" Yuuki stammered, and when she turned, she caught the glance of a vampire… with death in his eyes.

His eyes shifted down, his gun following his eyesight until it was aimed at Yuuki. "Well Yuuki… it's been awhile hasn't it?" he asked.

"I would suggest you point that gun away from her, before I turn you to dust," Kaname said darkly.

Finally Kaien Cross spoke. "There will be no deaths on this campus, Zero, lower your weapon, now."

Zero's hand shook as he pointed the Bloody Rose at her and in that moment Yuuki knew why. They stood facing each other, eyes locked, and inside each of their minds memories played.

—_"Zero?" A little girl asked as she opened the door to see him violently scraping his nails down his neck. "Zero! No!"_

_She hugged him warmly. "It's all right…"_

_—"It's all right!!" she yelled, wrapping her arms around him. "I will become your ally!"_

_—"No one will hear us in here," she said, her school uniform coat falling to the ground. "So please, continue from yesterday," she said, exposing her neck._

"Yuuki…" he said, and tears rolled down her cheeks as everyone disappeared around them, it was just the two of them, standing across from each other, and he was holding the Bloody Rose at her chest.

"…I've… I've missed you… Zero…" she admitted.

Suddenly he snapped out of his trance his hand came around and struck her cleanly on the chin. Her eyes widened in shock and she held her chin, which was slowly turning a bright red.

"How dare you even _think_ of touching her?!" Kaname said, his anger boiling over in an assaulting rage.

But before Kaname could attack him, Yuuki shoved Zero hard, he fell backwards and hit the wall of the girls dormitory with a hard thump. She reared back her fist but before she could punch Zero in the face he grabbed her fist in his hand.

"I'm under orders to assassinate you, Yuuki," he said, his silver hair falling around his face as they shielded his eyes from her. His hand tightened painfully on her hand until her fingers unwound and were compressed painfully under his iron grip.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, frustrated tears dripping down his chin. "Nii-sama will kill you if you hurt me."

"That's fine," he spat, looking up at the dark eyes of Kaname his eyes were red with thirst. "Kill me when you wish, Kaname-sempai…"

Kaname lifted his sleeve. "Trust me, there's nothing I want more than to fulfill that request."

"No!" Yuuki yelled, and she turned to Zero. "I'm sorry Zero, but you give me no choice but to run," she said.

In that second she slapped her subjugation bracelet against his tattoo and he hit the ground with a heavy _thump_.

"Let's go… Nii-sama…" she murmured pitifully as she headed down the stairs, leading towards the city.

"Goodbye… Zero…" she murmured, as Kaname followed her down the stairs.

"Come back here!!!" Zero yelled, kicking and screaming. "YUUKI!!!! DAMN IT, FIGHT ME!!! FIGHT ME!!!"

His screaming echoed through the city as she made her escape, tears glistening as they dripped out of her eyes.

x**V**x**K**x

"You're being very quiet…" Yuuki told Kaname on the long drive home. His hands had been gripping the steering wheel so violently she was wondering whether he was thinking of Zero… or herself…

He didn't speak, just stared ahead warily as he went speeding down the road.

"Nii-sama?"

"Please, Yuuki," he said grimly. "Not right now."

They rode the rest of the way in complete silence. By the time they finally got to the mansion Yuuki was so angry she opened the car door, stepped out, and slammed it before he even got around to open it for her. She then stomped up the stairs, stripping down as she went, each article of clothing laying wherever she had pulled them angrily off until she finally made it to Kaname's oversized bathroom, completely naked.

She turned the knob and stepped into the cold shower, letting the cold water hit her. So many thoughts floated through her mind, many about Zero, but her main worry was Kaname, why was he not speaking to her?

Frustration bubbled inside her and she punched the tile. To her surprise, she had so much anger built up, that it crushed beneath her knuckles.

She shook out her hand and stared at her bloody knuckles as she sank down the tiles until she sat on the hard floor of the shower, arms wrapped around her knees. She watched as her rust colored blood slowly ran down the drain and her knuckles quickly healed. She looked at her bracelet, the same one she had used to subdue Zero and hit the ground, reopening the wound.

"Stop it," she heard someone said, and when she looked up, she saw Kaname standing by the shower door. He opened the door, not even caring if she was naked.

She crossed her arms, shrinking into a corner, stubbornly not responding.

"Yuuki?"

"Go away…"

"You're in _my_ bathroom," he reminded her.

"Well then," she said standing and walking past him. He caught her by the arm before she could leave his bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To _my_ bathroom…" she spat.

"You're going to your bathroom… on the other side of the estate… like this?" he asked, gesturing at her unclothed body.

"Yes, I am…" she said.

"No, you're not…" he said, but when she turned to leave he caught her around the waist.

"Let me go, Kaname, this isn't appropriate…" she said, her cheeks reddening.

His gentlemanly personality took over then and he pushed her towards his closet. "Get dressed…"

He lounged on the bed while she slipped on some pajamas. The sun was slowing coming up over the horizon and the rest of the world was waking up.

"Why are you angry?"

"I'm not angry, Yuuki," he said, coming up behind her, and when she turned he cupped her chin where Zero had slapped her. "I'm jealous."

"Jealous, of what?" she asked. "Zero almost shot me!"

"I'll always get jealous whenever I lay eyes on the vampire who dared to bite my Yuuki against her will."

She shook her head. "I don't… I don't understand you…" she said, pushing him towards the bed. "Zero and I will never be friends ever again…"

"Does that make you unhappy?" he asked, as she climbed into his bed and shuffled underneath the warmth of the cover.

"It makes me…" after a moment she nodded.

"I see."

She grabbed his sleeve before he turned away. "No you don't…" she said. "It makes me sad, but my loyalties haven't changed," she explained. "Zero is like the younger sibling I never had…"

Kaname turned and looked deeply into Yuuki's eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" she asked.

"I'm sorry for allowing my jealousy to cloud your pain…" he said, kissing her forehead. "I never knew you felt that way."

She nodded. "It's all right." She said, snuggling against Kaname's chest. "I just learned today, that Zero and I will never be able to go back to the way we were."

Kaname nuzzled her neck lovingly.

"Will your feelings ever change, Nii-sama?" she asked, a simple tear rolling down her cheek. "I mean for me?"

He held his hands on each side of her face as he looked over her. His brown hair fell into his face. "I have loved you more than anyone in this world since the day you were born," he said, reassuringly. "And that will not change until death parts us."

She hugged him and he kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you, Nii-sama…"

**A/N: **I hope you all liked it!!! Please review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Hey all!!! Sorry for the late chapter!!! I try to update every day but this one took me a bit of time to finish (it would have been out last night, except for the fact that I had to change a few things, sorry!!!

Anywho, please review and tell me how you like this chapter (i like it alot ^^)

**Vampire Knight – Immoral Love**

–_Chapter 5—_

It was noon when Kaname turned over in the bed to shake Yuuki gently. "Yuuki, it's time to get up," he said, kissing her forehead tenderly.

She mindlessly pawed at his hand as she groggily flipped over and covered her head with her pillow to block out the sun. "Nii-sama… sleepy…" she murmured, and he chuckled lightly.

"I'll take a shower then, but after that you have to get up," he said sweetly. "Our flight is in two hours, I promise, you can sleep on the plane."

She didn't even feel like a minute had passed before he pulled back the heavy curtains of his bed, allowing the bright sunlight in.

"Nii-sama…"

"Come, Yuuki," he said, pulling the covers off of her. "I have already set out your clothes; all you have to do it put them on."

She nodded soundlessly as she lifted her body from the bed and grabbed her clothes; quickly dressing. She was too tired to even care that Kaname could see her. He chuckled lightly when she put her shirt on backwards.

"You're interesting when you're sluggish like this, Yuuki."

She didn't respond and just slowly walked into the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. When she looked in the mirror she pushed the bruises under her eyes amusingly.

"What a wreck," she murmured as she attempted to brush her teeth and her hair at the same time. Kaname grabbed her hairbrush out of her hand when she tried to brush her teeth with it.

"This reminds me of good times," he said cheerily as he ran the brush through her brown locks.

"Mmm…" she mumbled, brushing her fangs wordlessly.

Finally, when she felt half-way presentable, she went back and collapsed on the big water bed, the heavy blankets cushioning her comfortably.

x**V**x**K**x

She woke up with a start as she realized that her body was jolting back and forth. "Let go of me, you bully…" she muttered as Kaname placed her on the passenger side seat of the car. "I'm not to be pushed around by the likes of you."

"Do you even know what you're saying, Yuuki?" Kaname said with a light chuckle as he carefully pulled the seat buckle over her torso and buckled it.

"Are you planning to drive there? What if you fall asleep?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"No I believe I'm wide-awake now," he said, shutting the door. "One of us has to be…"

"Listen, it's not my fault the airport's only flight to Moon Island is during the mid-afternoon," she said, yawning.

He drove silently as she dozed.

"We're here," he said, and she snapped awake again. He was unbuckling her seatbelt from her side of the car. He grabbed their suitcase filled with clothes and Yuuki carried a smaller duffle bag. When they finally got through the security and baggage claim, and took their seat on the flight, she was dreamily glancing back and forth between the people, wide awake.

"I've never been in first-class before!" she exclaimed before holding a finger to her lip. "To be honest, I don't think I've ever been on an airplane before…" She then turned to him. "What about you, Nii-sama?"

He took his seat beside hers, Yuuki stared out the window pensively. "I've been a few times, but never for pleasure," he said, smiling warmly.

"I'm excited, have you ever been to Moon Island?" she asked.

"Once, when I was younger, before you were born," he said. "Otou-sama went for a vampire conference there, since only vampires are allowed at Moon Island, I went with him."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes widening. She looked around the plane which was filled with vampires. All their eyes had turned to them. She heard them whispering amongst themselves and she picked up the words "pureblood" and "royalty".

"Everyone's staring at us…" she murmured.

Kaname moved the armrest up and pulled her against him. "A pureblood couple like us attracts a large amount of attention," he explained. "You don't often see a pureblood, let alone a pair of purebloods, in the same place."

Yuuki yawned. "I'm glad you're here with me, Nii-sama," she said, snuggling against his side.

"Shall I wake you when we arrive, or should I just carry you to our hotel?" he asked, jokingly.

"As much as I'm sure you'd love to carry me, plus our luggage to the hotel, I'll think I'd prefer it if you just woke me up." She said, leaning her head against his shoulder. More whispers erupted around the room, but she closed her eyes tight, blocking them out mentally. Within a few moments she fell asleep.

x**V**x**K**x

Yuuki walked on the boardwalk of Moon Island. There were lights shining everywhere to brighten the dark streets and advertise the street vendor's wares. She breathed in deeply as she stretched.

"How refreshing!" she exclaimed as they walked hand-in-hand down the road.

"I couldn't agree more," he said as a vampire family quickly moved out of the way for them.

"We're still attracting a lot of attention," Yuuki said, annoyed.

"You can't escape who you are, Yuuki," Kaname scolded, squeezing her hand.

"I know Nii-sama," she said sighing. "But sometimes I just have problems adjusting…" she mumbled. "I've kind of gone from a nobody to a celebrity literally overnight," she said.

"I never thought you were a nobody," he said, as a man pulled out a camera and snapped a photo of them walking down the boardwalk.

She nodded. "I know,"

He stopped by one of the beach inlets and turned to her. "Do you want to go for a swim?" he asked.

"Isn't the water cold?" she asked.

He chuckled. "We're too close to the equator for the temperature to drop under 80 degrees."

"All right then, I guess it's a good thing I carried the bag with our swimsuits inside it," she said, pointing at the duffle bag around her shoulders. She took her shoes off on the sand as she walked into one of the changing tents. She threw Kaname his swim trunks.

"Can I not come in?" he asked, innocently.

"No!" she said peeking her head out. Her cheeks turned bright red. "Geez, you show a guy your body a few times and he acts like he has dibs…"

"Oh, but I do have 'dibs', Yuuki," he said as he walked to one of the nearby changing rooms, swim trunks thrown carelessly over his shoulder.

Yuuki blushed wildly as she quickly changed into her swimsuit and tiptoed over to his tent. She slowly pulled back the flap of the door and peeked her head in, hoping to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"What exactly are you doing, Yuuki?" she heard behind her. She whirled around and was face-to-face with Kaname… shirtless.

A pink blush creeped from her cheeks to her forehead. "You sure do change clothes fast…" she said, scratching the back of her neck.

He chuckled and took her into his arms. "Let's have a stress-free vacation and just spend the weekend enjoying each other's company," he said, leaning over to kiss her on the lips. "You look beautiful."

She looked down at her bathing suit, which was a modest one piece with a ruffle skirt. She placed her palm against his flat, well-developed stomach, it tightened under her touch, forming into hard, beautiful muscles. She then ran her fingers down his arm, tracing the muscles as they flexed at her feather light touch. She looked up then and smiled.

"You know, my heart will always belong to you," he said, leaning his forehead. "And my body will yearn for _only_ you," he said flattening her palm against his chest.

Yuuki leaned up and wrapped her arms around Kaname's neck, gently brushing her lips against his. She could taste the salt in the air, and the blood pulsing under his lips. The breeze blew her brown hair lazily into her face, hiding her eyes, which were closed tightly as she pressed her body against his. When she opened her eyes momentarily she noticed a few people gawking at them.

"Nii-sama," she moaned as he buried his mouth against the depression of her collarbone. "People… are staring…"

He chuckled, biting her neck gently, just enough to taste her blood on his tongue. "Let them stare and be envious," he said, lifting her from the warm sand, carrying her towards the water. Once they were deep enough he dropped her in the water unceremoniously.

"H… Hey!!!" she exclaimed as she scrambled to her feet, but a wave came and knocked her back down.

By the time she stood up straight in the waist-high water he was laughing out loud as he watched her. "Are you all right, my Yuuki?" he asked.

She grinned widely and ran over to him, shoving him roughly in the cold water. At first it was like running into a brick wall, but when a wave came by and threw off his balance, he crumpled.

She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand as he surfaced from the water, his brown hair dripping. The bright skin on his chest glistened in the moon light. "Are you all right, my Nii-sama?"

He splashed her playfully and she covered her eyes, turning her back to him, which he took advantage of, lifting her in his arms effortlessly. She took his chin in her hands and kissed him passionately as another wave hit them, except this time he did not lose his balance.

"I would bite you, but I'm afraid of sharks," she said, her eyes flashing red for a moment before returning back.

"Then why don't we go back to the hotel?" he asked, walking them out of the water and onto the sand. He let her down and picked up the duffle bag of beach towels, throwing it over his shoulder, but she grabbed his white button-up shirt that he had changed out of and slipped it on herself, closing the open flaps and tightening her arms around her chest, which were dwarfed by Kaname's long sleeves.

They made it up the stairs to their hotel room and Yuuki spun around the elaborate hotel, her eyes wide like a child. "This room is amazing!" she said, walking to a small stone fountain standing in the center of the room.

She walked to one of the windows and looked out, eyes wide. "You can see the boardwalk from here!" she said, pointing.

"There's a balcony, you know." Kaname said, pointing to a glass wall on the side of the room. Her eyes lit up as she ran out the door, staring out at the ocean. "I've… I've never seen something so pretty," she said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Kaname came behind her as she looked over the rail. He held one of his hands on each side of her body, enclosing her within himself. "I'm sorry, Yuuki," he heaved a sigh, resting his chin upon her head. "I sheltered you too much when you were little, I wouldn't allow the chairman to let you leave the house where I could keep an eye on you."

"Is that why he wouldn't let me go on that camping trip to the mountain with Yori's family after my orientation at Cross Academy?"

He nodded slowly. "I was afraid that if you left my sights for one moment… Rido... I was afraid that Rido would take you from my hands…" he said sadly. "I couldn't lose you… Yuuki…"

She turned to him, burying her head in his chest. "Nii-sama, how much pain have you experienced?" she asked hugging him tightly. "I'm never ever going to leave your side," she promised, looking up at him, her eyes filled with youthful determination. "I will never allow you to be alone again!"

"Yuuki…" he stammered, surprise in his voice. "You—"

"You don't have to wait!" she exclaimed. "I'll marry you tomorrow!" she said.

He looked down at her, his eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you, and I want to spend the remainder of my life with you," she exclaimed. "I want my name to be Kuran again!" she said, looking up again.

"You are a Kuran," he reminded her.

Her face sunk as she stared at the ground. "Yes, but all of my identifications still say Yuuki Cross," she said sadly. "I just… I want to make it official!"

He looked down and smiled. "You're making it seem like you only want to marry me to have my name," he said sweetly.

"I… I want to be… connected to you in a more… permanent way…"

He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. "Yuuki, you're already attached to me," he whispered. "You're my little sister, remember?"

"Don't you want to marry me, Kaname?" Yuuki questioned, her eyes falling sadly.

"Yuuki, you're only seventeen years old, the legal age for vampires to marry is eighteen," he reminded.

"Says who, says the elder council? We're purebloods Kaname, if we want to marry, we'll get married, and no one will stop us."

"I don't think I've ever heard you so determined about something before," he said, but then his smile turned to a frown. "Except for protecting that human-turned-vampire, Kiryuu-kun—"

"Please Nii-sama," she cried, pushing against him. "Don't bring Zero up right now, I realize your still angry that I allowed him to drink my blood, but I honestly didn't fully understand the weight of my decisions, if I'd have known what I know now, then, I would have never let him drink my blood."

"Does it make you angry that I bring him up?" he queried, his brows furrowing together. "That man did more to anger me than just accept your kindness," he said, his hands tightening on the railing. "He hurt you, both physically and mentally," he said, brushing his hand over her chin. "I cannot forgive anyone who would dare hurt you,"

"Don't change the subject anymore, Kaname," she said, turning to him. "Will you marry me or not?"

He cocked an eyebrow questioningly. "Are you proposing?"

"Maybe I am," she said, her head falling against his chest. "Please, Nii-sama."

"Give me some time to consider what is best for us," he hugged her to him. "Thank you for asking me though."

Yuuki crossed her arms standoffishly as she looked away from him. He took her chin and lifted it so that she was staring straight in his eyes. "Do not be insulted," he told her, pulling her against him. "I am not rejecting you," he promised. "I am merely making sure that this decision will not affect us negatively down the road and you will regret it."

"I will never _ever_ regret becoming you wife!" she exclaimed, her brows furrowing together.

He leaned down and kissed the lines between her brows. "You are young Yuuki," he told her. "You—"

"Are you questioning my love for you?" she exclaimed. "Is that was all of this is about?" she asked, almost yelling. "I don't want you to treat me like a little girl anymore," she snapped. "I'm not five anymore Kaname, and the love between us isn't my immature fantasies."

"I didn't—"

"Do you want me to prove it?" she asked, throwing his shirt to the floor, exposing her bathing suit which had dried from the cool night air. "Do you want me to show you how much I love you?" she asked, pulling down the front of her swimsuit until it hit the floor.

"Yuuki, what are you—"

"I trust you!" she exclaimed as he quickly pulled her into the hotel room and shut the blinds. She was standing behind him, his back to her.

"Look at me," she muttered when he wouldn't turn around.

"Put your clothes on, Yuuki." He throatily ordered, his breathing erratic.

"No."

He turned for a moment, but after glancing at her body he looked away. "Do it now, Yuuki… please…" he said.

"You don't want me…" she murmured sadly as she slipped the white shirt back on and pulled on her denim shorts. "I…"

When he turned back tears rolled down her cheek. She ran towards the door.

"Yuuki wait!" he called, grabbing her wrist.

"Let me go!" she exclaimed when he shoved her against the wall. His chest was rising up and down with each difficult breath. His hands were holding her arms against the wall and he looked down at her.

"You can be so naïve sometimes," he said, ravaging her neck with kisses. He lifted his head exhaustedly as he unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, which was wrapped around her body. "I will probably be destined for hell after this night," he said to himself as he carefully unfastened the rest of the buttons. He gulped guiltily as he let his shirt fall off her torso.

x**V**x**K**x

Yuuki woke up as the sunset shone an orange light through her window. She was smothered by soft blankets and pillows. Her heart danced as she remembered pleasant memories from the night before. Butterflies flurried around in her stomach as she opened her arms reaching for Kaname's strong body.

But the bed was empty.

She sat up and looked around the room, but he wasn't in the room either.

She slipped the bed sheet around her body as she stepped out on the balcony. He was standing against the railing, wearing a cream-colored dress shirt and black slacks, looking out at the water as the sunset's orange rays cast a beautiful glow over his face, his eyes were pensive and troubled.

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso, not stopping to even speak. She pressed her cheek in between his shoulder blades.

Minutes past without a word being said in between them, the only noise they heard was the soft breeze and the crashing of the waves.

"Tell me your thoughts," she finally said after ten minutes had passed.

"I am the worst kind of person to ever walk the earth," he said sadly. "I just deflowered the only woman who I wanted to preserve the innocence in forever…"

She nuzzled his back. "This… this hasn't changed me," she told him. "Were you honestly planning to never show me this kind of pleasure?" she asked, moving beside him to look out at the setting sun.

He looked down at the sheet she wore wrapped around her naked body, the light fabric blew softly in the breeze.

"I… I am a selfish monster…"

"You are a vampire," she said, using the explanation that he had used on her once. "You have full rights to make love to your lover, Kaname."

He looked down at her sadly. "Did I hurt you?"

She smiled sweetly then and shook her head. "I'm hungry though,"

He gestured for her to go inside. "Get dressed, we'll go out to eat."

"All right," she said, leaning up to kiss him. "I love you, Kaname."

x**V**x**K**x

Yuuki tried her best to cheer Kaname up as he pushed his breakfast around his plate, but nothing seemed to stop his persistent bad mood.

"Kaname," she said when they were walking around the boardwalk. "Do you want to get our picture taken?" she asked, pointing to a man who was holding a camera out.

"If that's what you want to do," he said depressingly.

"Snap out of it!" she exclaimed then and everyone who stood in the street turned to them. "I'm sick of you acting this way!" she said pulling him down until he sat beside her on a bench.

"How am I acting?" he asked.

"Like you're regretting everything that occurred last night!" she whispered ferociously.

"And what if I do?" he asked turning to her then. Her eyes widened as she gasped in hurt.

"How could you regret something so beautiful that happened between us?" she exclaimed. "I became one with you last night, our souls combined, and now you regret it?" she asked.

"I didn't mean it like—"

"I gave you everything last night," she cried. "I gave you my heart, my soul, and my body, and now you say that you wish the night never happened," she muttered. "I'm leaving!"

"Where are you—"

"I don't know," she spluttered as she stood. "But I can't be around you when you're like this," she cried, turning and walking away.

After she got out of his sight she burst out in an all out run. She didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do, but her emotions was churning through her body like a blender.

She hit someone roughly on the shoulder as she ran by them, but they bowed respectively, allowing her to pass.

She had been running for a good ten minutes straight, and when she looked up she was no longer at the boardwalk but on a deserted beach. The moon was hidden behind cloud cover, which provided minimal light.

Suddenly the fear of being alone rocked her system. She watched every shadow hysterically and whirled around the shore line, staring at the lights of the boardwalk city and out towards quiet, solitude of the deserted beach that seemed to continue on forever.

She crumpled on the ground, sand scratching her knees as she tightened her fist in the sand, grabbing handfuls of it.

_Why?_ She thought to herself. _Why is this happening?_

It was then she smelled it. Blood. Blood pumping wildly near her. This blood wasn't anyone's blood… It was the blood similar to Kaname's scent, to her own scent.

This was a pureblood's vampire scent.

When she looked up she saw a figure hidden in the shadows.

Her heart stopped. "Who… who are you?" she demanded.

A soft feminine voice giggled softly. "You must be Kuran Yuuki," she said, coming closer. "That face, you look like the spitting image of Juri-san," she said sweetly. "Kaname and you are very similar as well."

She stepped closer to her and Yuuki got a quick glimpse of the figure's long blonde hair and the reflection of her dark sinister eyes.

"Who are you?" Yuuki repeated, this time standing.

"What are you doing out here by yourself, Yuuki?" she asked, whirling playfully as she approached her. "It's not safe," she said sarcastically moving until she was within arms-reach of her. "The vampires are out."

Nii-sama—" she started to yell but then stopped abruptly.

The girl giggled innocently. "Kaname-kun is here?" she said cheerily. "So that was the other pureblood I smelled…" she said, leaning down, taking Yuuki's chin in her hand. "Call for him please?" she asked, but then put her fingertip to her lip. "Actually, I may have a more convenient and quicker way to summon him," she said, cupping Yuuki's cheeks. She suddenly embedded her sharp nails in Yuuki's chin, dragging it painfully down her jaw line, leaving bloody scratches in her wake. Yuuki cried out and scrambled backwards, hitting the sand painfully.

"Why are you doing this?" Yuuki asked, holding her bleeding chin.

"Because, the quickest way to summon a vampire…" she started as Kaname appeared in front of Yuuki like a flash, all Yuuki heard was the _whoosh_ of air as he materialized in front of her. "…is to harm his lover."

Time slowed to a crawl as Kaname covered Yuuki's body protectively with his own body. He wasn't going to defend himself. He was going to shield Yuuki.

"Shirabuki Sara-kun," Kaname said darkly. "I thought I smelled you,"

"Even at the end, he still doesn't falter," Sara said darkly, as she pulled a silver gun from behind her simple sundress, she lifted it, her eyes flashing.

Yuuki gasped and shoved Kaname out of the way moments before Sara pulled the trigger.

Then the darkness came.

**A/N**: Whoa!! Cliff-hanger!!! Oh come on people, this is your first cliffhanger in like the entire fanfic so far!!! haha please review and I'll get back to writing chapter 6!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Wow! This story is over 100 pages of word!!! 1 million apologies for making you guys wait a little longer, but I've been writing as much as I can considering all the time i have to work/ go to class/ etc. Well anywho, here is chapter 6! Enjoy (I know this has been my favorite chapter to write so far!!! Review!!!

**Vampire Knight – Immoral Love**

–_Chapter 6—_

Yuuki floated in and out of consciousness for what seemed like days. She could hear people speaking around her but sometimes couldn't fully distinguish what they were saying. It was as if she was flip flopping back and forth between reality and the world her mind had created. The world full of nightmares.

"Kaname-sama, you're still here?" someone asked. "It's 2pm, you should get some sleep."

"I can't leave her side," she heard him say. His voice was strained, he sounded exhausted.

Then she sunk back into her never-ending recurring dream of the sinister face of Sara Shirabuki leaned over her, her weapon pointed at her throat.

"She's lost… a lot of blood, Kaname-sama," she heard a soft voice answer, it was Ruka. "Her regenerative powers has all but disappeared."

"She stepped in front of Shirabuki-san's anti-vampire weapon," he said sadly. "I'm not even sure where she got a weapon like that,"

"Did you destroy Shirabuki-sama, Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked, carefully.

"I couldn't," he said miserably. "Her blood was everywhere, and I couldn't concentrate, I had to get her out of there," he murmured and Yuuki felt his soft fingers brushing across her cheeks.

"She's still alive," Ruka said. "There's still hope,"

Then she was dragged under by the weight of her consciousness and forced to live through the tortures of her inner mind for hours until she surfaced again.

"You've been giving her your blood," Aidou said, matter-of-factly.

"Is it that noticeable?" Kaname asked, a dark laugh coming from the pit of his throat.

"It's been two weeks Kaname-sama, and you haven't moved from her bedside. You barely eat or sleep, and you haven't had any blood since Yuuki-sama had the accident, and now your sacrificing the blood you have to give to Yuuki, which may or may not even help her."

"It's working," Kaname-sama said fervently. "Her color is returning."

"You're wrist, it isn't healing is it?" Aidou asked.

Silence.

"I… It doesn't matter," Kaname said. "Please, leave us."

Yuuki fought this time to keep from being dragged under. But she was dragged roughly into unconsciousness.

She tightened her fist and shot up, her eyes opening as she regained her consciousness.

"Yuuki?" Aidou asked, relief flooding his voice.

It was then she felt it. A thirst so powerful she'd never experienced it before. Her body was shaking and her fingers were tightening and loosening as she looked around the bright room of her bedroom frantically. Aidou stood by the door and she watched the veins in his neck pulse, she licked her lips thirstily.

"Her blood has almost drained to zero," A voice said, and when she turned she saw the chairman standing with them in the room. "Her thirst must have woken her from her sleep."

"B…Blood…" she stammered.

"Get Kaname-kun, now," Kaien Cross ordered as he walked over to the bed.

"Yuuki, calm down," he said and she felt the red burning her eyes. She stood, unable to fight her urge but he pinned her to the wall, his strong arms on each side of her, holding her wrists against the wall.

She struggled, kicking and screaming as she smelled the blood coursing underneath the chairman's flesh. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest and she let out a piercing moan.

She then fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands. "G…Go… now…" she gasped. But when he hesitated she looked up at him. "GO!" she yelled.

Suddenly the whole entire group of vampires came running through the door.

"We heard screaming!" Ruka exclaimed, but their eyes widened when they saw the expression on Yuuki's face.

"She's at the brink of starvation," Shiki said sadly.

Suddenly a soft feminine voice called out to her. "Yuuki-chan?"

She turned and looked at the image of Yori standing in the doorway, her eyes wide with fear. "...your... your eyes... they're red..."

"Get… Get out…" she murmured as she crumpled to the floor. "Get away… from me…" she forced.

"Yuuki-sama, you can have my blood," Seiren said, coming forth to kneel in front of her. "Please, take it."

Yuuki could feel the blood coursing youthfully though Seiren's neck. She looked up at her, her bright red eyes wide with thirst.

"N…No… I can't… bite," she muttered, scrambling backwards until she was in a corner of the room. She pulled her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth, whimpering softly as they just watched her.

"Step aside," a voice said, and Yuuki's head snapped up at Kaname's voice. Relief sent tears rolling down Yuuki's cheek as the other vampires moved out of the way to let Kaname's through. "Get Yori-san out of here," he ordered.

Her heart lurched when she saw him. But then suddenly her eyes widened.

His skin was a sickly white and his eyes were tired and dark. He smiled softly when he saw her.

"Come here, my love."

She rushed to her feet, and tried her best to resist him. "Nii-sama…" she muttered. But she couldn't control the pain of her shaking form anymore. She ran to him and jumped in his arms, wrapping her limbs around him as she buried her fangs deep in his neck. He held her closely, placing his palm over the crown of her head lovingly as blood poured down his neck and down her lips, dripping on the floor.

"Forgive me for making you suffer this long," he told her softly.

Immediate relief coursed through her system as her eyes returned to their normal brown color. Her breathing calmed as well. She opened her eyes then as she looked around the room. Kaien Cross looked at her with a dim expression, and the others looked at her with what seemed to be horror in their eyes. Yori just stared at her, eyes wide, a small hand covering her mouth.

Yuuki bit her lip and stared at her feet ashamedly as tears dripped down her eyes and mixed amongst the blood. Her shoulders shook with each sad twist of her heart and each expression that watched her. Her breath caught with each sob as she looked down at her nightdress, which was covered with blood.

She looked up and saw that Kaname's neck wound was not closing up. Blood continued to course down his throat and over their clothes.

"I'll get some…something to stop the bleeding…" she mumbled, taking a step towards the door, but the expressions of the other vampires remained. They stepped fearfully out of her way. Yori was the only one standing in their way, her shoulders shook in fear.

"I'm… I'm sorry!" Yuuki screamed then, running out the door and down the hall. She scrambled down the stairs out the front door heading towards the lake. The cold snow turned her bare feet numb as she collapsed under a tree, sobbing hard.

After a moment she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. When she looked up she saw Kaname looking down at her.

"You had to experience something very difficult for other vampires to witness," he explained, kissing her softly on the forehead. "All vampires are frightened by the image of another vampire on the brink of starvation, it's one of our biggest fears, you could say."

"Yori-chan…" Yuuki muttered.

"When I left to follow you, Aidou was in the process of completely erasing her memory of this encounter."

"Forgive me," she said, brushing the marks of her fangs on his neck softly. "You are so weak."

He smiled. "Do not say such foolish things," he said, placing his coat around her shoulders as he lifted her to her feet, and then carried her in his arms. "My health is directly affected by yours," he exclaimed. "I am fine, now."

She looked over his sickly white face. "You haven't been sleeping."

He smiled softly. "I am taking us to bed right now," he informed her.

"I… I'm not tired…" she said, her heart pounding at the thought of being carried away by her nightmares.

"My blood is inside you now," he said. "The nightmares won't haunt you anymore."

"H…How did you know?" she asked, surprised by his knowledge of her fears.

"I've been in your state before," he reminded her. "How's your shoulder?" he asked.

She looked down at the bandage on her arm. "I… I didn't even feel it."

"Usually when your _that_ thirsty, other things like pain become numb," he explained. "I'll change the bandage after we get some sleep."

She nodded then curling against him and shutting her eyes as he walked in the mansion. She could feel people's stares on her.

"Yuuki-chan, is she all right?" she heard Yori asked but Yuuki kept her face buried in Kaname's chest.

"Yes she's fine, she wanted some fresh air but became weak after a few moments," he turned to the other vampires in the room. "I will take Yuuki to my bedroom until she decides to wake up again," he said. "I would appreciate it if you would entertain our guests until we regain our strength," he requested to the other vampires.

By the time he retreated up the steps, she had tightened her hand on his shirt. "She doesn't remember what happened…" Yuuki muttered.

"She believes that you were walking in your sleep," he told her. "That's all she knows."

Otou-san…" she muttered.

"This isn't the first time he's seen a starving vampire," he told her. "His image of you hasn't been tainted."

"Why are they here?" she asked.

"They were both worried about you," he told her, leaning his head against hers as he kicked open the door of his room. "You've been out for 2 and a half weeks."

Her eyes widened. "That… then… you've been without blood for that long?" she asked looking up at him. "You even lost your regenerative powers," she said sadly pressing her finger against the red teeth marks on his neck.

He smiled warmly. "I'm fine."

"No…" she muttered. "I'm fine, your not…" she said as he placed her in the center of the bed and climbed over her. "You gave me your blood when I was unconscious, didn't you?" she asked.

He fell silent.

"You did it every day, for two and a half weeks…" she muttered.

"You were gravely injured. I did what I had to so I could protect you."

She shook her head. "You could have gotten the blood for me from any of the others, anyone…" she muttered. "But no, you chose to shoulder this burden yourself and weaken yourself to this state."

"I didn't want another vampire's blood inside of you," he said fervently.

"I was unconscious… it didn't matter!" she said. He fell against her chest exhausted. "Look at you, you're drained…"

"I'll take a few blood tablets."

"Stop this," she told him grabbing his wrist before he could reach for the box on the nightstand. "You know they don't work anymore!" she exclaimed.

"I have no choice…"

"Of course you have a choice!" she exclaimed, pushing his head into the crook of her neck. "You have me!"

He bit her neck then and she jumped in surprise, she had expected him to resist more than he did. But his exhaustion had gotten the best of him.

She felt him slowly pull the blood from her neck until he collapsed, pinning her to the bed. "I can't resist you… Yuuki…" he stammered.

"Good…" she said, snuggling up to him and when she looked up at him, his eyes were closed in sleep.

x**V**x**K**x

Yuuki woke up the next night curled against Kaname's sleeping form. His breath was gently blowing her brown bangs. She snuggled deeper into his chest and smiled when she felt his arms come around her to pull her closer.

"Morning," he said and she giggled.

"Don't you mean night?"

He smiled and opened his eyes. "Time doesn't matter when I'm with you."

Her smiled faded as she stared passionately in his eyes. "I haven't kissed you in two and a half weeks."

He leaned over then and kissed her warmly and adoringly, his lips lingering against hers until her hand came up his body to wrap around his shoulder.

She shifted then. "Ow!" she exclaimed, looking down at her shoulder. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that," she said, sitting up and straddling Kaname's torso.

"To be honest, I don't completely remember getting shot," she said, putting her fingertip to her lip.

"You stepped in front of me," he said, his voice tainted with anger. "You almost died in my arms."

She scratched the back of her head absentmindedly. "Well, I mean… I'm all right now."

"Yuuki," he said, his face becoming serious. "Your blood was emptying out of your body," he said, placing his hand gently over the bandage. "Everyone within a mile of you knew a pureblood had been injured," he told her gravely. "Luckily, they sent help," he said resting his hand over her forehead. "Especially since I wasn't any aid for you."

"You saved me," she said.

He shook his head fervently. "No I didn't," he told her looking up at her. "Your blood was all over my body, in the sand, everywhere," he told her as if the entire story was very hard for him to tell. "All I could think about was killing that woman."

"Who was she?" Yuuki asked then. "She was a pureblood, right?"

He nodded. "Her name is Sara Shirabuki-san, she was sent by a few of the nobles to assassinate me."

"You?!"

"Unless you've forgotten, I'm not exactly the most popular pureblood amongst the vampires who have followed the ruling of the elder council."

Realization fell upon her.

"She was sent for revenge," she murmured. "It was a good thing that I was able to stop them."

He shook his head. "Yuuki, they hurt me twenty times worse by injuring you."

She then laid her body against his, conforming to his shape. "But if she would have shot you in the head, then you would have died…"

He nodded.

"Then it was a good thing that I stepped in front of that bullet," she said, gripping his shirt.

Suddenly someone came running through the door. It was Aidou.

"I… I'm sorry for interrupting… Kaname-sama!" he exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Kaname asked, sitting up.

"That human turned vampire has found us, he is in the parlor demanding to see you."

Kaname pulled himself out of bed, and Yuuki followed him but Kaname pushed her gently.

"Yuuki, you stay here,"

"No! I'm going with you. It's Zero!" she exclaimed.

"And Kiryuu-kun is the one who wants to kill you," he said softly.

"I can stop him, I'm the only one who can stop him if he attacks!" she said, gesturing to her bracelet.

"We will rip off his head the moment he attacks any one of you," Aidou said darkly.

Yuuki followed Kaname and Aidou down the stairs until they heard loud voices coming from the parlor.

"Such arrogance, walking into our home like you own the place," Yuuki heard Ruka say with disgust.

"I just need to speak with—" but he was interrupted when Kaname and Yuuki walked in, with Aidou behind her.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, Kiryuu-kun," Kaname said as he held his body in front of Yuuki protectively.

"You can drop all of the formalities," Zero said, looking behind his back at Yuuki. "And you don't have to worry about me shooting her," he said, pulling out the Bloody Rose and slamming it on the table. "It looks like someone else got to that before me," he said gesturing to her wound.

Kaname growled lowly. "What do you want?"

"I've come on behalf of the hunter's association," he said. "They request to speak with you about another attempt at coexisting between humans and vampires."

Yuuki's eyes widened. So Zero wasn't here to cause trouble, but to bring an offer of peace?

"Have you heard of this, chairman?" Kaname asked, turning to Kaien Cross.

"I have," he said. "And I feel that it would be a good thing for vampires and humans alike if you attend their meeting."

"What is your motive?" Kaname asked then, staring at Zero.

"I am merely a messenger," Zero said, looking over at Yuuki. "If the hunter's association wishes to speak to you about peace, then I will assist them."

"What about Yuuki?" Kaname exclaimed. "They put my little sister on the assassination list, and yet they wish to speak with me about peace?!" he exclaimed.

"The president of the hunter's association gives his deepest apologies for threatening your sister," he said darkly as he stared at Yuuki. "He asked me to tell you that after you destroyed the elder council, they had a very difficult time deciding which branch of the vampire line to ally with."

"So they threatened Yuuki?" he asked incredulously.

"They wanted to see your reaction, to see if you were stable enough to be an ally," he sounded disappointed.

Kaname's mouth fell open, but then it twisted into a crooked smile. "So that's why," he said absentmindedly. "The hunter's association believes I am not mentally stable either, do they?"

"Kuran-sempai, now that they know your movements, they don't question their loyalty to you," he said darkly, as if every word was hard to say.

Suddenly Yuuki moved forward. "Zero, how did you find us?" she asked incredulously.

"I followed the scent of your blood," he scowled, putting his hands behind his head. "It was obvious that the scent was covered up as best as it could, no one other than me would have been able to trace it here," he said arrogantly. "I guess drinking your blood really did pay off…" he said.

Suddenly both Aidou and Kaname lunged forward, but Yuuki had both of her hands planted on their chests, pushing hard.

She turned, her eyes dark and threatening. "If you think this is some kind of trap to lure Kaname-sempai somewhere to attack him, I will never forgive you."

"This is a peaceful trip, Yuuki," he said, leaning down to look her in the eyes. His expression was filled with vengeful rage. "I have no plan to ruin the perfection that you have found," he growled. Looking around the room at the other vampires, Kaien Cross, and Yori.

"I will accompany you to this meeting, if only for the futures of vampires and humans," Kaname said, before looking down at Yuuki, who still had her hands planted on his chest. "Pack your things, love."

Zero's eyes widened. "She cannot come along," he said, snarling.

"She can, and she _will_," Kaname argued. "If the hunter's association wants to ally with the Kuran's, then the entire family will be present," he said before turning. "Hanabusa-san, I would like you to accompany me as well."

"Understood, Kaname-sama," Aidou said, bowing.

Zero sighed angrily.

"Come Yuuki, we must prepare for peace," Kaname said, taking her hand and leading her from the room.

x**V**x**K**x

Yuuki rode beside Kaname as he drove behind Zero's car. In the back sat Aidou and Kaien Cross, who had chosen to accompany them to the meeting, leaving Yori under the care of Ruka and Rima.

Yuuki fought the urge to flood Kaname with questions. What was going on? Where were they going? Were they going to be all right?

Kaname placed his hand over hers, which was resting tensely on his thigh. "I can sense your blood pumping," he whispered softly.

"I… I guess it's just nerves…" she stammered. She could feel the blood coursing through her system.

"Don't be nervous, you're with me," he said lovingly and he intertwined their fingers.

She nodded. But when she turned to look out at the dark shadows of the road as they passed by, the anxiety returned.

"Kaname-sama, just know if they try to trap you in any way, I will personally kill them all,"

"Your place is beside Yuuki," Kaname said. "She is your first priority."

"Hai," Aidou said obediently.

"I don't think you're helping Yuuki's apprehension any, Kaname-kun, Aidou-kun…" Kaien Cross said, as he pointed at Yuuki's dark aura which surrounded her as she sank into the seat.

"It'll be fine, Yuuki," Aidou said cheerfully. "I will make sure that you are safe," he said.

"It's not myself I'm worried about," she said looking up at Kaname.

"Yuuki, you're getting yourself worked up over nothing," Kaname said, patting her hand. "If Kiryuu-kun said that this is a peaceful trip, then I believe him."

Yuuki nodded then, smiling up at him.

Zero pulled his car over at a large white building in the middle of the city.

"Is this safe?" Yuuki asked as she looked around the crowded streets.

"Yes, the entrance is right over there," Cross said, pointing towards a heavy iron door under a marble overhang supported by large stone pillars. Over the top was written _For the Safety of Humanity._

Yuuki adjusted her simple dress and the coat that Kaname had insisted she wear. She took a step forward towards the door but she felt a hand on her arm.

When she turned she saw that Zero had grasped her painfully by wrist.

"Hold it," he said. "Don't just go running off by yourself, your about to enter the enemy's lair, remember?" he said, sarcastically.

"Let me go…" she muttered, and she felt Kaname's body behind her.

Zero dropped her wrist then like it was on fire and stuck his hands deeply into his pockets. "Let's just get this over with."

Yuuki took Kaname's outstretched hand as she followed him inside, Aidou standing protectively behind her and Kaien Cross following close behind.

When they walked inside the lobby people immediately began to stare, she looked fearfully in the eyes of every vampire hunter. Every one of these men and women had weapons that could destroy them with one swing. She followed beside Kaname, moving closer to him as they walked to a reception desk.

"Zero Kiryuu reporting in," he said darkly.

"Kiryuu-kun, thank you for reporting in," the man said, then looking up from his screen. His face paled when he saw three vampires in his midst.

"You're mission was to escort _one_ vampire here for the meeting," he said, becoming very cautious.

"I'm sorry," Kaname said softly as he stepped in front of Zero. "My name is Kuran Kaname," he said before turning to Yuuki. "This is my sister, Kuran Yuuki-san," he said and then turned to Aidou. "And this is my personal friend, Hanabusa Aidou-san," he said, smiling warmly. "We are here to meet with the Hunter's Association about details concerning coexisting between humans and vampires."

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry," he said handing them each a guest pass. "Please right this way, the committee has been waiting for you," he said leading them down a hallway.

Yuuki kept Kaname's hand in hers. She could feel the nerves rising in her throat as they entered a large conference room with many chairs and a large maple table in the middle. Five humans sat around the table and stood as they walked in.

"Kuran-sama, it's a pleasure to see you again," a tall, slender man said as he shook Kaname's hand. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a carefully pressed suit and his shoes were polished neatly. Her heart jumped in her throat when he turned to her.

"And who are you?" he asked sweetly.

Yuuki felt her nerves get the best of her as she looked in the eyes of the man who had undoubtedly killed many vampires. She turned her head into Kaname's shoulder, hiding her face.

"I'm sorry President, my sister is very nervous coming to a place filled with vampire killers," Kaname said lovingly as he put his hand on her head. "She hasn't fully comprehended that some vampires deserve to be hunted."

The president nodded then and smiled down at her. "I promise, I will not hurt you."

Yuuki turned then from Kaname's shoulder and slowly bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you…" she stammered. "My name is Yuuki Kuran."

"Of course you are," he said sweetly. "I know all about you, Miss Kuran," he said, looking across at Kaname. "Your brother has told me wonderful stories about your childhood."

"Really?" she asked, she cocked her head to the side confused.

"Perhaps we can save the reminiscent part of the meeting until later?" Zero said suddenly, tapping his foot impatiently.

The president smiled over at Zero. "Of course, lets get to the matter at hand, please take a seat, welcomed guests."

Yuuki sat in between Kaname and Aidou across from the other five members of the Hunter's Committee.

"Let me first start by saying that I owe Kaname-sama an apology," the president said, nodding his head in respect. "I had no right to threaten your sister, and further more, I had no right to make Zero-kun her hunter, if you could please find it in your heart to forgive me, I will be very appreciative."

Yuuki looked up at Kaname, who's eyes were dark with emotion. "I forgive you, President Ohaku, but please know, the moment my sister is put in danger by the way of the Hunter's Association again, I will not think twice about severing our alliance," he said threateningly.

"Of course, Kaname-sama," he said. "Continuing on, I'm sure you know why you have been called here,"

Kaname nodded. "You wish for the vampires to return to Cross Academy,"

Yuuki looked back and forth from Kaname to the chairman.

"That is correct."

Kaname nodded. "I will of course, accept the wishes of the Hunter's Association, under one condition," he said.

"We are awaiting your stipulation, Kaname-sama," President Ohaku answered.

"Yuuki must be allowed to return to the day classes," he said, and Yuuki's head snapped up as she looked into his eyes.

"Nii-sama… but…"

He turned down to look at her. "Don't you want to go back to school with your friends?" he asked.

Yuuki turned away and the chairman leaned forward. "Kaname-kun, I don't think that would be the best idea," he said. "Yuuki has vampire tendencies that can't be ignored, and you must know that I put the safety of my students over anything."

"I understand that chairman, but putting Yuuki in the night classes will cause more of an uproar in your establishment rather than the Night class students returning." He said. "The students will undoubtedly become suspicious."

President Ohaku then leaned forward. "Where would she sleep?" he asked. "Surely not with a human student."

"Of course she would," he said, turning to her. "Would you like that?"

Yuuki paused for a moment. She would love to be able to see Yori on a more frequent basis, but she wanted to stay close to Kaname. She looked up to him.

Her mind flashed back to the moment on her birthday where she had gone wild with thirst at the scent of Yori's blood. She was no longer Yuuki Cross, no matter how much Kaname wanted her to return to the way she was, she never would be able to.

"I would like a room in the Moon Dorms," she said quietly. Kaname looked down at her surprisingly.

"Yuuki-sama," President Ohaku said, cocking a confused look at her. "How do you plan to hide the fact that you are staying in the Moon Dorms with the Night Class from the Day Students?"

She sat up for a minute. "I, as school prefect, will be forced in the Moon Dorms to help control the peace."

"You still want to be a prefect?" Kaien Cross asked excitedly as he came over to her. "I hoped you would!"

"That's a very good idea," President Ohaku said, but then he turned to Kaname.

He was frowning.

"Then I ask Cross-kun to please assign Kiryuu-kun as the other prefect," President Ohaku cleared his throat. "To… even out the possible conflict of interests, he will also live in the Moon Dorms and attend the day class."

Yuuki's mouth fell open and Zero looked over at her, their expression catching. They would each be re-assigned as the school prefects. Forced to work together, forced to cooperate.

"Absolutely not, I refuse to work with her," Zero said darkly.

"I cannot allow this either," Kaname said. "That man is a vampire hunter, and a threat to my sister, I will not allow him to be alone with her."

"What a poor girl," the chairman said suddenly, looking back and forth between Kaname, Zero, and President Ohaku. "Having her life chosen for her by three men who can never seem to make their minds up about what's the best course of action," he said, chuckling to himself. "I'm sure it must get annoying, am I right, Yuuki?"  
Yuuki looked up but didn't speak.

"I am her brother, I feel that if anyone has a say in Yuuki's future it is I," Kaname said.

"But don't you wish for Yuuki to live her life the way she wishes?" he asked.

Kaname turned down and looked at Yuuki, who had been sitting very still for the past few minutes.

"What do you want, Yuuki?" he asked.

A minute passed by as Yuuki looked from Kaname to Zero and then back again. "I… I want… I want to work with Zero," she muttered. But then she looked up at Kaname. "But only if you're okay with that."

He smiled down at her. "Whatever makes you happy, Yuuki."

Zero huffed on the sidelines. "What makes you think I want to work with you?"

"Did you not hear the president?" Aidou said darkly. "You don't have a _choice_."

"Then it is settled," President Ohaku said. "I will expect that the vampires will return to the dorms within the next week.

Kaname stood and shook the president's hand.

Zero rushed out the door, slamming it violently.

"See you at school, Zero."

**A/N: **How about that? Please review!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Here's chapter 7 for all you guys! Sorry if it's a little late! Let me know what you think!!!

**Vampire Knight – Immoral Love**

–_Chapter 7—_

Yuuki took a few steps toward the Moon Dorm exit, her school books in hand.

"Yuuki?" a voice asked quietly.

She turned around, brushing off her navy blue uniform. "I'm glad it still fits!" she said.

Kaname walked up to her, looking striking in his soft white Night Class uniform. He brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Are you happy?"

She nodded fervently. "I really am, Onii-sama,"

"Will you wake me up when you get back from class?" he asked. She nodded, but then looked up at him.

"Are you happy, Nii-sama?" she asked. "Are you glad we came back?"

He hugged her closely. "I am happy as long as I am near you,"

Yuuki smiled then, kissing him softly. "I will see you this evening, sleep well."

He smiled and watched her from the door as she rushed from the door towards her classes.

x**V**x**K**x

Yuuki's shoulder slumped as she walked back from class. Her reception wasn't as happy as she had originally thought it would be. The day class' main concern with her was where she had been for the past year and why she had returned conspicuously at the same time the night class returned. She had of course brushed it off and made a lie about her grandmother needing care until her death and that the return of the night class was merely a coincidence.

She had often turned behind her to look into the brooding eyes of Zero, who hadn't spoken a word to anyone since she had come into his sights. She crossed her arms and sighed deeply. He was never going to be able to return to the way he was with her.

Yuuki looked up then and saw Zero leaning against a tree. He seemed very upset about something. She almost considered going over to inquire why he was upset, but thought better of it. Surely it was her he was upset about.

She lowered her head and continued to walk. Her head lifted up when she sensed Kaname nearby.

He was leaning against the entrance gate of the Moon Dorm, speaking to the gate keeper.

Her eyes brightened as she ran towards him happily.

"I thought you'd still be asleep!" she exclaimed, hugging him warmly.

"For some reason, I had a hard time sleeping without you," he said, placing his hand on her head.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"How was school?" he asked, taking her books from her hand as they walked back towards their dorms. She sighed.

"What happened?" he asked. "What is troubling you?"

"I've just resigned myself to the fact that Zero and I will never be able to work together," she said.

"Would you like me to speak with him?" Kaname asked as they entered the dorm.

"What would you say to him?" she inquired.

"Why don't you let me handle that," he commented, as he sat down on one of the couches.

"I just don't want you to anger Zero further," she said.

"I'll be on my best behavior then," he said, before looking outside at the orange sun as it began to set. "It's almost time for the night class to start…" he said.

She stood then. "Well I suppose that I should get to work then."

"Be careful, my love," he said, worriedly.

"I'll be all right," she reassured him, sitting on his lap to kiss him warmly. "When I get back, we're going to talk about the M word," she told him, standing up as she slipped on her arm band and adjusted the pike on her thigh.

"The M word?" he asked.

"Marriage," she answered, walking towards the door. She turned around then. "See you outside, Nii-sama."

She rushed outside of the dorms and to the gate of the dorms where almost all of the day class girls were stalking out, looking for their first glimpse of the night class in a whole year. Yuuki sighed and brushed off her shoulders and adjusted her armband. She jumped then, landing on the wall separating the girls and the gate. She blew her whistle shrilly.

"All students return to your dorms immediately! You are out after curfew!" she bellowed. She then searched the crowd for Zero, who was no where to be found.

"Old habits die hard, huh Yuuki?" she heard, and when she looked down on the ground she saw Zero leaning against the gate.

She jumped easily from the gate and landed on the hard ground. "So you're talking to me now?"

"For the sake of the school, I will do what I must," he said as they held back the girls. Yuuki had her hands out wide and Zero held them back by just his glare.

Suddenly the gate swung open and there was a loud shrill of girlish screams as the Night Class appeared, all wearing stark, finely pressed uniforms.

As they walked by many of the vampires glared at Zero, who had his arms merely crossed as they waltzed past.

"Kobanwa, Yuuki." Aidou said, pulling her close into a hug. The girls erupted in jealous hisses. "This is just like old times, I must admit, I quite like it."

"Idol-sempai!!!" a few girls yelled. "Don't hug the prefect!"

"But Cross Yuuki is so cute," he said, kissing her lightly on the chin, but then a hand caught his, pulling her away from her.

"You're taking it too far at Yuuki's expense, Aidou-san," Kaname said darkly. "You may not touch my lover so familiarly."

Suddenly an anger rumbled over the girls. "Yuuki is Kaname-sempai's lover?" they exclaimed, turning angrily to Yuuki. "Why her?"

Yuuki took a step backwards as they pushed harder on her outstretched arm. Just before she was about to falter a figure appeared by her side.

"Can't you do anything on your own?" Zero asked, and he turned to the misbehaving girls. "If you take one more step out of line, I swear I will make you cry."

They sweat-dropped and took a step back, so that Yuuki could relax her arms.

"Kiryuu-kun, if I may, I'd like a word with you," Kaname said and Zero shoved his hands in his pocket as he walked over to Kaname, who had stopped.

"I'm sure you already know, but I just want to remind you that one scent of Yuuki's blood will send me running, and I will not hesitate to kill you if you hurt her, and I mean that both physically and mentally."

"Relax, I'm not going to touch her," he said angrily.

"I hope you mean that," Kaname said darkly as he continued to walk, his eyes narrowing. "I hope you mean that in all senses of the phrase."

Zero sighed annoyingly. "Trust me that's the last thing on my mind,"

"I thirsted after that girl for ten years," Kaname said maliciously. "Don't even begin to think that I don't understand the thirst you have," he said. "But if one drop of her blood is spilled, I will hold you responsible."

"Whatever."

"I will be near," he said before walking over to Yuuki to place a kiss on her forehead, which sent the day class girls whirling. "I will see you soon, Yuuki."

"Have a good night at class, Kaname-sama." She said, her eyes wide with surprise at his words to Zero. She then turned, snapping out of her daze as she whirled around before blowing her whistle, watching him as he walked off, following the other vampires.

"BACK TO YOUR DORMS!!!" Zero bellowed, and the girls shrank away, rushing towards their dorm.

"C'mon," Zero snapped. "The chairman wants us to eat before we get to work."

She followed silently behind Zero as they walked towards the chairman's house. Her hands were clasped together as she followed him.

"Stop… Stop acting like that," she heard Zero say, and when she looked up, his eyes darkened.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like I'm going to kill you," he said. "I'm am not going to touch you, I swear." He said angrily as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I just want to get this over with."

"Get what over with?" she inquired.

"School," he snapped. "This is my final year and then I can get out of here,"

"What are you going to do?" she asked him, her ears perked up in interest.

He turned down to her. "Why do you care?"

Her eyes widened and she dropped her chin, frowning as she began to pick up her pace, running past him.

"Hey, wait!" Zero yelled, running after her.

Time stopped when she felt Zero's hand wrap around her wrist. She stopped there, staring out into the setting sun as her breathing increased and her heart pounded in her throat. "…W…What kind of question is that?" she asked turning to him. "I'm not the one who threw away our friendship, remember?" she exclaimed. "I still care about you!"

"If you care about me, then why did you come back?" he asked.

Yuuki's eyes opened wide like she had just gotten slapped. She pulled on her arm to get free. "Let me go!"

"Don't you know that I'm going through the same thing that your precious _brother_ had to go through?" he asked then, and she whirled around. He reached out and took a strand of her brown hair. "I'm never satisfied, not with the vampire's blood I hunt, or these ridiculous blood tablets," he commented as he swallowed down half the box. "They're never enough!"

She turned away. "Zero… I can't let you have my blood anymore," she said.

"I never asked for your blood, Yuuki," he hissed angrily. "I just ask for you not to flaunt yourself under my nose whenever you get the chance."

"Flaunt myself?!" she exclaimed. "I have just as much right to be here as you do Zero!" she exclaimed. "If you would rather not be tempted by my scent then _you_ stay away from _me_!" she exclaimed.

"This _is_ just like old times," Zero said, running his hands through his hair. "We're arguing like children."

Yuuki walked ahead of him then, walking up the stairs to enter the house.

"Yuuuukiiii!!!!" A voice called and Yuuki merely stepped out of the way before Chairman Cross could jump in her arms.

"Ahh so reminiscent of happier times!" Chairman Cross exclaimed putting his arms around Zero and Yuuki. "My two children, back under my roof!"

Zero punched Chairman Cross so hard he put a hole in the floor. "I'm not your child!" he exclaimed.

Yuuki and Zero quickly ate their dinner of chicken and rice and rushed outside to do their rounds.

"I've got the inside…" Zero said, heading into the classroom. Yuuki stalked around outside, just taking a moment to recall all of the good memories she had here a few years ago. She stopped by the swan fountain and thought of the time Kaname had asked her to be her lover. It was also the same place where she had broken down in front of Kaname before she had finally awoken as a vampire.

She almost jumped when she heard a piercing scream rock the entire forest surrounding the school. She pulled out her pike and ran towards the sound, ignoring the pain of her anti-vampire weapon as it stubbornly turned into a dark scythe.

She slid to a rearing halt as she caught the scent of a vampire. But this scent was different. It wasn't like the nobles, or of a pureblood.

She stood straight as she ran towards the scent. She dropped in front of a girl who stood outside of the moon dorms, shaking ferociously. In front of her was a deformed little girl with brown hair and brown eyes that fell in front of her face. The moment Yuuki came into her sights she fell back fearfully.

"Hime-sama!!!" she yelled in fear.

Yuuki looked confusingly at her as she shrank in fear. "Who… who did this to you?" she asked, committing the scent of this Level E to memory.

"A woman…" she said darkly. "With beautiful blonde hair," she said.

"A woman?"

"She said that if I destroy the pureblood princess of the Kuran family, then she would reward me with my freedom!" she said, shutting her eyes tight. "But I'm too afraid!"

Yuuki took a step towards the little girl, but as soon as she did she heard more footsteps and smelled the scent of more Level E's. By the time she turned around she was surrounded by them, at least twenty of them stood around her.

"Together we can defeat her!" One older man said.

Yuuki reared back her scythe to strike, but when she did the little girl who she was closest to reared back and scraped her arm with her long finger nails. Blood dripped down her arm and into the forest bed. She swung her scythe but another jumped on her back.

"Run!" she screamed to the shaking human. "NOW!"

She kicked the Level E on her back to the ground and swung her scythe around, but hesitated before running the little girl through.

Suddenly before she could even react, two people appeared by her side, one holding out a long silver pistol with the words "Bloody Rose" on the side and the other standing in front of her protectively, holding out his arms.

"You all have made a ignorant choice," Kaname said darkly as he shielded Yuuki from them. "Now you will accept the consequences," he said.

Yuuki's eyes widened when every single one of the level E's turned to dust around her. Kaname hadn't moved from his spot in front of her. She watched as the little girl's clothes fell upon the pile of dust that was her body.

Yuuki's knees hit the floor, her eyes wide. She had never in her life seen such power.

She could still feel his power shaking her system. A power he had always kept reigned in until now.

When she turned Zero had crumbled to the floor as well, holding his tattoo.

"Yuuki, you were bleeding," Kaname said, kneeling down to take her arm in his hand where her blood had covered her arm.

"I don't feel it anymore," she said, but when she turned she saw Zero's eyes wild with thirst.

"We'd better go before you get attacked again," Kaname said, lifting her in his arms despite her silent protests. "Let this be a lesson to you, Kiryuu-kun," he said gesturing around at the dust flying around them. "I will not hold back when it concerns Yuuki."

Kaname then walked towards the forest exit, but turned to the slumped form of Kiryuu-kun on

"Were you in class?" she asked, pressing her hand against his chin.

He nodded. "I smelled your blood and jumped out of the second story window," he said, chuckling. "I believe the teacher thought I had lost my sanity," then after a minute he looked down at her. "I probably did."

"I'm sorry for worrying you, they just surrounded me so quickly, I didn't know how to react,"

He nuzzled the top of her head lovingly. "I'm just glad your safe," he said and he sat her down on the fountain edge. He took her arm and carefully began licking the blood off her arm.

"One of them… they talked to me, they told me who bit them…" she said, looking down at him as he kneeled before her.

"Who?" he asked.

"She said that is was a woman, a woman with blonde hair," Yuuki said.

Kaname sighed deeply. "It must've been Sara-san."

"That's what I thought."

"Which means that you are no longer safe by yourself," he said, looking up at her. "And I cannot rely on Kiryuu-kun to shield you during the day and I take responsibility for you during the night like I did last time."

"Why don't you teach me?" she asked. "Teach me to do what you did back there."

He shook his head vehemently. "You're too young."

"But, Kaname, I'm almost eighteen!" she exclaimed. "I don't understand."

"To kill someone… Yuuki, I will just be stripping another innocence away from you," he said.

"Even if it's self-defense?" she asked.

He paused and turned up, looking deeply into her eyes. His expression filled with hurt. "Do you not trust my abilities to protect you?"

She then flashed back to that moment over twelve years ago when she was almost attacked by that vampire and she was saved by Kaname. She flashed back to the moment when the level E in the city had attacked her, and he had saved her then. So many memories of when she had been safe and protected by him.

"Do you remember when you told me that as long as I was with you, nothing was scary?" he asked, brushing her cheek. "Do you still feel that way?"

She turned away then and nodded, taking his hand in hers as she played with his fingers. "I… I love you, Kaname…" she said, brushing his hand against her chin.

"I love you too, Yuuki," he said warmly, kissing her forehead. "I'll always take care of you."

"Don't you think it's about time you headed on back to class, Kaname-kun?" A voice said, and when they looked up they saw Chairman Cross approaching them.

"Of course, but first I would like to speak to you, Chairman," he said.

"I'm all ears," he told him.

"I want… I want to attend the day class, temporarily of course, in order to be able to efficiently protect Yuuki."

"Do you realize the risk I would be taking by allowing this to happen?" Chairman Cross asked, turning to Yuuki. "I already allow two vampires to attend the day class, but now another?"

"Let me remind you Chairman, that as long as Yuuki is alive, I will thirst for no other person, human or vampire alike," he said.

"But what about coming out during the day, wouldn't the large amount of sunlight be uncomfortable?" he inquired.

"If Yuuki can handle it, I'm sure I will have no problems."

"I see," Chairman Cross said, turning back to Kaname. "What about all the female day class students? If the most sought after night class student joins the day class, surely this will cause a disturbance."

"I will stay near Kiryuu-kun, he seems pretty useful when it comes to controlling the day class girls."

Chairman Cross turned then. "Fine, your classes begin tomorrow morning, but you might want to get some sleep," he said, turning to Yuuki. "You too, I'll go on patrol so you both can get a good night's sleep."

Kaname nodded and Yuuki quietly thanked him. "Thank you, Otou-san," she said as she followed Kaname to the Moon Dorms.

"I am putting my trust in you Kaname-kun, please do not let me down," Chairman Cross whispered to himself.

x**V**x**K**x

Yuuki walked closely beside Kaname as the Night Class made their way back to the moon dorms that morning. The sun was already warming the forest and drying the dew from the grass.

The moment the day class girls saw Kaname in a dark blue uniform whispers began erupting all around them.

"Is Kaname-sempai in the day class?" they inquired, looking longingly towards him.

"I will ask him…" a girl said, she had beautiful curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Her outfit was perfect and her skin was a beautiful tan color.

She took a few confident steps towards him, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Good morning, Kaname-sempai," she said, completely ignoring Yuuki who stood at his side. "Are you perhaps joining the day class?" she asked.

"Yes, but only temporarily," he said, thankful to at least have a calm girl to talk to about his stay in the day class.

"That's wonderful, welcome to the day class then," she said, bowing. "If you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask."

"I… I think the prefects will have no problem getting Kaname-sempai adjusted to Day student life, thank you," Yuuki said, taking his hand.

"Well, if you ever find yourself in trouble and a prefect isn't shadowing you, you let me know," she said winking as she skipped off.

"Thank you," he said politely.

"Who is that girl?" Yuuki asked, her hands on her hips. "I've never seen her before."

"That's Hirashimi Kana," Zero said, leaning against a tree. "She's different from the others," he said darkly. "She doesn't chase the night class, and she doesn't squeal or scream like the others."

"I don't like her," Yuuki said, crossing her arms.

"I don't think I've ever seen you jealous before, Yuuki," Kaname said pleasantly as he put his arm around her back.

"Did you see her? She completely ignored me!" Yuuki said, her eyes narrowing.

Kaname kissed her forehead. "You have nothing to be jealous over, Yuuki," he said. "You are the only one I have ever thirsted for."

Zero made a fake gagging sound in the background which brought Kaname and Yuuki around.

"How about we just get to class?" Zero asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Don't worry about the other girls, they're afraid of me."

Yuuki walked in between Zero and Kaname, one on each side of her. It made her feel strangely nostalgic and the way they were standing was very symbolic to her. It was as if she stood on a line in which she had to carefully walk, because one step out of line could kill them all.

Yuuki took Kaname's hand as they walked into class, and as soon as they walked in, people's heads began to turn. The girls gasped in pleasure, but after one glare from Zero they shrank away. The boys all groaned.

"Chairman Cross told me that you would be attending this class, Kaname-kun," the teacher said. "Please, take a seat wherever you feel most comfortable."

Zero rolled his eyes when Kaname sat to the left of Yuuki, with Yori on the right side. "Thank you, sensei."

Yuuki tried her best to concentrate in class, but her eyes constantly turned to Kaname. It was so strange to have him in class with her, let alone right beside her on the bench. She furiously took notes to try and distract her, and she could hear Zero quietly snoring behind them.

Kaname's hand intertwined with hers under the desk, and he playfully rubbed her fingers.

This made it almost near impossible to concentrate on whatever it was that the teacher had chalked up on the board. She began to mindlessly doodle on her paper and he grabbed the ink pen out of her hand and scribbled a note on her paper.

_What about the M word?_ He had written.

She took her pen from his hand. _Later._

He picked up his own pen and leaned over to write on her paper. _After class, do you want to go in the city? You look like you need some away time._

She nodded, and now, to make things worse, she was staring at the clock, waiting for class to be finished.

By the time the lunch bell had rung, she had felt like time had completely stopped.

She opened her lunch box outside under the tree which she had quickly prepared earlier that morning before they had left.

"I made you one too," she told Kaname, who sat behind her under the shady tree, handing him a sandwich. "It's probably not that good," she admitted.

He chuckled. "If you made it, I'm sure I'll love it."

Yuuki shifted so that she was sitting inside Kaname's legs. She ate her sandwich mindlessly as he took a bite out of his. Suddenly a girl walked up to them, it was Hirashimi Kana.

"Hi, I just wanted to ask you how you like the class so far?" she asked Kaname, once again completely ignoring Yuuki.

He turned to Yuuki and rested his chin upon her head. "I love it, I get to spend so much more time with my fiancée," he told her, hoping she'd get the hint.

"You're engaged?" she asked, looking down at Yuuki, who was scowling up at her.

"Yes we are, so if you could please, take your interests elsewhere, I'd highly appreciate it," Yuuki snapped.

"Oh… Um…" the girl stammered as she turned to leave. She ran off sadly.

"That girl…" she murmured.

He hugged her warmly. "You have no reason for jealousy."

"I just can't help it…"

The bell rang then and Yuuki stood, walking towards the school. "I hope that's the last of her attempts."

"I'm sure it is," he said, taking her hand.

x**V**x**K**x

Yuuki and Kaname walked around the crowded streets of the city adjacent to the school campus. It had been the same city where she had been attacked by a level E, and had been saved by Kaname. It had also been the same city from when she was walking around alone, she had came into contact with a vampire, who would have definitely attacked her, had it not been for Kaname standing behind her, giving the vampire a threatening glare.

"Do you want to go inside the Ice Cream Shoppe?" she asked, pointing to the small store hidden amongst the gray buildings and cobblestone streets.

"Sure," he said and the bell rang as she pushed the door open, pulling him with her.

"She took a seat at one of the booths and one of the waitresses approached them.

"So good to see you again Yuuki-san, and Kaname-san," she happily sang as she held up a notepad. "What can I get you?"

"Can I please have a hot fudge sundae?" Yuuki inquired.

"The same for me please," Kaname said.

The waitress bowed and left their table.

"I didn't know that you've been here before, Nii-sama," she murmured.

He scratched the back of his neck absentmindedly. "I followed you whenever you went into the city without Kiryuu-kun," he told her. "Which was when you went with Yori-san," he told her admittedly.

She stared at the table. "You always watched over me, didn't you?"

He nodded.

She looked down at her hands. "My birthday is so far off," she whispered. "I don't want to wait until I'm eighteen to get married."

He quickly nodded to the waitress as she placed their ice cream in front of them.

"I want what's best for you, Yuuki," he told her, as she ate a spoonful of her ice cream. "I just don't want you to rush into anything."

She shook her head vehemently. "I… I'm not rushing it, I've thought about it for a long time, and I've decided."

After a moment he looked up. "Fine then, when would you like to get married?"

Her eyes widened. "You mean it?"

He smiled warmly at her. "Yuuki, don't you understand, that being married to you is what I want too?"

"Then why did you hesitate before agreeing?" she asked.

"Because, I want to make sure it's what you want," he assured her, running his fingertips over her arm.

She nodded. "I think I've always wanted it," she thought, thinking back to the time when her mother and father had been so deeply in love. She had secretly yearned for that kind of connection with a person. She turned to Kaname.

She had found it.

"Then why don't we get married soon?" he asked. "I wouldn't mind a spring wedding."

She nodded vehemently. "But, how do vampires get married?"

He chuckled. "The same way humans marry, there is a ceremony, and then a celebration afterwards."

"Let's plan it together, all right?" she asked, taking his hand.

He smiled and nodded.

**A/N:** There you go! Please review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Alright! Chapter 8 is up! This story is now almost as long as all of my other current stories (over 150 pages of word) and i got here in like 2 weeks! Anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter!

Oh, and on a different note... Have you guys seen the new VK chapter??? I have a question about it... (and since I know some real heavy VK followers read this story, i hope you can answer my question..) okay here goes.... WHY doesn't Kaname want Yuuki to take the blood tablets when he's not around???

I have no idea why he wouldn't want her to, so if you know the answer, let me know in either a PM or a review... thanks!!!

**Vampire Knight – Immoral Love**

–_Chapter 8—_

Yuuki laid on her stomach, sprawled out on Kaname's soft water bed, a small yellow notepad in her small hands. She had finally finished her rounds as a prefect and had collapsed in Kaname's room, who was lying on his back beside her on the bed, his brown hair falling into his face as he watched her.

"All right," she announced, holding her ink pen pensively against her lip. "I think the first question to ask, is where we should hold the ceremony."

He chuckled, placing his head atop her head. "Aren't you tired? You've been up since this morning, and if we don't sleep now, you won't get enough sleep for class tomorrow."

Yuuki fell back against her pillow, smiling widely at Kaname. "I just… I'm too excited to sleep," she said, climbing onto his torso to look into his eyes. "Who will we invite?"

He rested his hand against her cheek. "Go to sleep, we'll talk about it tomorrow,"

She nodded then, yawning. "I suppose your right," she sighed, placing the notepad on the nightstand. She then stretched her arms over her head as she snuggled into Kaname's side.

"Mmm… warm…"

He kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

x**V**x**K**x

Yuuki sat in class writing out an invitation list on the same yellow notepad that she had used the night before. On the list were all the nobles and her friends from class, also the chairman, and Zero, who she had promptly struck through, knowing that the last thing he would want to do is go to her wedding with Kaname.

Kaname pulled the paper from under her arm and began writing out a few of the allies and acquaintances of the Kuran clan. Most of the names she didn't know, but nodded anyways.

"Cross-san!" the teacher yelled then, throwing his chalk to get her attention. Yuuki flinched, waiting for the chalk to hit her but Kaname caught it easily in midair before did. He then looked down at the teacher with dark, threatening eyes.

"You and Kuran-san are going to have to serve detention this afternoon for not paying attention in class…" he said, his voice getting weak with fear at Kaname's glare.

Yuuki nodded slowly just as the bell rang.

"Maybe we should have been less obvious," Yuuki stammered as she clumsily through all of her books into her shoulder bag.

"I will inform Chairman Cross that his teacher has a unsightly method of correcting his students," he said, crushing the piece of chalk that had been thrown at her in his hand.

She sat near him under a tree as he scribbled more names down on the paper while absentmindedly chewing on his lunch of rice balls.

She smiled up at him as she looked over at him. "I can't think of where to have it," she said.

"Do you want to get married where Otou-sama and Okaa-sama were married?" he asked her, and her eyes brightened.

"What? You know where they were married?"

He smiled down at her. "They were joined together in a large cathedral near our home."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, it's very nice, and since we'll need a large place to house all of our guests…" he said, flipping over the invitation list, scribbling more names on the back.

"I don't know any of these people," Yuuki said worriedly.

"Yuuki, if we're getting married, then it is imperative that we invite any vampire at noble status or higher, so that even our enemies will know that the Kuran clan has officially formed, and will rise above the rest."

"Kaname, what do you plan to do with all this power that you have gained?" she asked, innocently.

He placed his hand on top of her head. "I will ensure that you live a happy life," he said.

"With you?"

He chuckled. "Of course with me," he said. "Forever is forever,"

She looked out at the other students as they ate their lunches. He turned to her then.

"Are you not going to eat?"

She shook her head. "I'm just too excited to eat."

He frowned down at her. "You worry me when you don't take care of yourself."

She nodded then and grabbed a rice ball from his bento. "I think I'm going to tell Yori-chan tonight," she told him. "I want her to be my bridesmaid," she said excitedly.

He nodded. "I wish I knew where Ichijou was," he said sadly. "I haven't been able to find him, even after these long months of searching."

"I'm sorry, Kaname," she said, putting her hand atop his.

"When do you plan to tell Kiryuu-kun?" he asked "He'll be quite upset."

She shook her head. "He didn't show up for class, I don't know where he is."

Yuuki stood then, stretching out her legs. "Time to go back to class!" she said, as the bell rang.

x**V**x**K**x

A few weeks slipped by and Yuuki and Kaname found themselves getting closer and closer to the wedding. The moment they had told Yori and the Chairman about their wedding plans, the two had immersed themselves into helping to plan it. The other noble vampires had chosen to help out as well, other than Ruka, who had locked herself in her room, much to Kain's annoyance. Aidou spent almost everyday hand-delivering invitations to the other nobles while Shiki and Rima ordered the flowers, catering, and other supplies required for the reception afterwards.

Yori and Yuuki planned the decorations while the chairman and Kaname spent their time organizing the ceremony.

When Zero had found out about Yuuki and Kaname's wedding, he had acted neutral, as if he didn't care if Yuuki married Kaname or not.

"He's the one you were meant to be with," he said darkly one night when they were alone. "That's my final word."

Yuuki stared up at the ceiling one night as the moon shone through the window, casting a silver glow around the room.

"Can you not sleep, Yuuki-chan?" Yori asked, turning to her.

"I just can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow."

Yori giggled, pulling her friend in a warm embrace. "I'm glad you've finally found happiness, but Yuuki-chan you must sleep or you'll have bags under your eyes tomorrow," Yori said and Yuuki giggled.

"Goodnight Yori-chan."

Yuuki turned and forced her eyes shut and her mind danced with thoughts of the next day.

x**V**x**K**x

"Yuuki, settle down," Chairman Cross said as she paced in front of him, her strapless wedding dress swished the floor as she walked back and forth. It was a beautiful white, which contrasted her brown hair and chestnut brown eyes beautifully. "Pacing only makes me nervous too."

"So many people, people I don't know…" she murmured, her eyes wide.

"It's a wedding between two purebloods," Chairman Cross said quietly. "Of course everyone would come here."

"Thank you for being here, Otou-san," she said then, hugging her father. "I know how hard it must be to be the only human amongst vampires."

"Hey!" Yori said, as she approached her in her strapless navy blue dress. She held a beautiful bouquet of red roses. "I'm a human!"

Yuuki smiled, scratching the back of her neck. "Sorry, Yori-chan," she said, hugging her friend.

"To think," Yuuki said, looking around the tiny dressing room of the ancient cathedral. "Otou-sama and Okaa-sama professed their love in this very building before I was born."

"Haruka-san and Juri-san loved each other very much," Chairman Cross said, nostalgically. "You and Kaname-kun remind me so much of them."

Yuuki smiled, hugging him.

A knock came at the door, it was Aidou. "It's almost time, Yuuki," he said, looking over at her. "Kaname is waiting for you at the altar,"

"Thank you, Aidou-sempai, for being his best man."

Aidou scowled. "He wanted that traitor Ichijou to be his best man, but I guess that was out of the question."

Yuuki looked up at Aidou. "You don't actually think that Ichijou-sempai was… a betrayer?"

Aidou looked back at her sadly, bowing. "Forgive me, I don't mean to dampen your happy day."

Yuuki nodded, leaning over to hug Aidou, who stiffened. "Thank you, for being a good friend to both me and Kaname."

He nodded, bowing respectively. "I've never been hugged by a pureblood before," he said, smiling at her.

"Well I'm sure it's no different than being hugged by a human," she said, smiling at him

Aidou chuckled.

"Let's go, Yuuki-chan," Yori said, taking her arm. "Your soon-to-be husband is waiting."

Yuuki followed them out of the door at to the back of the cathedral where they would enter.

Like a gentleman Aidou offered his arm to Yori as the music began softly playing. Yuuki felt her heart speeding up as she heard the chatter in the room quiet and the music begin. She watched as Aidou and Yori walked down the aisle, towards the altar. She couldn't even bring herself to look up yet.

When they finally reached the altar, the music changed and Chairman Cross offered his arm.

"Are you ready, Yuuki?"

Nervousness made her throat close tightly, and she just nodded as he led her down the aisle. She didn't concentrate her eyes on anything as she fell deep into thought. Kaname had from day one planned this day with her. He had shaped her into the woman he wanted her to be through his kindness, devotion, and his wisdom. She frowned as she thought of his life of solitude, no one deserved this day more that he did. He waited patiently ten years, and he had been prepared to wait the remainder of her human life before finally being relieved from his starvation. This was an important day, she realized. This was the first day of forever. She looked up then and her eyes widened.

The entire sanctuary had been elaborately decorated in bright candles, since the wedding had been held at night and there was no sunlight pouring in through the stained glass windows.

White bows decorated each bench which were filled with people. Every seat in the church was occupied by vampires, none of which she knew except for the ones from the school who sat at the front row.

She could smell the mixed scent of blood, most were nobles but she could smell the distinct scent of two other purebloods who had attended.

Her eyes looked into the eyes of every vampire, as she slowly passed by them they bowed in respect.

It was then that she saw him.

He was standing at the altar, his eyes alit at her appearance. She yearned for Kaname then more than anything and sped up to get down the aisle, but Chairman Cross chuckled, holding her closely.

"You will get there quick enough, Yuuki," he promised her.

Kaname looked stunning in a traditional black tux and bowtie. His brown hair, the hair so similar to her own, fell around his face, framing it handsomely.

She studied his expression. He looked… content. Happy. His hands were clasped in front of himself as if he was very comfortable.

Yuuki took another step forward as she finally reached the stairs of the altar. The vampires who came to witness their marriage took a seat on the benches.

Chairman Cross pulled the white veil over her head, kissing her cheek warmly. "It's time, for you to start your new life, Yuuki."

"Thank you…" she said, teary eyed. "I love you, Otou-san."

Chairman Cross hugged her, and then gently led her to Kaname, who held out his hand to her.

"I will return Yuuki to you, Kaname-kun," he said softly. "Please take good care of her."

"I will," Kaname promised, leading Yuuki up the marble steps to the altar. "Thank you for caring for her so these past years."

Chairman Cross nodded, turning to sit down at an empty spot in the front.

Yuuki then turned to Kaname, who hadn't looked away from her for even a moment.

"You look beautiful."

"So do you," she told him, her face turning a bright red.

The minister stood then, turning to the audience.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the matrimony between two pureblood vampires. A ceremony definitely worth celebrating. The union of two purebloods ensures peace amongst the vampire community, along with the promise for a brighter future for all vampires." He told them, holding his beautifully adorned robe-covered arms out.

"The Kuran family is a strong clan within our community, and with the unification of these two, we are sure to be brought prosperity," he said turning to Yuuki.

"So many hardships these two have had to endure to insure their love, and finally, in front of all of us, they have chosen to profess their love for us officially and join together forever in peace and love."

He turned out towards the crowd. "If there is anyone who dares to speak against this holy union, speak now," he called out and his voice echoed across the ancient pillars of the sanctuary.

Eventually the sound of his voice faded and all that remained was respectful silence.

"Then I will continue," he said, turning to them. "I want you each to please kneel before each other," he instructed, and Yuuki looked up at Kaname, who helped her down to her knees. He then kneeled before her, one knee on the floor.

"This element of the ceremony is to conjoin the blood ties between the two vampires," he said, turning to Yuuki. "You will take the blood from your mate, as he with you, to signify the fusing forms of two becoming one," he explained.

Yuuki nodded, as Kaname reached out his palm, taking her hand in his. She lifted his hand to her mouth, kissing it softly before biting down gently, her fangs sinking into the side of his hand. She drank his blood nervously as the entire congregation watched.

"And he with you," the vampire minister said and Yuuki held out her hand.

She felt pleasure ripple up her spine as he bit tenderly on her flesh. She closed her eyes as he pulled the blood from her.

"Please, stand," he told them and Kaname lifted her with him as they stood.

"Yuuki, I will ask you to please repeat after me," he said, holding out his holy book.

She turned to Kaname, her cheeks reddening. "I Yuuki Cross, take Kaname Kuran to be my husband and life mate," she paused as the minister paused in his repetition. "I swear that for as long as I am alive," another pause. "I will remain truly devoted only to you," she said, smiling up at him. "I swear to remain faithful to you, never allowing for anyone to taste my blood other than you, for as long a I exist."

"Now, seal his forehead," the minister instructed and she silently thanked the heavens for the extra rehearsals. She bit her finger until just enough blood trickled down her forefinger. She raised her hand, standing on her tiptoes to cross his forehead with her blood. He sighed deeply as he smelled her scent.

"Now, Kaname," the minister instructed. "Please do the same for Yuuki,"

Tears rolled down her cheek as Kaname repeated the same loving vow to her, his eyes warm and inviting. He then bit his finger and crossed her forehead as well.

Her eyes closed as the scent of his blood surrounded her.

"It's my delight to announce in front of all witnesses and in front of God himself, that this man and this woman is now conjoined together in the holiest of all matrimonies," the minister said, smiling as he turned to the congregation.

"Kaname-sama, you may kiss your wife," he said, shaking his hand.

Kaname took Yuuki by the shoulders and hugged her tightly against him, wiping the tears off her cheek before pulling her chin up to kiss her.

The entire room applauded boisterously, standing to their feet. Yuuki blushed ferociously when she finally pulled away and they faced the congregation. So many people… And barely any of them she actually knew. They all seemed happy for her, but she was too joyous to really care. She turned to look up at her brother… her husband… and smiled.

"May I introduce, for the first time in public, Mr. and Mrs. Kaname Kuran," the minister said, as they faced the congregation. The applauding ensued and then the entire crowd sank to a low respectful bow.

"They're acknowledging the power that we two hold," Kaname said, holding her against his side. "With this, we'll be the biggest threat to the vampire race."

She looked up at him, her smile wavering. "We're not a threat," she said looking out at the people. "We're the biggest hope, for peace in the vampire race."

When she looked out she saw Zero leaning against the doorway, his eyes dark and pensive.

Yuuki frowned when she caught his gaze, and he turned then, leaving. "Zero…" she mumbled.

Kaname pulled her against him. "I'm sorry, love."

She wrapped her arm around his back. "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault."

Yori came from beside her and hugged her tightly. "Congratulations Yuuki-chan!" Yori said, and Yuuki hugged her tightly, desperately, as if she was her last friend in the entire world.

But then suddenly another pair of arms came around her, it was Chairman Cross. She hugged him warmly and returned to Kaname's side as they walked up the aisle, hand-in-hand. Aidou and Yori walked behind them.

Yuuki spun around happily when they exited the sanctuary, her dress swishing across the floor. "Wasn't it wonderful, Kaname?" Yuuki asked joyously. "It was so beautiful!"

"You were the most beautiful part of the entire ceremony," he told her.

"You _did_ look very beautiful tonight, Yuuki," she heard a voice say, and when she turned she saw the attractive face of Sara Shirabuki, who had her blonde hair pinned up in a tight bun and she was wearing a bright red dress. "Good enough to eat,"

Kaname stood in front of Yuuki. "You dare to threaten my wife in front of all of these witnesses?"

"It isn't a threat, Kaname-sama," she said darkly. "It's a promise, I will take the life of your wife as payment for your transgressions,"

"You will have to go through me first," Kaname said, his eyes furrowed together.

Suddenly another figure stepped in front of Kaname, it was Zero. "You will have to go through me as well."

Yuuki's eyes widened at Zero's appearance. Both Kaname's and Zero's eyes had turned red with anger.

Then suddenly another figure stepped in front of them. "I'm afraid I must intervene as well," Aidou said, his eyes red.

"Me too!" Yori said, running to stand in front of the dangerous looking vampires in front of them.

"A human?" Sara asked darkly, leaning close to whisper in Yori's ear. "I could take your life in one second."

"Stop," Yuuki said then, weaving through the men to Yori's side. "You will leave, now," she said, her voice ominous and menacing. "I will not allow the ones I love to die."

"You have no powers, Yuuki Kuran," Sara said, rolling her eyes as she flipped her hair. "Your only weapons are the powerful vampires who have made it their responsibility to keep you breathing," she spat. "If you were alone, we would have killed you long ago."

"I will learn to use my powers, and I will kill you myself," Yuuki hissed.

Sara laughed wildly. "By the expression your husband is wearing, I'd say you'd better find someone else to teach you," she said, brushing her fingertips against Yuuki's cheek, around the same area where she had clawed at her the last time they had met. "A pureblood can't learn to use their pureblood powers without the aid of another pureblood," she said warmly. "If you need any help, you let me know."

Sara walked off then, a hand up in the air in goodbye.

She turned then and saw that Zero and Kaname had been staring at each other for the past few moments.

"Thank you, Zero," Kaname finally said, and Zero snorted.

"No one will touch Yuuki, not as long as there is still breath in me," Zero swore, walking towards the door.

Tears glittered out of Yuuki's eyes as she ran to Zero, throwing her arms around his torso, stopping him from leaving. She rested her head in the depression of his back. "We will find peace, Zero," she promised.

He didn't turn to look at her, or speak. He just stared ahead silently.

She let go of him then and he slowly exited, disappearing into the darkness.

**A/N:** I hope you all liked this chapter!!! please review!!! :-) I'll try to have the next chapter out by this weekend at the latest! If you guys want to follow me on twitter to know the status of my fic updates, then find me (my name is the same as my penname on )


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Sorry for the tardiness, but i've been swamped with other projects this past week and haven't gotten to write as much as I've wanted to. But anywho, here's chapter nine! (Over 150 pages of word! Whoa!)

Anyways, on other news. If you'd like to follow me on twitter, which provides updates on my current fanfics and their tenative release dates, you can follow me by typing www dot twitter dot com / jgfanfic. These are updated every day so please follow me if you want timely updates!!

Also, this probably isn't relevant to the fanfic, but I also just recently started a japanese popular music blog called Hayari no Ongaku which means popular music in japanese. You should really check it out! collegescenejpop dot blogspot dot com!!!

**Vampire Knight – Immoral Love**

–_Chapter 8—_

Yuuki frowned sadly as she watched Zero slowly disappear, she felt Kaname beside her. He put a supportive arm around her.

Kaname turned then to Aidou. "Take Yori-san to the reception, we'll be along momentarily," he ordered, and Aidou bowed respectfully, leaving them alone.

Kaname took Yuuki in one of the side rooms of the cathedral to escape the crowds of people that filed out of the sanctuary and made their way towards the grand reception hall.

He lifted her up and set her silently down onto the countertop of the small kitchen they had found refuge in.

"Why are we here?" Yuuki asked.

"We need to talk."

She looked deeply in his eyes, and at the height of the countertop she was finally eye-to-eye with him.

"About what?"

"A few things," he said, scratching the back of her neck. "Like learning your pureblood powers."

Yuuki looked down then, sadness framing her face. "I can't let everyone die because of me, and just sit around and do nothing."

He put his hands on each side of her, the train of her dress crumpled in pile at his feet. He leaned his forehead against her. "I'm sorry."

"It isn't fair," she murmured. "If Okaa-sama was here, she'd teach me…"

Kaname took her chin in his hand. "Okaa-sama was the _last_ person who wanted you to be subjected to the horrors of being a vampire."

"I don't understand, am I supposed to just sit back and allow all the people I care about die for me?" she asked, grabbing the openings of his tux. "I feel so useless all the time…"

"Yuuki…"

"You must teach me Kaname! Please!" she begged, her head falling on his shoulder. "I want to protect you…"

"Protect me?" he asked, placing his hand over her head. "It's my job to protect _you_…" he said.

"Teach me… please Kaname…"

He was silent for a moment, but he then kissed her forehead. "I will think about it, I promise."

She nodded.

"Yuuki, when we leave to go to the reception, many people will approach you and inquire to know things about the family," he said. "They will approach you because they will assume that they can maneuver their questions around to have you reveal something, but you mustn't answer anything about what I've been doing, or the fact that you don't yet have your vampire powers," he said. "For now, we should live up to the assumption that we are the two most powerful vampires in existence."

She nodded. "You are, I'm just a phony…" she muttered.

"Don't say such things."

"Let's just go," she said.

He tightened his arms on each side of her. "Look at me."

She lifted her head then, looking deeply in his brown eyes. "I love you," he said, and the intensity in his eyes made her eyes widen and a gasp escaped her lips. "You're the only reason I didn't kill myself after Okaa-sama and Otou-sama's death. _You_ Yuuki, you're the only one who I've lived for these past years," he swore, his face deep with emotion. "Please do not be sad if I'm a bit overprotective, or stubborn when it comes to subjecting you to the disgusting sides of our world," he said. "I do it because I love you."

She hugged him then. Her shoulders shaking in emotion. "I love you, _so_ much, Nii-sama."

He lifted her off the counter then and they walked towards the exit. The sound of the heavy footfalls of the vampires leaving the sanctuary finally began to quiet.

"Let's go, Yuuki."

She took his hand and they walked out towards the reception hall.

x**V**x**K**x

The entire reception hall was elaborately decorated in red roses and glittering candles. The wine flowed freely along with blood tablets that Kaname had insisted on instead of the traditional blood that would be passed around. Yuuki sighed deeply, thanking the heavens that she had Kaname when she smelled the distinct rust scent of the blood tablets.

"Congratulations Kuran-sama!" A woman said, approaching them. Her hands lingered a bit too long in Kaname's hand as he shook her hand. "And you as well, Hime."

"Please, just Yuuki," she answered, a hint of jealousy in her voice as she pressed her side to Kaname's, wrapping her arm around him possessively.

"Of course, Yuuki," she said kindly. "You are not like most purebloods, it's always been like the Kuran's to push the rules," she said lightly.

Yuuki's eyes centered on her, insulted. "I don't recall 'pushing' the rules,"

Kaname's hand brought her back from the angry abyss she was currently falling into. He brushed softly on her lower back.

"Oh? You are still a child aren't you?" she asked, covering her lips with her manicured fingertips.

"I am _not_ a child, and I don't believe I know your name."

"I'm sorry, Hime," she said bowing. "I should have introduced myself, having your memory swiped so violently, it's no wonder you don't remember," she said shaking her hand. "My name is Kira Shikaku, I am a noble vampire from the western side of the country."

"Of course."

"If I may say, you look so much like your dear mother, may she rest in peace."

"Thank you."

"Hopefully you will not simply throw away your life just to do a foolish thing like seal your daughter's vampire side away and curse your children as orphans."

The double-sided insult stung, and Kaname had to hold his hands on each side of Yuuki to keep her from moving forward.

"My mother wasn't a fool."

"Forgive me," she said, bowing in apology. "I have a bad habit of letting my words slip out without the ability to fully comprehend what I'm saying."

Yuuki nodded then, and turned, and just as Kira left, a man took her hands and kissed them.

"Oh the scent of a pureblood…" he said and bowed to her. "I just wanted to congratulate you on your nuptials, I am an acquaintance of your parents, my name is Satoshi Mamoka," he said. "I'm sorry I was unable to help you both when you were younger, tell me, how did you fare without parents?"

Yuuki turned to Kaname. "Nii-sama took good care of me," she said, turning to smile up at him. He returned it and hugged her to his side.

"That's really great," he said shaking his head. "What a shame that your parents had to die suddenly, if only they would have had more interest in learning to fight instead of raising a family…"

Yuuki's brows furrowed. This guy was going to insult their parents too? The hair stood on the back of her neck as he moved on.

Almost every other person who came up to them had something negative to say about their parents. By the time the line evened out the only person left was a middle aged man in a dark jacket. He didn't approach them but merely stared at them from a distance. His shoulders shook every now and then like he was angry about something.

Yuuki turned then but when she did he approached them.

"My name is Toda Akai, I came here tonight to exact revenge on the children of the parents who killed my wife," he said, turning darkly at them and then to Kaname. "You know the trials you have yourself committed."

Yuuki's eyes widened then as everyone turned to them. "I don't know what your talking about," Yuuki said.

"He killed the council, the leaders of our world, and we are all just sitting around here treating you both like king and queen because you both formed this powerful union."

He turned to the people then. "Can't you see through their façade? These Kuran descendents are just like the others before them, only interested in fulfilling their own agendas, instead of concentrating on the good of the vampire race."

"That's not true!" Yuuki exclaimed. "We care very much."

"What do you know of the vampire way, infant?" he asked, pointing at her.

"I am no infant," she said darkly.

She had enough.

She was sick and tired of people coming around and accusing them of being self-fulfilling and having no care for the vampire law.

"I don't understand why you all hated our parents," Yuuki said then and Kaname held his hands around her to keep her grounded. "But I will not allow you to ruin our wedding reception with your words of hate and anger. This is a happy day for my husband and I and I would appreciate it if you refrained from angering us further."

"That sounds like a threat," Toda said darkly, taking a sip of his dissolved blood tablet water.

Suddenly the anger boiled over in Yuuki's body and a crack appeared on the floor heading quickly towards Toda's body. The glass shattered and littered the floor as Toda was still.

The destruction line of Yuuki's vampire powers stopped.

Kaname had his hands over her eyes, cutting off her concentration. "Aidou!"

"Yes Kaname-sama," Aidou said, taking Toda's arm and leading him from the room.

Yuuki felt her arm being dragged then, Kaname dragged her into a side room then and turned to face her. Her hands were over her cheeks as she looked shockingly on the floor.

"How did I?"

"Your anger allowed your vampire powers, well… _my_ vampire powers to be released," he said. "In a room full of people."

"What do you mean your vampire powers, did I not do that?"

"You did it, but the ability to move the earth like that is something that _my_ blood allowed you to do."

"I couldn't control it…" she said frighteningly. "He made me so angry, and I had to deal with people like him all day, I just couldn't take it anymore."

He turned and looked at her, his eyes serious. "Yuuki, if your powers would have touched him, he would have turned to dust and you would put the whole family in jeopardy,"

"I'm sorry," she said, tightening her fists. "I couldn't control it…"

"You can't be ruled strictly by your emotions—"

"You know, I wouldn't have this problem if you _taught_ me how to use my powers efficiently…" she muttered

He shook his head. "C'mon, let's go back in," he said leading her towards the door.

x**V**x**K**x

Yuuki collapsed on the bed that morning, as the sun began peeking over the horizon. Her dress laid in a pile on the floor where she had carelessly discarded it before jumping into bed in nothing except her underwear.

Kaname chuckled as he pulled his tie off and slipped off his jacket. "Are you tired?"

She turned to him then, nodding slowly. "I think I was grilled for information from every single vampire there," she said exhaustedly.

Kaname then slipped his dress pants off and slipped off his dress shirt, leaving nothing except for his boxers.

She tumbled playfully around in the sheets, weaving in and out between them until Kaname finally grabbed her by her waist and easily lifted her cocooned form into his arms.

"You're in an interesting mood today," he said quietly. She giggled when he tossed her unceremoniously on the bed.

She was laying flat on her back, her body cushioned by pillows and blankets. Her hands were up on each side of her face, palm up, and her hair was splayed all over the pillow her head was resting on.

"It really happened didn't it?" Yuuki asked, running her finger down Kaname's chin as he leaned over her so that their faces were a few inches away from each other. "My husband…"

His breath caught at the sound of the title on her lips. He leaned forward and planted his hands on each side of her head, where her arms were, pinning her to the bed. "Say it again."

She felt the passion building in her lower stomach, and leaned her head up to take his lips, passionately, possessively. "You are my husband, my most important person."

He kissed her warmly then, taking her chin in his hands.

"You know what humans do on their wedding night, don't you?" Yuuki asked, and Kaname's eyes widened and flashed in passion.

She brushed his cheek with the back of her hand. "They make love… all day and all night…" she whispered.

"All day and night?" Kaname asked in mock surprise. "Are you sure you can last that long?"

"The question," she challenged, unhooking her bra. "Is whether or not _you _can."

He kissed her shoulder. "Little vixen," he chuckled looking at her. "Is there any little girl left in you?"

She leaned over to close the bed curtain. "Not today there's not, today I'm all woman."

x**V**x**K**x

Yuuki woke up that night after making love many times throughout the entire day. She was curled up against Kaname's form, wearing completely nothing. She realized then the amount of trust a person had to have for another person before they could have the nerve to sleep against someone in nothing except bare flesh.

She ran her palm up his chest, lingering on the hard, strong muscles of his body. A body that now belonged to _her_.

She smiled warmly.

"You look amused."

She looked up then to see Kaname looking down at her contentedly.

"I'm happy."

"Are you?" he asked, pulling her closely against him. "Do I make you happy, Yuuki?"

"You always have," she said, playing with his fingers. "Always, even when I was afraid of you, whenever I was away from you I constantly felt like I was missing something, or in this case someone."

He smiled and pulled her against him. "You make me very happy too," he told her, kissing her fingers.

She curled against him, her body conforming against his. She closed her eyes.

"So many good memories."

He nodded. "I want to make our own, together."

"Do you want to have children, Nii-sama?" she asked, turning to look up at him.

He looked down at her. "Where did this come from?"

"Well you know," she joked, her cheeks reddening. "I was just wondering."

"Are you…?" he asked then, sitting up.

"No!" she stammered, shaking her head vehemently. "Of course I'm not!"

He nodded then. "I do, but I would really like to wait until your not a child yourself."

She slapped him on the arm. "Are you still on that? Why is it that vampires are considered children until their eighteen?" she exclaimed.

He shrugged. "I suppose it takes that long to control your thirst, so if we were gauging your mental vampire age, then I'd definitely be arrested," he said jokingly.

She rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous."

He kissed her. "Well aren't you glad I didn't gauge your age by your mental vampire age?" he asked.

She pouted. "I want to be a strong vampire, like you, like _everyone_ other than me."

He sighed and shook his head. "You don't realize the rarity that you hold just because of your naiveté, many are jealous of you."

"They are only jealous because I'm married to the strongest and most handsome pureblood in the entire world."

He chuckled. "You're very biased, don't you think?" he asked. "After all, you haven't come close to meeting all of the other purebloods."

She shrugged. "I don't like most of them," she said, thinking about Sara Shirabuki and Rido Kuran.

"Most purebloods use their controlling powers for their own gain and end up falling into evil because of that. They are unable to control their lust for power."

"How did you do it? Control your lust?" she asked.

"I looked into the brown eyes of the little girl who adored me and knew," he paused a moment for emphasis. "I _knew_ I had to become a man that this little girl would one day trust and love."

She nodded. "Is this why you're so hesitant to teach me my vampire powers?" she asked.

He turned for a moment. "It's part of it," he admitted and then chuckled. "You're quite perceptive."

"I knew it had to be more than just wanting to keep me innocent."

"Are you angry?"

She shook her head then, hugging him from behind, her forehead falling against his strong shoulder. "I respect your decisions, and I understand your motives," she said, kissing his bare shoulder. "When I earn your trust, I know you'll teach me."

He shook his head. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I think you'd be happier without the ability."

She cocked her head to the side. "Why would I be happier without the ability to protect my friends?"

He kissed her cheek then. "I'm not going to let you get hurt Yuuki," he promised. "And I mean that in all senses of the term," he said. "I know your friends' deaths would negatively affect you, so I will simply not allow it to happen."

"I don't see why you have to shoulder everything by yourself, all the responsibility, all the work," she said, running her fingers through his hair. "We're a family, a team."

Kaname turned then, pushing Yuuki to the bed. "It's just what I'm used to, ever since we were children I've been the one who had to keep your secret, I had to protect you, I had to deal with the family and the other purebloods, I'm quite used to pulling both of our responsibilities."

She shook her head. "That isn't fair."

"I want to do it for you," he said, looking down at her as he brushed her cheek. "I want to make it so that you never have to worry, never have to fear for your life," he said brushing the side of her lip. "Never have to frown."

She kissed him then, leaning forward until she was sitting on his lap and hugged him warmly.

"Kaname, my overprotective older brother… and my overbearing husband," she said with a giggle. "Don't you know that you're not alone anymore? I'm not leaving you again, so why can't you just finally drop this shield that you constantly keep up, as if I'm going to walk out the door and you'll be forced to live without me for another ten years?"

He turned and shoved her gently against the bed, her body sinking into the mattress. "I don't have a shield up."

"I'm here, I'm not leaving," she promised. "Even if your vampire powers were sealed and you forgot all about me," she said, cupping his cheek. "I'd be here, and I'd watch over you like you did for me."

She jumped when she felt a tear hit her cheek. She looked up and brushed the stray tear from his eyes.

"Forgive me, Yuuki," Kaname said, burying his head in her shoulder. "It's just the thought of forgetting all of these memories of you have me quite sad."

She leaned her head against his. "Teach me to be a vampire, Nii-sama."

He nodded then. "All right."

x**V**x**K**x

Yuuki looked around the dark, wet basement of the moon dorms. The entire place gave her the creeps. Spider webs hung from the ceiling and in each corner of the room.

"Why _this_ place?" she asked, holding her arms around her for warmth.

"Do you remember what happened the _last_ time some of your power slipped out? You almost killed a man."

She scratched the back of her neck innocently. "It wasn't my fault, he provoked me, remember?"

Kaname shook his head and took her to a dark room that he had prepared for her. It had a white line and a circle painted on the floor. Aidou stood in the corner, his eyes wide with anxiety.

"I don't see why I have to be Yuuki's test subject, Kaname-sama," he said nervously.

"She can't learn to subdue someone if she uses me," he said, "after all, I'm a pureblood."

Yuuki turned to Aidou. "Does it hurt when a pureblood keeps you from moving?"

He paused for a second to look at her. "No, but—"

"Then quit whining," she said patting him on the back. "Honestly, you'd think I was killing you."

"I saw you the last time your power slipped out, Yuuki," Aidou said fearfully. "I just don't want something like that to happen to me…"

Yuuki put her arm around him supportively. "Oh don't be such a worry-wart," she said, giggling. "I'll try my best, okay?"

"Okay," Kaname said, pointing for Aidou to stand in the circle. "Don't move all right?"

"Kaname-sama…" he said worriedly.

"Don't worry," he said pleasantly. "I'm not going to let the scary pureblood get you," he teased, turning to walk away.

Yuuki took her spot behind the white line and Kaname came behind her.

"All right, listen to me very carefully, Yuuki," he said, resting his hands on her hips. "A vampire's powers are controlled all in their minds and in their emotion, if you allow for someone to anger you to the point of what happened at the wedding, well then your power will seep out and you won't be able to control it," he said, running his hands up and down her waist in support. "Sort of like what happened."

"Okay, I understand."

"Now, in order to subdue someone you have to muster enough emotion to want to subdue them, but not so much that you want to kill them," he reminded and Yuuki laughed at Aidou's nervous expression.

"All right, try," Kaname said, and Yuuki concentrated all of her emotion and ability on Aidou.

A few moments passed by and then finally Yuuki looked out. "Did it work?"

Aidou lifted his arm and waved his hand teasingly.

"Try again," Kaname instructed. "Try to envision yourself binding him."

Yuuki furrowed her brows and concentrated on Aidou. Her heart rate sped up and her muscles tightened until they were shaking.

Suddenly a piece of the ceiling chipped off and almost hit Aidou in the head before he ducked out of the way. The movement shocked Yuuki so extremely she gasped, and the burst of emotion crumbled the floor and sent a destructive amount of her power towards Aidou.

She felt Kaname's hands fly over her eyes, when he finally removed them Aidou was cowering against the back wall.

"Oops," she said, scratching the back of her neck. "I guess I concentrated too hard."

"You almost killed me!" Aidou exclaimed.

"Wow, you really are pathetic aren't you?" a voice called from the shadows. He chuckled lightly.

"Zero?" Yuuki asked. "Hey! I'm not pathetic!"

"May I?" Zero asked Kaname, gesturing to Yuuki.

Kaname stepped to Yuuki's side and allowed Zero behind her.

"The trick of it is, to not necessarily be ruled by anger, but for instance a less violent emotion, like sadness or maybe even desperation."

"How do you know, Zero?"

"Just shut up and listen," He kneeled down so that his head was right by her ear while he whispered into her ear. "Pretend that Aidou-sempai is me, and I've just vowed to kill your brother, and you have to stop me before I get to him or he'll be dead,"

"Don't you think the predicament is a bit farfetched?" Kaname asked, rolling his eyes.

"Theoretically," Zero said, before turning to Aidou who had made his way back into the circle. "That person in the circle is a man you care about," he whispered, tickling the inside of ear. "He loves you, you love him, but he's about to attack someone you care about very much as well, the man you can't live without," he said darkly. "You have no choice but to subdue him, no choice but to stop him from killing the man you love."

Something snapped in Yuuki then. Aidou's face suddenly switched and it was Zero's head on his body. He was yelling at her.

"I'm going to kill him Yuuki, I'm going to kill Kaname-sempai," he yelled. "You will be alone, all alone!"

"Zero don't!" she yelled. "I love him, please!" she begged desperately.

Zero took a step away from behind her and Kaname's eyes widened as she was dragged deeper into the depths of her imagination.

"It's always been him, hasn't it?" he asked angrily. "What did I not have that he did? What?!"

"He was there! The whole time!" she yelled, taking another step forward, but strangely enough she felt as if her movements were being impaired. "He loved me for the entire 17 years of my existence, and I loved him!" she cried out then, tears rolling down her eyes. "Please don't hurt him."

"This is the end of that happiness Yuuki," Zero said darkly. "He will be dead by the time you see him again," he said, turning.

"No!" she exclaimed, and then without even realizing it, a mental wire whipped out from her body and wrapped around Zero's body, bringing him to the floor.

"I'm sorry!" she said, falling to her knees, tears rolling down her cheek.

She then felt a pair of hands reaching for her. Kaname took her into his arms, holding her against him.

"You did it."

Her eyes opened then and she looked out with her own eyes. Aidou stood stark still, his eyes wide.

Zero stood a few meters away from them, hands in his pockets. "Good job."

"How did…?" she asked looking back and forth between the three men. "It seemed so real…"

"Like I could be done in by the likes of a human-turned-vampire," Kaname said arrogantly. "Still, you have quite an imagination."

Zero took a few steps towards the door, but Yuuki turned.

"Thank you, Zero."

"Yeah."

"Hey you guys?" she heard Aidou say from the circle. "I'm still stuck!"

"Oh sorry!" Yuuki said, and then turned to Kaname. "How do I release him?"

Kaname put his hands over her eyes, and she heard Aidou sigh in relief.

"Oh," she said, giggling before turning to him. "What else will you teach me?"

"Nothing else," he said firmly.

"What?"

"The reason why I taught you the binding spell in the first place was for your own self-protection, I never planned to teach you offensive attacks."

She turned to him, her hands on her hips. "What point is it for me to know this power if all I can do is subdue my opponent? What am I supposed to do then?"

He stood firmly, his shoulders broad and strong. "You'll wait for me to kill him."

"That's not fair!" she yelled suddenly. "What if you're not there?"

"I'll be there," he promised.

"I can't believe you," she muttered, her anger boiling over in an angry rage. "You told me you would, I believed you!"

"Your powers are already seeping out at inconvenient times, the last thing I want to do is to make it worse, and trust me, it'll get worse before it gets better."

"How could you!" she snapped then. "I'm tired of you bossing me around, Kaname! I've had enough of you deciding what's best for me!"

"I've made my decision,"

Yuuki's hands tightened into fists, and before she could stop it, a burst of her power slipped from her body and went straight for Kaname's firm standing body.

Yuuki felt her heart lurch as her eyes widened in shock, unable to stop her oncoming attack. "Kana—"

With one wave of his hand a line appeared in front of him, stopping her power in it's track.

Her knees hit the cold hard concrete floor of the basement. She held her head in her hands, her eyes wide with shock. It made the floor around her crumble and the tiny windows that allowed moonlight in cracked and shattered.

"I can't stop it…" she whimpered, everywhere her eyes landed on something, it crushed to dust around her.

"Yuuki, close your eyes!" he told her as the ceiling began to crumble, hitting her with plaster and concrete.

She closed her eyes then, and the shaking stopped. She was still on her knees, her shoulders slumped. Slowly sobs shook her system. She heard footsteps as all the vampires rushed down the staircase and slammed the door open.

"What's going on down here?" Ruka asked as they all piled in.

"Are you still alive, Hanabusa?" Kain asked jokingly as he stared around at the destroyed basement.

Aidou nodded, eyes wide.

"So this is the strength of a young pureblood," Shiki said darkly.

"Scary," Rima agreed.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Kaname!" Yuuki exclaimed, bowing lowly, her forehead hitting the ground.

"What happened?" Kain asked Aidou.

"She accidentally attacked Kaname-sama."

Everyone's eyes widened and gasped, turning to the Kurans. The moon reflecting off their silhouettes. She still remained, her forehead to the concrete in apology and Kaname standing very still across the room.

After a moment Kaname fell backwards, falling on his backside, his breathing labored.

"Kaname-sama!" they all yelled rushing towards him, but Kaname held up his hands.

"Stand back," he ordered, the ground still emitted smoke from where he had thwarted Yuuki's attack.

"Kaname…" she murmured, her voice filled with concern. She slowly began to crawl towards him. He was panting heavily.

She finally made it to his side, and she reached out to touch his shoulder. Her hand connected with his sleeve and she squeezed it in her palm. "Are you all right?"

He breathed for a moment. "That was a powerful attack, love."

**A/N:** There you go! Hope everyone likes it! Please review, and if you get the chance, follow me on twitter! Much love!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Wee!!! So this is Chapter 10 of Immoral Love!! I'm glad everyone loves this story (i love it too!). This is the longest chapter I've written so far, so enjoy it!!! Also much love to the people who's been following me on twitter! I'm glad you guys are interested in live updates!!! If anyone else wants to follow me you can add me at www dot twitter dot com / jgfanfic!!!!

Well anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review and let me know what you think!!!

**Vampire Knight – Immoral Love**

–_Chapter 10—_

Yuuki sat in the corner of the large bedchamber. Her knees were drawn up against her chest and her forehead was resting against her knee. Images played over and over in her head, especially the image of her attacking Kaname.

What kind of powers boiled beneath her vampire veins? Powers she could control, powers she could protect her loved ones with.

She thought then of when Kaname and Zero had saved her from the onslaught of level E. Kaname had virtually erased each of those vampires without even moving.

A man, with such horrifying powers. He could easily push his will on everyone, vampire and human alike, and they would have no choice but to obey him.

Did such horrifying powers live in her too? She was a Kuran, blood related to Kaname. She's also had his blood since they were children. Could she also hone her skills in order to possess her own powers?

Her hand covered her mouth in shock. What were these feelings? Lust? Desire? Did she thirst for power?

It was a selfish thought, she realized. She wanted the power to help protect her friends and shoulder some of Kaname's responsibilities as the head of the household.

She slowly pulled her hands from around her knees and stared at them. She could see the blood veins pulsing beneath her palm. It caused her heart to race. She felt wild, like she was losing control of her body. What was going on?

She felt the ground beneath her shake, and she covered her eyes. The shaking didn't stop.

What was going on? Usually her power easily stopped whenever she closed her eyes, but the shaking continued.

Her heart rate shot up and she clenched the sides of the floor in fear. Her eyes flashed red and she shut them tightly, causing them to burn.

"You look pretty pathetic there, Yuuki," a voice said suddenly. When she looked up she saw Zero standing there, his back leaning against the wall.

Immediately the shaking stopped, as if a switch had been hit. "Zero…"

"The headmaster said you were having problems with your vampire powers."

"I just… I don't know how to control it anymore," she murmured, her long brown hair falling into her eyes.

He was quiet, but after a moment he looked up. "Do you want to know how?"

She looked up then, her eyes wide. "Do you know how?"

He turned then and kneeled in front of her. "I do."

"Kiryuu-kun, I would appreciate it if you didn't speak to my wife without me being present," Kaname said, his voice dark.

"I was just trying to help her," Zero responded. But before he could move Yuuki reached out and grasped his arm, burying her head in his shoulder.

"Please! Tell me how to control this!" she begged.

Both men looked down at her shockingly. Finally Zero carefully dislodged her hands from his arm. "I'm sorry," he said then, turning to Kaname.

"You can't do this to her forever, can't you see the pain she's going through?" he asked. "She's living every day in fear that she's going to kill someone!"

"I'm doing what I see as right."

"She won't even go to school," Zero snapped. "Because she afraid someone will surprise her and she'll blow them to bits."

"She'll learn how to control her vampire powers without releasing all of her power first," Kaname replied, frustration in his voice. "Don't presume that you know what's right for Yuuki."

Zero stood then, inches from Kaname's face. "When are you going to stop acting like her _brother_ and start acting like her _husband_?"

"When are you going to stop acting like you understand my relationship with Yuuki?" he asked.

Zero turned to Yuuki then, who had collapsed on the floor, shaking violently. "I've known Yuuki for the past six years," he said darkly. "I've never seen her in this state before."

"What do you want me to do?" Kaname asked then, his eyes livid. "She's going through a normal occurrence for young vampires," he explained. "It's just harder on her because she's older than most vampires and her powers are extraordinary."

"You have to teach her to control her powers, you have to show her how to use her pent up energy!"

"You don't know what's best for Yuuki."

Suddenly Zero grabbed Kaname's coat flap. "Who are you to say that?" he asked. "I wouldn't leave her on the floor here, shaking like a drowned rat!" he yelled.

"You listen to me," Kaname said then, his eyes terrifying and his voice menacing. "Yuuki is my responsibility, she is _my_ wife, _my_ sister. You are nothing except a pawn I used to protect her, so _don't_ even begin to presume that you have any say on how we will live," he said.

"Stop!" Yuuki yelled then.

Kaname and Zero turned to her, and their eyes widened at the pure red of her eyes.

"Zero, it's you…" she muttered then.

Both Kaname and Zero fell silent.

"You're controlling my vampire powers," she said, her voice deep with relief. "When I'm around you, my powers don't leak out…" she muttered, reaching out, grabbing onto his pant leg.

"Yuuki…" Zero muttered.

"Please…" she said, her head hitting the floor by his shoes. "Please, stay by me…" she begged.

After a moment, Zero looked away. "I'm sorry Yuuki," he said. "I'm not the person you need," he said, walking out the door.

She looked up then, her eyes widening as he shut it roughly.

Kaname watched her in silence as she mentally prepared for the onslaught.

"Get up, Yuuki…" he ordered.

"I… I can't…" she said, her shoulders shaking.

Suddenly the walls around them began to bow and curve with each breath Yuuki took.

"Close your eyes," Kaname said, but Yuuki looked up at him, her eyes wide and red.

"It doesn't work…" she said, tightening her fists against her sockets. "I can't stop…"

She slammed flat against the floor, on her back, her head crashing into the floor. She held her hands out then, as if she was trying to keep herself from losing control.

_Kowaii…_ Her inner voice cooed. Her eyes snapped open.

"Kaname… give me… your blood…" she said darkly, out of control.

Kaname took a few steps back. "I didn't expect you to reach this state this quickly."

"I'll kill you…" she snapped, the ground around her shaking. "I will drink you dry…"

Suddenly Aidou came rushing in. "Yuuki I—."

"Get out of here, now!" Kaname yelled, shoving on him roughly. "Tell the chairman that it's happening now. Order all of the other vampires in this dormitory to vacate it immediately and lock the humans in their dormitories."

"Right away!" Aidou said, his eyes widened at Yuuki's appearance.

Before Aidou could shut the door, Yuuki grabbed the door, grabbing on tightly to Aidou's arm.

"Where are you going?" she asked suddenly, her nails embedding in his arm. Blood streamed down her hand and she lapped it up selfishly. "You taste so good."

Suddenly Kaname shoved roughly into Yuuki, her entire body flew from outside her bedroom to the other side of the hall.

"Kaname-sama!" Aidou said fearfully as Yuuki sank to the floor.

"She's fine, I won't hurt her," Kaname said then, moving past Aidou to block Yuuki's path as Aidou escaped down the stairs.

"Yuuki, don't be afraid…" Kaname said, his eyes tender. She looked up at him then, her eyes brown.

"What's going on? I… I attacked you… I… I drank Aidou's blood…" she said, shaking her head. "What's happening to me?"

"A pureblooded vampire learns to control their powers by living through what is called the Black Night," he exclaimed, kissing her arm to heal the bruise forming. "Most vampires experience the Black Night around the age of six, but since your body was sealed, it hasn't yet occurred… until now…" he said. "Your power will fight to gain control over your consciousness and you will not be able to control your actions."  
"…what?" she asked, her eyes wide with shock. "Then get away from me!" she said, standing up to back against the hallway. "I'll just hurt you!"

"It may seem like I'm flustered, but that is only because I didn't expect this night for a few months," he explained. "But I know what I'm doing."

"Everyone's in danger…"

"There is no one here Yuuki," he assured her. "I ordered all of the vampires to vacate the building and to lock the students in their dormitories," he promised. "It's just you and me."

She curled her self in a tiny ball. Her body trembling. "I'm sorry Kaname…" she cried. "I can't stop…"

"Fighting it just makes it worse, love," he said. "Don't worry about me, I won't get killed by a youngling like you,"

She tightened her muscles as the onslaught returned.

_Kowaii._

Red burned her lifeless eyes as she looked up at him, a snarl on her face.

"So you're back?" he asked slyly.

"Why do you stay here? Aren't you afraid of me?" Yuuki teased.

"I'm not afraid of a little thing like you," he said, approaching her stealthily.

"I… I can't… resist… the taste of your blood…" Yuuki said, her eyes blinking. "I… must spill it… all over this floor…"

Yuuki pounced then, but Kaname was faster, pinning her against the wall. She snapped wildly at his neck but he avoided her.

"I must rip out… your throat…"

"You can have all of my blood you want, once you return to _my_ Yuuki."

"No!" she exclaimed. "That stupid girl never spills enough!" she snapped. "She doesn't drink her fill!"

Suddenly the echo of heavy footfalls echoed in her ears. She turned then to Zero standing beside them. "It's happening already?!"

"What are you doing here?" Kaname asked.

Suddenly Yuuki's body fell limp in Kaname's arm.

"Go! You're presence seals Yuuki's vampire side!" Kaname yelled. "Which is why her power never seeped out when you were around…"

"It seals it?" he asked.

"I wish I understood it, but for some reason, when Yuuki senses your presence, her vampire powers are sealed!"

"You mean, as long as I stay by Yuuki's side, she won't turn into a vampire?" he asked, his voice shaking.

Kaname let go of Yuuki as she sank to the floor. He then shoved Zero against the wall, his hand placed over his throat.

"Listen to me and listen good," he said. "Whatever thought you have of saving Yuuki from this vampire life is a farce," he snapped. "Once she learns to control her vampire powers, this strange control you have over her human side will end," he said.

"I will not allow her to become a vampire if she could easily live as a human by my side!" Zero yelled, his voice dark.

"You don't understand!"

"What's your agenda, Kuran?!" he asked, shoving Kaname roughly. "Do you really want this life for Yuuki, or is it just you being selfish?!"

Silence erupted around them and soon all that could be heard was Yuuki's shallow breath.

"As long as you're here, Yuuki's human side will strangle her vampire side until it dies…" he said sadly.

"That's what you want isn't it? Yuuki not to have to live this dark life?!"

"You fool!" Kaname yelled. "If Yuuki's vampire side is snubbed out, she will die!"

Zero's eyes widened as he turned to Yuuki, who had paled. Her breathing had almost stopped all together.

"Every second you stay here is similar to every second you spend standing on Yuuki's windpipe," he snapped. "She will die if you don't leave!"

Zero turned then, taking one more glance towards Yuuki before jumping out of the window and falling two stories, hitting the ground roughly before bursting off in an all out run.

Yuuki slowly awoke, her eyes brown. "What happened?" Yuuki asked. "I passed out…"

"You're fine now," he promised her.

She crawled over to his body and pulled herself up on his coat, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so afraid."

"I won't let anything happen to you, Yuuki," Kaname swore. "I love you…"

"I love you too…"

Yuuki reached up and bit down hard on Kaname's neck, splattering blood everywhere as she ripped at his flesh.

"I should have known it was you all along…" Kaname snapped, shoving Yuuki's head away from his neck. Blood coursed down his neck, down the front of his shirt, and on the floor.

She dropped to her knees and began to lick the floor hungrily. "Delicious…"

Minutes turned into hours and soon the sun began to rise over the horizon, and with it, Yuuki's outbursts became less and less frequent.

Kaname leaned against the doorway of his bedroom as Yuuki sat in a corner, shaking and rocking back and forth as each vein pumped inside her body, waiting for the next attack. Tears rolled down her cheek as she looked over her arms and body, which was ripped to shreds around her.

Kaname had warned her at the physical toll this night would take on her, but she hadn't expected her healing powers to escape her. Kaname had taken off his jacket and suit, leaving just his t-shirt and his pants. Sweat stained the bright white color, turning it a dirty brown.

"Is… is it almost over?" she asked then.

"I think so," he said, looking at his watch. "It's been an hour between this attack and the last one."

"I don't know if I'll be able to forgive myself after this night…" she said, her voice low.

He chuckled. "You've been surprisingly well behaved," he said. "I was expecting I would have to enlist help."

"Who could possibly help with this?" Yuuki asked, her head hitting the side of the wall.

"Chairman Cross requested to help."

She chuckled. "A human? He wouldn't be able to stop me…"

_Kowaii_.

Yuuki pounced, hitting the ground roughly as she threw herself at the person standing near the door.

"A human dares to wander into my arms?" she asked, her voice distant as she slammed the figure against the wall.

"Not just any human," the voice said daringly as he shoved Yuuki against the wall on the other side of the room. Her body writhing beneath his iron grasp. "Your father."  
She laughed heartily at the image of the chairman dressed in his vampire hunter clothes. "My father was a pureblooded vampire, royalty to the vampire heritage," she snapped at his neck crazily. "You are a vampire hunter, my enemy."

"It's been almost twelve hours, Kaname-kun," Chairman Cross said. "She still hasn't tired yet?"

"She's strong," Kaname admitted. "Her strength has almost depleted though."

"I will not lose so easily!" she snapped, her heart pounding. "I will persevere!" she said, punching a hole into the wall. Blood streamed down her arm as her flesh scraped the sharp edges, suddenly Kaname's hand rested on her arm. "I can't allow you to hurt yourself anymore," he said, and with one move, he subdued her, hands behind her back as she kicked and screamed for release. Then suddenly her body fell forward, limp.

"Finally…" Kaname breathed, as he lifted her into his arms and placed her on the center of the bed.

"Yuuki will require my care for the next two days, so don't expect either one of us in class until after the weekend."

"Of course," he said, looking at her exhausted expression. "If you need help tending to her wounds, you let me know."

"Of course."

Yuuki's eyes opened slowly as her surroundings became clearer. She felt calm, relieved even.

"It's over."

"Welcome to the rest of your life, love." Kaname said, lovingly.

"My whole body… aches…" she murmured. "But I feel much better."

"Here," he said, pulling down the collar of his shirt to offer his neck. "Once you drink my blood, your pain will cease."

She bit gently into his neck and drank his blood lovingly. "You know, you could have warned me about that happening…" she scorned.

"I honestly didn't expect it to happen so early," he promised, and she felt her gashes slowly heal. "But this is for the best."

"Will you teach me to use my offensive powers now?" she asked.

He kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep, we will discuss it the next night."

She nodded, her heavy lids slowly closing.

She woke up as the sun was slowly sinking behind the horizon. She could here the human girls screeching by the gates of the moon dorm, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the night class. She tried to sit up, but found it very hard to move.

Every movement was strained and difficult, it was as if someone had locked up her limbs and her joints.

Was this normal? She looked around the room as she slowly rolled off the bed. The entire place was empty.

Had Kaname gone to class? What was going on with her body?

She began to slowly crawl for the exit of the bedroom, but it took her at least ten minutes to get from the bed to the door.

"What is wrong with me?" she said out-loud as she pulled the door open.

When the door swung open Aidou almost fell in through the entrance. He had obviously been leaning against the door.

"Aidou-sempai?" she asked, leaning back to hold her arm painfully from where the door had hit it.

"Yuuki?" he asked, looking over at her. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Are you alright?!"

"I can't move very well…" she murmured. "What's going on with me?" she asked, trying her best to stand but she only collapsed.

"Uh…" he said, scratching the back of his neck. "To be honest I don't know myself…"

"Where's Nii-sama?" she asked, looking around the large hallway. "He'll know what's wrong with me…"

"Kaname-sama is meeting with a few of the Vampire nobles, they're concerned about your current status…" he said.

She leaned against the doorframe, her breathing labored. "I hope he hurries…"

"Do you need anything?" he asked then, kneeling beside her.

"I need something to eat… I'm starving…" she said, and her stomach growled to prove it.

"Well… Kaname-sama asked me to guard you while he was gone… I don't really know if I should…"

"I'm fine…" she told him, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. "No one is going to come by here," she promised. "Just get some food, please…" she begged.

"I'll be back in a second," he promised, rushing down the stairs.

She leaned against the doorframe, her heartbeat echoing in her ears. She thought about moving back to the bed, but when she tried to move she thought better of it.

She sighed heavily, and just as she did she heard the heavy footfalls of someone approaching from behind her.

"That was quick, Aidou…" she muttered, not turning around. "Did you at least bring something chocolate?" she asked.

"I'm sorry miss," the person said as he walked into her line of sight. "Aidou will return momentarily, I just wanted to talk to you for a moment…" he said, kneeling beside her.

He looked to be in his late forties, early fifties. He had long blonde hair which extended past his shoulder blades and a blonde soul patch on his chin. He smiled warmly to her but Yuuki shrunk away in fear.

"Who are you?" she asked shyly.

"My name is Rudi Okami, I've been an avid supporter of the Kuran family since I met your parents before you were even born." He told her. "I was unable to come to your wedding due to a prior commitment, but I want you to know that I believe in the peace your brother promotes between humans and vampires."

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I was worried about you," he told her, looking over her bruised body. "Kaname-sama told me that you just had to go through the Black Night," he said sympathetically. "In vampire society, when one of our children go through it, we all come to that person's home and wish them a healthy vampire life," he told her.

She nodded.

"To be honest, most of us didn't even know that you hadn't yet experienced the Black Night, we had no idea that your powers hadn't formed yet."

Yuuki backed farther into the doorframe, her heart pounding. "I can use my powers," she lied.

"I can see why Kaname-sama has protected you so lividly, he wouldn't even let us give you our wishes for a happy, long, vampire life…" he said, turning to her. "I suppose I can understand…" he said darkly. "If I had such a pretty thing under my care, I'd protect her too."

Her eyes widened when his eyes flashed red. "What are you…"

Suddenly he lunged for her neck but before he could her instincts kicked in and her power shot out from her body, whipping around Rudi Okami's torso. Her powers came easily now and she had no problem holding him still in her powers.

She suddenly screamed so loudly that she could hear people scrambling as they rushed up the stairs. She even heard the crash of what sounded like plates and utensils clattering against the floor.

Kaname appeared by her side in a flash, his eyes widening at the sight of Rudi Okami's bared teeth by her neck.

"Kaname-sama, I was just—" he stammered.

"Aidou!" Kaname yelled, and Aidou appeared by his side.

"Yes Kaname-sama?" he asked.

"Take Okami-san outside these dorms, please…" he said, lifting Yuuki into his arms, removing her from harm's way.

Yuuki then realized that she could easily control releasing Okami from her grasp.

As soon as she did, Aidou took his arm and escorted him down the hall.

"I'm sorry," Kaname said, wrapping her in blankets. "That must've been frightening…"

She turned to him. "Nii-sama… I can't move…" she told him. "Why?"

"Your power is transferring through your body," he explained. "It's sapping your physical power," he told her. "It won't last for long though," he promised.

"Kaname-sama… our meeting?" someone called from the doorway. When she looked up she noticed that it was Aidou's father.

"I'll be there momentarily," he promised him. Aidou-san bowed and moved away from the door.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your meeting," she said softly.

"I will always put your safety over all else," he promised, kissing her forehead.

"Don't leave," she asked, grabbing childishly onto his hand. "I'm lonely…"

He kissed her lips lightly. "I'll put you to sleep, and by the time you wake up, I'll be by your side," he promised, resting his hand over her forehead as he slowly put her to sleep.

Yuuki woke up a few hours later, she was snuggled close beside Kaname's warm torso. When she looked up she noticed his eyes were pensive and his face was downtrodden.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You're running a fever…" he said then, looking down at her.

"I am?" she asked, and when she placed her hand against her forehead she was surprised by how hot it was.

"Am I sick?" she asked, looking over at him.

"I'm not sure…" he said, pulling her close. "I've sent for a doctor, but he has a long way to travel."

"A vampire doctor?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm worried it may be a complication with your transformation," he told her, looking down at her worriedly.

"I feel fine!" she promised him, kissing him on the cheek. "Honestly, I probably just have a cold."

He laughed at her. "Vampires don't get colds."

"Oh…" she said, laughing at herself. "But I promise, I feel fine… so don't worry, okay?" she asked.

He kissed her warmly. "That would be like asking the sun not to shine."  
She quieted for a moment but then nudged him gently. "Is Aidou still outside?"

He nodded momentarily, his eyes questioning.

"Hey Aidou-sempai!" she yelled, and he slowly opened the door.

"Hmm?" he asked innocently.

"Nii-sama says he would like the chef to serve breakfast in bed," she said. "Can you tell him please?"

"Of course," Aidou said, bowing.

"I did?" Kaname asked as they heard Aidou's footsteps echo down the hall.

"Well I did, but he works quicker when he thinks it's for you," she said playfully. "Besides, this gives us some privacy," she told him, pulling herself up in order to gain access to Kaname's lips.

She looked at him innocently. "May I… have your blood?" she asked shyly.

He chuckled then and moved his hair out of the way to give her access to his neck.

Suddenly she snapped back, her back straight. "Wha—"

"What's wrong?" he asked, leaning up to catch her before she collapsed in his arms.

"I feel dizzy…" she said. "What's going on?"

Her eyes began to flash between soft brown and shockingly red. It made her vision swirl and her head ache. She held her head in her hands.

"Yuuki are you—" Kaname asked but Yuuki pushed off him and ran towards the bathroom. Her vision made it impossible to run straight so she smacked into the wall at an all out run, hitting the ground.

Trying again Yuuki crawled toward the bathroom and made it in time before her dizziness affected her stomach and she threw up violently.

Afterwards she threw water on her face as the dizziness stopped and her eyes had returned to their brown color. Kaname leaned against the doorway, concern etching his features.

"At least I made it!" she said pleasantly. "I should probably shower though…"

He didn't speak and she turned to him. "Honestly Nii-sama, I feel perfectly fine!" she said, spinning around to prove a point. "You know if you don't remove that wrinkle beneath your brows it'll become a wrinkle?" she asked, standing on her toes to smooth the line with her thumb.

After a moment he relaxed his face and smiled at her. "Maybe a shower will help your fever."

"I'm sure it will!" she exclaimed, determination filling her expression. She began to undress and he stood in the doorway watching her, his mind floating away with his thoughts again. She turned to him then, staring at him with worry. She then straightened and smiled, winking at him.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" she asked, posing for him.

He snapped out of his day dream and looked over her image, his eyes sad. "Every time I look at you, I'm reminded of what I can lose."

She walked up to him and took his face in her hands. "Listen to me," she said then, brushing his cheek with the pad of her thumb. "You're not going to lose me," she promised. "I'm going to stay by your side for eternity," she placed his arms around her torso. "Forever is forever, right?"

He pulled her against him, holding her tightly. "Forever."

She stood in the shower, scrubbing her body roughly, trying to clean her skin to the best of her ability in case she _was_ sick.

Her eyes traveled to Kaname, who stood in the doorway leaning against the doorframe. He didn't want to leave her side for a moment out of fear that she may collapse.

But honestly, she felt fine, energetic even. She didn't truly know why she still had a fever, or why she had become so dizzy, but she felt a lot better.

"Nii-sama, I think you should go to school," Yuuki said, peeking her head from behind the glass wall, which had been fogged up from the hot shower. He looked up, deep in thought again.

"I'll be all right," he told her. "I told the headmaster not to expect us back in school until after the weekend."

Yuuki stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her torso, her waist length brown hair dripping.

Kaname came up from behind her and grabbed a white towel hanging off of the rack. He wrapped her hair in the towel and rubbed it gently, drying it.

She breathed in contentment as she brushed her teeth. She dressed in a simple dress and left her hair down, cascading around her shoulders.

"Kaname-sama," Aidou said at the door, and when Yuuki turned she saw a man behind him. "The doctor is here."

"Send him in," Kaname said, and Yuuki watched as a man in his late sixties approached them. He bowed low to Kaname and then to Yuuki.

"I came as quickly as I could, Kaname-sama," he said, as he stood straight.

"Thank you for coming, I need you to look at my sister, she has a fever, and recently she had a dizzy spell."

"Of course," he said, lifting his doctor's bag. "Kuran-sama, if you would please lay on the bed."

"Please, just call me Yuuki," she told him as she climbed on Kaname's large bed and laid back.

He nodded and pulled out a thermometer, placing it under her tongue, he then pulled out a stethoscope and placed it against her heart. He moved it around her entire front, finally stopping as he removed the thermometer from her mouth.

"102 degrees Fahrenheit…" he muttered, and then turned to her.

"So the only things you've experienced was a fever and then a dizzy spell?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Did you feel any abdominal pain?" he asked. She shook her head then.

He turned to Kaname, who stood at the foot of the bed. "Has she had fainting spells?"

"No…" Kaname said. "But she just went through the Black Night last night, so I didn't know if this was a complication from that."

"I wouldn't think the two would be related," he said, turning to him. "How was the Black Night for Yuuki compared to your own? She experienced it much later than you did."

Kaname leaned against the bed frame. "She was a handful, to say the least," he commented, smiling down at her. "She injured herself more than I ever did," he said, shaking his head. "And her strength… was undeniable," he muttered.

"What about the time frame? Did it last longer?"

Kaname nodded. "I was fighting with her for almost a half day, she passed out on the eleventh hour."

The doctor turned to her and smiled. "You must have had quite a night…"

"I'm just glad it's over."

"What about today? Did she experience the paralysis at all?" he asked.

Kaname nodded. "But she got over that quickly enough."

"Interesting…" he muttered.

He then turned to Yuuki and placed his hand on her stomach, her breathing lifting his hand up and down. "I think I know what the problem is."

"You know?" Kaname asked, his body straightening.

"You may want to sit down…" he said softly to Kaname.

"Am I really sick?" Yuuki asked, her brows furrowing together.

Kaname sat down lightly on the bed, by Yuuki's side. He placed his hand on her forehead, closing his eyes in worry. "I'm ready…"

"Yuuki's fever is caused by malnourishment," he said, and Kaname opened his eyes and turned to the doctor. Yuuki sat up as well.

"Malnourishment?" she asked. "But I just ate a ton of food!" she exclaimed.

"I don't mean food malnourishment, I mean blood malnourishment."

"Huh?" Yuuki questioned, cocking her head to the side. "But I just fed a few hours ago!"

He nodded and then stood. "That may be true, but you remain malnourished nonetheless," he said, turning to her. "Do you know why?"

"Is it because of my injuries from the Black Night?" she asked but he shook his head.

Yuuki looked over at Kaname, who's eye's were wide with realization.

"Wait a minute, do you know why Kaname?" she asked, shaking him lightly, but he didn't move.

"Do you not know, Yuuki?" the doctor asked.

Yuuki shook her head lividly and he leaned over and placed her hands on her shoulder.

"I suppose I'll have to just spell it out for you," he said, leaning close to her ear. "You're pregnant."

**A/N:** Oh! Another cliffie!!! C'mon you guys, honestly I NEVER leave cliff hangers!!! Well anyways PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** Hey all! Hope you liked the last chapter! This chapter is a good one too, I promise! Tell me what you think in a review!

Don't forget to check twitter for live updates!!!

**Vampire Knight – Immoral Love**

–_Chapter 11—_

Yuuki leaned against the hard backboard of the bed, her head hitting it with a deep thud.

"P…Pregnant?" she asked, she could feel her heart racing. She turned then to Kaname, who had lost all of the color from his face. His mouth was partially open and his eyes were wide. She had never seen him so shocked.

"That's my diagnosis," the doctor stated, zipping up his leather bag as he stood. "I would expect you're about a month along now."

Yuuki looked up at him then, her eyes widening. "What do I have to do?" she asked.

"Right now you're doing all you could be doing," he said softly before turning to Kaname. "Are you going to be all right, Kaname-sama?"

Kaname didn't respond, he just stared into nothingness.

"Kaname-sama," he called lightly, leaning down so that he was eye level with him. "It's your responsibility to make sure that Yuuki gets enough rest and nourishment, do you understand?"

Kaname snapped out of his daze and nodded dumbly as the doctor headed for the door.

"I'll be back to check in on you in a few months Yuuki," he said, smiling warmly. "Listen to your brother, all right?"

Yuuki just nodded.

When the doctor closed the door, a silence fell upon them. Neither of them said a word, and neither of them moved from their spots on the bed. The only noises that could be heard were the faint echo of the doctor's footsteps and their own deep breaths.

"Say something…" Yuuki breathed after a moment, the silence smothering her resolve.

"I'm speechless," he uttered finally, turning to her.

"Is this what you want?" she asked, reaching down to place her hand on her flat stomach.

He watched her movements and waited a moment before responding. "Yes."

"I'm glad, me too," she said then, brushing her stomach lovingly. Inside her child was growing… Kaname and her child…

"This… this changes everything…" he choked, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh no…" she muttered. "I know that face…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have the 'I'm going to lay down rules and Yuuki is going to follow them… or else' face on right now," she said, giggling despite her mood.

"I'm only worried about you," he whispered.

"Well stop worrying," she snapped, grasping his arm. "Honestly, you're going to send yourself to an early grave if you don't stop worrying about me all the time."

"This is different Yuuki, so many things can go wrong and you could—"

"Hush," she told him, taking his hand and placing his palm against her cheek. "I'll be just fine."

"We have to keep this a secret," he stated. "We can't let anyone know."

She chuckled. "How am I supposed to hide this?" she asked, gesturing to her stomach. "The baby is going to grow Kaname, I can't keep this a secret from everyone."

He stood then and began pacing. "We'll tell the ones closest to us, the ones we can trust, and when you begin to show, we'll go back to the Kuran Estate until the baby is born, and then we'll see about returning to school."

She wrapped her arms around her knees. "Do I not get a say in this?"

"No," he said, turning to her.

"Well that's just great," she snapped, crossing her arms. "Just like always."

He turned to her then and approached her, she jumped when he crawled on the bed, towering over her.

"What?" she inquired, her eyes wary.

"Drink my blood, right now."

"What?" she repeated, turning her head to the side. "I'm not thirsty!"

"You heard the doctor, you're malnourished and we have to make sure the baby is all right…" he said, grabbing her head and shoving it roughly into the crook of his neck

"Hey!" she yelled, shoving on his shoulders. "I can't just do it like that!" she turned her head to the side and pinched her lips shut over her fangs. "I'll just take some blood tablets!"

He pulled away then and stared her deeply in the eyes, never had she seen him use his commanding presence against her in her life. "No, you'll take my blood and you'll quit complaining about it."

"But— fine, jeez," she muttered, turning to him. "If it'll make you calm down some."

She sank her fangs into Kaname's pale neck and drank lightly, pulling away after a moment.

"Yuuki…" he seethed, the anger evident in his voice.

She sighed deeply. "Fine…"

She drank then until she felt like she was going to become sick if she drank another drop. When she pulled away she wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her dress. "Happy?"

"Yes, now lay down and sleep."

"I have to do my rounds!" she exclaimed, moving from the bed. "I can't leave the entire job of protecting Cross Academy in Zero's hands!"

"If you think I'm letting you out of my sight at this time at night, then you're sadly mistaken," he muttered, following her as she shed her dress and slipped on her school uniform.

"I'll be fine Kaname!" she snapped, staring at him. "You're not acting like yourself…"

"Of course I'm not acting like myself," he said darkly. "I just got news that my wife is pregnant, how am I supposed to act?"

"Happy? Oblivious? Those would be much better than angry and overbearing."

He turned then as she slipped on her boots and her arm band.

"I will bind you to your bed if I have to," he told her then, and she turned to him.

"Is that what it comes down to?" she asked, frowning. "Threats? Forcing me to do your bidding?"

"Don't you see, Yuuki? I'm only worried about you!" he said, his eyes filled with frustration.

She faced him, her heart lurched when she saw the amount of pain in his eyes. So much pain she almost relented.

"Listen, I'll compromise with you," she told him, walking over to place her hands in his lap. "Let me go out tonight and do my rounds, and I'll let you come with me," she said, resting her forehead against his.

He frowned. "You still have a fever."

"Well after the amount of blood I drank, I'd be worried more about your health than mine," she laughed, her eyes alit.

"All right," he said, standing to slip on his uniform. "I suppose the first place you want to stop is the Headmaster's house?" he asked.

She placed her fingertip over her bottom lip. "Am I allowed to tell him?"

He shrugged. "He's your father after all."

She nodded then, standing as she took his hand. "Let's go."

"What about your pike, are you not going to take Artemis?" he asked, gesturing over to the weapon she had unceremoniously thrown onto the bed.

"I think you're all the weapon I need," she said lightly, her smile widening.

xVxKx

Three months had passed since Yuuki had first found out she was pregnant. She was now four months along and the bump forming on her stomach had become so noticeable she couldn't even snap her skirt anymore. Kaname and her planned to leave the school at the end of the week and return to Kuran Estate until the baby was born. Yuuki now realized that this was for the best.

It was currently in the middle of autumn, and the school was covered with red, yellow, brown and orange leaves. She walked hand-in-hand with Kaname, who had insisted on guarding her like a hawk since he had found out she was pregnant.

She sighed deeply. She had been drinking Kaname's blood so frequently, she could taste it on her lips, the thought made her thirsty. She found it amusing that no matter how much of Kaname's blood she received, she never got used to it. It always soothed her thirst and calmed her spirits.

She chuckled to herself. Kaname had been so overprotective, yet no one had been more demanding that she care for herself than Aidou. When the other vampires had found out, they were all happy for them, but Aidou was the first one to agree with Kaname when he made a statement about her caring for herself and getting plenty of sleep.

He had also been the one to support Kaname when he insisted she temporarily forfeit her position as prefect. Both of them had cornered her that day and demanded that she not leave. After a few minutes of protest she had of course relented. She couldn't argue with two of them!

Other than that, life had continued on just like it always had. Yuuki continued going to school, and whenever she saw Yori, they spent the first five minutes giggling and cooing over the baby and how much Yuuki's stomach had grown since the day before. Yori had been so happy for Yuuki, and had demanded that she be able to help Yuuki, especially once the baby came.

Kaname had been reluctant to tell Zero about the baby, but after hours of discussion, he finally allowed Yuuki to tell him. She frowned when she thought of how he had reacted to the news…

_"So, you're just going to create another one of those monsters?"_ he had asked, after she had told him.

Her baby wasn't a monster, not under _any_ circumstance. Because of Zero's feelings towards her baby, they had both been ignoring each other for the past few months, and Yuuki supposed that it was probably for the best. She had too much to think about, concerning the baby, to let thoughts of Zero spoil her joy.

"We're going to be late for class," she said suddenly, looking at her watch. "C'mon!" she said.

He caught her hand tightly as they walked quickly towards the school. She made her way to their classroom and took a seat before the day class girls could approach Kaname. She pulled down her uniform jacket over the prominent lump, hoping no one would notice.

Yori leaned over and immediately placed her palm over Yuuki's abdomen. "It's getting bigger!" she whispered excitedly.

"I know!" Yuuki said, her face glowing. "I wonder if it's a boy or a girl?"

Yori cooed. "Oh a girl would be so sweet!" her eyes glazed over in a dreamy haze. "We could dress her in pretty dresses and put her hair up in pigtails!"

Yuuki laughed. "But think about a boy, with Kaname's dark hair and chubby red cheeks and denim overalls!" she said, and an image of a tiny version of Kaname in denim overalls and a baseball cap entered her mind.

"Kawaii!" they clucked in unison.

"I already feel sorry for the kid," she heard behind her, and she turned around to see Zero eyeing them amusingly.

"Oh, you mean you're actually talking to me?" she asked, turning to him.

"I was just making a statement, that kid is going to be traumatized."

Yuuki turned and smiled at him. At least he wasn't referring to her unborn child as a 'monster', probably because of Kaname's presence.

"All right class, settle down, settle down!" The teacher called, holding out a hand, he stared warily at Yuuki. "I hope I don't have to endure too much mischief from you Ms. Cross."

Yuuki immediately silenced and stared at her paper. She felt Kaname move forward but she reached out and stopped him with her hand, not wanting to start anything that would call too much attention to her appearance.

The class ran smoothly, but by the time the lunch bell rang Yuuki was famished. She slowly sank down the side of the tree, hitting the ground with a light _oomph_.

"Who knew it would be so hard to sit down and stand up at four months?" she muttered to herself as she opened her lunch box.

She pulled out her chopsticks and delved into her rice as she watched Kaname, who spoke to Chairman Cross across the large school grounds. She watched him turn towards her every few moments, which signaled to her that he was talking about her, but she couldn't understand what they were saying.

"So you're leaving this weekend?" she heard Yori ask as she moved beside her and sat down. "I honestly didn't expect you to leave so soon."

"Neither did I," Yuuki admitted, enjoying the light autumn breeze and the shade. "But Kaname isn't going to change his mind, he'll drag me home if I don't go with him."

Yori giggled. "I'm very happy for you, Yuuki-chan," she whispered, nudging her friend. "You have a husband who cares about you very much, and a baby on the way."

Yuuki leaned against Yori's shoulder and Yori leaned her head on top of Yuuki's. "I also have the greatest best friend in the world," she reminded her, closing her eyes in content.

"Yuuki, I spoke to my parents, and they agreed to let me spend winter break and the entire Christmas holiday with you to help you prepare for the baby."

"Really?" Yuuki asked, her eyes widening as she grasped her friend's hand warmly. "You would give up your entire Christmas break to help clean up my vomit?" she asked jokingly.

Yori sighed warmly, running her fingers over Yuuki's hand. "I want to be there for you, and for your baby, I don't…" she paused as she considered her words carefully. "I don't want your baby to grow up without knowing that a vampire and a human can live in harmony, or even be best friends."

A tear rolled down Yuuki's cheek. "Yori-chan…" she murmured, hugging her friend warmly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Yori said, and they quietly ate lunch together, whispering amongst themselves about baby plans.

xVxKx

Yuuki sat up in bed with a shock. Sweat poured down her face and dripped on the bed sheets. Her breathing was labored and her heart raced.

"K…Kaname…" she murmured, shoving Kaname who slept peacefully beside her.

After a moment he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I… I feel strange…" she said, holding her head, which was spinning.

Kaname leaned over and flipped on the lamp on the nightstand, his brows furrowed together in worry. "What do you mean 'strange'?"

"I feel anxious…" she murmured, her arms shaking. "I feel like I have get up and move around…"

She stood then and pulled her night robe over her body as she began pace in the middle of the room. "I feel like spiders are crawling all over me…"

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked, but she shook her head, continuing to pace.

"Do you think this is a side effect of being pregnant?" she asked, holding her hand over her stomach.

"I'm not exactly sure," he told her, standing up as he pulled his night robe over his pajamas. "But I'll call the doctor just in case," he headed towards the hall and she followed him out the door where a phone rested on a small table.

She paced around him, biting her nails as he phoned the doctor and inquired about Yuuki's symptoms.

"Are you sure?" he asked and then after a moment he nodded. "All right, and are you sure that will help?" Another moment passed as he listened to the doctor's lengthy explanation. "Okay, thank you doctor, I'll see you tomorrow." He slowly lowered the phone onto the cradle.

"What did he say?" Yuuki snapped and soon as he took his hands off the phone. She twisted her hands together nervously.

"He said that it wasn't anything to be too concerned about, and that we should walk off your anxiety until it goes away," he told her and she nodded nervously. "But he said he'll come by tomorrow to make sure."

"Okay…" Yuuki said, finally stopping her fervent pacing. "What should we do?"

"Get your shoes on, we'll go for a walk," he told her as they headed for the exit. Their shoes rested by the door.

"I'm sorry for waking you up…" she said sadly, her arms crossed as she slipped on her shoes. "I thought something was seriously wrong…"

He took her hand and led her outside of the dorm, as soon as the breeze hit her she felt relief.

"Don't ever be sorry for letting me know you aren't feeling well," he reassured her, pulling her beside him. "We're in this together."

They walked around the school grounds in silence, with every step Yuuki began to feel better.

"It's nice out tonight," she commented, looking up at the bright silver moon. "I kind of miss the night," she said with a light laugh.

"Well, when we get back to the Kuran Estate we'll change our sleep schedule again and sleep during the day time, I think that would be healthiest for the baby as well," he said. "It probably doesn't like the feel of the sun."  
Yuuki turned to him. "I wanted to ask you something, Kaname…"

"What is it?"

"Well," she started, squeezing his hand lightly. "Yori-chan actually offered to spend winter break with us, and I think that we should let her."

"That doesn't sound like much of a question," he chuckled, pulling her close. "Of course your friend can stay, if that's what you want."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you so much, Nii-sama!"

"What is this?" A voice suddenly cooed. "Two pureblooded vampires out for a midnight stroll?"

Yuuki looked up and saw the face of a beautiful woman with long brown hair and soft green eyes. She wore a short miniskirt and a white tank-top along with knee length leather boots.

Kaname moved forward. "I am Kaname Kuran, reigning leader of this vampire school, state your purpose here."

The woman laughed then, covering her mouth with her hand. "I am a merely a messenger on behalf of Shirabuki-sama," she seethed, turning to them, her eyes a bright red. "She asks that I deliver a gift to a Mrs. Kaname Kuran," she said and leaned over to look over Kaname's shoulder to Yuuki who stood behind him. "Would you be her?"

Kaname took a step forward. "You can tell Sara-san that we do not accept gifts from enemies."

The woman cackled. "You may want to open this gift," she advised, tossing them the box with great skill. It landed right in Yuuki's arms.

When Yuuki looked up, the woman was gone.

"Should I open it?" she asked.

He took it out of her hands. "I'll open it."

When he lifted the flaps of the small cardboard box his face changed from concern to complete horror.

"What is it?" Yuuki inquired, snatching it from his hands. When her eyes fell on the object in the box she dropped it, the box hitting the ground.

On the ground before them was a small baby bib with the words "I Love My Mommy" written in blood.

xVxKx

Yuuki covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her screams. She stepped away from the haunting baby bib and the cardboard box, her whole body shaking.

"Kaname-sama!" Aidou called from behind her. When she turned she accidentally tripped and fell to her knees, her whole body shaking.

Yuuki felt hands on her and heard Ruka's soothing voice, but didn't comprehend her surroundings, the only thing she could see was the baby bib, the breeze blowing it back and forth on the trail they had taken.

"If someone doesn't settle her down, she'll go into shock!" Aidou yelled suddenly and she looked into the eyes of his concerned face as he kneeled before her. She looked into his eyes but didn't comprehend what he was asking. She didn't respond when he asked her questions and she didn't move when Shiki tried to help her stand. She was just still, dead on her feet.

"I'll fix this," Rima said then, leaning forward. "Sorry in advance about this Yuuki-chan," she said softly before rearing back and slapping her across the face.

Suddenly she snapped out of her daze, her heart rate calming. "Thanks Rima-san."

"Glad I could help," she said, smiling despite herself.

Yuuki turned to Kaname, who was being tended to by Kain and Ruka. "Yuuki, come talk to him!" Kain said, waving her over.

"Kaname…" she muttered, crawling over to him. He was standing very still, his eyes locked on the bib. "Kaname are you all right?"

His hands reached out and took her arms tightly. "I'm sorry…" he said. "You shouldn't have had to see that."

"She's just trying to get to us, Kaname," Yuuki said, brushing her hand over his cheek. "Don't let her win."

He nodded then, and when Yuuki pulled away he immediately turned to the other vampires. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to request your help once again."

"At your service, Kaname-sama!" they said in unison, kneeling before him.

xVxKx

The moon loomed over the dark sky as vampires hunted and humans slept. A beautiful woman stepped out onto the streets, her kimono flowing in the soft autumn breeze. Suddenly another woman approached her, her kimono bloodied and torn from a night of hunting. Her satiated eyes drowned in the presence of blood.

"Back already?" the beautiful woman asked the dirty woman.

"I came across a group of campers," she said with a light giggle. "It wasn't too hard to make a meal of them."

"How pleasant," the beautiful woman cooed.

"I also heard a rumor while I was out," the other said softly.

"Oh how I love gossip," the beautiful woman said, leaning forward. "Do share."

"I just heard," the dirty woman started, pursing her lips. "That there is rumors about a pureblood feud on the brink of becoming a war."  
"Is that so? Who is it concerning?" the beautiful one inquired.

"It's concerning Sara Shirabuki-sama, and the Kuran family," the dirty one answered.

"Those Kurans, always trying to force their views upon people," the beautiful one said darkly.

"The little girl, the one that just married her brother, is with child," the other said, with one eye brow raised in expectation.

"_Really_…" she murmured, holding her fingertips over her lips. "Well isn't that an interesting tidbit of gossip."

"Shirabuki-sama threatened the girl."

The beautiful one laughed lightly. "Well, that was a stupid move for Shirabuki-sama," she said as she released her fan. "Declaring war against the Kurans," she chuckled, lightly fanning herself. "She might as well have declared war against God himself."

xVxKx

Yuuki laid in the bed of Kaname's dorm room, her night gown pulled up above her stomach. The doctor leaned over her form, pressing carefully on the significant bump.

Kaname stood at the foot of the bed, his hands at his sides. Yori sat on the bed beside Yuuki, holding her hand.

"Well, this is surprising… I have to admit…" the doctor said quietly as he ran his hand over the bump.

Kaname flinched. "Is she all right?" he asked.

"She's fine," he said, turning to Kaname. "Her breakdown last night was just that, a breakdown," he told him. "Pregnant women experience it sometimes, and her anxiety just happened to be high that day."

"I don't understand, what's surprising then?" Yuuki inquired.

"The baby is growing at too quick a pace," he said, pushing down on her stomach. "I think you should go in for an ultrasound tomorrow," he told her.

"Where should we go?" she asked then, her voice filled with worry.

"To my clinic."

xVxKx

Yuuki sat in the small waiting room, her hands twisting together.

So many things could be wrong with her baby. The thought made her heart lurch. She was so happy to be pregnant, just knowing that inside of her was a miracle that she and Kaname had created together, and now something was threatening that happiness. Could she handle it if the doctor gave her bad news? What if the baby was dying? What if it wasn't forming properly? Was it something she did? Did she not get enough rest? Did she not give the baby enough nourishment? Had she allowed herself to become so wrapped up in Sara-san's attack that she had traumatized the baby as well?

She shut her eyes tightly. If the baby was actually fine, then she swore to herself that she would listen to every request that Aidou-sempai and Kaname made and would follow them unquestionably. If only the baby was alright.

She held her hand over her stomach her brows furrowed together.

"It'll be all right Yuuki," Kaname promised, putting his hand over the one resting on her stomach. "There has to be a reason for the baby's extreme growth."

Yuuki nodded, leaning back trying to calm her heart. "I hope so."

"I'm sorry for the wait Kuran-sama," the nurse said as she helped Yuuki stand. "We were just preparing the ultrasound room for you, the doctor will be along shortly," she said, leading them to a small dark room.

Kaname lifted Yuuki onto the bed and helped her to relax. He ran his fingertips through her brown hair, massaging her scalp. She leaned back and closed her eyes, allowing his gentle touches to soothe her.

What could Kaname be thinking right now? Was he as torn up as she was? Was he as close to falling apart as she was? She turned to him and looked deeply in his wise brown eyes as he looked out the window at the moonless night. He was hiding most of his apprehension, she realized, for her sake, to make her relax.

After a moment she heard the door open.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here earlier Yuuki-chan," the doctor said as he walked in and hit a few buttons on the machine. It whirred to life.

"It's fine doctor," she said, her heart caught in her throat.

"Are you ready to see your baby?" he asked then.

Yuuki couldn't control the heavy tear that rolled down her cheek as she nodded shortly.

"Don't cry Yuuki-chan, this is a happy day!" he told her. "We're not going to jump to conclusions until we see evidence that may cause us to worry, so take a breath and just enjoy the sight of your baby."

She nodded then as he rolled up her gown. He squeezed lube onto his hand.

"This is going to be cold, so don't be surprised," he said softly as he began spreading it over his stomach.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" he asked as he grabbed the scanner, pressing it deeply against her stomach.

Yuuki shook her head, her voice silent as she watched the monitor. She couldn't see a lot of the image, but just knowing that her baby was on the screen brought a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Well that explains a lot," the doctor said lightly as he ran the scanner around her stomach.

"What?" she asked, her eyes wide. "Do you know what's wrong?"

Kaname leaned forward as well, in anticipation.

"Nothing's wrong Mrs. Kuran," he said lightly, smiling warmly. "The reason why your stomach is bigger than it should be isn't because your baby is big, it's just that you're caring more than one baby."

Yuuki fell silent.

"Twins?" Kaname finally said, his voice sounded as shocked as she felt.

"Twins."

**A/N:** Yep. I stole the idea from a few of my reviewers, because I read them and thought "OMG. DONE.". Anyways I hope you liked it! Please Review!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hi all!!! Here's chapter 12! Hope you all like it! Comment and let me know! ^_^

**Vampire Knight – Immoral Love**

–_Chapter 12—_

Yuuki covered her eyes with her hands as the news slowly sank into her mind. Twins. Two children.

The street lights reflected in her eyes as they drove home. She and Kaname hadn't said much of anything since they had left the doctor's office, but inside Yuuki was beaming. She was pregnant with not just one precious miracle, but two.

She turned to Kaname, who's face appeared light and free of stress. He was concentrating on maneuvering around through the cool autumn downpour.

"Are you happy, Kaname?" she asked as she watched him drive through a tight turn with utter precision.

He turned to her for a moment and smiled. "I'm still in shock, but there's no doubt about how happy I am."

"I'm just thankful they're all right," she replied, playing with her fingers in her lap. "It feels strange, now we have to pluralize everything when we refer to them. Our babies."

He smiled and grabbed her hand to kiss it lightly on the back. "I love you."

xVxKx

Yuuki sat on one of the cardboard boxes as her vampire friends rushed back and forth carrying their things back into Kuran Estate. Kaname had of course forbidden her to help, so she just spent the time watching as Aidou and Kain had a contest to see who could carry the most, which of course had turned disastrous when Aidou had dropped a box filled with Kaname's valuables.

Yuuki giggled when Aidou blamed her for the damaged things, saying she had tried to lift them and he was only trying to help her.

Kaname looked over at Yuuki, his eyes dangerous. "I'll tie you up inside if you don't behave."

She gave him a mock salute and turned back to Aidou, who looked relieved.

"You owe me," she said lightly.

When finally their things had been moved in, Yuuki started unpacking everything. She was in Kaname and her room, hanging up her clothes. She placed her school uniform in the closet with a smile.

Kaname came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek. "Don't overwork yourself."

"I won't, I promise," she told him, turning to the box. She pulled out a small item wrapped in newspaper and pulled it out, smiling at the rose in the jar that Kaname had given her a few years ago.

"So many memories…" she muttered, running her fingertip of the cool glass. "Even when I had no idea how much you actually were to me, I still loved you so much."

He leaned against the wall and smiled to himself. "I remember when Okaa-san erased your memories, you had left the mansion and were roaming around the woods by yourself," he said softly, his voice full of nostalgia. "You were so tiny and I was so afraid for your life I went searching for you like a madman," he frowned then, his eyes dark. "Then I found you, and you had of course walked right into the hands of the enemy."

"Of course."

"I almost didn't get there in time," he said sadly. "You were so little, and I knew when you first looked at me that you had forgotten me," he said sadly. "But I had already mentally prepared myself for being alone," he told her, smiling softly. "The headmaster kept making excuses for me to come over, which usually included you being hurt or kidnapped, and eventually he didn't even have to make up excuses."

"I loved you even then."

"I definitely learned patience over that time frame," he said, chuckling to himself. "You're blood was so tempting, I used to dream about it, even when I wasn't around you, but it was definitely worse when you were right beside me, so many times you made yourself too easy a target."

"I trusted you."

He chuckled. "You were the only one," he said, moving her hair out to kiss her neck tenderly. "Looking back on that time, I realize that my dreams weren't even close to this," he said, biting down on Yuuki's neck.

She shivered as he pulled the blood from her neck lovingly. Her fingers reached up and entangled in his brown hair as he pulled her close.

After a moment he pulled away, kissing her shoulder before turning to leave.

**xVxKx**

Yuuki leaned against the door frame of her empty bedroom. Two months had passed since she had moved back to the Kuran Estate, and Kaname had been gone for the last week.

She had spent hours upon hours trying her best to convince him to take her with him, but he refused, not even faltering to her begging or her use of 'Nii-sama'. He had spent the entire week meeting with a few of the Kuran's allies, should the need for reinforcements arise.

Yuuki was now six months pregnant, and her tummy stuck far out of her body now. Today she was wearing a simple pair of sweats and one of Kaname's oversized t-shirts. She smiled when she remembered Aidou's look of disapproval at her choice of wardrobe.

But the smile quickly faded. Kaname was returning today, but only so she could take his blood and then leave again. She was beginning to sink back into the depression that had suffocated her the last time he had been gone too long.

She walked up the stairs to the main parlor of the mansion. Shiki, Rima, and Aidou lounged on the leather couches. When Yuuki came in Aidou stood.

"Yuuki! Kaname specifically ordered you to stay downstairs while he's gone."

Yuuki turned then, ignoring Aidou's overbearing attitude.

"Yuuki-chan!" Aidou yelled, and then she turned upon him, her eyes livid.

"I will go around my house as I please."

Aidou's jaw dropped. "But… Kaname-sama is…"

"Kaname-sama isn't my Father, nor does he have any ruling over where I choose to go and what I choose to do," she snapped, her hands turning into a fist. "Besides, who's he to say that I am to be confined when he can move freely and do what he wants?"

"If I was doing what I wanted, I'd be locked down in that basement with you," a voice said suddenly, and Yuuki whirled around.

"Kaname-sama!" Aidou exclaimed, he bowed respectively. Beside him was Fukaku Sota.

"It seems she's pregnant after all!" he said pleasantly. "With mood swings to boot!"

"It's not mood swings!" she snapped, crossing her arms.

"That was quite a tongue lashing to give your brother, Kuran-chan," Fukaku said, his voice light. "Look, you've made him cry."

Sure enough, when Yuuki looked up, Kaname was standing before her, tears rolling down his long strong chin.

"Kaname?" she asked, her voice becoming suddenly concerned. "I'm sorry!"

She jumped in his arms then, but suddenly pulled back, he didn't smell like his usual self.

"Fukaku-sama… If you would, please don't toy with Yuuki's mind," she heard Kaname say softly.

"You're never any fun, Kuran-sama," he replied downheartedly.

Suddenly Kaname's crying face was replaced with Aidou's, who had turned a bright red at Yuuki in his arms.

Yuuki fell backwards then, her face turning an embarrassed pink. She turned to Fukaku.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked then, crossing her arms.

Fukaku laughed boisterously, his chest heaving with every chuckle. "Is this really the same little girl who hid behind her brother's coattail when she came to see me last?"

"I'm afraid she has grown quite a lot since that time," Kaname said, a bit sad.

"She's grown into a beautiful young lady," he complimented, smiling at her. "Are you ready to be an Okaa-san yet, Kuran-chan?"

She turned to him, arms crossed. "You didn't answer my question…"

He held up his hands in surrender. "I just came with Kuran-sama to see if the rumors were true, if you were actually pregnant."

Yuuki gestured down to her stomach, her stance standoffish. "Well, incase you can't tell, I'm as big as a cow and I feel like a hot-air balloon…"

Fukaku-sama turned to Kaname and winked at him, knowingly. "I would love a tour of your home, Kuran-sama."  
"Of course," Kaname said, moving forward.

"Actually, why don't you have Aidou-san and the others show me around?" he asked, his eyes glittering. "You haven't seen your wife in over a week right?" he inquired, turning to Yuuki. "I'm sure you have a lot to make up for."

Kaname turned to Aidou and the others and gestured for them to go with Fukaku, who was already pointing back and forth to the pieces of art as they led him from the room.

"Yuuki…" Kaname muttered, facing away from her. "I don't want you to disobey my orders again," he said firmly.

She didn't respond.

"Yuuki…"

"Shut up!" she yelled, turning to him. "I'm sick and tired of you bossing me around!"

His eyes widened at her sudden outburst. Her arms were shaking in rage.

"Is this how you greet your husband after he spent what seemed like an eternity away from you?"

She turned away then, refusing to looking him in the eyes. "I won't allow you to come in and out of my life as you please Kaname," she said darkly. "And I am tired of being the one forced to wait for you to come home."

"You think I want to leave?" he asked, his voice becoming more and more menacing with every word.

She huffed angrily. "Apparently you prefer it over staying here with me."

"That's a lie."

She whirled around then, pointing her finger at him. "Would you even come home if I didn't need your blood for the babies?!"

He reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her against him. "You can be too naïve sometimes."

She jerked her wrist out of his hand. "Stop acting like you have some kind of control over me!"

"But I do have control over you," he said then, pinning her to the wall easily, holding both of her hands over her head in an iron grasp. "Not only am I the head of our family, but I'm also your Onii-sama and your husband…" he said gently. "You will obey me when I make a decision for your own safety."

Silence fell upon them and with each moment Yuuki's expression changed from livid anger to complete pulled on her hands, fighting to free them.

"Let me go, please!" she begged, pulling on her wrists to no avail. With every attempt she became more and more frustrated. How could he do this to her, his own wife? What had she done to deserve this? "Kaname!" she cried, frustration in her voice.

He didn't release her, he just merely stared at her, his eyes wary. "Have you decided your place?"

She shoved him roughly then. "How can you say that—"

Suddenly the thirst hit her. The livid thirst she hadn't been able to quench for the past week. It overpowered her and she closed her eyes shut. Her arms began to shake as her senses were heightened and she could smell the blood coursing through Kaname's veins.

"Open your eyes," he ordered.

"I… I don't need you…" she snapped, her whole body shaking.

Her eyes opened wide then, the burning sensation forcing them open.

"The thirst in your eyes deceives you," he said, sinking closer to her height.

He straightened his body out and released her, turning to leave. "I leave you during these rough days because I want to protect you and our children, I leave because I love you and want you to live a happy life. I leave because there are many who are plotting to kill our children before they even see their first moon," he said, his face suddenly sad. "Every moment away from you is a struggle, and then I come home and I see the strength in your emotions, whether they be good or bad, and I feel sadness knowing that I must leave again," he said, and then turned to her, the red reflecting in his own eyes. "I thirst for you every moment I am not by your side, but I know, that I as the head of our family, have responsibilities I must account for, and the highest one on my list is taking care of my family."

She moved forward then, grabbing a fistful of his shirt. "I'm sorry," she said, and he could hear the tears in her voice. "I am spoiled, and selfish," her voice hitched with each word. "I don't understand these emotions, and I can't control the outbreaks," she explained, placing her hand on her stomach. "Every moment I'm without you, I feel like I can't breathe…"

He embraced her then, desperately, completely. "Then let's enjoy the air while we can," he said and she began to shake with thirst again. He turned to lift her in his arms.

"Kaname, don't… I'm too heavy…" she said, holding her stomach.

He lifted her easily into his arms and carried her up the stairs with a chuckle. By the time he kicked their bedroom door closed, she had already unbuttoned his shirt. He threw off his coat and then removed his shirt.

She tackled him to the bed then, throwing herself on top of him. She buried her head in his neck and sucked the flesh gently, she could sense the blood pumping beneath his skin. Her hands clenched on his strong arms, the muscles flexing in response to her touch.

"Kaname…" she moaned, her voice filled with desire.

"Take all you want love, my blood was meant for only you," he murmured.

She took her time, kissing here and nibbling there. She bit him lightly, just enough to break the skin and allow a taste of his blood.

He hissed in response and she bit him lightly again, allowing her thirst to heighten.

"Yuuki…" he whispered.

She bit him then, sinking her fangs into his neck. His blood filled her mouth and she swallowed his blood like a starving maniac, licking his neck to prevent any blood lost.

"Don't leave me, ever again…"

xVxKx

Yuuki stood by the door, a whopping seven months pregnant. She paced back and forth inside the parlor, waiting for Kaname's return. It had been two weeks since she had seen him last, and her hands were in fists at her side.

"We must resist," she said, her eyes switching to a bright red. "We can't jump him the moment he walks in through the door."  
"Are you talking to yourself again, Yuuki?" Aidou asked, leaning against the pillar by the entrance. "Kaname-sama will be worried if your anxiety skyrockets again."

Yuuki's eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head, trying to release the thirst from her eyes, but to no avail. "I can't help it, I'm really thirsty…" she whined. "So much in fact, that I think it would be a good thing that you leave me alone…" she said, wrapping her arms around her torso.

Aidou shook his head. "Kaname-sama shouldn't leave you like this…"

"He can't help it," Yuuki said, biting her lip. "He's protecting all of us."

"But Yuuki—" he said.

"Listen, can you go? Your scent is distracting me…" she muttered.

After a moment he bowed and left her as she watched out of the window by the door. Where was he? Surely he would be back tonight? The thought of his blood coursed through her mind and she found it hard to concentrate. The babies kicked her stomach lightly and she held her stomach lovingly. "I know, you want blood too, huh?"

She walked out onto the porch. It had been a long time since she had been outside and she felt the cold wind brushing against her cheek. She wrapped her arms tightly around her for warmth. Winter was here and Christmas was just two weeks away.

She let the chipper air hit her with hopes that it would calm her thirst, but to no avail.

Then she saw his car approach the driveway. She stood at the front of the porch, watching as he approached. He stopped the car in the front of the building and slowly climbed out of the car, his head turned to the side in confusion.

"Yuuki?" he asked, and suddenly the other car door opened and Yori waved excitedly.

Yuuki took a step back at the sight of Yori. She felt the red that burned in her eyes and quickly looked down.

"What's wrong, Yuuki-chan?" Yori asked, running up to hug her best friend.

Yuuki held her entire body stiff, her fists at the side as Yori's neck hovered by her lips. She felt the burn as she smelled the blood coursing in Yori's veins and licked her lips, before biting on them. She had to get away from Yori, but how could she without appearing rude or even worse, monstrous?

"You've gotten so beautiful!" Yori exclaimed, but then saw her tightly shut eyes. "Yuuki, are you alright?"

Finally she heard the heavy footfalls of Kaname's shoes as he rushed to her side.

"Aidou!" Kaname yelled then suddenly and after a moment of scrambling and the umbrella stand crashing to the floor he appeared by Kaname's side. "Can you please take Yori-san to her room and carry all of her things upstairs? She will be staying with us for the rest of winter break," he informed, before turning to Yori and smiling.

"Nothing to worry about, she's just happy to see you," Kaname assured her as Aidou quickly led her away.

"All right, I'll see you soon Yuuki!"

Yuuki held up her hand in greeting before the burning became uncontrollable and her eyes snapped open. Luckily by that time the door had closed.

Kaname lifted her chin carefully. "I knew I shouldn't have left for this long," he told her, brushing her cheek with his thumb. "I promise, I'll never do it again."

She nodded then, gulping heavily as her nostrils flared.

"Can you wait until we get to the bedroom?"

She shook her head violently, burying her head in his chest. Her chest heaved with every breath and the babies inside of her began to fidget.

"Kaname… please I can't…"

He removed the scarf around his neck and unbuttoned his collar enough so that she could have good access to his neck. He then lifted her onto the railing of the porch and sat her down on it so that she was taller than he was.

He offered his neck and she didn't even hesitate to sink her fangs into his neck, welcoming the wonderful taste of his blood. She began to tremble with each time she swallowed until finally she was satiated.

"I'm sorry! I drank too much! I couldn't resist!" she exclaimed, lowering her head. "I was so thirsty."

He held her tightly against him and licked his blood off her lips. "It's all right…" he assured her, kissing her warmly. "You're too beautiful to resist either," he said, biting her softly on her neck, taking her blood in return.

She sighed in pleasure as he softly pulled from her neck. "You brought Yori-chan with you…"

"You said you wanted her here over the winter break," he reminded her. "I just thought I would deliver her personally," he said, before wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "Besides, you being alone all the time, it worries me."

"I'm not alone," she reminded him, pointing down at her stomach. "They're quite feisty, you know," she said, placing his hand on her stomach.

Their babies began to kick in her stomach and his eyes widened. "Does that hurt?"

She giggled. "Not really, they act up more when you're around though," she said. "It's like they understand that you're their Otou-sama."

He smiled then, looking down at her. "You're beautiful," he told her, kissing her warmly. "I've never seen you so happy."

"You're home, and I've missed you."

"I missed you too, trust me."

"Are you home now until after Christmas?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded then, and watched her face brighten. "I'm so happy…"

He took her in his arms and held her tightly against him. "As am I."

She took his hand in hers and slipped off the railing, walking towards the door. She laughed at herself as she had to enter the door backwards just to fit. "I'm huge…" she said lightly, scratching the back of her neck. "I actually feel like I need to sit for a moment…" she told him, making her way to the couches where the other vampires conversed and lounged.

"Kaname-sama!" they all said, standing, but Kaname held out his hand, asking them to remain seated.

Kaname helped Yuuki slowly sit down on the cushy couch, and she breathed in relaxation. She found out that she couldn't stand for a long amount of time, and climbing up stairs were murder. Her stomach extended farther than a normal one baby pregnancy during it's ninth month of pregnancy, and it caused her to become easily tired and sore. Her whole body was constantly going through changes, and her thirst for blood became stronger and stronger. Even though she had just had a heavy helping of Kaname's blood, she still could smell his blood coursing through her veins and the thought distracted her. The babies constantly moved now, and with every move she found that she became more and more aware of their existence. She was do to conceive in another month and a half, but it could easily happen early, which often happened with multiples.

Suddenly Yori-chan came running into the room, complete despair on her face. "Aidou-san a pervert!" she yelled.

Yuuki caught Yori as she dived on the couch by her side. Yuuki looked at Aidou as he came in, his face pouring sweat.

"I didn't mean it!" he said, his eyes wide.

Kaname stood then and centered in on Aidou. "What exactly did you do…" he asked, before his eyes widened. "Don't tell me you tried to bite her?"

Aidou shook his head fervently. "I didn't try to bite her, I swear…"

Yuuki caressed her best friend and tried to reassure her with words.

"Just what exactly happened, Aidou?" Yuuki accused, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"I… I accidentally… kissed her…" his face was a red as a beet as the blood escaped his face.

Yuuki's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"It was an accident!"

"It was not!" Yori yelled suddenly before burying her head back into Yuuki's shoulder.

"Aidou…"

"Kaname-sama… I didn't…"

"It'll be all right, Yori-chan!" Yuuki reassured.

"What happened?" Ruka asked, as the rest of the vampires listened in.

"Aidou-sempai's a pervert!" Yori shouted.

"I am _not_, how—"

"SILENCE!" Kaname yelled then and suddenly everyone quieted, even Yori's sobbing had hushed.

"Aidou, why don't you tell me what happened," Kaname said slowly, the annoyance evident in his voice.

"Well… I was carrying Yori-san's things to Yuuki-chan's old room, and we were alone and I—"

Rima gasped and Shiki laughed out loud. Ruka stood then her eyes wide with anger. "You really _are_ a pervert!"

Yuuki caressed Yori's head, running her fingers through her hair supportively. "I can't believe you did that, Aidou-sempai!"

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"

"How could kissing someone happen by accident?" Ruka asked, her eyes deathly.

"I didn't know what I was doing, it was like my body moved on it's own!" he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Just forget it, this just sucks."

"You should apologize to Yori-san," Kaname said and Aidou nodded, bowing lowly.

"I'm sorry, Yori-san."

Yori-san looked up, her eyes wide, after a moment she nodded. "It's okay…"

Yuuki looked between the two and then over at Kaname, who mirrored her exact expression.

xVxKx

"Are you asleep, Kaname?" Yuuki asked as the sunlight sneaked past the heavy black curtains and cast a ray of sunlight over their bedroom. Yuuki was laying on the bed on her side, her stomach resting on a few pillows. Kaname laid near her on the other side, his back to her.

He turned over and sat up. "No, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, lay down," she said softly and he laid back on the pillow, facing her.

"What is it?"

"What do you think of humans and vampires being in love?" she asked, and he lifted his head, propping it on his elbow.

"I think it's foolish."

"You loved me when I was a human, didn't you?" she asked.

He ran his hands through his hair. "I loved you from the moment you were born," he said, his hair becoming unruly from his fussing. "But I didn't touch you did I?"

She bit her lip. "But you loved me didn't you?"

He sat up then, facing her. "I suggest you not fuel Aidou's fire, Yuuki, I already had a talk with him."  
"What?" she asked, sitting up. "What are you talking about?"

"Falling in love with a human is not beneficial, for either side of the spectrum."

"I don't understand…"

"Well, for one, think of it this way," he started. "Yori-san is a human girl, only seventeen years old," he told her. "She's a mortal, so she'll die around the age of 100, but you, and I and Aidou and the other vampires will live through this human generation and many more to come. Of course, we as pureblood will live for eternity, but a human like Yori-san will perish within such a short time."

Yuuki sat up then, placing her hands on her stomach. "How did you feel knowing that I was going to die so soon?" she asked.

He looked over at her, his eyes filled with pain. "It's hard to talk about, but…" he stammered taking her hand. "I had mixed emotions about it, the selfish side of me wanted you to live forever with me, but every other side of me believed that you living as a human was what was best for you. Every day I didn't see you was a day I knew I would one day regret for not spending time with you."

She stared down and frowned.

"But then, the selfish side of me told me that I would change you myself before I would allow you to leave me."

She smiled up at him. "I'm glad you changed me back, Kaname."

"I am too," he said, kissing her forehead. "But you shouldn't convince Yori-san that Aidou would be a good match for her, because all it will cause is heartbreak."

Yuuki looked at the blankets, twisting her hands in the fabric. "You can't be sure of that…"

"Yuuki," Kaname said, his voice patient yet firm. "Even if Aidou and Yori-san were to resign themselves to being together for only a mere human lifetime, Yori-san would still age, and Aidou would remain the same."

Yuuki stared down at the bed sheets and sighed. "I guess you're right…"

Suddenly a strange scent entered Yuuki's nostrils, it was blood, but not just anyone's blood…

"Kaname… do you…"

"Hmm?"

But Yuuki was already rushing out of the room, her movements slow from her pregnancy, she hadn't even thrown on her robe or anything as she rushed down the hall.

Kaname finally rushed to catch up with Yuuki as she stopped by Yori-san's door. She quickly twisted the knob and threw the door open.

The room was dark but the pair of bright red eyes were easy to see, as were the streams of blood coursing down Yori's pale neck. She laid on the bed, a figure leaned over her, her fingers were intertwined in his blonde hair.

"Yori-chan…" Yuuki muttered.

Suddenly Yori's somewhat frightened eyes landed on her and Kaname, who stood in the doorway.

"Yuuki-chan…"

The figure slowly stood, pausing momentarily before turning.

The red was shocking, not only his bright red eyes, but the blood staining his lips.

"Aidou…"

**A/N:** Dun Dun DUNNN! Haha hope you all like this chapter! Let me know what you think in a review XD


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Itterashaii!!!! I'm glad everyone loves this story!!! First let me say GOMEN, this chapter is a bit shorter than what your used to (be honest, I spoil you guys!!! XD), but don't fear, this certainly isn't going to turn into the norm and expect a full chapter for chapter 14... This fanfic is soon going to be the longest fanfiction I've ever written, and definately the most I've written in a set amount of time, so yay! I'm trying to get in as much writing as I can before school starts back!!!

Just to clear up a few confusions... YES Aidou bit Yori, but she's NOT going to turn into a vampire because of it! Only pureblooded vampires (like Shizuka, Kaname, Yuuki, and Sara-san can turn humans into vampires...)

Also, I need someone who knows a lot about Vampire Knight to PLEASE PM me and clear up a few questions/confusions of my own I'm having.. I would post them here, but they would seriously spoil the future chapters... so... yeah just PM me...

**Vampire Knight – Immoral Love**

–_Chapter 13—_

Yuuki's eyes flashed red, but for the first time in her life, it wasn't brought on by her thirst. Her heart was pounding in complete fury. Her shoulders shook and her nostrils flared in complete anger.

"How could you… bite… my best friend…"

Kaname had his arms locked around Yuuki before she could pounce on him. "Yuuki, breathe love."

Suddenly Yuuki's powers shot out and she subdued Aidou easily, keeping him still.

"Yuuki-chan…" Aidou said slowly.

"I don't want to hear it!" she said, using her powers to seal his voice as well.

She heard the rest of the vampires rushing behind her and Kaname to see what was going on.

"Kill him…" Yuuki spat, turning to look at Kaname.

Aidou's eyes widened.

"Yuuki—" Kaname started.

"Don't argue with me Kaname, just kill him!"

Suddenly Yori stood, holding her bleeding neck. She looked over at Yuuki and smiled warmly at her. "I'm sorry Yuuki, I shouldn't have allowed him to do that," she said, blushing furiously.

"It's not your fault, Yori-chan!" she assured her.

"Hear me out, Yuuki-chan," she breathed. "I… Aidou…I let him bite me…"

Yuuki's jaw opened wide, and the shock of her statement had Kaname acting more like a crutch for her than restraining her.

"I allowed him to drink my blood, so don't blame him," she squeaked softly, standing in front of Aidou. "Please, don't hurt him."

Yuuki's eyes shifted back and forth between Aidou's bloody mouth and Yori's bleeding neck. Her heart pounded in her chest and she lost the color from her face.

It was happening, just as she had foolishly hoped for. Aidou was falling in love with Yori, and in return, Yori was suffering the same responsibility that Yuuki had once felt for Zero. She felt it was her responsibility to keep Aidou from suffering the vampire curse.

"Kaname…" Yuuki muttered, her entire body trembling.

"I'm here, love," he reassured her.

"I need your help…"

"What do you need?" he asked, holding her close. "Are you all right?"

"I need… you…" she paused for a second before turning. "I need you to step in…"

He looked down at her for a moment before pulling her closer. "I'll take care of this, you can go back to bed… Seiren…"

Yuuki collapsed in Seiren's capable arms as she led her back to her room. Before Yuuki had relinquished control of the situation to her older brother, her brain had completely shut off for a few moments. It was as if her ability to think clearly had escaped her. Had it not been for Kaname's strong forearms locking her against him she would surely have attacked Aidou, and undoubtedly killed him.

Seiren set Yuuki down on the bed and covered her. "Yuuki-sama, if there is anything you need, I'll be outside," she said, lightly bowing before she exited.

Now the thoughts that had evaded her during her outbreak of anger flooded her mind's eye now. What had happened? What did Kaname decide? Was Yori all right?

Yori. The thought of her best friend brought tears to the corners of her eyes. She was an innocent human, so unknown of the true horrors of vampire life, and she had been drawn to Aidou like a lamb to the lion's den. Why hadn't Yuuki noticed it before? How long had this gone on? How long had Yori been compelled to keep Aidou's secret? How many moons had she suffered without Yuuki even noticing?

Yuuki looked down at her round stomach and set her hand on the bump, searching for support and wisdom. She had been so involved in her own life for the past couple of months she had totally forgotten the feelings of others, including Yori and especially Kaname.

Yuuki stood then and slowly waddled over to the window, shoving the window open where the sun peeked over the horizon, signifying morning. She looked down and saw the snow lightly falling over the green grass.

She flashed back to the moments where she had played in the snow with Yori-chan the last time she had stayed for a prolonged period of time with the vampires. That seemed like ages ago now, Yori-chan all pink cheeked and innocent. All she saw in the eyes of the Yori now was shock, confusion, and fear.

She opened the window slightly, the breeze blowing lightly, allowing the snow in to cling to her long tresses. The freezing air calmed her heated face and gave her the welcome burn she needed as she slowly took in a few deep breaths, her heartbeat calming and her facial features finally relaxing.

"Yuuki, you'll catch a cold…" she turned to see Kaname standing in the doorway, his pajamas falling handsomely over his body and his dark hair falling into his face.

She turned to him, not answering or closing the window, just staring.

"I can feel you," he said lightly, coming over to shut the windows. "You're about to fall apart."  
"I'm all right."

But since she had felt his presence she felt her resolve slowly crumble. It was as if the moment he walked back through the door she lost her control.

"You can't fool me," he told her, caressing her cheek. "I know you better than anyone."

She chuckled, turning away.

"Voice your thoughts, love," Kaname said, leaning down to brush the tear from her cheek.

"I'm so selfish…" she muttered, her lips trembling. "Throughout my life you spoiled me too much, Kaname."

"I don't think there's anything wrong with spoiling my little sister."

"There is!" she snapped. "I rely on you to do everything…" she chuckled darkly. "Even when it comes to my best friend."  
"This situation was supposed to be handled by me," Kaname said, wrapping his arms around him. "For one, I'm the reigning pureblood of this house and since Aidou was responsible it was my duty to deal with him," he explained, but then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Don't _ever_ think that there is something wrong with you relying on me, Yuuki."

"How did you deal with Aidou?"

Kaname shut the shades over the window, dousing the room in darkness again. "I told them that as long as both sides consented to it, then we would turn a blind eye to it."  
She looked down at the floor and nodded. "All right…"

"No argument?" he asked, surprised.

"Nope," she said lightly before climbing into bed. "I'll trust you on this one."

He moved to the other side of the bed and slowly sank under the covers. The cold air that came through the window now made the room chilly and Yuuki cuddled against Kaname's shoulder, intertwining their fingers as she slowly slipped away into a deep slumber.

xVxKx

A few days had passed since the incident and Yuuki still couldn't sufficiently look Aidou in the face. Yori-chan had all but gone back to normal except for the wrap bandage around her neck, which looked frighteningly familiar to how Yuuki's neck had been bandaged when she was still a human.

Today Yuuki was working in nursery, placing books and toys on shelves and boxes and folding up clothes or hanging them in the closet. She had bought two sets of boys and girls clothes, since she didn't know the gender of the twins. With every passing day Yuuki began to understand the differences between the two babies. The one that was on top of the other, closest to her rib cage, never liked it when she walked around a lot, and often fussed and fidgeted when she didn't take frequent breaks. The other liked to fidget when she didn't get enough blood, that baby was definitely the more persistent of the other, demanding for blood every few days.

Suddenly, as if the baby had heard Yuuki's thoughts, it began to fidget inside her lightly.

"I know you're thirsty," Yuuki said softly, resting her hand flat against her stomach. "But right now Kaname is overseeing the Christmas decorations, so we shouldn't bother him," she said softly as she folded a tiny onesie and then reached into the box of delivered clothes and pulled out a bib.

She let out a piercing scream suddenly and dropped the bib like it had burned her. Upon first glance she had sworn she had seen the same haunting image of "I Love My Mommy" written in blood. But instead it was just a simple white bib with small wooden blocks embroidered on the front.

She felt Kaname's body flash beside her, not seeing his movement but just feeling the whoosh of air as he appeared at her side. "What's wrong?" he exclaimed, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Um…" she stammered, as he searched the room for potential threats. "It was nothing…"

"You're heart is racing, and your scared senseless," he told her, sensing her mood. "It wasn't "nothing"."

She reached out and grabbed his sleeve, pulling him down so that he was kneeling beside her. She climbed on his lap, and hugged him tightly. "I… I keep seeing… that bib…"

After a moment he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, the rest of the vampires came rushing in, along with Yori who had also heard Yuuki's piercing scream.

"Is she okay, Kaname-sama?" Aidou asked, taking a step forward.

Suddenly the anger that she had felt for the past few days plagued her and all of it released all at once, like it had been waiting for the most opportune moment to explode and had found it.

"GET OUT!" Yuuki bellowed, pointing at Aidou. "I HATE YOU AIDOU! GET OUT!!!" she yelled, standing and moving to him.

He hesitated, his eyes wide with shock. "Yuuki-chan… I—"

"GET OUT!!!" she yelled, shoving him. "GO!"

He paused for a second but then turned to leave. She ran into him full force, and she barely moved him since she was only using her human-given strength, he then turned back.

"I am not going to give up our relationship, Yuuki," Aidou said then, turning to her. "I care about Yori-chan very much, and I will not leave her side, no matter what you say to me."

The anger boiled beneath Yuuki's flesh. She pushed him again, and then once more, but he wouldn't budge.

"Fine then," she snapped, walking past the others to the next room, which was Kaname and her room. She opened the door and slammed it shut in anger, locking the door.

Her skin crawled and her body shook in anger. She paced for a few moments in front of the door, but all of the action had made the babies react and they were now fidgeting lightly.

"Oh hush," she told her stomach, as she finally sat on the couch in their room, huffing in anger.

After a moment the hall became quiet and she heard a light knock at the door.

"Go away!"

"It's my room too, Yuuki," Kaname said softly, but when she didn't respond he merely opened the door.

Yuuki's eyes widened. "But… I locked it…"

"Like a silly human invention like a lock could stop me," he said softly, shutting the door again, and then locking it himself.

"What do you want?" she asked, looking away from him. "I suppose you came to scold me."  
"It _is_ my job," he said, coming over to kneel before her, looking up at her. "But then again, taking care of you is also my job," he said, kissing her knee. "Tell me what you're upset about."

She paused for a moment and stood, pacing for a moment before he quietly took her hands and sat her on their large bed, having her face him.

"I… I'm so angry with Aidou," she said, her hand twisting into a fist on her lap. "But in a way, I'm more angry at myself, for not knowing that this was happening."

He rested his hand on top of her fist, untwining it until it laid flat. "You blame yourself for everything, don't you?" he asked.

"I just…" she said, frustrated tears falling from her cheek. "My mind is constantly racing, when I'm not thinking about Aidou and Yori, I'm thinking of you, or our children, or I'm worrying about Shirabuki-san. I just feel like I'm not capable of protecting my children, and it makes me feel so useless. It makes me hate myself."

Kaname wrapped his arm around her. "You're not alone now," he whispered, kissing her cheek. "Don't you understand that you don't have to shoulder all of this responsibility by yourself?"

"You expect me to give you more responsibility?" she asked, holding out her hand as she counted out the items on her fingers. "You're responsible for the family's affairs, your responsible for me, and our children. You're responsible for the alliance between the hunter's association and us, and you're responsible for the other vampires living with us… Do you honestly expect me to allow you to shoulder my worries and guilt as well?"

He smiled down at her. "I will always put you above all else Yuuki," he said, pulling her against him. "Even if this whole idea of peace between humans and vampires collapses, I will remain by your side."

"I can't allow that," she told him, looking away. "We have too much riding on this…" she said, pressing her hand against her stomach. "The future of our children rely on this peace treaty."

"I will not let this dream fail to come into reality," Kaname said firmly. "I have planned this since Okaa-sama and Otou-sama passed," he told her lightly. "They're sacrifices will not go to waste, and I will not allow anyone to affect they're dream coming true."

"Kaname…"  
"Furthermore, I will not allow anyone to affect our dreams from coming true," he promised, pressing his hand against Yuuki's stomach. "I want to live with you for eternity."

After a moment she nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry for causing you to worry."  
"I think if there's anyone you should apologize to, it shouldn't be me, do you understand?" he asked, and she stared at the floor, nodding.

"I'll talk to him," she told him, kissing his cheek.

xVxKx

Yuuki walked to Aidou's room that day, just as night began to break and the sun came up over the horizon. She stopped by the door and heard talking inside.

"I know," she heard Aidou say. "But don't worry about me, I'm just glad that she isn't taking this out on you."

A moment of silence ensued. "I just… I don't want you to be so sad all of the time." It was Yori.

Aidou chuckled. "I once considered Yuuki my best friend," he said sadly. "We've gone through a lot together."  
Yuuki bit her lip and knocked on the door, they immediately silenced.

Aidou answered the door, his eyes widened when he saw her, as if he was bracing for another fight.

"Yuuki-sama…?" he asked and the sound of the formality he used addressing her made her cringe.

"Don't call me that…" she muttered. "You know how much I _hate_ to be called that—" She quickly fell silent, knowing she was starting another argument.

"I'm sorry, is there something you need?" he asked and after a moment of silence she felt Yori slowly pass by her, stopping for a moment to set her hand on Yuuki's shoulder. She then quickly rushed down the hall.

After a lengthy moment of silence Yuuki slowly bowed. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop!" he told her, grabbing her by the shoulders before she could bow. "I swear, if you degrade yourself like this I'll never forgive you!"

Her eyes widened and she slowly looked up at him. "What?"

"You're a pureblood," he said slowly. "You never, _ever_ bow to a noble like me!"

She reached out and hugged him. "I'm sorry!"

He stood there in shock, not fully fathoming what she was doing, but after a moment he wrapped his arms around her torso in forgiveness.

He chuckled. "I sure hope no one sees you like this, Kaname-sama will kill me if he knew I allowed you to act so foolishly."

"I don't care about vampire ranks," she said suddenly. "You're my friend."

He pulled away and smiled, bowing low. "I'm sorry for not telling you that I had romantic feelings for Yori-chan, I promise you, my intentions are good."

"I know," she told him, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Just please, be careful."

After a moment he nodded and she smiled, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

xVxKx

Time was passing slowly now, for both Kaname and Yuuki. Christmas was a week away and they spent their free time either working on the nursery or accepting the Christmas wishes from vampires all over the countryside who came to wish the reigning purebloods a Merry Christmas. Do the danger of having vampires in their house every day, Yuuki stuck close to Kaname, usually either sitting beside him quietly or holding hands with him as he showed the house to their allies.

Days were now torturous for Yuuki, she didn't sleep very much, nor did she get a chance to rest. Every single time she laid down for even a moment she felt anxiety force her to her feet again. She tried her best to shield this information from Kaname, who would just become more worried by her constant state of unease, but he knew in his own way that she wasn't at her healthiest.

Then the times she actually did sleep her dreams were haunted by the face of Sara Shirabuki. The woman was hunting her, she could feel it. She wanted her children, she wanted to keep them from being born, she _knew_ it. That thought kept her awake.

Yuuki walked slowly through the halls of the house, without a real purpose, stopping to straighten a painting or stare out a window. For once in the past few days she hadn't been following Kaname, but had chosen just to walk around the large house, her eyes glassed over.

Kaname found her in the hall that led towards Kain's room. "Yuuki!"

She turned to him suddenly, the sound of his voice knocking her out of her trance momentarily. "Yes?"

"Are you all right?"

She stared at him for a moment, her eyes glassing over again. "I'm fine."

"You look like hell," a voice said behind him and when she turned she saw Zero standing in the hall, leaning against the wall. "When was the last time you took a bath?"

She looked down at her choice of Kaname's shirt and sweatpants, and ran her fingers through her oily hair.

"I guess I do look pretty bad," Yuuki said. "What are you doing here, Zero?"  
"I'm here on behalf of the Hunter's Association, both Chairman Cross and I are here to wish you and yours a Merry Christmas, a Happy New Year, and any other happy wishes we could give you with the intentions of keeping up our appearance as allies," he said, his voice tainted with sarcasm.

"It's always a joy to see you too, Zero…" Yuuki said, walking past him.

"You haven't been sleeping, have you?" he asked then, and she stopped cold in her tracks.

"How did you know?" she asked turning to him.

"Look in a mirror, you'll see how I know," he told her, scratching the back of his neck absentmindedly. "Besides, you looked like that before Kuran turned you back into a vampire."  
Her heart pounded in her chest, turning to Zero. Had it really gotten that bad? Had this fear for her children's life and this constant anxiety finally lowered her to this state?

"Yuuki, it's probably best if you try to rest…" Kaname said, putting his arm around her waist.

"I… I can't sleep," she told him. "When ever I try I become anxious…" she exclaimed, fidgeting a bit at just the thought. "Or I have really bad nightmares."  
"Nightmares?" Zero asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Kiryuu-kun, if you don't mind, I'm trying to have a conversation with my wife," Kaname said, darkly and Zero threw up his arms.

"Well, excuse me then," he said, leaving the way he came.

After he left Kaname turned to Yuuki. "Why didn't you tell me you haven't been sleeping?"

She shuffled her feet. "I just… you're always so busy and I didn't want to bother you…"  
He walked with her towards their bedroom, his hand on the small of her back. "I told you already that you're my first priority, Yuuki."

"Yes, but you're my first priority as well, and I know that if I was to tell you, then you would just worry."

"That maybe true, but now I'm more worried about other things that are currently bothering you that you won't tell me about."

"The rest of it you already know," she promised as he walked her into their bedroom. "What are you going to do?"

"We're going to go to bed and I'm going to make sure you don't have any nightmares."

She nodded. "So you're going to put me to sleep?"

"Yes."

She climbed under the covers and rested her head against the pillow, closing her eyes. He put his hand on her head, but before he could use his vampire powers to put her to sleep, someone knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," Kaname said, and Yuuki sat up.

Yori walked in slowly shut the door. "I'm sorry to bother you, I just wanted to talk to Yuuki-chan…"

"Would you prefer I left?" Kaname asked, smiling at the human girl.

"No that's fine," she said. "It's probably best if you heard this too."

"What's the matter, Yori-chan?" Yuuki asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for making up with Aidou-sempai," she said, climbing on Kaname's bed to face Yuuki and hug her close. "Also I wanted to ask you something…"

"What is it?" Yuuki asked, her heart feeling light and happy.

"Would you… consider…" she looked back and forth between Kaname and Yuuki. "Yuuki… would you bite me?"

**A/N:** SNAP SON!!! CLIFF HANGER (gomen gomen). Anywho please review and I'll see you all REAL soon XD)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Gomen Gomen!!!! I know I said on my twitter account wwwDOTtwitterDOTcom/jgfanfic that I was going to put this chapter up by this morning... but a few things stopped me.

A: I tried to make sure this chapter was grammactically correct.

B: Naruto Shippuden just got dubbed (and the new subbed episode was out)

C: I had to study for my Japanese class.

So yeah... that's essentially what happened... DON'T JUDGE ME!!!

Also... a million thanks goes to eye-of-blue, RaIn SpLaSh and of course VampireMaddy for helping me with my issue... You guys rock, I'm glad that I can come to you with my questions!

Well I hope this chapter was worth waiting for! Everyone enjoy and follow me on twitter!!!

**Vampire Knight – Immoral Love**

–_Chapter 14—_

Yuuki's jaw opened in shock, her eyes wide. Had she just heard Yori right?

"Yori-san, I'm sorry," Kaname said, putting his arm on Yori's shoulder. "Yuuki isn't allowed to do that."

"Wait!" Yori interjected, scooting closer to Yuuki on the bed. "Just hear me out."  
"Does Aidou know that you've come here to ask such a thing?" he asked, sitting beside Yuuki.

"No… but… this isn't just a choice I'm making because of Aidou…" she admitted, her voice light, almost a whisper. After a moment she looked up. "I want to become like you, Yuuki! I want to stay here with you, and live with my best friend!"

Yuuki decided that it would be best if she just sat back and allowed Kaname to speak for her.

"Yori-san, there are aspects of being bitten by a pureblood that you don't fully comprehend," he explained, his voice patient. "You wouldn't become like us."  
"I wouldn't?"

"Firstly, you would get bitten and would slowly transform into a vampire, but your thirst would be difficult to control and you would often act rashly. Then, as time develops, you would undoubtedly turn into a monster."

Yori's mouth widened and her eyes were filled with confusion. "A monster?"

"A level E…" Yuuki finally muttered.

"Level E?"

"Level E is the lowest form of vampire on the vampire hierarchy, they become lowly vampires who feed and kill mercilessly until they are unquestionably brought down by either the Vampire Hunters, or from the nobles of the vampire hierarchy themselves."

"What?"

"Level E's are human-turned-vampires, the only vampires who can change a human into a vampire is a pureblood."

"But… If that's true… then… then… why isn't Kiryuu-kun a level E, yet?" she asked.

Yuuki and Kaname exchanged glances before turning back to Yori. "How did you know that Zero was a vampire?"

"Chairman Cross told me one night when he was reminiscing about when you were still in school, Yuuki," she explained, before staring at her fingers.

Yuuki slapped her forehead and Kaname shook his head. "I suppose we should keep a better watch on what we say to the Chairman…"

"Oh, it was only me!" she said quickly, defending the academy principal. "I wouldn't tell anyone, I swear!" she said before looking away. "To be honest, I think I've known about it since Yuuki first came back to our dorm room with the bandage on her neck."

Kaname smiled. "You're very intuitive."

"So why isn't Kiryuu-kun a vampire?" she asked again.

Kaname leaned back and sighed, his stance exhausted. "Because through a blood transfer of my blood to him, which contained the blood of the pureblood who bit Kiryuu-kun, the process was thereby slowed."

"Then why can't I, once I begin turning into a Level E that is…" she muttered embarrassed, her cheeks reddening. "Why can't I just drink Yuuki's blood?"  
Kaname shook his head. "It isn't that simple…"

"I don't understand…" she muttered frustratingly.

"Usually, it is considered taboo for a vampire of a lower level to drink the blood of a pureblood, of course since Yuuki and I are both purebloods, and we are married, us sharing blood isn't frowned upon…"

"But… surely Yuuki wouldn't mind… right?" she asked turning to her best friend.

"Of course not Yori, I would rather give you all of my blood than you turn into a level E, but I don't know if I want to be the one to be responsible for turning you into a vampire in the first place…"

"Why not?"

"Yori-san," Kaname said tolerantly, like a father talking to a small child. "Our Okaa-sama gave her life to seal Yuuki's vampire side," he explained, squeezing Yuuki's waist. "You're romanticizing a vampire's life," he told her, frowning sadly. "Many, including myself _and_ Aidou, see being a vampire as a curse thrust upon us."

Yori cocked her head to the side. "But… if you hate being a vampire so much, then why did you change Yuuki back into a vampire?"

Kaname stared at the bed sheets, before looking up at Yori with conviction. "Yuuki was already awakening on her own, every day her memories were becoming more and more clear," he explained. "If I didn't awaken her when I did, she would have surely broke from the mental attack that was plaguing her."

"I think I understand a little bit better," she admitted. "But knowing the risks and knowing the concerns about it, I still want to become a vampire."

"There's also a possibly that the vampire venom will kill you before you even transform…" Kaname explained, a hint of sadness in his voice. "Only the strongest souls remain alive to endure the transformation of falling to the state of a Level E."

Yuuki shook her head then, putting her foot down. "I won't do it."

Yori grabbed her hands. "Yuuki, I promise I won't die!"

"How can you be sure?" she asked then, her voice growing in frustration. "How can you possibly be sure that my venom wouldn't kill you after reaching your bloodstream?" she asked.

"Because my soul is strong," she told her, wrapping her hands around Yuuki's hands. "I know I'll stay alive."

"I can't believe you're asking this of me," Yuuki said lightly, a laugh escaping her lips. "Could you fully fathom the guilt you would set on me, and even if you survive, how will I live with myself knowing I took your mortality from you?"  
Tears slipped down Yori's cheek. "Trust me on this Yuuki," she said, looking at the window, where the sun was slowly rising. "This isn't something that I just decided now," she said, her voice growing quiet. "I've been thinking about it since I stayed with you over your birthday, I want this, I want to stay by your side and help take care of your children and be your confidant."

"Why must you be a vampire to be that?" Kaname asked. "You are always welcome under our roof, Yori-san," he told her. "Yuuki will undoubtedly need help with the children once they are born, you wouldn't need to become a vampire to be a part of this family."

Yori smiled at Kaname. "I appreciate that, but that doesn't change my mind, I still want to be a vampire."  
Yuuki sighed. "I'm sorry—"

"How about this," Kaname said, interrupting Yuuki. "If you can convince Aidou to agree to us changing you into a vampire, we will agree to it."  
Yori's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Kaname?" Yuuki asked, her eyes wide with shock.

Kaname nodded and Yori climbed off the bed. "Thank you so much, I will go ask him!" she said, quickly leaving.

"What are you doing?!" Yuuki asked, becoming angry. "I can't turn Yori-chan into a vampire!!"

"Relax my love," he said, kissing her forehead. "Aidou wouldn't ever agree to turn the woman he has feelings for into a vampire."

Yuuki sighed. "For Yori-chan's sake, I hope you're right."

"Lean back," he instructed and she laid back onto the pillow. "Now go to sleep, and for once, rest," he told her and she felt him rest his hand on her forehead and the next thing she knew she was out.

xVxKx

Yuuki woke up and looked at the clock. It was already midnight, meaning that she had been asleep for a full sixteen hours. She felt groggy and stiff, but refreshed. It had been forever since she had gotten any uninterrupted sleep. The room was dark except for a lamp in the corner of the room and when she leaned forward she realized she was alone in the room.

Privacy in a house full of vampires was a rarity, especially since Kaname insisted on being by her side constantly, so she decided to revel in it and take a nice relaxing bath.

She shed her clothes and perked her ears, listening for any sign of life in the house, but couldn't hear a peep. Kaname must've ordered the other vampires to be quiet while she was sleeping. She giggled to herself as she sat on the bath tub, running the piping hot water into the large tub.

She stretched and relaxed her shoulders, resting her hands upon her stomach, her children were still as well, which told her that they had needed the rest just as much as she did.

She sat into the warm water, moaning as she lowered her body into it. She flipped the switch and turned on the water jets as well, unwinding with each gentle pulsation as the jet beat against her skin.

She leaned back and just allowed her body to soak for a good half hour, considering everything had happened the past day. What did Aidou say about turning Yori into a vampire? Moreover, what was going on right now and why was everyone so quiet?

Eventually her curiosity won out and she quickly toweled off, slipping on an oversized silk nightgown and then pulling on her robe.

She slipped on her slippers and walked out of their room and down the hall, eventually reaching the stairs. She _still_ hadn't heard a word. Now she was beginning to shake in fear, as strange as that probably was. Surely there had to be an explanation for what was going on… surely.

Yuuki's imagination tended to slip away whenever she was alone, it was just one of the side affects of being attacked by that vampire when she was younger. Whenever she was alone, she felt like there was evil lurking behind every corner and in every shadow.

She crossed her arms and walked down the remainder of the stairs, entering the parlor, where normally she would be greeted by all the other vampires, but in this case, the entire room was empty except for an elaborate Christmas tree in the middle of the room.

Yuuki tried to concentrate on the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree to keep the fear at the base of her throat.

It was then she smelled it… the blood of a vampire, but this scent was different from the vampires who lived here. It smelled familiar, but it wasn't one of the vampires who lived with her.

"Yuuki-sama, it's been a while," a voice said, and she looked around the dark room at the shadows from where she believed the voice was coming from.

"Who are you?" she asked then, her voice shaking.

"I will not harm you," he said, laughing softly. "There was once I time where you considered me a friend."  
Her voice hitched in realization then. "I…Ichijou-sempai…"

He stepped out of the shadows, his hands in his pockets. His blonde hair had grown longer from the last time she had seen him, but one thing she knew for sure, he hadn't changed at all. He still had a soft honest smile and never-ending blue eyes, eyes that begged to be trusted. "I'm glad to see you remember me."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, looking around the room. "Where are the rest of the vampires?"

"In hiding," he whispered, winking at her.

"You're lying," she muttered. "Where's Kaname?"

"Kaname-sama is outside," he explained, sitting on one of the couches, crossing his legs. "It seems that in the end I couldn't stop Shirabuki-san from coming to wish you a Merry Christmas," he said softly.

Her hands formed into fists and she ran towards the entrance of the mansion. She couldn't believe that she had been nonchalantly taking a bath while their home was being attacked. Why didn't anyone wake her?

It was then that it hit her. She couldn't help. In their eyes, she was better just remaining asleep in her bedroom, safe, out of the way.

Suddenly she heard it, the breathy calm voice of her husband, coming from outside. She couldn't make out what he was saying, but she'd be damned if she'd leave it to him to shield her.

She reached out and grabbed the doorknob, but when she did she felt Ichijou's hand bite down on her wrist, stopping her.

"I can't let you outside," he said gently. "There's a chance that you could get hurt."

"Let me go," she told him, turning to him, her glare dangerous. "I will not leave Kaname to fight alone."

"Kaname is a lot more powerful than you give him credit for," he told her, leaning down to her height. "He's the strongest vampire in all of history, you know."

"It doesn't matter!" she snapped, pulling her wrist out of his grasp. "We are a family! I won't let him face everything by himself anymore!" she yelled and she twisted the knob, throwing the door open.

The first thing that hit her was the biting cold. The light snowfall had turned into a blizzard overnight and she hadn't even grabbed a coat, so she pulled the robe father around her stomach.

It was too dark to see past the porch steps, but she heard voices coming from the eastern side of the yard.

"It seems we have an audience, Kaname-kun," Shirabuki-san's voice crooned, and Yuuki used her vampire powers instinctively, fleeing the porch in a flash before she was attacked.

She hit the snow, barefooted, beside Kaname, who was across from Shirabuki-san.

"Yuuki…" Kaname muttered, as if his anxiety had doubled since her appearance.

"What's going on?" she asked, turning her head to the side.  
Shirabuki-san was wearing a heavy white dress and a trench coat with boots, which complimented her stark blonde hair almost frighteningly well. "Glad to see you're doing well, Yuuki-san."  
"Why are you here, Shirabuki-san?" she asked, her voice strong.

"I've just came to check in on the group and to wish the adorable Kuran family a Merry Christmas, is that wrong?"

"How did you find us?" she asked.

She chuckled. "Did you forget that Ichijou has been my companion for the past two years?" she asked, "Surely you must know that he's been here many times."

Yuuki fell silent then, realization hitting her. So Ichijou _had_ betrayed the Kuran family.

"Yuuki, I want you to go back inside," Kaname said, pushing her lightly. "You don't even have shoes on."

Yuuki shook her head fervently. "No, I'm not leaving you!"

"Yuuki—"

"How hard it must be, Kaname-kun," Shirabuki-san said lightly, her voice tinkling. "You finally have someone who won't blindly bend to your will."  
Kaname turned back to Shirabuki-san and faced her. "As if I would want a wife who would unquestioningly obey anything I say," before turning back to Yuuki. "But in this case, Yuuki I must insist that you go back inside."

Yuuki shook her head then and before he could turn she felt the snow blowing at Shirabuki exploded towards them, Kaname's back to her.

"Watch out!" Yuuki yelled, and within a second she had grabbed Kaname and pulled him out of the way, they both collapsed on the soft snow.

Yuuki grunted as she slowly sat up, but that was only in time to see Shirabuki-san's hand over her womb, where her babies were calmly resting.

"NO!" Yuuki screamed and her vampire powers released in a heavy wave, knocking Sara-san backwards. Yuuki stood and flashed towards the nearby woods, hoping to lose her but she was right beside her the whole time.

"You can't run from me, little one," she said, before laughing maniacally.

Suddenly a dark figure knocked into Shirabuki-san, knocking her into a nearby tree, bringing that tree to the forest ground in a heap.

Kaname picked Yuuki up and he ran out of the way of the falling tree just before it hit the ground with a large crash. He put distance between the tree and them, knowing that surely Shirabuki-san should have been heavily wounded by the ancient tree.

All that could be heard was Shirabuki-san's muffled screams. Never-ending, blood curdling screams so horrible that Yuuki buried her head into Kaname's coat.

"We have to run!" Yuuki yelled, her breathing coming in hitches now.

"What do you mean?" he asked, stopping by the entrance of the mansion.

"She won't stop!" Yuuki yelled. "She's injured, but she won't leave us alone!" she yelled.

"That's why I'm going to kill her," Kaname said, setting Yuuki down on the wooden steps before heading back towards the fallen tree and the shrieking pureblood.

"I'm sorry Kaname," a voice said suddenly, and when they looked over they saw Ichijou heading towards the fallen tree where Shirabuki-san was trapped underneath. "I won't allow you to kill her, not as long as I'm still alive."  
"Ichijou, wait!" Yuuki yelled, and he slowly turned around. "Why are you doing this?" she asked incredulously.

"What is it that I'm doing, little one?" he asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Surely you aren't going to throw away your lifelong friendship with Kaname and join _her_ side!?"

Ichijou walked back up the steps and placed his hand on Yuuki's head, very similar to how Kaname always did. "I'm sorry," he said. "But I'm on peace's side, that is all, and right now a woman is hurt underneath that tree and I have to save her," he told her, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. "Surely we will meet again."

Yuuki watched as Ichijou slowly disappeared in the snow and eventually all that they heard was the soft snow hitting the ground.

"Yuuki, let's go inside," Kaname said, taking her hand, practically dragging her into the mansion. "You're a fool," he said softly, running his fingers through her partially frozen hair. "You could've been hurt, and furthermore, I wouldn't be surprised if you caught a cold."

She shook her head then, reaching out to grab onto Kaname's overcoat tightly. All of her frustrations, angers, and confusion burst out in one moment and she began to shake him. "How could you not warn me? How could you leave me upstairs sleeping while you faced her by yourself?" she asked, shaking him again. He wrapped his hand around her thin, gangly arms and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Because, I wanted to protect you," he told her, holding her tightly. "You're carrying my children for God's sake."

"I wish you'd believe in me for once," she muttered. "I'm not as weak as you think I am."  
"I know you're not weak, Yuuki," he said, wrapping her hair in a towel. "But I also know that you're too young to be fighting an experienced pureblood."  
Her shoulders slumped. "I think I could've fought her," she stammered, warming up by the fire.

"Just promise me that you won't put yourself in danger like that again," he told her as he began to pull off his boots and his scarf. She stared into the fire, refusing to answer.

"I guess I shouldn't expect an answer, knowing you," he said, chuckling. "You're just going to do what you want anyways."

"You make it sound as if me wanting to fight with you is a selfish choice."

"Isn't it?"

She turned to him, her arms crossed. "How can you say that?"

"If you would have been hurt or killed, you could have potentially ended the lives of our children as well," he said, his voice deep with pent-up worry. "You need to get it through your mind that you're no longer responsible just for your own soul, but for the two children inside you as well," he said, shaking the snow out of his perfect dark hair. "You need to stop acting like a child and start acting like an adult."

Yuuki felt as if she had just been slapped by Kaname's words. But in reality, he was right. She had put her children in danger by going out there, and she would have undoubtedly been severely injured if she had fought Shirabuki-san without the protection of her older brother.

She looked away, leaning her forehead against the warm stone of the fireplace. "You're right."  
He stared at her as the door opened and all of the vampires and humans who had been in hiding came out from the underground basement.

"Are you both okay?" Aidou asked, rushing up to them. Yori jumped into Yuuki's arms, wrapping her arms around her.

"I was so scared Yuuki-chan, are you all right?"

But Yuuki didn't respond, and neither did Kaname, they were just staring at each other, deep in thought.

"Kaname…" Yuuki said, finally snapping out of her day dream. "I need to speak with you."

Kaname bowed and followed her into the privacy of the library. She moved to one of the windows, looking out at the falling snow pensively.

"Are you going to talk?" Kaname asked, leaning against the bookshelf beside her. "We have privacy here."  
"I… I wanted to ask you to consider something…" she muttered, not faltering when she turned to him.

"I will consider it."

"I want… when the time comes I want to be the one… to kill… Shirabuki-san."

He didn't respond, just merely watched her as she grabbed his overcoat. "I promise, I won't do anything to jeopardize the children, but… once they are born, I want to be the one to kill her…"

"Yuuki…I've already told you…"

"I don't want to listen to your rants about my age, nor do I want to hear you once again tell me that you don't want me to experience killing someone," she said, her voice firm. "I am an adult, and I should be treated as such," she said, turning to him. "Furthermore, today has taught me that most of my vampire powers can be learned by instinct, which is why I am confident that I can beat her."  
"Asking me not to protect you… asking me not to shield you from the horrors of vampire life, asking me not to step in when the time comes," he muttered, reaching out to grab her chin. "I'm sorry, but I cannot afford to lose you," he said. "You say that you are a woman, and a woman you may be," he said, cupping her cheek. "But, I am also a man, and as a man I cannot allow the woman I love to be put into danger," he told her. "Asking me this is… impossible."  
She shook her head. "Why Kaname? Why do we always reach a stalemate when we discuss this?"  
He smiled, resting his hand atop her head. "Because we are both from the stubborn Kuran-clan," he said softly. "We both want to fight to keep our loved one's safe, and our ideals overlap."  
She laughed despite herself, his words were the truth, their mutual stubbornness was always the reason for their stalemates during arguments.

Suddenly her vision faltered and blurred in and out of reality. Then a stabbing pain rocked Yuuki to the core. She covered her stomach with her hand, her eyes widening as the pulse of pain came again, this time the pain was so strong she yelled out, collapsing in Kaname's arms.

"Yuuki?!" he called out, holding her up as her knees hit the ground. The pulse of pain came again and this time her piercing scream had the other vampires, and Chairman Cross and Yori rushing through the door.

She looked down and saw a pool of blood where she had hit the ground, and her chest began heaving.

"Yori-san, call the doctor!" Kaname yelled, falling to his knees beside Yuuki, who buried her face in Kaname's chest, to muffle the screams in his coat.

"Everyone get out!" Chairman Cross yelled and Zero and the others were already heading away from the strong scent of blood.

"K…Kaname… what's going on?!" Yuuki stammered, tears rolling down her frame as the pain came again. "The babies…"  
She fell into Kaname, face first, passed out, her tears mixing amongst the blood staining the library floor.

xVxKx

Yuuki woke up feeling numb and empty. Her eyes were heavy and her lids stuck together as she carefully tried to open them, which signified that she had them closed for quite a while. She wasn't floating in and out of consciousness like she did the last time she had passed out. The last memory she had was of the excruciating pain coming from her stomach.

It was then her eyes burst open and she let out a piercing scream as she shot up in bed. She immediately recognized her surroundings, she was in Kaname and her bedroom.

She was alone.

She slowly lowered her head, her body feeling strangely different from before. When she looked down she saw that her stomach was flat, the babies no where to be found. It was then that a blood curdling scream escaped her lips. Where were her babies? Did she have a…

`She screamed so loudly and didn't stop for one moment as fear rocked her system and utter distress filled her.

She stripped off the flimsy nightgown and her voice silenced at the appearance of her stomach. It looked as if her entire stomach had been painted purple from all the bruising, and the stitches around her body were black and horrifying.

She began to throw her pillows and kick the blankets on the bed until she was merely struggling on a bare mattress, screaming like a maniac.

Suddenly the door opened and she felt Kaname grab her by the arms, pinning her to the bed. She fought him wildly, punching, kicking and shaking.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" she shouted. "WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN!!!???"

"Yuuki, calm down…" Kaname said, his eyes wide with shock. "They're alive!"

She immediately stopped fighting, her body sinking into the bed as Kaname climbed over her. She never knew she could switch so quickly from complete hysteria to calm, soothing relief.

Aidou and Chairman Cross came rushing into the room, ready to help. "Is she okay?" Aidou asked.

"She's fine," Kaname said, running his hand through her long hair. "I knew I shouldn't have left her."  
"What happened?!" Yuuki asked, grabbing Kaname's face, forcing him to look at her. "Where are our babies?"

"They're alive," Kaname said, kissing her forehead. "Shirabuki-san used her pureblood powers to move the children into the birth canal early," he said, his voice angry. "Had they been anything other than pureblood vampires, they probably would have died."

Yuuki leaned back, relief cooling her like ice. "Thank god…"

She smiled then, her babies were safe and happy and alive. She wrapped her arms around Kaname and pulled him into a close hug, her body shaking.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry for you having to experience that," then he laughed. "They're so beautiful, Yuuki."

"What… what are they?"

"A little boy, and a little girl…" he muttered, kissing her softly.

"I… I want to go see them…" she said, but he gently pushed her down.

"You're too badly injured," he told her, looking away painfully. "The doctor said that he didn't expect you to live through the birth," he told her, each word seemed like it was painful for Kaname to say.  
"I don't remember anything…" Yuuki said, looking over at Aidou and Chairman Cross, who were watching from a distance. "I just remember so much blood."  
"You still don't have your regenerative powers back," he said and it was then she noticed how thirsty she was, her eyes flashing red. Before her thirst had been the furthest thing from her mind, but now since she knew that her children were all right, the thirst returned quickly.

Kaname kneeled down and exposed his neck as Aidou and Chairman Cross left them to privacy. Yuuki didn't hesitate to sink her fangs into his neck and he let out a small moan. He cupped the crown of her head, holding her close.

"Yuuki, they're so tiny…" he muttered as she pulled the blood from his neck. "So adorable…"

"I want to see them," she said, pulling away after a moment. "Can I, please Kaname?"

"Ruka and Yori-san are with them, I'll see if I can get them to bring them in," he said, standing up, moving away from the bed.

Yuuki's hands turned into fists at her side as Kaname exited the door, as soon as he did the Doctor who had been responsible for her since she had first found out she was pregnant walked in. He set his bag by her bed.

"Well Kuran-sama, you gave both your husband and I quite a scare there for a few days," he said.

Yuuki's eyes widened. "A few days?" she had already missed the first couple of days of her children's life?

"Yes, you were unconscious for quite a while," he said, shining a small light into her eyes to check her vitals. "But, it seems that you pulled out all right," he said, lifting up her gown to check her stomach. "There will be this kind of bruising for the next week or so, but eventually you will see it lighten and then disappear completely," he said, gesturing to her stomach. "It's probably best that you stay off your feet and keep any weight off your stomach for the next few days," he ordered, leaning down to inspect her stitches. "It seems you ripped many of your stitches," he said, reaching down to quickly snip the black string off. "But it doesn't really matter, they will heal as long as you receive enough blood from your brother," he said lightly, lowering her gown and putting it back into place.

"Well, I am going to leave you to your motherly duties," he said, grabbing his bag before leaving. "Remember, blood and rest is what you need most."  
Yuuki nodded, her mind far away from the thoughts of her own health, she just wanted to see her children.

"Take care," he said, bowing lowly.

"Thank you, doctor," Kaname said, walking through the door. In one of his hands was a tiny bundle, Yori-chan came in holding the other.

Yuuki automatically leaned forward to sit up, ignoring the pain in her side. Her head strained to look at what was in their arms. "Is… is that really them?"

"They're asleep," Kaname told her, walking over to the bed. "Here is the little girl," he said softly, handing the tiny bundle over to Yuuki.

Yuuki had to purposefully restrain herself to keep from snatching the little child out of Kaname's arms, but once she had the tiny thing in her arms, she felt her motherly instincts kick in.

She pulled back the cloth to observe the little girls facial features. Her tiny eyes were closed and small mouth was slightly open as her petite frame rose and fell with each blessed breath.

Despite only being a few days old, the little baby had an adorable tuff of the Kuran's chocolate brown hair on her head.

A few tears slipped down Yuuki's eyes as she held the precious miracle against her chest. She couldn't believe how tiny she was.

"Can I hold the other one too?" Yuuki asked, looking longingly at Yori, tears dripping down her cheek.

"Of course you can, Okaa-san," Yori said lovingly as she placed the little boy on Yuuki's other arm so that she was holding each of them on a separate arm.

It was then she realized how much the little boy looked like his father, he had the Kuran's bone structure and his father's strong jaw-line, even at this young of an age.

"He… he looks just like you…" Yuuki said, looking up at Kaname.

Kaname sat on the bed beside her. "Well, he _is_ my son," Kaname said, as if just vocalizing that fact was surreal for him.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Yori asked from her bedside, admiring the tiny babies.

"For the girl," she said, turning to the tiny baby at her left. "Her name is Hikari Juri Kuran," Yuuki said, looking at Kaname for approval, after a moment he nodded.

"For the boy," Kaname said then, lifting him from Yuuki's shoulder. "His name is Hikaru Haruka Kuran."

Yuuki nodded in agreement, looking down into the eyes of her daughter, Hikari. "So beautiful…"

"Yuuki…" Kaname said, and when she looked up she saw that he was genuinely happy.

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas."

**A/N**: AWWW... we all know Yuuki and Kaname's babies have to be UBER kawaii! As for their names they both essentially mean the same thing, which is "light". The kanji representing their names are the same as well, which look like this 光. Even though I suppose you could make it clear by using hiragana (correct me if I'm wrong) so Hikari would look like this　光り　and then Hikaru looks like this 光る. But yeah, I really liked these names and I hope you do to!!

I'm off to work on chapter 15 (the story is over 250 pages of word now!!!). Please review!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Kobanwa minna!!! Sorry about the slowness of the updates, but I've been sick for the past few days (at least it's BEFORE school starts) and I had to update one of my other 3 current fanfictions this week too. PLUS, I had to delete and then rewrite seven pages (of word) because I wrote it when my muse was apparently in a "kill everyone off" mood, and I looked back on it and was like... _my readers are going to kill me if I publish this rubbish_.

But to make up for my tardiness I am giving you a nice, long chapter (5,785 words before the author's note). A lot of stuff happens during this chapter so get ready XD.

On a different note, I am currently working (during my spare time, this fic is still top priority) on a collection of oneshots depicting Kaname and Yuuki's childhood. Some of them are going to be from Kaname's prospective, and others are going to be from Yuuki's perspective. Also some are going to be pre-death of the parents, and some are going to be post-death of the parents. Like I said, this fic will still be top priority, but it'll give my muse a vacation from the drama sometimes!

I'll let you guys know in one of the chapter updates when I publish the first story and you guys should go check it out!

OH! Also while I'm here, I just wanted to say THANKS for always reading and reviewing! With this chapter this will become the longest fanfiction I've ever written! It's currently at 283 pages of word!!!

**Vampire Knight – Immoral Love**

–_Chapter 15—_

Three months had passed since the birth of the Kuran twins, and much had changed for the entire Kuran family. Kaname and Yuuki had returned, along with the other vampires, to Cross Academy so that Yuuki, and Zero could finish their final year in the day class before being permanently transferred over to the night class. Yori would as well, per Aidou's request plus his reassurance to Kaname that he would watch over her.

Aidou had been fighting Yori for the past months about her livid desire to become a vampire, he had all out refused her when she had asked him months ago, and now the conflict of interests was straining their relationship, causing Yori to often come crying to Yuuki about her problems.

Yuuki strolled down the path towards the Moon Dorm as the sun began to sink behind the horizon with Zero walking beside her. Since the birth of the children, their relationship had improved a bit. Zero didn't like talking about her children though, he hadn't even held them once since they were born, and hadn't acknowledged them yet, which caused Kaname some anger. But in a way, Yuuki understood his actions. Since he despised vampires, any vampires brought into this world was a bad thing in his eyes.

So, she never talked about her children when they walked to and from class, but that definitely didn't keep her from thinking about them.

Since Kaname and Yuuki had opposite school schedules, Kaname watched them during the day, and Yuuki watched them during the night. This caused Yuuki to lose a lot of sleep, since her children were awake during the night and slept during the day. But on the other hand, she got to be with them while they were awake, while Kaname was only with them when they were asleep.

It terms of the other vampires, they had all fallen in love with little Hikari and Hikaru, often helping to take care of them. Especially Ruka and Rima, who didn't have children of their own. They often played with the infant purebloods, holding them and talking to them softly and lovingly.

Yuuki of course was highly thankful for their help, since she also had to study, and secretly had been going into the forest behind the school to practice her pureblood attacks and defenses. She went while Kaname was in class so he wouldn't find out, and often made sure that she had enough blood to regenerate any small scratches and wounds she may receive.

She also had her job as the school guardian, so juggling school, children, guardianship, and her practice times had been straining on both her body and on her mind.

Yori ran up to them that evening as they continued to walk towards the dorm, walking on Yuuki's left, Zero on the right. "How did you do on the test?" Yori inquired, nudging Yuuki gently.

Yuuki sighed. "Hikari kept me up all night crying," she said exhaustedly. "She doesn't like to be away from her Otou-sama…"

Yori smiled. "So in other words, you slept through the test?"

Yuuki nodded sadly.

Zero had already walked a few steps ahead of them, ignoring their conversation.

"So how are you and Aidou-sempai?" Yuuki asked.

Yori crossed her arms. "I'd rather not talk about _him_," she said, her eyes murderous.

Yuuki sweatdropped. "Of course…"  
"So… Tomorrow is Kaname-sempai and your Anniversary, right?" Yori asked. "What are you going to get him?"

Yuuki stopped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Whoops…"

"Don't tell me you forgot?!" Yori asked, her eyes wide as she slapped her hand against her forehead in relief. "I'm glad I remembered!"  
"I've just been so busy with school and kids and… well other things, our Anniversary just totally slipped my mind!" Yuuki yelled, covering her head with her hands. "What am I going to do?!"  
"Let's go shopping in the city and see if we can find something!" Yori offered, taking her hand, dragging her off towards the academy exit.

"Zero! You'll be okay taking care of the night class tonight, right?"

Zero just held up his hand in response.

"Don't tell Kaname where I went!" she begged, rushing down the stairs into the city.

xVxKx

Kaname and the other vampires slowly walked towards the classroom as the sun slowly set behind them, avoiding the screaming girls, except for Aidou of course. The girls had been uncharacteristically quiet since Zero's arrival by the gate.

"Kiryuu-kun, where is Yuuki?" Kaname inquired, walking beside Seiren.

"Dunno," he muttered. "Yuuki and Yori-san went into the city to get something, but they weren't back in time to meet you here."

"The city?" Kaname asked, his face becoming worried. "Maybe I should go find her," he said, lifting his nose to catch her scent.

"She's probably already back by now," Zero said quickly, as if helping her lie went completely against his principles. "If I see her, I'll send her your way."

"I appreciate it," he said, looking down at the box in her hand. "I have something important to give her."

"Yeah sure," Zero said, stuffing his hands into his pockets, watching as he entered the school building.

xVxKx

"This is so hard!!!" Yuuki muttered, pulling at her hair. "Kaname is so hard to buy for!"

Yori smiled supportively. "I think that Kaname-sempai would love anything you gave him."

"That's just it…" Yuuki muttered. "I never became very good at buying good gifts for him because he liked all of the lame gifts I gave him!"

Yori peeked into a shop window, observing a light silk black scarf. "You should buy him that, it's light for spring, and you can have his initials embroidered on the ends."

Yuuki pressed her face against the window, nodding. "It's perfect!"

She walked into the shop and quickly bought the scarf, and even had it embroidered and gift wrapped.

She came out of the store feeling quite proud of herself. Even though it was beginning to get dark.

"We should probably head back, huh?" Yori asked, chills creeping up her arms. "It's too dangerous at night."

Yuuki nodded, walking briskly through the town.

Suddenly a red light flashed past them, so fast not even her sharp vampire vision could tell what it was. She looked towards the fountain where the red light had escaped to, and then she saw it. Two shockingly red eyes staring at them.

Her nose quickly revealed what it was. "Level E…" Yuuki muttered. "But why here?"

Yori looked up at her. "Level E… you mean?"

"Stay behind me…" Yuuki ordered, placing her human friend behind her.

Suddenly like a flash the woman Level E appeared in front of them, her eyes the color of blood. They were crazed and thirsty.

"We were sent by Shirabuki-sama to end your life…" she said, her voice high and monstrous. "Kuran-sama…"

"We?" Yuuki asked, and this time, when she looked behind her, she saw at least fifty more Level E vampires surrounding them.

"Yuuki… what are we going to do?" Yori asked.

Yuuki's hands turned into fists at her side. "Cut yourself," she said, slowly biting her wrist to send her scent into the air, which just made the Level E's jump around, more out of control.

"Do it now!" Yuuki yelled when Yori hesitated. "Aidou-sempai can pick your blood out of thousands of others, and I don't know if Kaname is outside or inside, we have a better chance if we both release the scent of our blood into the air!"

Yori nodded, biting her finger until blood dripped on the ground.

Yuuki could hear the Level E's moaning in response, ready to pounce. Yuuki's eyes turned red, ready to defend Yori, ready to kill these enemies for the sake of her best friend.

Twenty vampires jumped up in the air, growling and shrieking as they dived towards them. Yuuki released her vampire power in a large wave, turning the vampires who were plunging for them into dust. She opened her eyes, shock registering at the fact that she had done it.

"Yuuki!" Yori yelled, but before she could turn around she saw that one vampire had been let through the powerful wave and had landed on top of Yori, bringing her to the floor, scratching and biting everywhere.

"YORI!!!" she screamed, running to pull the male Level E off of her human friend. She embedded her entire hand into his chest, splattering blood everywhere. He turned to dust around her hand.

Yuuki then climbed over Yori, who was bleeding profusely from her neck and her body, which was covered from scratches.

Suddenly more Level E jumped, ready to hit them. What should she do? She couldn't protect Yori and attack offensively all at once. In that moment she made her mind up and covered Yori's body with her own, ready to guard Yori until the end.

"YUUKI, DON'T!" Yori yelled, but before they could all land on her, they turned to dust around her.

Yuuki looked up to see Kaname by her side, resting his palm on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Yuuki then looked down at Yori, who laid underneath her, she wasn't breathing.

"YORI!" Yuuki yelled, shaking her best friend, but the pool of her human blood continued to stain the cobblestone street. "NO YORI!!!"

"Stop Yuuki," Kaname ordered, pulling Yuuki off of the lifeless girl. "It's too late, she's lost too much blood, her wounds are too extensive."

"NO!" Yuuki yelled, fighting against Kaname's strong grasp. "YORI… NO!" she yelled.

"How terrible," a voice said suddenly, and when Yuuki blinked away the tears she saw Shirabuki-san watching from a nearby streetlamp, her hand covering her mouth in mock condolence. "It seems your incompetence has cost the human her life,"

Yuuki's eyes flashed red in anger as she fought against Kaname's strong grip. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!" she screamed, losing control of her body as her vampire instincts took over. Kaname had to fight to keep her under control.

"One step towards me, and I'll turn you into a pile of dust," Shirabuki-san threatened, laughing lightly. "Perhaps you would serve more of a purpose as a pile of dust."

Yuuki's chest heaved up and down as she screamed in agony, both at the sight of her dead best friend, and the knowledge that her death was her fault.

Suddenly Aidou appeared beside them, looking down at Yori in anguish. "Yori-chan?" he asked softly, as if waiting for her to open her eyes.

"Her heart has stopped beating, Aidou," Kaname said delicately as Yuuki let another emotion overpower her, grief. She collapsed on the ground in the pool of Yori's blood, tears rolling out of her eyes.

"Aidou-sempai, I'm sorry, I couldn't…" she muttered, hitting the street with her fist. "I couldn't protect her."

"If you want the human to live so badly," Shirabuki-san asked, waving her hand around as if it was simple. "Then just turn her into a vampire."

Yuuki's eyes widened as she looked up at Shirabuki-san, realization hitting her. She didn't look at Kaname for permission, nor did she consult Aidou first, all she could see was her dead friend on the streets, blood everywhere, eyes shut.

"I'm sorry Yuuki," Kaname said, pulling her away from Yori. "I won't allow you to bite Yori-san."  
Yuuki shook her head, pushing Kaname roughly as she dived back on the ground at Yori's side, floating over her neck, fangs exposed.

"Yuuki don't!" Kaname yelled, grabbing her again, but this time Yuuki reared back and bit Kaname's arm before he could snake it around her waist again. She felt the pain inside of her churning, injuring Kaname in any way made her hate herself, but letting Yori-chan live was more of a priority to her then giving Kaname a bite mark.

"She bit you Kaname-kun!" Shirabuki-san said, laughing out loud. "Just like a little girl rebelling against her father, don't you think?" she said before holding up her hand. "Or in this case, I suppose it's a little sister opposing the ruling of her Onii-sama, hmm?"

Kaname reached for Yuuki again, but this time another arm snaked around Yuuki's waist. It was Zero.

"Zero?!" Yuuki asked, turning to him. "Let me go!"

"You let it go, Yuuki!" Zero snapped. "Do you realize the torture you'd be putting your friend through if you did this? Don't you understand?" he asked, shaking her once for good measure. "Didn't you see what this has made me?" he asked, pointing to his tattoo.

"I'm sorry Zero," Yuuki said firmly. "But I think that this time I am making the right decision." Yuuki said, wiping the tears from her eyes. She felt Zero freeze in place and she looked over at Shirabuki-san who winked at her. She had used her vampire powers to lock Zero in place.

"Don't you just hate it when men think they know all the answers?" she asked. "Do what you need to do, Yuuki-san."

Yuuki looked at Shirabuki-san and immediately she felt filthy and grimy. Was this really the best decision? She turned then to Aidou, who was looking at Yuuki hopefully and immediately she knew his thoughts. He wanted her to bite Yori too.

She leaned down then, and watched Kaname out of the corner of her eye as she slowly sank her fangs into Yori's neck.

Her blood tasted sweet and innocent. Completely different from Kaname's, which tasted strong and filling. It was the first time in her entire life that she had ever tasted the blood of a human, and she realized, without even swallowing it, that she wanted it to be her last time tasting human blood.

"Yuuki…" Zero muttered.

Suddenly, the pulse at Yori's neck began to quicken. Yuuki slowly pulled away and looked up at Kaname, who looked down at her disappointedly. But now was too late to take back what she had done, and she knew that immediately when she saw Yori's eyes open wide that she was a vampire. They were no longer the gentle loving green color, but a bright demonic red.

"Yori-chan…" Yuuki said, and Yori began to breathe heavy, her arms shaking.

"So… much… pain…" Yori muttered, and Yuuki realized she was trying her hardest not to scream.

"Aidou, we need to take Yori-san back to the academy, we can't let her transformation happen right here on this street," Kaname said, unlocking Zero from Shirabuki-san's hold, but when Yuuki looked up, she saw that Shirabuki-san was no where to be found.

Aidou carefully picked Yori up, holding her securely in his arms, and he was gone in a flash, leaving nothing except for a cloud of dust in his wake.

Zero strolled off as well, hands in his pocket, refusing to even look at Yuuki.

Yuuki didn't move from the spot where she was. She looked down at the blood stain and wiped Yori's blood from her lips, refusing to meet Kaname's saddened face. She knew she had let him down, refusing to obey him. But she couldn't sit by and watch Yori die.

"I'm not sorry…" Yuuki muttered then.

"Yuuki, I hope you realize the weight of the decision you made today," Kaname said, slowly taking her by the arm to lift her onto her feet.

xVxKx

Yuuki sat by Yori's bedside as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. Kaname leaned against the wall, refusing to leave Yuuki's side.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Yuuki asked, looking down at Yori. "You think I'm going to bite her again, don't you?"

"It is said that once a vampire tastes human blood, then the blood of a vampire will no longer quench their thirst," Kaname said lightly. "But no, to be honest I don't think you will bite Yori-san again."

Yuuki turned to him, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Yori-chan's blood…" she muttered, hiding her face in her knees. "Wasn't like drinking your blood."

"That I'm sure of," he said, his voice sarcastic.

"Why are you acting like this?" Yuuki asked, turning to him. "Are we really going to argue like this during our entire anniversary?"

"We're not arguing…" Kaname corrected.

"What I meant by that," she snapped, standing suddenly. "Is that I still only want your blood!"

She turned to exit the room, but Kaname reached out and grabbed her arm, keeping her from escaping.

"Let go, I think I hear Hikaru crying," Yuuki said, attempting to leave again.

"Ruka is with both of them right now," Kaname said softly. "I want to talk with you."

Yuuki turned and after a moment walked back to the chair beside Yori and sat down.

Kaname came up behind her and leaned against the nightstand beside Yori's bed.

"Since Yori-san's now a vampire, what do you plan to do?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"  
"By the looks of her movements, she will awaken soon," he said, pointedly. "How do you plan to tell her that this torture she's had to endure for the past half-day was because of your impulse?"

Yuuki looked up at him, her eyes narrowed and angry. "I'll tell her that it was the only way to save her life, and that I'm sorry."  
"I thought you weren't sorry."  
She stood then. "I just can't be near you right now."  
"Then I'll leave," Kaname said, passing by him. "But you _will_ take responsibility for this."

Kaname slowly closed the door until it snapped shut and she was left alone in the room.

Kaname had been acting strange with her during this whole day. It was as if at one moment he was angry at her, which was out of character for him, and then he was trying to ease her pain. It was as if he was having an inner battle with himself on how to react to the latest happenings, fighting between his brain, and his heart.

Yuuki curled up on the chair, looking down at the now calm Yori as she slept. She knew in her heart that turning Yori into a vampire had been the right choice, but she still felt the pain of having such a wall placed in between her and Kaname. A wall that had never existed before this day.

Had that been Shirabuki-san's objective to begin with when she had used her pureblood powers to freeze Zero where he was? Was she trying to break the trust between the Kuran siblings?

Yuuki ached for the safety of Kaname's arms and almost rushed after him, but just as she stood, Yori moaned.

"Ai...dou…" she mumbled and suddenly her eyes popped open, they were a bright red.

"Yori-chan! Can you hear me?" Yuuki asked, kneeling over her best friend.

Immediately Yori-chan's eyes changed from red to green as she blinked violently. "Yuuki?"  
"Yori… I'm sorry!!!" Yuuki said, grabbing her friend's hand.

"What happened?" Yori asked, looking over her hands. "I'm a vampire," she said, matter-of-factly.

Yuuki turned and Aidou was standing in the doorway, apparently sensing Yori calling for him.

"Yori, I need you to listen very carefully," Yuuki said, sitting beside Yori on the bed. "You were dying from the vampire attack, and… I…"

"I think it would be better if you let me explain, Yuuki-chan," Aidou said, coming to sit in the chair beside Yori's bed. "I think it would be best if Yori-chan got some blood as well."

Yuuki nodded, standing slowly. She walked towards the door, but before she opened the door, she turned back to Yori. "I love you, Yori-chan."

Yori smiled softly, and immediately Yuuki knew that saving her best friend had been right. "I love you too, Yuuki-chan."

Yuuki walked slowly out of the room and walked down the hall to the nursery next to her room. She walked in and saw Kaname holding the tiny Hikari in his arms, looking out of the window pensively.

"Kaname…" Yuuki whispered, almost to herself.

After a moment Kaname turned around and he saw raw need in Yuuki's eyes. "I can smell Aidou's blood," he said softly. "I assume Yori-chan woke up."

Yuuki leaned over the crib and slowly picked up little Hikaru who looked up at her with big wine-colored eyes. "Aidou-sempai is taking care of her right now."  
"I see."  
Yuuki sat in an overstuffed leather chair, holding her son against her chest, a few stray tears dripping on his face. She quickly wiped it off and bit her lip to keep the sobs in her throat from being voiced. Half an hour passed between them, each holding one of their children, neither of them talking to the other.

Suddenly the door opened and when Yuuki lifted her head, she saw Yori standing in the door frame.

"Yori-chan…" Yuuki said softly, setting Hikaru in the crib.

Suddenly Yori ran up to Yuuki and threw her arms around her, pulling her close.

"Yori-chan…"

"You made the right decision Yuuki-chan!" Yori said, squeezing her tightly. "No matter what anyone says, I owe you my life!"  
Relief flooded through Yuuki and the exhaustion from the past few days caught up with her in that moment. She hit the ground, her knees slamming against the carpet.

"I'm so happy…" Yuuki muttered as Yori's eyes widened, reaching out to catch her, but it was too late, she had passed out on the ground.

xVxKx

"I should have noticed it sooner," Yuuki heard Kaname say as she slowly regained consciousness. "She hasn't slept for at least 36 hours, and all the power she used in the fight must have drained her energy."  
"But didn't she drink my blood?" Yori asked.

Aidou chuckled. "She bit you, but she didn't swallow your blood, I guess it didn't suit her."

Yuuki slowly opened her eyes, looking around the room. Kaname sat beside her on the bed and Yori sat on the other side. Aidou leaned against the wall in their bedroom and Zero sat on one of the couches.

"Yuuki-chan?" Yori asked, turning to her. "Are you all right?"

"I have a headache…" Yuuki said, rubbing her forehead.

"You hit your head," Zero said, matter-of-factly.

"So that's where that knot came from," Yuuki muttered, pressing on the crown of her head. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours," Aidou explained. "You should probably sleep some more."  
Yuuki turned to Kaname, who wasn't looking in her direction. So he was still angry at her…

"You guys, I think I'm going to take a nap, is that okay?" she asked, and they all stood, including Kaname.

"Sleep well, Yuuki-chan," Yori said softly. Aidou and Zero left as well.

But before Kaname could leave Yuuki reached out and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, holding him there.

"Please… stay…" she murmured. "I want to say something."

He turned to her, and they watched the livid need in each of their eyes. "What do you want to say, Yuuki?"

She turned away before turning back. "Please don't… ignore me… anymore…" she muttered, tears rolling down her cheek. "I… don't want to… be alone anymore…"  
He watched her as she slowly sank to her knees, bowing in apology. "I'm sorry for disobeying you."  
"Stop Yuuki," Kaname said, grabbing her shoulders and lifting her to her feet. "I don't want you to be so submissive towards me."

"I can't take this anymore…" Yuuki stammered. "My heart aches more than my head does right now."

He slowly turned to her, his resolve finally dissolving. "I know the feeling."

She buried her head in Kaname's chest, inhaling his scent until she was drunk with it. He wrapped his arms around her, cradling her head against his form until she sighed in contentment.

"Yuuki," Kaname said, holding her in a tight embrace. "I could never ignore you."

"Shirabuki-san…" Yuuki muttered. "She did all this to put a wall between us, but I just couldn't take it anymore."  
"I'm sorry," he told her. "I was wrong for reacting the way I did," he kissed her forehead softly.

She pulled away and looked up at him. "Is it still our anniversary?"

He turned over to the clock on the wall and smiled, turning down to her. "It is, for the next few hours."  
"Then I want to give you something," she said, rushing over to her coat to pull out a small wrapped package. "Here," she said, handing him the package.

"Thank you," he said, sitting down on the leather couch to slowly unwrap the gift, he pulled out the scarf and smiled holding it against his cheek.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

He nodded, kissing her warmly. "I love it."

"I'm glad…" she muttered.

"Now I have something I want to give you," Kaname said, reaching in his pocket, before pulling out a small box.

"What's this?" she asked, taking it out of his hand. She slowly looked over the pretty white wrapping and the pink bow.

"Open it," he ordered, pulling her against him on the couch.

She unwrapped the package and pulled out a small black velvet jewelry gift box. She slowly opened the box and her eyes widened.

"Wedding bands."

He nodded. "Vampires don't exchange wedding bands during the wedding ceremony, but they often do after their first anniversary," he explained. " These are our parents' wedding bands."

He kissed her forehead as he pulled the thinner band out of the box and slowly slipped it on her left hand. She then took the other ring and slipped it onto his left hand, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I love it," she whispered, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"I thought you would…" he told her, standing.

"Where are you going?" she asked, reaching out to take his hand.

"Didn't you say you wanted to take a nap?" he asked as she rushed past him and slowly turned the lock in the door until it clicked.

"I have a much better idea," she said, winking.

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"  
"Well… it _is_ our anniversary…" she said innocently as she walked up to him and slowly unbuttoned the first button on his shirt.

He chuckled. "Didn't you just pass out from exhaustion a few hours ago?" he teased as she unbuttoned another button, revealing the flesh beneath.

"I recover quickly," she explained, pulling his shirt off his arms and watched it hit the ground.

He leaned down and took her into his strong embrace, kissing her softly. "So I see."  
He pushed her softly onto the bed until she hit the soft mattress and the cushiony pillows. He then climbed on top of her, burying his head into her neck, licking the flesh that housed her blood veins.

"Kaname…" she murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Don't stop…"

"Mmm."

She moaned in response when he carefully ran his hand up her side, touching all of the sensitive areas on her body until finally curling his fingers around her long brown hair.

Suddenly a wailing cry came from the baby monitor, and after a second, another crying wail joined in. Kaname buried his head against Yuuki's chest in frustration.

"I'll be back," she told him, pushing him to the bed. "Don't move."  
xVxKx

Yuuki slowly opened her eyes the next day, the sunlight pouring into the room from the window. She turned and buried her head in Kaname's chest to block out the burning sunlight and dozed until she felt Kaname stir against her.

Yuuki sighed in pleasure as Kaname ran his fingers through her hair. "Yuuki, are you awake?"

She shook her head and buried it deeper in his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. "…sleepy…"

He chuckled and stole the blanket from around her, leaving her on the bed, completely naked.

"Hey!" she snapped, reaching up to grab the large blanket, but instead she fell off the bed, hitting the cold hard floor.

"Ow…" she muttered and she heard Kaname's laughter echoing above her. He threw the blanket on her, burying her in the large cloth.

"You're still a little girl at heart, aren't you?" Kaname asked as she fought to find the end of the blanket, by the time she had lifted it off her body, he had already slipped on his robe and was heading for the shower.

"No fair!" she called, wrapping the blanket around her. "I called the shower first!"  
He smiled warmly and gestured for her to enter. "There's plenty of room for two…"

She blushed then and looked at the ground. "That's okay, I should check on the babies," she told him, pulling on her own robe.

"Then I'll see you downstairs for breakfast."  
Yuuki exited their bedroom and entered the nursery next door. When she opened the door, she saw Yori sitting in the chair, rocking the tiny Hikaru in her arms.

"Morning Yuuki-chan," she whispered. "I already fed them and changed their diapers."

"Thanks Yori-chan," Yuuki said, walking over to her best friend, sitting on the stool, taking her daughter into her arms from the crib.

A few minutes of silence passed between them and Yuuki yearned to ask questions she knew she shouldn't ask, like how her life was, now that she was a vampire.

"You know Yuuki-chan," Yori said, slowly rocking Yuuki's tiny son. "Aidou-kun and I were talking last night on my balcony," she started, rocking back and forth. "He said that he couldn't really understand how I must feel right now," she said, running her fingers through Hikaru's brown locks. "He said that the only person who understands what I'm going through right now was Kiryuu-kun, but…" she paused, looking at her. "I told him that he was wrong, and that _you_ also knew what I was going through."

Yuuki looked down, smiling warmly.

"Kiryuu-kun, you, and I are the only ones who knows what it used to be like to be a human," she said, hugging the child to her chest. "But, you know… I'm really glad that you were once a human, Yuuki," she said, looking at Yuuki. "Because I can talk to you about this, and I know you'll understand."

"Talk about what?" Yuuki asked, looking down at her.

"The fear," she murmured. "The fear of not being fully satisfied," her voice sounded frightened as her breath hitched a little. "The fear of becoming an out-of-control monster."

Yuuki just stared at the ground, the realization hitting home.

"Every night in my dreams, I see that level E, and I wonder if that'll ever be me…"

"That's stupid," Yuuki said, turning to her best friend. "I would spill every drop of my blood in your mouth before you become a level E, Yori-chan."  
"I know," Yori said. "But I've been talking to Aidou, and he told me about the night you changed me," she said, looking up at her. "You defied your brother to save my life, didn't you?"

Yuuki scratched the back of her neck absentmindedly. "Well, luckily we've worked things out," she explained.

"Aidou-kun said that if you offer your blood to me, then you'll be ostracized from the pureblood society, like Kaname-sempai."

Yuuki chuckled. "I could care less about the pureblood society," she said, breathing in a heavy breath of the cold crisp air in the room. "I have everything I need right here," she said. "I have a wonderful husband who loves me more than anyone in this world, I have two adorable children who are simply miracles, and I have my best friend by my side for eternity, what else could I ask for?"  
Yori smiled. "That must be nice."

"I'm sure you'll have it soon too," Yuuki said. "Aidou-sempai seems to be very serious about you,"

Yori shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "There are so many obstacles in front of us right now."  
"Like what?" Yuuki inquired, setting Hikari back in the crib.

"Do you think that Aidou-kun's parents, who is seen as royalty in the vampire society would allow Aidou-kun to marry me? A human turned vampire?" she asked.

"You don't believe that whole rank system crap, do you?" Yuuki asked.

Yori sighed. "I can smell your scent Yuuki-chan," she said. "And even though you're my best friend, a instinctive part of my vampire side is wary around you, because I know the power you possess," Yori explained. "Aidou-kun, I can sense it in him as well, his powers, his strength," she said, shaking her head. "Every vampire under this roof could kill me with one hand tied behind their back."

"I would kill anyone who dared to touch you," Yuuki said, her hands tightening into fists at her side. "Aidou-sempai would as well."

Yori smiled warmly. "I guess your right," she said, chuckling. "At least I'm not as weak as I was."

Yuuki sat down on the stool again. "I wanted to ask you something."

"I'm listening."  
"When… do you want to drink my blood?" Yuuki asked, turning to her. "According to Kaname, you only have to do it once and it'll break your growth into a level E."

Yori nodded. "Then I'd like to do it today."

"Okay, after breakfast!" Yuuki called, holding up her fist.

"Why does food always come first with you?!" Yori called.

**A/N:** Well there you have it! Please review and let me know what you think about it!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hey all!!! A million apoligies about the tardiness on this chapter but a few major things have happened.

A - I have been in the process of switching laptops from my old one to my new one, this included WAITING for the new one to be shipped, and then transfering all of my files from one to the other. This took the most time in the process of waiting. Also I didn't have internet for the longest time due to the fact that my OLD computer didn't pick up campus wireless...

B - I'm back at school. Of course this is my favorite non-school hobby, but what you guys need to understand is that I put my studies over all else. Also getting acclimated to college life again has been difficult.

But the good news is, I'm back!!! With a new chapter!!! I hope everyone likes it, be sure to leave a review!!!

Much love!!

**Vampire Knight – Immoral Love**

–_Chapter 16—_

Yuuki sat to the right of Kaname, who sat at the front of the long rectangular dining room table. The maids tending to the dorm quickly placed different foods all over the table until a feast laid before them.

The entire vampire class was meeting for breakfast, so the entire table was filled with many vampires that Yuuki only got a glimpse of, since most of them lived on the other side of the dormitory, away from the royalty and the purebloods.

Yuuki held up her fork in anticipation as she reached for the first cinnamon bun that was placed out before her. "Itadakimasu!!!"

Yori giggled beside Yuuki, sitting at her right. Beside Yori was Aidou. At Kaname's left was Seiren, and then Ruka and Kain sat beside her, who was directly across Yori and Aidou. Rima and Shiki sat across the table from each other so that Rima had easy access to his plate and easy access to be able to feed him.

"I had the maids make them today," Kaname said, gesturing to the cinnamon bun as she devoured a cinnamon bun like she hadn't eaten in a week. "I know they're your favorite."

Yuuki smiled widely and took a bite out of the warm flaky treat, the scent of cinnamon entering her nostrils. "You know me too well, Onii-sama," Yuuki said, pulling the bun apart as the steam rose towards the ceiling.

Suddenly the sound of a hand slamming on the table made Yuuki jump. When she looked down the long line of tables she saw a man, no older than herself, standing. His expression revealed that he was obviously angry.

"I just can't take this anymore!" he bellowed, his arms shaking in rage. "Can we really sit here and eat like nothing's wrong?" he demanded.

"I'll take care of him, my lord," Seiren said, moving to stand, but Kaname held up his hand to silence her.

"Surely you as an honorable pureblood have heard the rumors, Kuran-sama," he started, turning to Kaname. "How can you just sit by and accommodate your sister's indulgences as if the peace we've all fought for isn't crumbling beneath us!"

"What is he talking about, Kaname?" Yuuki asked.

Kaname turned angrily to the man, breaking his goblet with just his pureblood powers. "First, I would like you to choose your words carefully when referring to my sister, I will not allow anyone to speak about her in such a way," he said firmly. "And secondly, I would appreciate if you would use some tact, breakfast is meant for eating, not for you to display your foolish concerns at the cost of your fellow companions."  
"Kuran-sama," another piped up, standing beside the other. "If this situation isn't dealt with delicately, we could all suffer the wrath of the fallen council."  
"Silence," Kaname snapped, and the other nobles quickly stood beside Kaname, ready to rush to his aid, should they be needed. "Think before you speak," he said softly, looking over at Yuuki. "Some of us are easily frightened."  
Yuuki leaned forward. "Tell me what's going on, Kaname."

Kaname set his napkin on the table and stood. "It's nothing to concern yourself over Yuuki," he said, turning to the two men. "The fact that they are concerned at all shows their true colors as vampires," he snapped.

Yuuki leaned back in shock. She had never heard Kaname with such bite in his voice, such anger. He walked from the room, heading up the stairs.

"Do you even realize what you've done?" Ruka snapped, glaring at the two men, who had taken their seats in shame.

"Kaname-sama has enough to worry about without you lowly vampires revealing the potential threats to his sister." Aidou snapped.  
"Lowly vampire?" one of them asked. "Since when has the Kuran family been concerned about such a thing like the vampire ranks?" he asked, pointing at Yori. "That girl is a mere human-turned vampire, and yet she gets to sit beside the pureblood princess? She shouldn't even be at this table, she should be eating in her room like Kiryuu-kun."

Suddenly Aidou stood, but Yuuki stopped him by placing her hand on his shoulder. He slowly sank in the chair, his hands gripping onto the armrest.

Yuuki then turned to the other vampires, sitting in Kaname's chair. She had to sit on her knees just to rise over the table. "Let me make something perfectly clear," Yuuki said, her voice sure. "What Kaname chooses to say or not say is his business, and if he chooses to keep something from me for the purpose of protecting me, or because he feels that the threat you all are referring to isn't going to directly affect me or my family, then I will obey his orders," she said, slowly folding her napkin. "In regards to Yori-chan," she said, turning to her best friend. "I will personally take offense to anyone who speaks a negative word against her," she said. "She will remain under the protection of the Kuran family, and will remain by my side as my confidant for as long as she wishes to," she said, winking at Yori before turning back to the table. "So if you have a problem with how I treat my friends, then take it up with me."  
Yori-chan looked up and smiled sweetly at Yuuki, who then turned to leave the room, rushing to follow Kaname.

When she finally made it up the stairs she saw him, leaning against the wall, his face pensive.

"Kaname."  
"Yuuki," he said softly.

"I… need to speak with you…" she mumbled, clasping her hands behind her back.

"I'm listening."  
"Come with me, to the nursery," she said, taking his hand, pulling him into the second door down the hall.

She closed the door then, walking over to the tiny cribs where their children slept peacefully.

"What's on your mind?"

So many thoughts floated around her brain as she stood there in silence. Why was he hiding this 'potential threat' from her. Why did he react so harshly when he first heard it mentioned? Why did he, even now, have a worried, stressed expression?

She sat him down on the large overstuffed chair and lowered herself onto his knee, so that she had his full attention.

"I just wanted to say, that if you don't want to talk to me about what they were talking about at breakfast, I won't pester you," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But I do want to know why you're keeping this from me."

He smiled up at her, but this wasn't like the many times he had given her his genuinely happy smile, this was the smile that was mixed with sadness. The expression of pure love mixed with pure suffering.

She reached out her hand and held it against his cheek. "I can tell it's bothering you," she said, "I can _always_ tell."

He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close, burying his head in her chest.

"Kaname, the last time you acted like this… was when Ojii-sama was still alive."

He leaned back, his hair falling into his face. "Just let me hold you for a few moments."

Yuuki sighed deeply, her frustration boiling beneath her skin. She laughed lightly, turning to him. "You still think that you should be the one carrying all the burdens of our lives, don't you?"

He nodded slowly, deciding that it was futile to argue with her. "Every time I look at the past years you've spent with me, how much innocence I've taken away from you, I become more overbearing and protective over you," he said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I'm not a child anymore, Kaname," she said lightly, leaning her forehead against his. "I'm your wife, and the mother of your children," she said, gesturing to the cribs. "I want to stand beside you and fight all of our battles together as a family, like Okaa-sama and Otou-sama," she said, her voice almost a whisper. "But that will be impossible if you don't let me into your mind and let me know what you're thinking."  
He nodded. "I wanted to tell you," he said, running his hand over her thigh. "But with the recent happenings concerning Yori-san and yourself, I thought you had enough to worry about."

She smiled innocently at him. "I can handle a lot more than you give me credit for," she then turned to him again, her voice serious. "By the way…" she started, staring at her clasped hands. "I wanted to talk to you about something else."  
"You have my full attention," he told her, shifting her on his lap so that she was more comfortable.

"I'm going to let Yori-chan drink my blood today," she said, her cheeks turning a bright pink. "She's having nightmares about turning into a Level E, so…"

"You want to put her worries to rest?" he finished, smiling warmly.

She nodded. "Is it okay with you?"

"What if I said it wasn't?" he asked, his eyes boring into her.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "I… I have to give her my blood!" Yuuki exclaimed. "If I don't, she'll—"

"Are you so desperate to have the entire vampire society frown upon you like they do to me?"

"But… they already do…" she muttered. "They all think that the only reason I'm still alive is because you've protected me all this time," she said, her voice shaky. "They're right."

He chuckled then, pulling her against him into a tight hug. "It's all right," he crooned softly. "I was only teasing you."  
She pulled away then, and looked deeply into his eyes. "It's okay then?"

He kissed her forehead softly. "You do what you think you need to do, Yuuki."

xVxKx

Yuuki took Aidou and Yori into her bedroom after dinner. Aidou didn't seem to understand what was happening but Yori smiled happily, as if relief was just a bite away.

"What's going on, Yuuki-chan?" Aidou asked, looking around Kaname and her bedroom. "Is something the matter?"  
"I'm going to let… I'm going to let Yori-chan drink my blood," she said, looking over at Aidou. "I just thought you'd want to know…"

He nodded, not surprised in the least. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Aidou asked. "Surely this will not look good in the eyes of the vampire society."

"If I cared what the vampire society thought about me, then I wouldn't be Okaa-sama and Otou-sama's child," she reminded softly, pulling her collar aside and sitting on the bed. "I'm ready whenever you are, Yori-chan…"

Yori stared at Yuuki for a few moments, before looking up at Aidou with concern.

"It's okay Yori," Aidou said, his hand in the small of her back. "It will help you," he said, kissing her forehead softly. "Also don't worry, I trust Yuuki-chan."  
Yori smiled warmly. "I do too."  
"I suppose if Aidou should have to see his love bite another, then I should at least be here to see my love get bitten by another," Yuuki heard Kaname say from the door jamb.

Yuuki looked up, her eyes wide. "How did you know?"  
"I can sense your blood pumping from the other side of the dormitory," he said, walking up to them. "Both of you have the strongest pulses in the entire school," he joked, kneeling down so that he was eye level with Yuuki. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just… nervous…" she said, looking down at Yori. "I've never let a girl bite me before."

Yori nodded then, in agreement. "I've never bitten a girl either."

Yuuki looked up at Yori, smiling stupidly. "I thought I was the only one!"

Yori nodded vehemently. "I did too!"  
Kaname and Aidou exchanged amused glances, Aidou sweat dropping. "Yuuki, Yori-san," Kaname addressed, looking back and forth between them. "If you're too nervous to go through with this, then maybe we should wait—"

"No!"

"No." they both said in unison. Yori's voice was more desperate.

"I'm fine," Yuuki said, pulling her collar down farther. "Go for it, Yori-chan."

Yori gulped hesitantly as she positioned her head close to Yuuki's neck, after a moment of catching her breath, Yori cleared her throat. "I'm… I'm going now, Yuuki."  
Yuuki tightly shut her eyes, carefully awaiting the sharp bite, and after a moment she felt Yori's fangs sink into her flesh, making her flinch. She felt Kaname's fingers intertwine with hers, a sign to offer her comfort, she realized.

Yori gulped Yuuki's blood softly and she felt the relief in her own heart calm. She felt so happy that she was able to protect Yori, for once in her life, she had done the right thing.

Yori pulled away then, wiping her lips as her red eyes turned back to normal. "…Thank… you, Yuuki-chan," Yori said, hugging her friend tightly.

"Do you feel better?" Yuuki asked, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"I… I feel… strong…" she muttered, pulling away to look over her body, which hadn't changed.

"When you drink the blood of a pureblood, you become stronger," Kaname said, kissing Yuuki's fingers, which were still intertwined with his hand.

Suddenly someone banged fiercely on the door, making Yori and Yuuki jump.

"The door is open," Kaname said, his voice concerned.

The door opened and Ruka and Kain rushed in. In their eyes were complete distraught.

"Kaname-sama," Ruka said, bowing. "Three pureblood vampires are in the parlor requesting to see Yuuki-chan."  
"Me?" Yuuki asked, standing.

She felt Kaname tighten his grip on her hand. What was going on?

"Tell them, I'll be there shortly," he said, his voice sure.

Aidou began to leave the room, and he took Yori-chan with him, who was looking back at Yuuki, worry in her eyes.

"Aidou," Kaname called, before he could leave.

Aidou looked back. "Yes, Kaname-sama?"

"You know why these purebloods are here right?" he asked, and after a moment Aidou slowly nodded.

"Then you know what you need to do?" he said, pointing to the window.

Aidou nodded, but Kaname grasped his arm tightly before he could reach the window sill. "I need to ask you all the biggest favor I will probably ever ask you," he said, then turning to Kain and Ruka as well.

"Kaname, what's going on?" Yuuki asked then, grasping his arm tightly.

"Yuuki," Kaname said, his voice light. "You need to put on your coat and shoes…" he said, gesturing to the door.

"What's going on?" Yuuki asked.

"Yori and I will get the children," Ruka said, grabbing Yori's arm, leading her quickly next door.

"Kaname?" Yuuki asked, fear catching her throat. "Kaname… what's going on? Please tell me!" Yuuki begged.

"Yuuki," Kaname said, turning to her. "These pureblood vampires are here for you," he finally admitted. His voice desperate in an attempt to get her to not argue with him.

"What do they want?" Yuuki asked, as she quickly began to throw her jacket over her shoulders.

"Undoubtedly they have found a reason to bring down our family," Kaname said lightly.

"…What jurisdiction do they have to do that?" she asked, as both Yori and Ruka came in carrying one of the vampire twins carefully to their chest, their faces were carefully covered with the blankets they were wrapped in.

Yuuki's eyes widened at what was happening around her. The vampires around her were prepared to run, she could feel the uneasiness in their voices.

"Yuuki," Kaname said as he buttoned up her jacket and threw her hood over her head. "I want you to go with them to our estate and stay hidden there until I come get you."  
Yuuki's eyes widened as Kaname's plan finally came into view. "I'm not leaving you here!" Yuuki said.

"Arguing is futile," Kaname said. "I'm putting my foot down right now," he told her.

He pulled out a wad of paper money from a jar on the corner of the nightstand and stuffed it in her pocket. "You must protect our children."  
Yuuki shook her head then, her heart pounding in her chest. "I'm not leaving you!"

"I will come for you once I have settled this with them…" he promised, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Go."  
"NO!" Yuuki yelled, tears rolling down her cheek. "We're a family, we're supposed to face this together!" she yelled. "I'm not going to let you sit back and shoulder all of the responsibility again!"  
Kaname then brushed her tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry, Yuuki."

"How am I supposed to _not_ cry?" she asked, her voice hitching with each sob. "You're doing it again, acting like my shield and taking all of the worries and responsibilities upon yourself!"

Suddenly the door swung open and she saw Zero on the other side. "I'm done listening to this," he said, grabbing Yuuki's arms and pinning them behind her back.

"Zero" Yuuki said, struggling in his arms. "Are you going too?"

"Well, they're here to kill me as well, I think it would be in my best interest to run."  
Kaname nodded slowly before grabbing his shoulders. "Then I put Yuuki in your care," he said, his voice dark. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
After a moment Zero slowly nodded. "I got it…"

"No!" Yuuki said, struggling against Zero's strong arms. "Kaname please!!!" she begged, her eyes wet. One of her arms was free from Zero's grasp and she reached out her hand, reaching for Kaname. "Onii-sama!"

Kaname's widened as his mind flashed back to when this had happened over 12 years ago when Yuuki's vampire side was sealed. Her arm reaching out for him, screaming his name as she was once again torn from his side. He looked into her swollen red eyes and saw the image of the little girl she had once been, the fear in her eyes, and worse, the desperation as she reached for him.

"Onii-sama!" she yelled as Zero slowly pulled her towards the window. Aidou quickly took Yori into his arms and he threw Yori's hood over her head as well. Yori held on to Hikaru tightly against her chest.

Aidou jumped out of the second story window, hitting the ground gracefully. In that moment he was gone like a flash. Next went Kain and Ruka, with Ruka tightly grasping Hikari against her, who had started crying at the sound of her mother's pleading voice.

"Nii-sama!!!" she cried, her eyes wide as Zero stopped by the window. "Please…" she begged, as she reached out her hands. "Please don't!"

"I love you Yuuki," he told her, before turning his back to her. "You're the only one who I can't afford to lose."  
Zero then jumped out of the window, holding Yuuki against his side, the moment they hit the dirt he was off in an all out run, the dirt being kicked up behind them as she looked back and saw the dormitory slowly fading from her vision.

After a few moments she noticed that her feet refused to move, so Zero had taken her into his arms, holding her against him. She gripped his shirt in her hand, stretching the material as she sobbed quietly. The moon was shining over the bright trees, flooding the woods with light as the other vampires appeared beside them, rushing towards the Kuran estate, which was a good day's journey, even at the speed they were currently heading towards.

Yuuki just allowed herself to be consumed with anguish as she played over the last words she might ever hear Kaname say.

_I love you Yuuki, you're the only one I can't afford to lose. _

Pain stabbed at Yuuki's heart with each step that Zero took away from the school.

She was leaving it all; her hopes, her dreams, her home, her security, her heart… She felt like her heart had been ripped in half and part of it remained back in that dormitory, with the man she loved, the man who had sacrificed himself to keep her safe. Her brother, her husband, the father of her children was now undoubtedly heading into a danger that she couldn't even fully fathom.

She heard the voices of the people around her clearly, but couldn't do anything except lean against Zero's chest and sob quietly.

"Is Yuuki all right?" she heard Yori ask Zero.

"Physically she's fine," Zero said, his voice emotional. "For now, that's all I'm concerned with."

Yuuki's heart lurched at Zero's words. Kaname had placed the responsibility of her well-being on Zero's shoulders, and he had accepted unquestioningly, despite all that had happened between them. He was now holding her securely against his chest and had this been a few years ago, the arms she were in would no doubt be able to comfort her, but now, the only purpose they served were to be the iron bars that would force her to cooperate with him.

"Kaname-sempai will be all right," Yori said quietly. "He's strong."  
"That's true Yuuki-chan," Aidou said then. "Kaname-sama is the strongest pureblood in all of history, nothing will happen to him."

Yuuki couldn't respond and just let her whole body become numb as they finally exited the forest surrounding the school. She turned and saw the high steeple coming from the front of the school slowly fade into the distance, until it was completely out of sight.

xVxKx

Kaname looked down at the wedding band around his left hand as the sound of Yuuki's screams echoed off in the distance. After a moment he couldn't even smell her scent anymore. He sighed then, turning.

When he did he saw the faces of the three purebloods staring at him and the curtains that floated in the breeze from the window where they had all escaped.

The men were each wearing heavy coats, one red, the other green, and the last one was blue. It was obvious that the colors showed some sort of role that they played.

"Gentlemen," he greeted. They were all watching him with anger evident on their faces.

"What have you done, Kaname?" the one in blue asked, his eyes widening as he pointed to the open window. "Your not the one we came to talk to, we need to speak with your sister."

"Well," Kaname said, his hands at his sides. "I'm afraid she isn't here right now."

"You fool!" he snapped, then turned to the others. "Motoko-san, go after them!"

"I know, I know!" the man in red yelled, but before he could exit out of the open window, Kaname flashed in front of the window, his arms out wide.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But I will not allow you to go after her."  
"How can you say that?" The man wearing green snapped suddenly. "We are here under the jurisdiction of the vampire council."  
"So it isn't a rumor," Kaname said light, his voice having almost a playful tone to it. "The council has reformed, controlled by the power hungry purebloods."  
"You speak as if you're _not_ a pureblood, Kaname…" the man in blue said, his voice losing his patience. "If you wouldn't have chosen to let that human turned vampire drink your blood, then you would have undoubtedly became the leader of vampire council."

"Tell me why you're here," he said.

"You know what your sister did," the man in red snapped, his voice biting. "We were sent to apprehend her for her crimes against the human race."

"Crimes?" he asked, his eyebrow raising in response. "Maybe in the council's eyes they are seen as crimes, but Yuuki was only preserving the life of her best friend!"

"It may be a new rule, but a rule nonetheless," the man in blue said. "Turning a human under the age of 18 into a vampire is prohibited by vampire purebloods, the girl whom she changed is 17 years old, she is underage.

"Yuuki bit the girl in order to save her life!" Kaname snapped. "She would have died if she hadn't!"  
"Laws are laws," the man in red snapped, turning towards the window. "We will apprehend her and bring her in for trial."  
"Not as long as breath still lives in me," Kaname said, his eyes turning red in response. "I don't want to fight, but if I must to protect my sister, then I will."  
Kaname hit the man in red and the man in green head on, their bodies broke through the wall and flew into the hallway. Sending plaster and wood planks down upon them where the ceiling caved in. One man slowly stood up, his entire body shaking in anger.

"I'll kill you!" he bellowed in anger.

Kaname's stance was one of courage and superiority as the man used his pureblood powers to manipulate the items around the room, sending them towards him.

Kaname merely closed his eyes as the barrier around his body kept a vase, lamp, Yuuki's rose bottle, and the many books on the bookshelf from hitting him. They fell lamely on the floor by his feet.

Suddenly Kaname heard a click, and when he turned he looked down at his wrists, which now had heavy iron bands around them. Kaname turned to the man wearing blue, who finally breathed deeply.

"Why must we purebloods insist upon killing each other?" he asked.

Within the next moment Kaname hit the ground, to his knees. The bracelets were controlling his powers, sapping his energy.

"It's best that you just not fight Kaname," the man in blue said lightly. "With every time you struggle, your vampire powers diminish, I'm afraid that if you continue to fight against us, your powers may be completely exhausted and you'll die."

Kaname tried to pull the iron cuffs off his arm, but it was no use, they stayed against his wrists, like they had melded with the flesh.

"Go Motoko-san," the man in blue said to the man in red.

"I'm going, Gurei-san," he snapped, obviously annoyed. "You weren't made the leader you know."  
"You're too brash to be the leader, and Niyo-san is too meek," Gurei-san muttered, gesturing to the man in green. "I'm the only one with a level enough head to make the right decisions."

"Whatever…" Motoko-san said, and within the next moment he was gone in a flash.

"Niyo-san," Gurei-san said, gesturing to the door. "Go and contact Leader Shirabuki-san, tell her that we haven't apprehended the girl, but have Kuran Kaname in our custody."

"I see…" Kaname said, as he stood, his powers slowly sinking out of him. "So this whole thing was fronted by Shirabuki-san."

"The laws of the pureblood has been agreed upon by all of the other purebloods who are still in good standing with the Council," he told him. "You have killed too many of our brethren to be seen as an ally."  
"So this was what it was really all about," Kaname said, his voice light and sarcastic. "The entire time you were only targeting my sister to get to me."

"You are the biggest threat to the peace we must uphold, Kaname," Gurei-san told him. "Your sister is also too powerful of a threat to remain alive."

"I will never let you near her…" Kaname swore, his voice shaking in rage.

"Motoko-san _will_ find her," Gurei-san promised. "Then we will execute you both in front of the entire vampire society as a warning to others who may oppose us," he told him, walking over to where a photo laid upon their bed, of Yuuki during their wedding. It had fallen out of one of Kaname's books when Motoko-san had used it against him. "Such a little thing," he told him, turning to Kaname. "Do you really think such a tiny, fragile thing could withstand the tortures of Hell Prison?"

Kaname closed his eyes tightly to keep from bursting out in anger. "You won't find her."

"If Motoko can't hunt her down by her scent alone," Gurei-san said, his voice arrogant. "Then we will get the information out of you, by force."

"I would rather you burn me at the stake…" Kaname snapped.

"That can be arranged…" Gurei said, smiling playfully. "It doesn't matter what you say Kaname," he goaded. "You're powerless, and your little sister is only an infant pureblood, she will not require much force to apprehend."

Kaname glared in the eyes of the other pureblood across from him, his eyes filled with hate.

"Don't look so low," he said, patting Kaname on the shoulder. "Your pretty little sister will be by your side soon."

**A/N:** Well, there you go!!! Hope you all like it!!! Please review!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Wow guys.... I feel like I should be stoned or flogged or something for taking like 4 months to write this chapter. To be honest, I hit a huge bump story wise when i was about halfway done with this chapter and I just kept putting it off and putting it off.

Well, the good news is that here's a new chapter for all of you guys to read, and I didn't rush through it or just screw it up by being lazy, so I hope you all like it!

Also honestly, your reviews kept me going and kept me motivated to write, so please, enjoy it and tell me what you think about it in a review!!

**Vampire Knight – Immoral Love**

–_Chapter 17—_

Zero held Yuuki tightly against him as they ran. After a moment Yuuki fought with Zero, forcing him to tighten his grip.

"You're an idiot if you think I'm going to let you go." Zero said, his voice serious. "We're almost there."

They had been running at full speed for what seemed like days and Yuuki had tried her best to get free of Zero's strong grasp for the past few hours, insisting she could run by herself, but he had openly refused.

"Just shut up and don't argue," he told her, his voice sure. "Once we get you to the estate, I'll let you go."  
Suddenly Aidou moved closer to them. "Surely you smell that…"

Zero nodded. "A pureblood is following us."

"What are we going to do?" Yori asked, still carrying Hikaru in her tight arms as Aidou rushed through the forest holding her. She still didn't have the power to keep up with the vampires' fast pace, therefore to keep from slowing them down, she had remained in Aidou's arms as well.

"We should fight him!" Yuuki shouted.

"Don't be a moron," Zero snapped as Kain and Ruka moved beside them. "None of us can fight off a pureblood."  
"I could!" Yuuki countered, but Zero just shook her once for good measure.

"You're _too_ young."  
"Me?" she exclaimed. "I'm only a year younger than you!"  
"I don't think he means in human age, Yuuki-chan," Kain said, corralling around them. "You're still too young of a vampire to be able to fight a pureblood…"

Suddenly Aidou froze in place, stopping where he was, and when Yuuki looked over at him his eyes were wide with anguish. "He's here…"

"He's so fast!" Ruka exclaimed, and then suddenly both her and Kain were frozen in place.

"What's going on?" Yuuki asked, as suddenly Zero began to run as fast as she had ever seen anyone run, leaving the other vampires behind him.

"He caught up," Zero choked.

"Wait a minute! We can't leave them!" Yuuki exclaimed, struggling in his arms again. "My children are back there!"

"My first priority is you," Zero grunted, as the trees rushed past them in a blur. "He's not hunting for the nobles or for your children."  
"Let me go!!!" she yelled, pushing him violently. "I won't abandon them!"  
Suddenly Zero came to a rearing halt, and Yuuki realized that his entire body was now under the control of the pureblood who was hunting her.

"Yuuki, my gun!!!" Zero gasped and within the next second Yuuki had climbed out of Zero's arms, grabbed the Bloody Rose from its holster and held it against the forehead of the pureblood vampire who had his hand at her throat, ready to squeeze her windpipe flat.

"Nice to meet you, Hime," the man said, amused.

"I'm going to give you three seconds to tell me why I shouldn't blow your brains out," Yuuki growled.

He chuckled lightly. "Because, the death of me would surely cause your husband trouble."  
Yuuki's eyes narrowed, the finger that rested on the trigger faltered a bit. "What are you talking about?"  
"The ancestor is currently in our possession…" he said, his mouth slowly turning into a sinister smile. "My name is Motoko, it's a pleasure."  
"Where is he?"

"Shoot him, Yuuki!" Zero bellowed suddenly, but then he was silenced.

"Your husband is on his way to prison, to stand trial in _your_ place."

"Me?" she asked, her face paling. "What did I do?"

Motoko-san rubbed his thumb over the flesh on her neck, his smile menacing. "You just couldn't resist the blood of an innocent human girl," he said, moving his head closer to hers, his lips hovering over her neck. "Underage biting isn't allowed," he whispered, licking the flesh beneath her jaw. "Surely you must know that…"

"I was—"

"Get away from her!" Zero shouted.

"Didn't I silence you?!" Motoko asked, using his pureblood powers to knock Zero against the tree beside him.

"Stop!" Yuuki begged, pushing the barrel of the Bloody Rose harder against his temple. "Don't hurt him!"

"If you don't want me to hurt your friends, then I suggest that you come with me."

After a moment, Yuuki lowered her weapon. "Fine."  
She felt iron cuffs suddenly lock around her wrists and immediately hit the ground, her powers gone.

"Smart move," he said, pulling out a small cell phone as he dialed a number.

Yuuki closed her eyes in shock as she realized she could barely even move with the cuffs on. She tried to pull them off but they seemed to be glued to her skin by some force. She heard Motoko-san slowly muttering on the phone.

"Yeah, she's in custody, I'll meet you at Hell Prison by nightfall, all right, bye."  
He turned to her after slowly pushing the cell phone into his pocket. "Do you like our new invention?" he asked, gesturing to the iron cuffs. "They seal your powers and if you try to attack or use them, your energy drains even quicker."

"Why are you doing this?" Yuuki questioned.

"I am merely fulfilling the duty of my president, Shirabuki-san…" he said, lifting her slowly over his shoulder. "Don't fret, you'll be with your husband soon."

Yuuki's heart pounded in her chest as she smelled the scent of her children and prayed that she was just more receptive to their smell than anyone else, and that he wouldn't sense them. "Let the nobles and others go," Yuuki requested, her voice begging. "They are not of any use to you."

"I was planning on it," he told her as he ran through the dark shadows of the night, chuckling evilly. "As soon as were out of range."

Yuuki quietly prayed as she was being jostled back and forth. She had no idea where he was taking her, but knew that if Kaname was there, she would go there freely.

xVxKx

Yuuki felt nauseous as she was being carried over Motoko-san's shoulder. She had already passed out half-way through the long day from the bright sun and the heat, which was slowly sinking behind the horizon and the moon was once again rising above the sky.

She could smell the death as she approached Hell prison. The scent of blood was sickening and she found herself gagging at the odor. Some of it was obviously human, but there was also the pungent aroma of vampire blood flowing around them.

Yuuki almost threw up when she felt her body being thrown unceremoniously onto the dirt, and when she finally opened her eyes her voice escaped her.

It looked like a haunted house, except for the fact that this wasn't manmade purely for the entertainment of scaring people. The screams coming from the building weren't feigned, and the fresh blood scent coming from the building was real. She covered her mouth in fear as she began to shuffle away from the frightful building, her eyes wide.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Motoko-san asked, his foot landing against the small of Yuuki's back, knocking her flat against the ground. "I didn't haul you over my shoulder for the entire time to have you scurry away like a little rat."  
She struggled as the two clasps on her wrists connected as if they were connected by a strong magnet, turning them into handcuffs.

"You're a prisoner now, so start acting like one!" he yelled, kicking her face roughly into the dirt, cutting her lip and cheek.

He dragged her by her coat hood towards the entrance and before she knew it she was surrounded by a dozen different guards, all ripping on her clothes and shoving her through an entryway. Yuuki tried her best to stay out of the way of the guards' strong arms as they shoved her towards another heavy iron door.

When one of the guards opened the door she automatically felt the bile rise up from her throat at the scent of the dead corpses lying in the many prison cells adjacent to the wall as they walked. She heard moaning and crying as she passed by, as if her appearance had been the most exciting moment of their day.

She then felt the tight grip of a guard as one of the vampires threw open the cell and tossed Yuuki inside. She collapsed on top of the rotting, decaying corpse and immediately scrambled backwards until she hit another person. When she turned around she screamed out in terror when she saw his bright red eyes.

"Yuuki…" a voice called, and liberation hit her immediately, she knew she was safe.

"Kaname…" she breathed, relief flooding her as she collapsed safely in his arms. "I was so scared…"

"You fool, you ruined it…" he told her, wrapping her in his arms, holding her tightly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, burying her head into his chest.

"I can't protect you like this," he told her, gesturing at the cuffs on his arms.

She reached out and took his hands, the cuffs clanking at they beat against each other. "As long as we're together, everything will be okay," she told him, and with that he slowly sank to the ground in exhaustion. She could tell he was trying his best not to appear weak in front of her, but the cuffs on his wrists were eating away at his energy.

She fell against him, her back leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her torso and they just stayed like that, unable to move, not wanting to talk.

Yuuki finally fell asleep like that, feeling his breath against her cheek and his chest slowly pushing against her back with each steady breath.

xVxKx

Yuuki woke up when the screams started again in the large prison corridor. Apparently some of the guards were harassing the other prisoners and when Yuuki looked up from her slumber, what she saw made her gasp.

The guards were using what looked like strips of sandpaper, attaching it to one of the prisoner's forearm and then with that moment, ripping it off, pulling layers of flesh with it. The scent of blood was stomach turning and she turned her head into Kaname's chest, who pulled her tightly against him, still asleep. His arms and legs formed a kind of sanctuary for her and she merely cried softly in her brother's arms.

He looked down at her then, obviously awake. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She shook her head and pointed at to where the bleeding man was screaming in agony.

Kaname moved against the iron bars, so that she faced away from the terrifying sight. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she shuddered.

"For involving you in this…"

She shook her head vehemently. "I just want to be here with you."  
Suddenly the guard stopped at their cell and looked inside. Kaname pushed Yuuki farther into him, hoping to conceal her presence all together, but after a moment one of the other guards nudged the others. "Look at that, I think we put both of the Kuran siblings into the same cell."

The other one leaned closer into the cell. Yuuki's eyes widened at the guards, their appearance was just as ragged as the prisoners themselves, one of their eyes bored into hers, and immediately turned red.

"I just want to taste the little girl…" he said, licking his vampire fangs. "I heard pureblood is tastier when the victim is young."

"You will be dead before you even have the chance to hear the sound of her blood pumping in her veins," Kaname informed, his body stiff, ready to attack.

"What can you do?" the guard asked. "Those cuffs should already prove to you that you both are powerless, even as purebloods you are no longer the fearsome pair you once were," the leading guard said, the spit from his mouth dripping on the dirt floor. "Now you're only a man and his little sister, in the custody of the powerful Shirabuki-sama."  
Kaname looked down at the cuffs before looking back up at him. "I will not allow the people I love to die."

"Sometimes you just can't help it…" the guard countered, stepping away from the cell as the rest of the group slowly followed him down the hall.

"Kaname…" Yuuki called, and when he looked down at her, he saw the livid need and thirst in her eyes. "I… can barely move anymore…"

"I know," he told her, cocooning her in his embrace. "Don't try to exert yourself, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."  
She nodded, moving away from him, but he held her securely against his form. "Kaname, your scent is too distracting, I'm afraid that I might bite you…"

"My blood is yours to take, Yuuki."

"Not like this… not when we're in these… I can't…" she said, gesturing to his cuffs. "You've been in these longer."

"Yes, but there is more energy inside me to take than inside you…" he told her, offering his arm.

She lamely stared at it, her eyes flashing red in response. "I can't…"

He chuckled, reaching slowly up to his arm, biting it deeply. The minute his scent entered her nostrils her whole body began to tremble. She didn't even hear the response from the other prisoners at the reaction of Kaname's scent.

"Every time I think you've completely exhausted your childishness you have a moment like this," he told her, placing his bleeding arm against her lips. She began to drink his blood like a maniac, her thirst blinding her reason.

Never before had his blood tasted so good to her. With every breath she closed her eyes in pure contentment, her nails dug into his arms and her body trembled with each swallow. It was the first time she had ever drank Kaname's blood without even thinking of his own well-being.

"Yuuki… don't drink it so fast…" Kaname whispered, his voice shaky. "You were on the brink of starvation weren't you?"

She shook her head and tried to pull away from him, but after a moment just rested her forehead against the bite marks on his forearm and breathed his scent in.

"Do you feel better?" he asked, his voice weakening.

She turned to him in concern. "Kaname, are you all right? Did I drink too much?"

He smiled sweetly and kissed her forehead. "I'm fine."  
Yuuki dozed against Kaname's chest, feeling warm in his embrace and finally having enough energy to move closer against him. He wrapped his arms around her torso and cradled her against him. She could hear his blood pumping softly beneath his flesh and his pulse rocked her to sleep.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard commotion coming from the entrance way, and when she looked up she saw a beautiful flowing white dress glowing in the moon light. She looked at Kaname and saw that he was watching the figure carefully.

Finally the full appearance of Sara Shirabuki came into focus, and Yuuki stood and approached the prison cell gate. She felt Kaname behind her and could feel his blood pumping wildly beneath his flesh, she silently wondered if Shirabuki-san could also feel the tension beneath his calm exterior.

The evil pureblood vampire looked around the prison cells at the cowering prisoners and crinkled her nose in disgust. Her blood red eyes stopped on both of them, smiling slightly.

"How nice of you two to pay me a visit, Kuran siblings," she said sweetly, approaching their prison cell.

Yuuki's eyes turned red in frustration and she reached her hands through the bars to grab at Shirabuki-san. "Let us go! I'll kill you myself!"

Suddenly the energy she used sapped out of her system and she fell backwards.

"I see you're still fighting the power of the subjugation bracelets…ignorant infant," she said, reaching her hand through the bars to cup Yuuki's cheek. "The only reason you're still standing is because of your brother, but you know that don't you?"

"Let her go, Sara-san," Kaname said, pulling Yuuki away from her reach.

"The only reason we purebloods didn't hunt you down and destroy you when you were young, was because of the fear that we held for your overprotective brother," she said darkly, and Yuuki's eyes locked with hers as she came closer. "He's the only reason you're still alive now."

"You don't think I know that already?" Yuuki asked, laughing lightly. "Trust me, I realized that a _long_ time ago."

Shirabuki-san looked at her pitifully before turning to one of the prison guards. "Leave her cuffs on until she collapses."

"What are your plans Sara-san?" Kaname finally said. "Are you only planning to hold us here?"

"I want you, Kaname Kuran, to pledge your allegiance to me, in front of the every vampire pureblood and noble on the council."

Kaname took a moment before laughing slightly. "You're a fool, Sara-san."

Her chest heaved with every frustrated breath. "You have no control anymore Kaname-san, we know that your sister is relatively powerless, and we know that she doesn't possess near enough experience to fight on her own. The only thing stopping me from taking complete control over the vampire race is _you_," she cooed before gesturing over to his shackles. "But now… even you are powerless."

"Are you sure of that, Sara-san?" Kaname asked.

Sara huffed angrily. "So arrogant, even when his energy has dropped to this point, he still speaks as if he has the upper hand," she said, shaking her head. She then looked up, her eyes playful. "You're in my prison now, Kaname-san, and the longer you fight me, the more your precious little sister's energy will dwindle, until she is completely spent."

"Sara-san," Kaname said softly, as if he was speaking to a young child. "Threatening my loved ones will not grant you anything except failure."

Sara-san laughed lightly, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "We shall see how long your ego holds, Kaname-san," she said, slowly walking towards the exit.

Yuuki turned to Kaname, his eyes serious, staring at Shirabuki-san as she slowly left the hall.

"What are you thinking, Kaname?" Yuuki asked.

He turned to her, and she could see his mind whirring in thought. "Yuuki, save your energy, we have to survive until this gathering that Shirabuki-san has planned for us."

Yuuki watched him carefully before nodding.

"I will protect you," he said, kissing her forehead. "Believe in me."

"I trust you, Nii-sama," she assured him and sat beside him in the prison and waited, patiently.

xVxKx

Yuuki laid tiresomely on the dirty prison floor, the weight coming from the cuffs were heavy enough to pin her in place. She had no idea how long she had been there or what day it was, but just knew that she no longer had the strength to move.

Kaname sat beside her, his arms crossed in thought. She assumed he was concentrating his leftover energy on the task at hand. Soon, she and Kaname would be taken before the reformed council and forced to either pledge their allegiance to Shirabuki-san, or die.

Yuuki let her mind lazily drift over thoughts and concerns of her children and her friends. Surely Yori, Aidou, and Zero were okay… hopefully they were taking care of Hikaru and Hikari.

She missed her children more than anything, and yearned to see them, her heart racing in sorrow.

"What's the matter?" Kaname asked, picking up on her strong pulse.

"I hope the children are all right…" she muttered.

"They are in capable hands," Kaname reassured her. "I know that Yori-san would never let anything happen to them."

Yuuki nodded in agreement. She was like a second mother to her children.

"We will be home soon Yuuki," Kaname promised. "Just persevere a little bit longer."  
Yuuki slowly dragged herself into a sitting position as the door creaked open and a few of the pureblooded assistants of Sara-san stepped in.

Kaname stood then, his body towering over her exhausted form. She was amazed at the fact that he still had so much energy.

"Kuran-san, the council will see you now," Motoko-san said, his voice deep.

Yuuki then stumbled to her knees, trying to stand. The last thing she wanted to do was to show her weakness in front of the men who had kidnapped her.

Kaname reached out and took Yuuki's arm, tucking her hand in the crook of his elbow as he supported her effortlessly out of the room.

"Yuuki," Kaname said softly as the other purebloods surrounded them. "Do not leave my side."

She nodded weakly, knowing that even if she _could_ physically let go of his arm at this point, she was too nervous to leave his side.

Yuuki followed Kaname out of the prisons and into a much nicer environment, the walls were wallpapered and textured, and the furniture was leathered. A large fireplace roared in the corner and casted an orange glow over the entire room. A large, expensive looking rug laid in front of a large glass table and candles adorned the walls. The chandelier housed at least thirty candles and glittered with each flicker from the flame.

Yuuki felt seriously mismatched in this room with her dirty, torn clothes and her unwashed, messy hair. She subconsciously smoothed out her skirt and smudged the fabric more.

A door opened and a suddenly Ichijou walked in, his clothes finely pressed and clean. He looked over at Kaname and offered him an apologetic frown. Kaname didn't move.

"So the rumors are true," Ichijou said softly, almost a whisper. "Kaname, do you realize that there are over 100 purebloods and nobles unsure of their allegiance, awaiting you and Yuuki-chan's pledge to Sara-san," he asked, quiet enough so that the other purebloods who had brought them to the room couldn't hear.

"I will not bow to her, Ichijou," Yuuki heard Kaname say.

"What can you do? As long as you're in those shackles, you have no choice but to obey."

Kaname leaned close to him, bringing Yuuki with him so that they huddled close around each other. "I don't plan on being in these shackles very much longer."

"Kaname, violence isn't the answer!" Ichijou whispered loudly, his face red with anger.

" Look at Yuuki," Kaname said, putting his arm farther under her for support. "I'm the only one holding her up right now, one more moment in those god-forsaken things and she will collapse in my arms."

Ichijou sighed. "Just… don't kill anyone all right?"

"I will strike down all who step in my way."

"Kaname—"

"Yuuki is top priority to me, I will keep her safe," Kaname snapped, as if he was daring Ichijou to argue with him. "If that means that I will kill some of Sara-san's followers, I will definitely make such a sacrifice."

"What about me Kaname, what if I stand between you and freedom?" Ichijou asked.

"I would hope you wouldn't make such a deadly mistake my friend," Kaname said, shifting himself to better support Yuuki's weight. "But Yuuki will be sleeping in her own bed tonight whether or not you step in my way."

Yuuki could sense the serious bite in his tone and saw by Ichijou's expression that he also understood the stern tone that Kaname was using. He was menacing.

Yuuki shifted in order to keep herself upright as the cuffs around her sapped more of her life energy.

Suddenly another man came in, he was wearing a stark, pressed suit and motioned for them to follow him. "The council will see you now."

Kaname wrapped his arm around Yuuki's torso and supported all of her weight as he led her out.

The next room they entered was more extravagant than the one before, and much bigger. It looked to be like a sort of court room with a large mahogany table and brown leather chairs lined up. In those chairs were powerful-looking purebloods who Yuuki assumed were the vampire council. They watched them both with judging gazes as they stepped into the candlelight, their clothing dirty and torn.

In the center of the table was Sara-san, with her bright blonde hair and white dress. Her eyes seemed locked onto Kaname and her as they both slowly made their way to the center of the room.

"Kaname-san, thank you so much for complying with our little meeting," Sara-san sung lightly, her voice tinkling. "I hope you find yourself healthy," she said, her eyes locked on the metal bands locked around his wrists.

Yuuki felt Kaname's arm tighten around her, and she could feel his pulse beating against her body. After taking a moment to compose himself, he smiled flatly. "Well, thanks to your kind treatment during our imprisonment, we find ourselves quite healthy," he said, the sarcasm barely evident in his voice.

"Do you know why you're here, Kaname-san?" An older man asked on the outside chair of the table. He was obviously a pureblood, his accent was very thick and made it hard for Yuuki to understand.

"I do," Kaname said softly, "I just do not understand the barbaric means in which you took to bring my sister and I here," he said, his voice dark. "Nor do I agree with the reasoning for this trial in the first place,"

"Well then let me explain," the older man said, leaning on the desk. "Three years ago you obliterated the vampire council and put the entire vampire race into chaos with your actions. You are a dangerous murderer, Kaname, a man we must keep under close surveillance, and a man we must not have as an enemy."

"I see, so you're afraid of my strength, and my ability to effortlessly control the entire vampire race singlehandedly," he said, his voice calm. "I also understand your reason for involving my younger sister in your silly games," he snapped, and the entire council gasped in insult. "You merely wish to threaten her ability to survive in these foolish things," he said, pointing to the braces around her wrists. "But what you fail to realize, is that I have no problem whatsoever removing them," he said, and with one swift move he crushed the iron braces in his hands, and Yuuki's cuffs hit the floor in a heavy clatter.

"He just—" one of the men exclaimed in shock, sitting up.

Yuuki felt her energy rush back into her, cooling her skin. Her eyes widened as her energy rippled beneath her blood veins.

"Stop her!" Sara-san yelled, a few of the guards rushed over to them. Yuuki used her instinct and pinned them in place, all five of them.

The break in the action gave Kaname enough time to obliterate his own holdings and regain his lost energy.

After a short second, Yuuki felt her lose the grip on the guards, and when she looked up, she saw dust blowing through the room and the guards were gone.

Kaname then turned to the council, his eyes menacingly red. "Now, maybe we can continue since we're on a more even pedestal," he said, standing protectively in front of Yuuki.

Suddenly Yuuki felt a sharp, unyielding pain through her torso, and when she turned, she saw that Sara-san had shoved her arm through her heart.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as she looked down at the bloody hand that appeared out of her chest and tasted the blood she coughed out of her mouth.

She watched Kaname's expression as he slowly turned to her and Sara-san, who ripped her hand out of Yuuki's upper body unceremoniously. She reached up and wiped the blood coming out of Yuuki's mouth and licked it pleasantly as she whispered. "This is the price you pay, for having the most stubborn brother in the vampire race," she said, as Yuuki fell forward. "Good bye, little one."

Yuuki felt her body slam against the floor and spat out blood as she slowly lost consciousness, the sound of Kaname screaming her name being the only thing she could hear.

**A/N:** Ugh…. I feel so guilty for leaving the chapter in a cliff hanger, especially since I don't necessarily know when I'm going to update again…

Just know that I'm doing my best and will get it out ASAP. Please review!!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Wow... apoligies for taking so long to post a new chapter... usually when school is going on, I just don't have the time (or the effort) to write good, quality chapters. So I assume that you guys would rather wait for the chapter to be written the "right" way, than to just post a quick chapter of crap.

Anyways, I tried to end it (albeit a bit shorter than what you're used to) without a cliffhanger to keep all you guys from committing fanfic suicide (i've been there, sorry for putting some of you through that!)

Anyways, I just want to wish everyone a merry merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, and don't forget to leave a review and tell me how you liked the chapter!!!

Love you all! =JESS=

Vampire Knight – Immoral Love

–Chapter 18—

Kaname hugged Yuuki's limp form to his chest as he slowly picked her up and held her bleeding form in his arms. The blood pulsed violently beneath his veins as his anger boiled over in an angry rage. His eyes were furrowed and his teeth bared, he looked beyond terrifying. Even the purebloods cowered back as the entire room began to shake around them.

Within that second he rushed around the room, his dark hair swishing back and forth. He was a blur moving around the table, and with a snarl on his face, he struck down the people in an explosion of blood, staining the long mahogany table and the hardwood floors. Limbs flew everywhere as Kaname swiftly began to rip their bodies into pieces, not letting go of Yuuki's flaccid body.

He then came around to where Sara-san was standing and saw Ichijou standing in front of her, his arms out wide. "Kaname, I won't let you hurt her!"

Kaname's eyes turned to a violent red and his bloody fist shot out, striking Ichijou in the face, sending more of the crimson liquid to the floor. Ichijou just wiped the blood coming from his mouth with the back of his hand. "Will you really destroy the life of your best friend for this?" Ichijou asked. "You're furious, but you need to be reasonable Kaname," he said, gesturing down to Yuuki, who was turning a pale white. "If you don't get her some help soon, the little thing will die."

Kaname finally snapped out of his angry rage, turning down to look down at Yuuki, who was breathing shallowly.

"Yuuki…" he muttered, his arms trembling. In that second he was off like a flash, running towards the exit, but before he left he turned and pointed to Sara-san. "For this, I will not hold back the next time we see each other."

He disappeared out the door and Ichijou turned to Sara-san, who was peacefully drinking Yuuki's spilt blood. "I hope you will, Kaname-san, I will be waiting."

xVxKx

Yuuki woke up to the sound of a fire crackling and felt warm and comfortable. She didn't feel any pain. She felt cushioned and reached out her arm to see what she was laying against and looked down to see her covered in blankets and pillows.

She looked to her side and saw Kaname sleeping silently in the chair beside her, his hand resting over her heart, as if he had been monitoring to make sure it remained beating.

What happened? She thought, her heart beating in her chest. She put her hand over Kaname's hand and held it. The movement made him snap awake.

"Yuuki?!" he exclaimed and when she smiled at him, he leaned his forehead against her chest in relief. "I must've passed out last night, trying to heal you."

She cocked her head questioningly towards him. "What happened?" she asked, as suddenly bits and pieces of her memory came flooding back to her. "What happened to the council, how did you get us out?"

He leaned back in the chair and fell silent, she watched him carefully as he contemplated something.

"Kaname?"

He turned to the side. "I killed them, all of them," he said, resting his fingertips over his lips.

"Everyone?" she questioned, her eyes widening. "Even Sara-san?"

He shook his head then. "I destroyed the pureblood council, left the blood for Sara-san to drink," he said, hiding his head in his hands. "I let my anger shroud my reason and I destroyed all of them, but Ichijou stepped in front of Sara-san before I could kill her as well."

Yuuki sat up and stretched out her muscles and thanked the heavens that she could regenerate her lost tissues. She then placed her hand on Kaname's knee. "Don't worry Onii-sama," she assured him, smiling warmly. "You saved me," she said, her voice soft and light. "You protected me."

He chuckled lightly, leaning his forehead against his tightened fist. "Protecting you would have been not allowing Sara-san to touch you, or drink your blood."

Yuuki looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Will she have my power?" she asked, her eyes worried.

He rubbed his temples frustratingly. "I don't think she drank enough of your blood to get your full powers, but she may have obtained some of them."

"What do we do now, Onii-sama?" she asked, collapsing back into the soft cushions, pillows, and blankets.

"For now, we can't return to the estate or school, perhaps we should go to our safe house in the mountains," he said, his voice soft, contemplative. "The kids will like that, and we'll take the others with us as well."

"What about Yori-chan? I don't want to take her away from school…" Yuuki said gently, placing her hand on Kaname's.

"Yuuki," Kaname said, looking down at his little sister. "Yori-san is a vampire, and your best friend, they will target her first to find out our location, so either we can take her with us, or leave during the night without warning and not tell her where we're going."

Yuuki frowned. "Aidou wouldn't want that… she's a newborn vampire, and a former human as well, he won't want to leave her unprotected."

"Aidou will obey my orders," he assured her.

"There's Yori-chan to consider too, Kaname," Yuuki argued. "I am responsible for her becoming a vampire, if we suddenly disappear without warning… I'd be too worried about her."

"Then we'll ask her to come with us," Kaname decided.

Yuuki then looked around the room. "Where are we?"

Kaname leaned back in his chair. "We're in one of the pureblood's underground bastions, only a choice few pureblooded vampires know the location. I wouldn't know myself if it wasn't for Otou-sama showing me the location of this one."

Yuuki looked around in awe at the beautiful room. "We're underground?"

He nodded, smiling down at her, the relief was apparent on his features. "How are you feeling?" he asked, looking over her lovingly.

"Much better, fine actually," she said, smiling up at him. "Can we leave soon, I'd like to get back to Hikari and Hikaru as soon as I can."

Kaname nodded. "We are going to the Aidou estate to see if we can speak with the Aidou clan and thereby contact the Kain clan, the Souen clan, and the Touya clan and see if we can track them down."

Yuuki nodded, standing carefully. She quickly changed into the dress that she found in one of the closets adjacent to the entrance of the bastion. Kaname carefully buttoned up her coat and led her from the underground hideout.

Yuuki's vampire eyes burned in response as the sun lit up the earth, Kaname put her heavy hood over her head and tucked her hair inside, completely shadowing her face.

"This should help with the sunlight," Kaname said, snaking his strong arm around her waist as they traveled through the heavy wooded land, and she silently said a quiet prayer that her friends and children were safe.

xVxKx

Yuuki and Kaname slowly approached the huge Aidou mansion, walking for the past few hours through the briars and leaves had turned her already sore body so weak to the point to where Kaname was effortlessly carrying her in his arms again.

Her eyes were shut softly and her head was leaning against the expanse of Kaname's strong chest. She could hear his heart beating softly beneath his ribs and found the sound comforting.

The moment they reached the end of the forest, where the mansion was hidden away, she smelled the distinct scent of her children's blood. She looked up from Kaname's chest and saw Aidou and Yori waiting on the large wraparound porch.

"Kaname-sama!" Aidou shouted in response of seeing him carefully carrying Yuuki in his arms. "Yuuki-sama!"

"Yuuki!" Yori suddenly rushed passed Aidou and to Yuuki's side. "Are you all right? I've been so worried!"

Yuuki smiled warmly at her best friend's worried expression. "I'm all right, Yori-chan."

Suddenly a tall man with wavy blonde hair came rushing to their side. He walked with grace and confidence, but his features were obvious worry.

"Kaname-sama, you're alive!" he exclaimed.

"Did you think that I wouldn't be, Aidou-san?" Kaname asked, arrogantly, holding Yuuki somewhat closer against himself. Yuuki automatically detected the mistrust that Kaname had for Aidou-sempai's father.

"Of course not Kaname-sama!" he exclaimed, his face turning a bright red. "It's just, after you were apprehended so easily, and they hunted down your sister, we were so worried!"

After a moment Kaname nodded and turned to Hanabusa. "Aidou, get our group together, we're leaving momentarily."

Aidou nodded unquestioningly and rushed inside the house.

"Yori-san, would you please take Yuuki inside the house and dress her wounds?" Kaname asked as he carefully set her on her feet. Yori took her hand and led her into the house, leaving Kaname and Aidou's father alone. Yuuki looked back at her brother for one more moment before heading into the house, he smiled softly and gestured for her to go inside.

"C'mon Yuuki-chan," Yori called softly, helping Yuuki inside the large estate.

When the door closed, separating her and Kaname, she felt a sudden urge to worry about him, but pushed it aside and followed Yori-chan into the large parlor. The entire room was lavishly decorated, with polished marble floors, and carefully textured walls. A large fireplace crackled peacefully in the corner and when she walked in, many people she didn't recognize stood to their feet in respect. She nodded and smiled as Yori led her further into the mansion, into a side room.

She opened the door and when she entered inside Yuuki smelled the strong scent of her children covering the room. Her eyes widened when she saw Ruka and Rima carefully holding Hikaru and Hikari in their hands.

"I thought you'd want to see them first, Yuuki-chan," Yori said softly and Yuuki's eyes widened, rushing up to take her two little children in her hands. Even though it had only been barely a week, she could still see how much they had grown compared to the last time she had held them.

She looked up at Ruka and Rima and held Hikari and Hikaru carefully. "Thank you so much for taking care of my children," she said softly.

They both bowed in respect and smiled at her. "We're just glad you're all right, Yuuki-sama," Rima responded, before leaving them to their privacy.

She watched the peacefully sleeping faces of her children as she carefully set them back in their crib and turned to Yori, who had gone to the storage closet to grab some supplies.

"Let me dress your wounds, Yuuki-chan," Yori offered, and Yuuki sat on a stool in the room, and slowly undressed the top-half of her body. It was the first time she herself had seen the extent of the wound.

From the naked eye there wasn't even any scarring on the flesh, but underneath was a large bruise. The skin had been automatically healed from Kaname's healing powers, but the insides took a bit longer to heal.

Yori carefully rewrapped Yuuki's torso, watching her friend's reaction for any hint of pain. Yuuki tried her best to sit as perfectly still as she could despite the slight twinge every few seconds. She heard the door slowly shut behind her and turned to see Kaname slowly walking in. His face was downtrodden and dark.

Yuuki reached out and took his hand in hers as Yori slowly wrapped another layer of bandage around her torso. "What's the matter, Nii-sama?"

He forced a smile in her direction and carefully lowered her head, kissing the back of her hand adoringly. "Nothing's the matter, love."

She gazed at him skeptically, knowing his oppressed expression better than anyone else. He quietly moved over and picked up the tiny sleeping form of Hikari, who looked so tiny compared to her father's large frame.

Yuuki carefully watched his expression lighten the longer he held Hikari in his arms. His muscles slowly began to relax and his genuine smile returned.

"Yori-san," Kaname called quietly.

Yori stood straight, surprised at him addressing her directly. "Yes, Kaname- sempai?"

"Thank you for taking care of our children," he choked, his voice barely a whisper. "We both owe you our lives."

Yori shook her head, smiling. "You owe us nothing, Kaname-sempai."

Kaname smiled at her and nodded appreciatively. "I can finish bandaging Yuuki, if you wouldn't mind, you may want to collect your things, we're leaving momentarily.

"I understand," Yori said, bowing slightly. "I'll see you in a few minutes, Yuuki-chan."

Yuuki nodded, smiling warmly as Kaname took the bandage out of Yori's hands.

He lowered his lips to the dark bruise just below her chest and she slowly felt the pain cease completely.

"You need blood," Kaname told her, pulling the bandage off of her completely. "You don't need these bandages anymore."

Yuuki shook her head. "I'm fine, it doesn't hurt."

He cupped her cheek with his hand and gave her the exact same expression he always gave her when she was little and needed a little bit of extra care.

"Could you please just drink some, for me?" he asked, softly.

She looked into his eyes and slowly raised her head. Her fangs sunk slowly into Kaname's neck, the taste of his blood turning her eyes a bright red.

"Yuuki…" Kaname groaned, pulling her against himself, enveloping her in his embrace.

Her nails scraped along the his soft, cotton dress shirt, leaving small imprints in the material.

She looked up, her lips stained with crimson, and he softly kissed her, pulling her into his embrace.

"Kaname-sama…" a voice called, and Yuuki's eyes snapped open at the sound of Aidou's father, who stood in the doorway.

"Forgive me for interrupting you," he said, his head hanging in shame. "But we have prepared your vehicles and have packed some supplies for your trip."

"Thank you, Aidou-san," Kaname said, smiling down at Yuuki's reddened face. "We will get the children ready and be down in the parlor in a few minutes."

Yuuki reached up and took Kaname's face in her hands as soon as she heard Aidou-san's footsteps softly echo down the hallway. "You worry me so when your face is filled with such stress," she told him, running her thumb over the creases on his forehead. "Perhaps even you can relax for a bit once we make it to the safe house."

He smiled and brushed his long thin fingers across her cheek, leaning down to softly kiss her forehead. "I will make this world safe for our family, I promise."

xVxKx

Yuuki woke up the next night resting against the cold window of the car. Kaname had softly roused her from her slumber from the driver's side.

"Love, we're here," he told her and when she looked out into the darkness and realized it had started snowing. Across the large yard was a large cabin, the inside already lighted as if someone was there.

"I had Seiren go early and warm the house up," Kaname explained at her befuddled expression.

Yuuki turned behind her and glanced at the two children snuggled under blankets in their car seats in the back. They both slept soundly.

Yuuki watched as Kaname slowly scanned the line of woods and the field surrounding the house, searching for any possible dangers before turning off the engine and stepping out of the car.

Yuuki stepped out in the cold, and the first thing she realized is that the snow was up to her knees, the only flat ground was the driveway which someone had shoveled.

"Did someone shovel the entire pathway that leads here?" Yuuki asked Kaname as she crawled through the snow to reach the back side of the car. He shook his head. "Aidou-san has made sure to have the pathway plowed hourly," he told her. "Let's hurry and get the children inside."

Yuuki nodded as she picked up Hikaru, Kaname taking Hikari. She began to follow Kaname inside, even though, due to his long legs, he strode easily ahead of her.

"Kaname—!" Yuuki called, holding the tiny bundle close to her chest.

At the sound of her cautioned voice, Kaname whirled around. But saw that she was merely standing in the snow, her face pitiful. "I'm stuck…"

He smiled and walked easily over to her, lifting her with one arm, out of the snow, and then placed her on the porch.

"The snow also serves as our protection. As long as the snow falls, no one will be able to enter this hideaway."

Yuuki shielded her eyes from the headlights of another vehicle. Yori, Aidou, Ruka, Kain, Shiki, and Rima all stepped out effortlessly. Aidou stretched out his sore back muscles, smiling broadly. "This is my kind of weather!" he called, the air from his breath coming out of his mouth like a cloud.

"Speak for yourself," Kain said, covering his mouth in his long white scarf, which contrasted his bright red hair. "I'm tempted to melt all of this snow."

Ruka shook her head. "It's pretty, don't mess with it!"

Kain sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Aidou-kun!" Yori suddenly shouted and when Yuuki looked up she saw that Yori had a face full of snow. "I wasn't expecting that!" she yelled, as he quickly threw another snowball.

Yuuki suddenly looked over at Kaname and smiled warmly. They both turned to walk in, followed by a speedy Kain and Ruka following in behind him.

xVxKx

Kaname softly toweled Yuuki's waist-length brown hair as she shivered in the middle of their bed.

"You see, this is the price you pay if you try to have a snowball fight with Aidou. His power is ice manipulation, you know," he teased, pulling her wet clothing off of her body.

"I…I thought… if Yori-chan and I… teamed up… on him… we could… win…" she chattered, her teeth clenching.

Kaname shook his head. "Two against one, very dirty," he commented lightly, wrapping their large quilt around her naked form.

She looked up at him then, her body curled in a little ball in the center of the bed. She shivered uncontrollably for a few moments until he finally sat on the bed and pulled her against his warm body, enclosing her in his strong arms. "Sometimes I forget that you're still a child yourself," he told her, his voice barely audible.

She pouted. "I'm not a child."

He chuckled silently, as if she had just proven his point.

She turned then, opening the quilt, enveloping him inside her cocoon. "Would a child do this?" she asked, kissing his warm lips.

He pulled her onto his lap so that he could have better access, but then laughed to himself. "No… I suppose not…"

She leaned against Kaname's shoulder, moving her hair to the other side of her shoulder, giving him an open invitation.

She heard a low growl coming from his throat and felt his fangs gently pierce her flesh.

"Kaname…" she murmured as he slowly pulled the blood from her veins. She felt his tongue softly lick up the remaining blood that dripped down her neck and collarbone.

"Kaname…" Yuuki moaned, her nails digging into his back, taking fistfuls of his leather jacket. "Kaname… make love to me…" she begged, her heart pounding in her chest. She ran her hands over the front of his chest, kissing him, her eyes turning red in response.

He returned her fiery kiss with his own, pinning her beneath him as he swiftly jerked off his coat and pulled open his black dress shirt, the buttons littering the floor. She swiftly pulled off her boots and coat, leaving them on the floor. He opened the back of her dress, pulling the top half down with one hand and hiked up the skirt with the other. She collapsed in his arms and took tiny nibbles out of his neck, making him moan in response.

"Nii-sama…" she moaned, her heart pounding. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Yuuki," he told her and pushed her deeper into the cushion of the bed.

xVxKx

Yuuki woke up the next day as the sun was slowly setting behind the horizon. Her body felt alive and a smile immediately showed on her face.

When she opened her eyes she saw that Kaname was sitting on the chair adjacent to the bed, quietly feeding Hikaru.

She smiled at him but then almost immediately her smile disappeared. She could read his mood by his expression alone… he was worrying… again…

"Onii-sama?" she asked, turning to him.

He looked up, as if this were his first time acknowledging her existence. He had already dressed in a finely pressed dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants. She pooled the white comforter over her nude body, looking over at him.

"What's the matter?"

He forced a smile. "I guess it's futile trying to deny it."

She cocked her head to the side, not understanding.

"Every time I hold Hikaru, or Hikari, or anytime I look over at you, I'm reminded of how much I have to lose now…" he murmured. "Our children are the first vampire purebloods to be born since you were born. Not many people know of them yet, but once it gets out, we'll have even more difficulty protecting them," he sighed, his voice low. "And then there's you, hunted every day as a way to openly threaten me."

She shook her head. "It's a price I'd happily pay to be your wife."

He nodded slowly. "Before you were born, I lived in agony, and then when your vampire side was sealed by Okaa-sama, I was forced to suffer the pain of knowing you and then losing you. Now I'm waiting for the moment you are once again, ripped from my arms."

Yuuki wrapped her arms around her knees, which were covered by the heavy blanket. "You will always protect me," she admitted, her eyes concentrating on her hands. "I know that now there will never come a time when we are on even ground… you will always be that much more powerful…" she said, with a light smile. "So.. I'm not going to fight it anymore, or feel guilty about it…"

He turned to her and smiled. "What do you want to do today, Yuuki?"

She fell back onto the bed and smiled to herself. "I kind of want to go out, the snow is so beautiful, Nii-sama."

He smiled warmly at her and quietly placed Hikaru back into his crib.

"Get bundled up love, it's cold out."

**A/N:** Merry Christmas again guys,and please leave a review! See you soon!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Hey people! So it's been 2 whole years since I updated this story and I've found a new love for it. I haven't abandoned it, I've just been very distracted by other things, like college and such. Now since I graduated last May, I'm picking it back up. Sorry this chapter is kinda short but I wanted to give you guys something quick to get you interested. Please review it so I know what you think and if my writing has failed any in the past couple of years xD.

**Vampire Knight – Immoral Love**

–_Chapter 19—_

A few months passed by slowly in the new safe house, but even though it was almost summer, the snow still remained around the house, along with the freezing temperatures.

Yuuki sat in front of the large fireplace in the den, holding Hikaru's arms while he slowly tried to balance on his two short, stubby legs.

"C'mon Hikaru… walk to mommy!" Yuuki cooed, her voice light and childish. Hikaru looked up with his bright brown eyes and grinned boyishly.

Yuuki giggled when he fell into her arms. She pulled him to her chest, holding him close. "You almost got it!" she told him, and smiled broadly.

"Oooh Yuuki-chan, look!" she heard Yori say lightly, and when she turned she saw Hikari standing in front of Yori, her chubby arms out wide to balance herself. Yori had each of her hands on either side of her, but wasn't touching her at all. "She's standing up by herself!"

Yuuki smiled proudly and applauded as Hikari looked up at her mother and smiled warmly, before falling backwards into Yori-chan's arms.

Yuuki leaned over and turned to look out one of the windows, where new snow fell slowly and covered the ground, on top of the already existing snow.

"Getting thirsty, Yuuki-chan?" Yori asked, and Yuuki quickly turned, her eyes widening.

"Not really…" she said, blushing lightly.

"Aidou and Kaname-sempai left almost a week ago to gather supplies and attend that meeting with the hunters, they should be home soon, right?"

Yuuki nodded, but then turned to Yori. "Are you thirsty, Yori-chan?" she asked.

Yori turned to the window as well, as the children played on the carpet by the couches, cooing and giggling.

"He left me with a few of the blood tablets… but it just doesn't satiate me anymore…" she said, watching the horizon, where the sun was slowly setting, casting a beautiful orange glow over the snow and the clouds as the snow began to fall harder.

Yuuki turned to Yori. "Do you ever regret becoming a vampire?" Yuuki asked, her face turning red.

"No…" Yori said lightly, her voice sure. "If it wasn't for that, I highly doubt I'd still be alive."

Yuuki turned to head towards the kitchen. "I'm going to start dinner, will you take care of the children?"

Yori nodded.

xVxKx

Yuuki stirred the pot of boiling stew slowly over the stove, adjusting the back of her apron lightly. She sighed and looked down into the brown soup. When would Kaname be returning? What kind of news would he have, concerning the vampire hunters?

Yuuki let her mind float back and forth between reality, and the world that had Kaname in it. The happy one, where she constantly smiled and could smell his scent beside her.

She ladled out the six portions of the food into six bowls and set them on the dining table.

"Thank you, Yuuki-sama," Kain said, his voice deep and appreciative as he sat beside Ruka. "I really needed something warm."

Following them were Shiki and Rima, who bowed in appreciation to Yuuki as they sat. Then Yori walked in, smiling as she met eyes with Yuuki. "The children are asleep, Yuuki-chan."

Yuuki nodded, her eyes sad. Whenever she thought of her children, she often thought of Kaname.

"Itadakimasu…" Shiki said lamely as he swallowed down a spoonful of the soup. He suddenly spat it back out, his face turning a bright red.

"It's hot, idiot…" Rima said, leaning over to blow on his spoon.

Yuuki giggled lightly, but after the moment passed she merely stared at her food.

"Are you not hungry, Yuuki-sama?" Ruka asked, her eyes watching her from over her own spoon.

Yuuki faked a smile. "Oh… I'm just sleepy, I think I'm going to head on to bed now," she said, standing slowly.

She walked towards Kaname and her bedroom, stopping at the nursery to check on her children. After she saw their sleeping forms carefully tucked away in their cribs she opened the door to her own bedroom.

The bed was too dwarfing, she realized, when she was by herself. It was too quiet, too lonely.

She opened up the dresser and pulled out a box of the blood tablets, staring at it lamely. She opened the box and pulled out one of the circular pills, rolling it around in her hands.

Her eyes flashed red as she thought of the taste of Kaname's blood, as it coursed down her throat. Her throat burned, making it hard to breathe.

She dropped the box suddenly, the contents clattered loudly and littered the floor. She stood and began to pace. Where was he? Was he all right? Did something happen?

She jumped when suddenly someone walked in her room, when she turned she saw Yori, whose eyes were a bright red.

"Yori-chan…" Yuuki muttered, her eyes wide. "Are you all right?"

She looked down at Yori's palms where dripping blood, from where her nails had embedded crescent shape wounds into it.

"Yuuki, I can't take it…" she said.

"Did you take some blood tablets?" Yuuki asked, giving her friend some space.

"They aren't working…"

Yuuki crossed her arms, her thirsty eyes returning as well. "I don't know where they are…"

"They said that they were supposed to be back by now, right?" Yori asked.

"Yes…" Yuuki said. "I'm beginning to get worried…."

Suddenly Ruka came rushing into the door. "Yuuki-sama, Kaname-sama's car just pulled up!"

Yuuki's eyes immediately turned back to their brown color. "It did?"

Yuuki and Yori exchanged thankful glances as they rushed out the door and towards the parlor.

Suddenly when the door opened Yuuki's eyes widened and her heart stopped for a split second. With the wind carried the distinct scent of Kaname's blood, and there were tons of it.

Aidou was the first one who appeared. He was supporting Kaname, who was covered in blood, beside him was Seiren, who had a look of dread on her face.

Yuuki took a subconscious step backwards as the back of her throat caught fire. The scent of his blood was everywhere.

"What… what happened?" Yuuki asked, blinking violently to keep her eyes from turning red.

"We were attacked, by an army of vampires… there were hundreds, maybe thousands of level E's… and at least 50 of the nobles…" Aidou said, his body shaking as he carried Kaname in. "We couldn't hold them all off... as soon as the purebloods began to interfere… Kaname-sama took care of as many as he could, but even with the hunters we couldn't… hold them off…"

Yuuki rushed up to Kaname, putting her arm around him, taking Aidou's place. "Kaname… Kaname, can you hear me?"

"Yuuki…" he said, and Yuuki's heart sank to the floor. Never in her life had she ever seen him hurt so bad.

"Take him to our bedroom…" Yuuki told Seiren, who nodded. "Aidou-sempai, please call the doctor…" she tried her best to keep her voice calm, but her insides were ripping in two. Her own thirst was the farthest thing from her mind.

"What do you want us to do, Yuuki-sama?" Ruka asked, as Kain, Shiki, Rima, and Yori stood behind her, their eyes filled with worry.

"I'll need a sharp knife, and some bandages… and some… some water…" she mumbled and they all split up in different directions.

Yuuki carefully slipped Kaname into bed and began to undress him, closing the door. "Please leave everything outside!" Yuuki yelled and pushed everyone out of the door.

Once their bedroom was empty Yuuki jerked Kaname's boots off and pulled off his heavy coat, her eyes flashing red, tears rolling down her eyes.

With every layer of cloth that came off of him, she realized that he was drenched in his own blood. She felt her heart banging in her chest and she finally got him down to his boxers and his dress shirt. She unbuttoned the once white shirt that was now stained a deep red and threw it on the floor.

"Forgive me…" she muttered, staring back at him with bright red eyes. "I'll protect you, Nii-sama…" she promised, looking over his body.

Yuuki heard some shuffling behind the door and rushed over and slammed it open. Yori and Aidou stared at her, their faces filled with remorse.

"Yuuki-chan… please take some of my blood." Yori offered, when she saw the livid thirst in her eyes.

"No." Yuuki said sternly, as she grabbed the bucket of water and the towels. She also reached up and gripped the knife.

"You're planning on giving Kaname-sama your blood aren't you?" Aidou asked, looking down at the knife.

"He'd do the same for me, he's _done_ the same for me before," she said, as she slowly closed the door, but Aidou's hand stopped it.

"Yuuki-sama, please reconsider… if you could just take a few of the tablets…" he offered her a box.

She turned and grabbed the box and downed two of the tablets. She then faked a smile and began to push on the door.

"I'll be fine, I promise." Yuuki said, and with that the door was closed again.

When the door closed she opened her tightly shut eyes and her eyes flashed red again. The tablets hadn't helped in the slightest.

She shook off her own thirst and rushed to the bedside, carrying the heavy bucket of water. She then looked over Kaname's wounds.

Deep lacerations covered his body. Claw marks and knife wounds embedded deep in his body, making his thick red blood ooze all over the bed.

She took a towel and dumped it into the water, and then completely covered his torso with it, the heavy towel weighing him down. She then grabbed the knife and didn't hesitate to slice a large gash in the back of her hand, opening his mouth, but as soon as the scent of her blood reached his nostrils, his eyes flew open. They were as red as the blood streaming down her wrist.

"Yuuki…" he muttered, but then he reached out and grabbed her hand. He sucked on her hand like a maniac before dropping her hand and pulling her neck to his mouth.

Yuuki yelped in pain when his fangs embedded in her neck. She felt him swallowing down her blood like he couldn't control himself, and that thought scared her.

"Kaname… Kaname let me go… please…" she begged but he just continued to moan as he swallowed down mouthful after mouthful of her blood.

Her vision began to blur and her eyes began to droop as she slowly began to lose consciousness.

Suddenly she pushed on him roughly. "Kaname… please… you're… going to kill… me…" she muttered.

He continued to pull him to her until she realized that her limbs were numb and her face had lost all of her color. If she didn't stop him now, he _would_ kill her.

In one last attempt she pushed him to the side and scrambled for the bedside until she toppled over, hitting the floor with a large crash.

She laid there then, the darkness slowly approaching her. She could feel her own blood slowly streaming down her neck and down her torso.

Then the blackness descended and she was pulled into oblivion.

xVxKx

She woke up feeling comfy and cushioned, and her eyes burst open then and she sat up with shock. She looked around the room where she was and realized that she was in her bedroom, lying on the bed, but Kaname was nowhere to be found.

She stood slowly and despite being a bit dizzy she wobbled over to the door.

Although when she pulled the door open she collapsed again, hitting the floor on her knees.

She then stood again and walked towards the den, where she could hear indistinct voices.

"Kaname…" she murmured, holding onto the wall for support.

"Is that…"

"Yuuki-sama!" she heard another voice yell, and heard shuffling. Within seconds people were surrounding her.

"Kaname…" she murmured, calling for him again.

"Are you all right, Yuuki-chan?" Yori asked, looking over her friend.

"Is there anything we can get for you, Yuuki-sama?" Kain asked, supporting her with his hand.

"Where is Kaname?" she asked, looking over the group.

Suddenly the door that exits the house opened and a cold blast of air woke her up to the point to where she could see the outline of Kaname's coat in the entrance.

"Kaname…" she murmured. It seemed like so long that she had seen him. He looked fine, standing easily on both of his legs. She squeezed past the group of people and towards him, her hands held out for him.

Kaname dropped the bundle he had in his hand, the sound making a distinct _thump_ as it hit the floor. But then he was at Yuuki's side, lifting her into his arms.

She wrapped her arm around his neck lovingly, burying her head into his neck, smelling his scent and smiling broadly.

He walked her back towards the bedroom and kicked the door shut, locking it as he dropped her unceremoniously on the bed.

He then climbed on top of her and ripped the buttons on his shirt as he pulled it off of him.

"Drink…" Kaname ordered, it was the only word he said, but she could feel the angry tone in his voice.

She hesitated then and looked over him, before slowly biting his neck. The minute his blood entered her system she felt her heart rate slow and her vision clear. His blood running down her throat caused such a calming effect that she almost fell back asleep.

"Don't _ever_ do that again…" Kaname muttered then, as the wound on his neck closed. "I almost killed you, Yuuki."

Her eyes opened and she saw the pain reflecting in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Kaname…" she whispered. "I promise…"

"You weren't fine when I saw you beside me on the floor, bleeding and passed out…" he told her, his hands tightening into fists at his side. "You need to stop thinking that you're strong enough to handle things that you can't handle…"

Her mouth widened as she watched his expression slowly turn from anger to relief as he pulled her into his embrace. "Yuuki…"

She bit her lip then and twisted a wad of his shirt in her hands as she hugged him tightly. Relief shook both of them to the core, both were happy to see that the other was all right.

"Kaname…" she said quietly, her voice barely catching.

"Hmm?"

"What happened?" she asked. "How did you get hurt?"

He pulled her closely against him and held her tightly. "Another one of Sara-san's attempts to thwart the Kuran family…" he muttered, leaning back as he closed his eyes, as if he was feeling the same amount of relief that she felt just being in his presence.

"I was so scared…" she admitted, her eyes dropping as she stared at her hands that rested in her lap. "They carried you in here and you were bleeding everywhere… I… I figured I would do the same thing you did to me, and feed you my blood"

Kaname brushed her hair from around her face, cupping her cheek lovingly. "You're so reckless sometimes…"

"I'm just glad you're okay," she said, leaning against his side.

"I could say the same for you."

She smiled up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too, I've missed you and the children very much Yuuki."

She smiled and rested her head against his bicep, her eyes slowly closing as the scent of him enveloped her. She wondered internally how long this period of peace would last them before things became dangerous again. Deep inside Yuuki knew that Sara-san wouldn't stop coming after her family until she was forcibly killed, and knew inside that killing the stubborn pureblood would be difficult if not near impossible, especially with Ichijou protecting her like her life depended on it.

She felt Kaname squeeze her waist before moving from beside her. She lifted her form and looked at him questioningly. "Are you going somewhere, Kaname?"

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before slowly stretching. "I'm just going to go check in on the children. I haven't seen them for what seems like weeks."

She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Go back to sleep, love," he said, slowly walking out as she dozed off.

**A/N:** How was it? Please review and let me know!


End file.
